Learning your heart 1: Naruto & Sakura are no more
by M.A. Moreland of HotIce INC
Summary: Straight, OC's, adult content, bestiality, near incest. Following Fire Temple not in the manga, it isn't here and on through Five Kage Summit, two new groups of ninja join Konoha, bringing love/danger/& hope with them. And in the end, should someone die?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting new people

"O-kay, everyone." Kakashi states as he arrives on scene at the checkpoint near the village of Konoha, making Naruto turn sharply to look at him and point accusingly.

"You're late again, Kakashi-sensei!"

"You're surprised? He's _always_ late, Naruto." Sakura almost scolds them both, putting her hands on her hips.

Seeming thoughtful, the Jonin just shrugs and then slips his hands into his pockets as he walks toward them. "You say that so often, but I wonder if you ever actually know when I arrive anyway." Pausing a moment as he comes to stand with Sai, Naruto and Sakura, the older shinobi looks into the trees. "They should be here soon, so everyone put your best foot forward, okay? These four have never been to Konoha and we want to make sure they're welcomed warmly."

"That being the case, Captain, if we're putting our best foot forward, maybe we should _hide_ Naruto." Sai offers with a sly grin, making the blonde frown and grunt at him.

"Hey! I've got more people skills than _you_, Sai!" Before he is promptly thumped in the top of his head by Kakashi.

"Ignore it, Naruto. The last thing I want is for them to walk up on the two of you arguing like genin."

A few silent minutes go by before Team Seven can see the group approaching; three young kunoichi and a young man all around the age of the other team members. All of them are brunette, though with a slight varying grade and color, as well as all different heights and body-types. As they come closer, more specific details can be made out.

The shortest female wears her protector about her waist. It is black in color and bears a symbol of the fire village from which the group hails. Her hair is pulled back and hangs in a very long brown braid down to the small of her back. She has a fair complexion of a light tan and hazel colored eyes. Her style of dress is copasetic with that of a standard medic nin. Her gait makes her seem somewhat shy, though friendly and approachable.

The lone male of the group is shorter than the tallest female, though taller than the other two if only by an inch. His shoulders are fairly broad and he wears his red forehead protector fairly typically with the symbol framed by the bangs that hang down to his eyebrows. His hair is cut at a slightly layered effect like a grown out bowl cut. His eyes are also hazel, and his features seem to point to the shortest kunoichi making them obviously related. He walks with his head mostly down, seeming introverted but alert.

The tallest female is also almost as tall as Naruto with a broad frame and brown hair down to the middle of her back with a somewhat untamed appearance. Her eyes are a dark brown, and seem warm and inviting albeit intelligent and even somewhat daring. She does not seem to have her protector visible, despite how hard they might all look. Her body is shapely, with large curves that match in the movement of her steps that are a determined stride and one hand on her hip.

The last is only a bit shorter than the woman before her is. Her hair is just a bit straighter although it is the same color, and her eyes seem a bit darker and colder as well. It is obvious again that the two are related, but as the previous pair only look like brother and sister, this two are identical despite the darker eyed kunoichi's slimmer physique and black sash she wears about her waist. Her pace is somewhat careful but relaxed with a gentle hip-sway as she moves.

Blinking alittle, Sai just raises a brow. "Aren't they a bit of a motley crew…"

"They're supposed to be a very talented group." Kakashi states thoughtfully before hmming and putting his chin between his fingers.

As the tallest female steps forward, seeming the obvious leader of the group, she offers a bit of a carefree grin, raising a brow as she looks out over the group. "We're Team Lucky Thirteen." She offers, putting out her free hand as her relative bows gently to the group.

"..You must be Kakashi and Team Seven, Leader Naruto." The second girl offers with a smile and a wink to the young blonde.

"The Jinchuriki, of Kyubi." The leader offers with a bit of a sly grin.

Blinking back and forth for a minute, Naruto frowns somewhat before grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "Uh.. That's right, Naruto Uzumaki! Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Putting out her hand, the tallest female again speaks, shaking the blonde's hand as Sakura seems to sag a bit. "Senka Kido-Morimoto. This is my twin, Rinsu Morimoto," As the shorter girl stares off a bit, seeming to take in what she can see of the village beyond, barely seeming to pay any attention to the conversation at hand. "that's Daisuke Shimizu," as she speaks his name, the brunette young man lifts two fingers to his forehead and flicks them off slightly at Naruto, "and his twin, Kiyoko." Who bows slightly. "It's a pleasure to be in your village." She states, though her words sound slightly practiced.

Nodding a bit, Naruto grins and opens his mouth to speak before he blinks as she turns from him and bows to Kakashi.

Smiling mostly with his eyes, Kakashi just waves a bit. "No trouble getting here I imagine."

"We're actually two days ahead of schedule." Senka states, putting out a hand. "I'm kinda surprised you're here to greet us."

Gacking in surprise, Naruto turns to Kakashi sharply. "Wait a minute! They're two days ahead?? How'd you know they were coming anyway?"

"Naruto…" Sakura murmurs in warning before Kakashi answers easily.

"I have my ways." He shrugs lightly before looking back to the others. "The others are Sakura Haruno, our medic nin; and our ANBU black op agent Sai."

"I'm sure you've heard of me, if you know about Naruto." The black haired young man grins a bit.

Blinking between themselves a moment, seeming generally to come to an agreement, Kiyoko shrugs gently.

"Not really, no. Sorry."

"We've heard of Kakashi… And the first nin Team he ever graduated." Senka offers with a soft frown.

"Not to mention the powerful…but kinda troublesome Naruto Uzumaki." Rinsu offers, folding her arms under her sizable breasts.

Blinking, furrowing his brows a bit, Sai seems to push this aside as he shrugs. "Well, c'mon is it really so good to be a _known_ ninja?"

"Among other ninja? Yeah." Daisuke points out. "Like she said," He motions to Senka with a nod. "We've heard of Kakashi, former ANBU captain… Kakashi's known. So… are you trying to say you're better than that?"

"I sort of like this group already.." the jonin utters as he crosses his arms and smirks softly beneath his mask. "You've got… good taste."

"Heh! Definitely." Naruto grins, folding his arms behind his head, putting one foot before the other.

Still smirking slightly, Daisuke looks to Sai. "Don't worry; I'm sure if you stick with this group, you'll make a name for yourself some day."

Pouting alittle, the ANBU ninja just grunts and then sighs before the blonde offers. "You guys want the tour now?"

"I'll find my own way around, thanks." Senka states, shaking her head a bit as she waves out a hand slightly, already starting past the others and on in towards the village, making Sakura grunt once, leaning in to whisper to Naruto.

"Who does she think she _is_??"

Striding to catch up, Kakashi puts a hand to the younger girl's shoulder and states smoothly. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, we're here to escort you and your group to the Hokage before letting you loose."

"It's pretty easy to tell where the Hokage's place is from here." She answers back matter-of-factly before raising a brow with a gentle smile. "You wouldn't want to make me feel, gasp, distrusted in my new home, would you?"

Raising a brow, Kakashi puts up a finger. "I have my orders, and _I_ tend to follow them through to the end." Then he smiles again with his eyes as he straightens. "Not an issue of trust, I can assure you."

Narrowing her eyes once, she sighs before turning off and only nodding once, crossing her arms gently. "..Understood, sensei.."


	2. Chapter 2: Early bloomers

"**We'll be replacing your forehead protectors, for hidden leaf ones as well." Tsunade explains as she motions to the four bands set upon her desk; one red, one blue and two black, as she looks to Senka and folds her hands, leaning against them. "This should be good since it looks like you've lost yours."**

"**No, I have it, Princess." She answers, pulling her forehead protector from her pocket with her right hand. "I always keep it on my person, so I can be identified. But I never liked it being visible. If people know which village you're from, they know an idea of what jutsu to expect out of you. And since my main jutsu are Tai and Fire… I'm alittle typical."**

**Looking thoughtful, Tsunade looks over the rest of the group before settling on Rinsu. "Is that the reason you don't wear yours as well?"**

"**Oh, no, Princess. I wear mine, visible and everything." She states, seeming a bit confused before Senka sighs and motions one finger in a circle, making the shorter girl blink before gasping and giggling, turning herself around to bend over slightly, exposing the shiny protector, sitting above her rear.**

**Raising a brow, sweatdropping slightly, Tsunade then clears her throat as Kakashi seems to stare a bit and Naruto grins. "…I see.." The Hokage murmurs and then sighs. "Well, you can each come up for the new ones now, after that you can take some time to get used to your new surroundings." She offers before looking to Senka first.**

**The Team Leader of the new ninja feels Tsunade's eyes upon her, but seems to pay it little notice, a slight twitch coming to her forehead as she picks up a blue protector and slips it into her back pocket. The other three follow suit afterwards, replacing their current protectors with their new ones, placing the old upon the table before them.**

**Blinking alittle, Tsunade then puts out a hand with alittle shrug. "Are you all sure you want to give these up? I have no problem with letting you keep them; for nostalgia's sake."**

**Stepping up first this time, Kiyoko doesn't hesitate to reclaim hers before looking back at the rest of the group, though as Senka looks off disintrestedly, Daisuke nods alittle.**

"**Grab mine, could ya?" **

**To this his sister nods and picks up the red as Rinsu reclaims the other black one.**

**With Kiyoko there, Tsunade speaks before the younger girl can walk away. "Kiyoko Shimizu.. You're a medic nin, right?"**

**Blinking softly and looking to Tsunade, the younger brunette nods a bit. "Yes, Hokage."**

**Smiling a bit, the Hokage seems thoughtful again before looking up at Team Seven then settling on Sakura. "The two of you could probably learn a lot from each other, Sakura."**

**Blinking once, Sakura only nods and bows slightly to her mentor before offering a smile to her fellow young medic. "It'll be fun."**

**Turning to Sakura, seeming to look her over a minute, Kiyoko then smiles a bit with a fairly faint blush and nods alittle. "I'm looking forward to it.." **_**She's.. really kinda cute.. hmm..**_

"**Alright. Well that's all for now." Tsunade states as she stands. "You're all Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves now. Welcome, everyone!"**

*** * ***

**As the group leaves the palace, with Naruto and Sakura in the lead, they come across another group of ninja. Sai has stayed behind to handle ANBU matters whereas Kakashi separated from the rest 'probably off to read dirty books' as Naruto had put it. The team leader of this new group is a young brunette man with a large white dog at his side followed up by a hooded youth and a long dark haired girl with pale eyes.**

**Looking across the group, the leader's nostrils twitch alittle before grinning to Naruto. "Hey there. This the group of Jonin that got sent in by the fire village?"**

"**Hey Kiba! Yeah, this is them." He turns to the other group before speaking again. "Guys? This is our tracker team; Team Eight! Team Eight? This is Team Lucky Thirteen!"**

**Kiba nods a bit, and then waves slightly. "Sorry we don't have the time to stick around and get to know you better; but we've gotta go and talk to the Hokage about a mission. Hopefully, we'll be seein' you all around."**

"**No problem." Senka offers, flashing him a grin. "There's supposed to be some…thing to welcome us or something. If you're not out on the field, I hope to see you there."**

**As Rinsu looks over the group and seems to make a soft face before putting on a slightly fake smile, Kiba chuckles. **

"**Shouldn't be a problem. A C rank mission like this? We should be back tonight." Before looking over the group once more he then walks past. Akamaru stops to sniff once at Rinsu's hand before following at Kiba's side once more as Shino seems to not even pay attention; his hands stuffed deep into his pockets while Hinata follows as well.**

"**Huh, well good luck guys!" Naruto calls after them before looking up to the new team. "Guess that's it for now. You guys like Ramen?"**

"**Autumn loves Ramen, but…I don't think she'll be joining us…" Rinsu utters softly, shifting back and forth, from her heels to her toes as she offers with a grin and a wink. "But I like Ramen, too! Especially with cute company like you."**

**Blinking a bit, unable to help but grin, Naruto just stammers out. "Oh… really? Heh.. well I know a great place..! Uh… Sakura you wanna—" Turning and watching the red clad young woman start to stalk off, Naruto blinks alittle then furrows his brows. "—come… man…" And with that, the three start off towards the Ramen Hut as Kiyoko follows after Sakura fairly silently.**

*** * ***

**Turning around a corner, seeming almost in hiding, Senka blinks once as she comes face to face, and almost nose to nose, with a young man with hair as fluffy as her own. Brown eyes that stare back into her own, their lips seeming to hover a mere inch away from each other.**

**Blinking, then slowly taking a step back, the young man flicks the glowing end of his cigarette once and then clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks off to conceal the slight blush on his cheeks. "Sorry about that."**

"**No, it was my fault.." The shorter Jonin offers, turning off a bit as well as the apples of her own cheeks flush gently and she pulls a long pack from her left pocket, producing a lighter from within, as well as a long cigarette. She sighs as she lights it and puts the implements away, pulling her own green vest a bit tighter closed about her as she becomes silent, taking a long puff off of her smoke. **_**Cute… Though, we'll see how he acts. …Then again, my sister…Ick. I hate feeling rushed…**_

**Taking this in, the dark haired young man raises his brows a bit as he looks thoughtful before asking. "Jonin, huh? What village are you from?" He asks, seeming knowing as he places the cigarette between his lips and his other hand in his back pocket, leaning against a wall.**

"…**Konoha, now." She offers a bit mysteriously, not far from him as she turns to him and licks her glossed lips a bit thoughtfully. "So, you're an 'early bloomer', too, huh? ..That's what my mom calls Jonin's who are younger than eighteen… Early bloomers. Heh…"**

**Raising his brows, he then just shakes his head. "No.. not yet." He states, looking back to her again. "I'm Shikamaru… Team Ten's leader. How about you?"**

"**Senka, Team Lucky Thirteen's leader." She answers, slipping her cigarette into her mouth before offering him her hand with a friendly smile.**

**Shaking her hand, he smirks slightly and then takes the cigarette from his mouth. He rubs his shoulder slightly and cracks his neck. "Oh, so you're part of that group that's been giving me so much trouble."**

**Blinking once as her eyes go a bit wide, the female brunette's head tilts slightly before offering a questioning. "Yes…?"**

**Chortling once, he shrugs. "I'm also in charge of diplomacy between other villages. So it's me and my team that's been setting up for your little… uh… welcome home party, I guess."**

"**Just one more reason for teenagers to have a date and make-out in the corners while my group sits at some table in the middle of the room, and I stand at a wall." She states with a soft smirk, shaking her head. "And eventually sneak off for a smoke, that is."**

**Watching her a moment, tilting his own head this time, the raven haired young man blinks slightly. "I wouldn't worry too much. The people here'll really try to make you guys feel welcome. Especially the members of Team Gai; two of 'em at least. But how about you? Not big on the whole leader thing?"**

"**..Too much responsibility." She admits, lifting a hand to rest it upon her head, taking another drag from her smoke before letting out another breath. "But the others… None of them are really leadership material. Either I do it, or it won't be done right." She states bluntly before shrugging, her eyes seeming thoughtful as her brows furrow.**

**Nodding in understanding, Shikamaru hmms gently. "Yeah, I've been there. Well, since you're here a whole... couple days ahead of time, and I don't really know anything about you or your team uh… maybe you could help us with alittle insight, huh? Since it's not exactly a surprise party or anything."**

**Raising a brow at him, a slow grin comes over her face as she takes a short puff of her cigarette, leaning up off of the wall. "It's a date then." She states a bit nonchalantly, turning around the corner.**

**Blinking alittle, Shikamaru furrows his brows before leaning up as well. **_**How troublesome…**_**Before he starts to follow after her in a bit of a slump. **


	3. Chapter 3: Eyebrows

"**You look upset." Kiyoko prods gently as she falls in step beside Sakura with a welcoming grin. Her hands are folded behind her with her upper body bent forward alittle, looking around the pink haired young woman. "Sure stormed off like something was wrong… what's up?"**

"**Just… Naruto's so stupid…" She mutters, turning off a bit as she sighs, her arms crossed tightly as she almost pouts. "Just like every other guy… A girl flutters her eye lashes at him alittle, and he goes all ga-ga. I can't imagine what any girl'd **_**see**_** in him anyway!" She almost snaps, frowning deeper.**

**Seeming thoughtful, Kiyoko straightens slowly with her hands still folded behind her. Though a small smile still plays against her lips. "Guys're… really immature at his age; at any age really." Squinting gently, her head tilted up thoughtfully as she adds. "Their brains stop growing at about the same time puberty starts. I can't say I've ever really seen a boy that… I was interested in. It's like a completely different level; y'know?"**

"**Yeah… The ones who aren't immature are…" But she trails off a bit, her eyes growing dark as she looks down, sighing before she closes the dull green orbs. "…Not really the most trustworthy, I guess…"**

**Watching Sakura a moment, Kiyoko makes a soft sound before she stops, and reaches out to take Sakura's hand lightly, stopping in front of a bench along the road. "I see…wanna talk about it? It might make you feel better…"**

**Blinking once, Sakura turns off slightly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her head as she smiles gently. "Well…I don't really have any girlfriends or anything to talk to…and….you start feeling alittle pathetic, talking to your mom about these kinds of things all the time…"**

**Smiling more, letting go of her hand and backing up to sit, Kiyoko offers. "We're probably gonna be working together in the Medical Corp., so… I'd really like it if we could be close." **

"**That'd…be nice.." The short haired girl says with a smile, closing her eyes cutely as she giggles slightly. "Maybe you'll like being able to talk to someone outside of your Team, too."**

**Kiyoko only smiles still and nods a bit before folding her hands before her. "So, how about it?"**

**Seeming thoughtful as she seats herself, Sakura chews her bottom lip as her green eyes seem to focus and she lets out a heavy breath. "…When we were all twelve, and just Genin, I was put with Naruto and Sasuke…"**

*** * ***

"**I've… never seen someone keep up with Naruto when it came to eating ramen…" Inuza utters almost in amazement toward Daisuke who just chuckles.**

"**I've never had ramen this good before." **

**Grunting a bit, Naruto just furrows his brows. "I.. well.. I just wasn't putting my mind to it!"**

"**Then where was your mind?" Daisuke raises a brow and smirks, looking at Naruto, but then past him briefly. The blonde jumps a bit and blushes alittle.**

"**Uh..!" But then he clears his throat before slipping off the stool. "Well anyway.. what would you guys like to do next? I'm having a great time! Not often I've got people to hang out with…"**

"**How come? A cute, strong guy like you…" Rinsu says leadingly, hopping down from her seat to reach up, swirling a strand of his hair between her fingers with a flirty grin.**

**Letting out a bit of a half-hearted laugh, but seeming otherwise serious, he starts walking while the others follow. "Oh.. you know, people have a hard time trusting anyone who hosts the tailed beasts."**

**Rolling his eyes, Daisuke just frowns and grunts. "That's just bullcrap. I know we haven't been here long, but I can't see anything wrong with you. Obviously neither does Rinsu. Besides, prejudice is stupid in any form."**

"**Yeah! Besides… I think that Naruto the **_**guy**_** is **_**awfully**_** cute." She giggles with a grin before blinking as she spots a young man training not to far off. "Hey… Who's that guy? The one in the funny looking green jumpsuit…"**

**Looking up, and squinting slightly for the sun, Naruto seems thoughtful. "Well.. it's either Lee, or his sensei; Gai…Kinda hard to tell at this angle… hmm. "Hey! Bushy Brow!"**

**Stopping and sighing, Lee just grumbles alittle as he turns. "Naruto… I **_**really**_** hate that name…" But then he stops as he looks to the two others with him and blinks alittle. "Oh.. Are you two shinobi from Team Thirteen?"**

"**That's Team **_**Lucky**_** Thirteen." Daisuke corrects, his eyes seeming locked on Lee's forehead. **_**………Eyebrows…**_

"**Yeah, that'd be us." Rinsu offers, looking the young man over slightly before flipping her long brown hair over one shoulder, wafting the scent of lotus, jasmine, and water lilies over the two young men as she walks by them, seeming in thought. "You know… If you don't like him calling you that, you should ask a girl to help you with them alittle. A guy in his youth shouldn't let himself go like that."**

**His eyes widening a bit, just staring at the young woman, Lee all but gawks a minute as a soft hue crosses his cheeks. Though he doesn't recognize any other scent in her perfume so readily, the obvious scent of lotus squeezes a trigger in his brain to which her words only intensify. "H-help…? You… oh! You mean.. trim them?"**

"…**no freakin' kidding…" Daisuke murmurs within Naruto's earshot who just blinks alittle at Lee before he sighs and murmurs back.**

"…**oh great… he's gonna be on his 'fires of youth kick' soon…"**

"**Well, yeah." She answers, turning back to him as she looks him over. "…You dress alittle…old…or childish, I'm not sure… And you need to grow out your hair just a bit. A young guy like you should leave himself open for more of life's experiences, but the way you look now completely closes you off to them…" She advises before biting her bottom lip sweetly. "I don't mean to be so blunt, I just…"**

**Still just staring at her, Lee furrows his brows a bit before looking down a moment, then raising his eyes again, glistening brightly with standing tears. "No one… has ever explained it in that way! They always just say that I look weird, or that I dress funny, that I should mold my youth to the way everyone else conducts theirs as though my way of doing things does not matter at all! But… I understand you! You are saying, that if I only follow my own way, I am no different than the others who try to make me follow **_**their**_** way! That if I want to have a true and fulfilling youth I should give other ways a chance so that I can experience everything life has to offer while I am still young!" He smiles brightly, and reaches out to take one of her hands within his. "Miss, please.. what is your name? I must know!"**

**Blinking her eyes wide as she just looks at him, the brown eyed female suddenly blushes, lifting a hand to one cheek as she smiles, uttering softly with a soft nod. "…R-Rinsu… Morimoto…"**

"**It's such a beautiful name! It fits you perfectly!" Lee croons, still grinning brightly.**

**Clicking his teeth softly, Daisuke just sighs before reaching over to pat Naruto on the shoulder with a slight grin. "I think they forgot us."**

**Turning from the two with a bit of a stoked expression, Naruto looks to Daisuke and furrows his brows. "…Huh. Well crap, now what?"**

**A moment goes by as the two Chunin seem thoughtful while Lee and Rinsu seem lost in a moment before a voice can be heard calling in the distance. Looking up, a red clad young man with long brownish-red hair approaches the group carrying a few bags with assorted things like bread sticking up from the top.**

"**Lee! Are you almost done!? Shikamaru was lookin' for you ten minutes ago! We're late…!"**

**Blinking as he turns from the young woman, almost hesitantly, Lee frowns, mostly at himself. "Late? I had no idea!" Before he grumbles a bit, seeming to really take this news to the chest.**

"**Hey, it's okay to be alittle late sometimes… This is the time for mistakes, right? Besides, teenagers are always late." Rinsu offers with a soft giggle, playing in Lee's hair a bit sweetly.**

**Seeming to brighten up almost instantly, Lee nods and then offers. "Hey! Why don't you come with us, Rinsu?? I'm on the committee that's been setting up your party after all! I'd love to hear what you think so far!"**

**Raising a brow, then a hand slightly, Daisuke chimes in. "Hey, uh… lone shinobi of Lucky Thirteen? My party, too."**

"**Oh, quit whining, Dai." Rinsu scoffs before grinning and sticking out her tongue. "Come on, if you're so lonely!"**

"**How about some credit where credit is due?" he points out, motioning out his hands before he just shrugs a bit. "Yeah, anyway…"**

"**While we're at it… er.. hey, Naruto! Can you carry—"**

"**Sorry, Choji, love to stick around but… I gotta meet ..uh.. with Jiraiya Sensei for my own training session!" the blonde cuts in quickly with a grin.**

**Seeming thoughtful, Lee's eyes widen before he snaps his fingers. "Oh! Naruto, before you go, I was wondering if you could help me with my own training."**

**Turning to Lee, folding his hands behind his head, and putting one foot before the other, the orange clad ninja shrugs. "I… guess. What's this about anyway?"**

"**Well.. it is something I saw Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei do once. I figured, since we are the leaders of our teams, perhaps it would be symbolic for us to carry on the torches in their place!"**

**Blinking again, Naruto looks thoughtful before he suddenly frowns and sags a bit, looking off. "…Well…I dunno, Lee, I'm… not exactly Kakashi sensei's uh… disciple if ya know what I mean…."**

**Judging by his stance, and sudden drop in attitude, Lee stands with one hand on his hip and the other with his thumb and forefinger against his chin, one brow furrowed before he brightens and gives the blonde a strong thumbs up. "If Kakashi sensei did not have faith in you, Naruto, I doubt he would have made you team leader to begin with! I can think of no one better to act as his replacement in this!"**

**Still seeming down, the blonde just sighs and murmurs back. "Yeah but I can..! And I don't think it's right… not yet… I feel like I'm taking over everything he'd be if he was here…" Then sighing again he shakes his head and turns off. "Sorry, alright? Maybe next time." The blue eyed youth mutters before starting off.**

"**He seems blue…" Rinsu offers, almost pouting softly.**

"**I'd say blonde with a slight gold tint." Ino corrects with a grin before putting her hands on her hips as she approaches the group. "What are you guys doing standing around!? Choji! Lee! Get going!!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Party preperations

"So this is where you got to.." Daisuke observes of Senka as the second group lead by Ino and Lee come upon the area where the party is being held.

"Yeah, I met the party's chairman awhile ago." She offers, her hair pulled back into a fluffy ponytail as she wipes her brow and sighs softly.

Blinking at the unfamiliar voice, Shikamaru turns and then cracks his neck slightly. "Oh, looks like you guys found the rest of Lucky Thirteen… Let me guess; Daisuke and Rinsu? So where's the other one?"

"You must mean my sister, Kiyoko." Daisuke observes before shrugging. "She's… uh.. probably still talking with that Sakura girl."

"Really..? Huh. Well alright." Before he seems thoughtful. "Choji, Lee, put that stuff in the hut. Hmph. At this rate, the party might be tomorrow night.. but what do you guys think so far?"

The area is set up with several picnic tables and the entire thing is lined with paper lanterns. Longer tables are set in a half-rectangle before a hut most likely set up for food storage with a large set of grills after that. "Ino's got some decorations we're gonna put up at the last minute. In case of rain and the like. It'll basically consist of roses, orchids and lotus blossoms."

"Lotuses again.." Daisuke grins with some irony as he crosses his arms. "Well how about you, Rinsu?"

"Huh..?" She blinks, seeming a bit confused before she offers with a sheepish grin, scratching her cheek. "I…like…lotuses…? Heh…"

"I knew it would be perfect!" Lee gloats somewhat with an enthusiastic thumbs up as Daisuke snaps his fingers but smirks.

"Shoot, I was hoping she wasn't paying attention…" But then he seems thoughtful before turning to Ino. _Man, she is hot…but she'd probably ignore me. Might as well just keep it ninety-nine percent professional… _"So.. you're the one decorating, eh? Well not that there's anything wrong with this set up, but do you have any other designs drawn out?" He grins alittle, trying not to show the blush on his cheeks that starts to form. "I'm a bit of an artist myself so I love looking at other people's designs."

Blinking before she frowns a bit, Ino seems a bit embarrassed as she scratches her cheek with one finger, shaking her head. "I'm…just the flower girl, I guess."

Seeming only alittle disappointed, the young man just nods a bit. "Ah, well alright. Either way, sounds like you've got some great arrangements set up."

"Yeah, I'm the one who arranged the tables." Shikamaru chimes in before pointing out. "Those tables to the side are gonna act like a buffet; per Choji's request. This central area is gonna be where most of the guests are seated save for you guys." He then motions to the two long tables that barely connect the two buffets. "Lady Hokage, Shizune, and the four of you'll be sitting up there so you can get to know all the teams better by sight including our respective sensei and we can all see you as well. It's a pretty basic strategy."

"Shikamaru looks at everything like it's a game of Shoji and go." Choji points out with a slight grin.

"Yeah, and you look at everything like it's a snack." Ino points out a bit scoldingly, crossing her arms with a huff.

"I don't really like a lot of attention on me…" Senka admits, seeming slightly nervous as she looks up at the main table as her sister pokes her arm playfully.

"C'mon _I_ love being in the spotlight. Well except for when I'm on a mission of course, that'd just be stupid." She giggles slightly.

As Senka's face goes a bit blank and she raises a brow, Daisuke sighs and adds with a teasing grin. "…streak of your mother in you…" Before he winces alittle and chuckles slightly when she punches his shoulder. Rubbing his arm he defends. "Besides… you make a good distraction..!"

"That I do!" Rinsu answers back, jumping up and down a bit cutely.

Staring at Lee a moment, catching his nose start to bleed alittle, Shikamaru raises a brow. "Hey… Lee? You gonna put that food in storage, or stand there with it all day?"

Jumping alittle, blinking a few times, Lee just grins sheepishly and blushes alittle. "Oh… right.. of course. Excuse me a moment." Before he steps off quickly toward the hut.

* * *

"…But then he said 'thank you'…" Sakura utters softly, her eyes cast down as she lets out a soft sigh. "He didn't really mean anything he said… he was just trying to get rid of me. Probably for my own good or something, looking back." Biting her lip, her eyes still down, Sakura offers Kiyoko a gentle smile as she feels the brunette girl's hand upon her back in comfort. "Then he knocked me out and I woke up on a bench… This bench actually.." She offers, closing her eyes with an almost ironic chuckle.

Looking around the area a moment, Kiyoko makes a thoughtful sound before she nods alittle. "It sounds like he has a lot of things to really work out for himself. Most of the time, people like that can't find all the answers on their own, but it's almost impossible to help them see where they need help. I wouldn't worry so much about how his life is now, as much as I would worry about how his life might be if and when he defeats his brother. That is the only family he has left, like it or not, and despite that in actually killing Itachi and completing this goal that he's given so much of himself to.. he might end up feeling lost." Then she sighs alittle and sits back more, though still moves her hand over Sakura's back, biting her lip. "Too bad he left before I could shrink 'im.. heheh…"

"Shrink…?" The green eyed girl asks, blinking once as she looks up at her new friend, seeming a bit confused as she seems to have been broken from her thoughts, her hands wringing slightly.

"You know, head-shrink."

Her expression becoming a bit more ill, Sakura only offers a bit of a nervous grin, chuckling slightly. "Eheheheheh…"

Grinning and blushing alittle, Kiyoko rubs the back of her own head alittle and giggles softly. "Yeah, I know.. but I like a bit of a challenge sometimes. Besides just being a medic, I'm also training to be a counselor. It's really something we don't have enough of in these villages…"

0

Just nodding a bit with a still nervous grin, Sakura looks up a moment before she blinks her eyes wide. "Oh man! It's night already…"

"I guess we lost track of time…" Kiyoko murmurs seeming almost disappointed. Then she smiles a bit. "Still, I had fun.."

Blinking again, she smiles back before nodding cutely. "Yeah, I had fun, too… It's nice to talk to another girl for once… I don't think I've ever really done this before, accept with Lady Tsunade… Just talk like girls.."

"Hmm.. adults still generally have a hard time understanding teenagers. It's not that they forgot what it's like to be our age, it's just that things were totally different then." The hazel-eyed girl continues to smile. "I'm really glad that I have someone apart from my group that I get along with here. To be honest, I was kinda worried about feeling outcasted…"

"Everyone was told to welcome you guys, b_uuuu_t…" Sakura starts with a smile. "Most everyone is pretty okay to get along with, with a few exceptions. And that's not why I talked to you. I wouldn't open up to just anyone." She points out with a bright smile.

Smiling softly, Kiyoko just nods. "I had a feeling… Well I wouldn't open up to just anyone either. We must be special." She offers in a bit of a sly tone before giggling sweetly, Sakura joining her as she bring a curled hand to her mouth.

"We better get going...before we miss dinner, if we haven't already." The short haired girl states with a soft sigh before grinning. "If Lady Tsunade doesn't have something special planned for you guys, and Team Seven doesn't get sent out on a mission… wanna meet here tomorrow? I got a lot more. Hehe! Gosh, I'm still only up to when I was almost thirteen…"

Raising her brows, Kiyoko just swoons alittle. "Really..? Well the three of you have been another little giggle. through a lot together…" _It's a wonder they aren't more organized but that's probably because Sai isn't 'one of them'. It was that way with Raioku…_Kiyoko looks thoughtful a moment before she looks up at Sakura and smiles again before nodding. "Sure. I'd love to have you for lunch!" She grins a bit broader, folding her hands before herself with

"Okay! Umm… I'll bring us a lunch then! I'm a really good cook." She beams as she stands, reaching out for the girl's hand with a friendly chuckle. "Come on! Before we miss dinner!"

Biting her lip thoughtfully, she reaches out to take Sakura's hand, cupping hers with the red clad girl and semi-innocently brushing her thumb back and forth over the back of it once. "Sure.." She murmurs as she stands as well, purposely maneuvering very close to Sakura for a moment, though not in an overtly flirtatious manner as the two start off quickly.


	5. Chapter 5: The bell test

The next morning, the four meet at the training grounds near. Daisuke swerves alittle as he sighs and blinks widely, muttering something about mornings as he furrows his brows. "…Kakashi isn't here yet…?"

"No.. you and Senka are late besides…" Kiyoko points out, still trying to comb out and braid her long hair as she sighs. "Sakura and Naruto said he's always late, so it isn't surprising…"

_No breakfast, Kakashi's late… hmph! Good reason Senka and I were late; we were __not__ about to skip breakfast over some crazy scheming jonin…_ Daisuke peers about himself shiftily before looking to Senka knowingly.

Time moves by, filled with Daisuke openly complaining.

"I'm hungry…"

"Where is this guy?"

"Sure, he's always late, but why _this_ late?"

"Why didn't he just ask us to come before _lunch_?"

"Senka's right; this is starting to be a waste of time."

As Daisuke continues to sit on the ground, his legs crossed as he drifts in and out of sleep, Senka sleeps soundly in the shade of the nearby tree, one ankle laying on top of the other leg's knee. Rinsu yawns softly, playing with her hair in a small mirror with Kiyoko seated not far from her, generally looking bored.

"Well, well…" Kakashi states boldly as he walks up to the group, snapping Daisuke out of a trance as Kiyoko looks up quickly and gasps alittle but then calms. "How's everybody feeling?" The jonin asks, smiling with his eye.

"We're tired, hungry, and bored…" Daisuke grunts.

"Well then this should cure at least one of those things…" He answers, reaching into his pouch and pulling out two bells that jingle slightly. "Are you with us, Miss Senka?"

"Of course. You took an awful long time to show yourself." She states simply, slowly sitting up before she grins at him slyly. "Sensei."

"I just got here." Kakashi shrugs gently though with a bit of a knowing tone._ These aren't exactly genin here… Good. One of them picked up on it._ "Well either way, today, I'd like to test your abilities so here's the challenge. I am holding two bells. There are _four_ of you. You must claim a bell from me in order to earn your lunch today. As an added bonus, I've had lunches prepared for each of you by our resident little cook of Team Seven. She should be along just in time for the meal. Those who _don't_ get a bell… are going to be tied to those posts you see over there." The jonin points to the short distance where three logs are stuck in the ground wrapped with a shock absorption rope.

"Huh…kinda kinky. Get that idea from those books, Sensei?" Rinsu asks, winking at the older man with a soft giggle as Senka stands, followed by the rest of the group.

"Seems like they're here early." The female leader states, looking off into the distance as two figures; a red clad, and an orange clad, can be seen in the distance, walking towards the group upon the hill.

Raising a brow at Rinsu, Kakashi seems to ignore her as he turns and puts one hand up to his brow. The light catches from his forehead protector and grabs Naruto's attention who stops for a second and then starts to jog until he comes up on the group.

Spotting the bells, Naruto grins slyly, his eyes squinting as he folds his arms behind his head. "Oh this old test… heh! Have fun guys!"

Nodding a bit and turning back to the other team, Kakashi explains. "This is the same test I've used for years on all starting genin. So you jonin, and chunin, shouldn't have any trouble with it, right?"

"So you're setting two of us up." Kiyoko points out. "There's only two bells, but whoever doesn't get a bell has to skip lunch and be tied to a pole…"

"I nominate Rinsu… heh…" Daisuke mutters humorously though in a serious-sounding tone.

"Shut up, Dai." Senka snaps, frowning deeply as she puts her hands on her hips. "We're going to handle this like anything else. Understand? Good." She finishes, not waiting for him to answer as she turns from him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Alright, anyway… The four of you can attack me any way you like. Think of it as an actual mission; winner take all. Begin." Kakashi doesn't move, but reaches into his pocket to pull out the latest installment of Makeout Paradise and utters in addition. "By the way, I am the only target in this mission. Using Sakura or Naruto in any way will result in an automatic disqualification; they are civilians in this exercise."

"Civilians are fair game to use, as long as they don't get _hurt_ in a mission, Sensei." The female leader states with a smirk before she jumps up, the others in unison, and they seem to disappear into the sky.

Naruto sighs and sags a bit. "…Oh great…" Before he jumps away and lands on one of the three poles, sitting with his legs and arms crossed.

Daisuke stops behind a tree in which Rinsu is directly above hidden among the leaves. He reaches into his pouch and pulls up a bottle of water then opens it as he begins to formulate a jutsu. Throwing a few hand signs, the water then jumps from the bottle and spills onto the ground before forming two water clones. _Good thing there's a stream here, I won't run out like that one time in Sunagakure…_ Daisuke's clones jump into Rinsu's tree and land on either side of her as the shinobi makes a quick dash behind a different tree.

Kiyoko keeps her range very close to Kakashi. While making it appear that she jumped very far away with the others, the reality is that she only jumped straight up and landed in the tree Senka was sleeping under. _He probably won't let us share a bell.. but if we grab one at the same time……_

Watching as she masks her chakra completely from senses, Senka keeps herself in the light of the sun, while remaining near the tree. _With any luck, my shadow will blend with the tree, for the most part. And the sun will keep anyone from being able to see me. Now…let's see what today's strategy's going to be…Keep formation, everybody… I know everyone's gonna be drawn to this tree, but spread out, damnit! Circle him in…_

Liking her lips as she seems to almost ignore the water clones, obviously knowing what they are, and from whom, Rinsu's fingers trail along the branch of one tree before the tips begin to turn a brown tone and all but take root into the bark. They almost become one with the tree itself as her eyes shift to a green color from their normal brown, then brown again, before the two swirl together and she seems to sink into a trance-like state.

"Wow…" Sakura utters softly, her eyes moving around quickly as Kakashi stands in place, still reading his book.

Daisuke runs out, somewhat into the open right onto the running water of the stream. He stands on the current he bends down and fills his water bottle before standing and glinting his forehead protector slightly.

Seeing this, Kiyoko's smoke bombs fall from the tree and envelope Kakashi in a cloud of smoke. The older jonin seems more exasperated than worried as he just closes his eye and holds his breath, using a replacement to deliver himself from the smoke and put the medic nin in his place, taking her place in the tree as he begins to read again.

While this is happening, Daisuke and his water clones rush toward the cloud of smoke with their forms held low to the ground, as Senka grunts once and grits her teeth opening her mouth to speak before Rinsu beats her to the punch.

"Stop!"

Daisuke peels to a halt and jumps back a bit as do the clones, each drawing a kunai near their jawline as the smoke clears and then the replacement does as well, leaving Kiyoko coughing pitifully and waving her hands to try and flush the smoke from her face.

Kakashi watches this a moment before the branches around him begin to creak a bit. He blinks once as the limbs start to close in before he sighs and puts his book away, pulling up his forehead protector away from the implanted Uchiha eye that bears his Sharingan. _What? It's not a genjutsu?? Interesting trick…_While the branches close tighter, the grey haired man throws his hands together in a series of signs before finishing the jutsu with his hand pointed downward. The tree begins to crackle from the outside as bolts of lightning start to form between Kakashi's fingers.

Seeming to move on the boughs, the lithe form of Rinsu slides down at his side and as her eyes glimmer with the green and brown tones she grins mischievously, her tongue moving against his neck. "You should relax, Sensei…" She murmurs in a sensual voice as she holds him a bit tightly, pressing her chest up against his back.

Grunting, his eyes widening slightly, Kakashi then frowns and shakes his head, trying to clear it before swinging his arm out. The extensive power of his jutsu not something so readily or easily dispelled, even in its half formed state it breaks down two branches as they encircle him if only to get rid of the dangerous chakra rather than let it backfire.

Trying to keep herself from flinching, the young woman licks along his neck once more trailing her tongue up to his ear before chewing on it almost lovingly. "It doesn't have to go that far does it, Sensei..?" She asks, one hand reaching around him to give a womanly caress over his pelvis while the other rubs his chest softly.

Flinching a bit, gritting his teeth behind his mask, Kakashi closes his eyes tighter as he heaves a deep breath, trying to steady himself before bringing his elbow back a short distance with a small expulsion of chakra to make the force a bit harder; an elbow meant to knock the wind out of her.

Calling out in pain, the young woman doubles over slightly before she moves to stand straight once more, letting out a soft breath as she licks her lips, raising her hands to his shoulders. "That wasn't very gentlemanly Sensei…" She mutters, her fingertips gripping his shoulders a bit as eight fingernails jolt from her fingers and through his shirt into the flesh beneath. A very slight movement in the branches beneath him all but evading him through his extensive distraction.

Calling out, his eyes widening, they finally squint and he lets out a breath before reaching back to grab the younger girl's wrists. His hands twist faintly but when it doesn't give at all he blinks before frowning deeply. _No give.. not even a breaking…What is this girl made out of…? ……Wood?_ Frowning in consideration, thinking back to Rinsu's file, Kakashi turns thoughtful for a moment before releasing her wrist and moving his hand down quickly to produce a kunai from his belt and draw it up into his grasp. As her teeth begin to clamp down and sink into his shoulder and neck area, the Jonin flinches and stabs down into her side meeting only wood.

Hearing the whimper from behind him, Kakashi now scowls as his blood begins to run down his neck and his back. He swings his arm up and back again and stabs the kunai into the wooden apparitions eye making it scream out and grit its teeth as well as tighten the grip, another scream resounding at his back.

Scowling darkly, the jonin sneers as he yanks back the kunai again and crosses his arm over himself, grunting from the pain in his shoulder as he stabs into her right index finger; breaking it off within his shoulder.

At that moment, she then becomes limp against him before slowly sinking into the trunk of the tree itself as his good eye spies a body falling limply from higher within the tree. But just as it nears the ground to fall head first upon it another figure moves quickly jumping down to catch her before disappearing up into the tree once more.

Dropping from the tree, the bloodied Kakashi takes a chance and lands behind one of Daisuke's clones, crouching low and forming the tiger seal with his fingers. "One thousand years of pain!" he calls before jabbing the sign into the rear of the clone, that explodes and rains water down onto Kakashi's head.

Laughing a bit loudly, Naruto points and grins toward Sakura. "Hey Sakura! You gotta admit; that was pretty funny!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" She snaps worriedly, frowning at him before turning back towards the tree line and those that fight around it. "He's really getting beaten up out there… and he's bleeding really bad… they're not even trying that hard!"

"Huh.. Maybe he really bit off more than he could chew this time! Think we should go bail him out?" The blonde asks, his eyes squinted as he stares into the distance, crossing his arms.

"I don't know… I don't even see the bells at his side anymore and I don't know if he knows it or not yet… He told them to look out for themselves just like he told us but they're all working together. They've already won this fight. Maybe we should…" She states as she starts to walk forward, seeming worried before she hesitates.


	6. Chapter 6: I under estimated your team

**Standing with a bit of an irritated expression, Kakashi sighs deeply but then blinks when he doesn't hear the bells jingle even faintly at his side. His eyes widening he pats his belt to find them missing. **_**The bells! They must… be in the tree still. **_**His eyes travel up and using the sharingan, the grey haired man can pin point a small metallic glint toward the top boughs. However, it is then that the metallic threads around him become evident as well. Frowning, he looks back to where Kiyoko stands; holding a kunai and grinning sweetly with Daisuke beside her.**

"**String 'im up." Daisuke issues the command and his sister yanks on the kunai sharply. Metallic threads tighten suddenly around Kakashi's ankles and wrists, pulling him up into a cross-like position just an inch off of the ground. This position in itself bringing back a painful memory of the horror he endured locked in Itachi's makengyo sharingan some years ago.**

**Grunting indignantly, the older jonin frowns, pulling at the threads which shimmer and shimmy slightly, pressing dangerously into his skin.**

"**Now, now, Kakashi… You're already bleeding pretty badly.. I didn't make it tight enough to cut.. Don't go and hurt yourself…" Kiyoko warns seriously without any actual boasting in her tone before handing the kunai to Daisuke's remaining water clone.**

**The two walk up but then frown and look up at each other before following Kakashi's previous glance up the tree. "Up there… somewhere. Rinsu probably…." To which Kiyoko just nods.**

"**Hurry it up, guys." Senka states down to them with an odd coldness in her voice grunting once. "Rinsu isn't as light as she looks."**

**Grinning slightly, Daisuke and Kiyoko jump up into the tree and start a short trip to the top where they both take hold of the bell and pull it from the branch before both jumping out in unison to land down again. "You both got one right?" the brunette young man calls up; holding hands with his sister with the bell sandwiched in between.**

"**Rinsu lifted it up through one of the tree's branches and we both grabbed for it at the same time." Senka answers easily before looking up to their captive. "How does one figure out which one of us the bells belong to in a situation like this? Or is that the point?" She asks, raising her brow slightly as a drop of blood drips to the ground. "That looks kind of painful. You might wanna get it checked on, Sensei."**

"**Hmph.. hold your sarcasm, Senka." Kakashi grumbles, keeping his sharingan eye closed; seeming generally fatigued. "…You passed, now just let me down, alright?"**

"**We ought to keep **_**you**_** up there during lunch. Attacking a lady so mercilessly… and I was being so nice to you, too!" Rinsu scolds, leaning against her sister heavily as she keeps one of her own eyes closed and a hand wrapped around her side. Her voice sounding shaken and holding a bit of pain.**

"**This was a mission. You can't expect to use that kind of double-standard in a situation like this." He utters a bit coldly. "And I'm worse off than you are; I still have bits of tree in my flesh."**

"**Oh whine some more." She snaps back, furrowing her brows deeply. "If I'da bit you in your jugular like I had been planning on doing, this conversation would be a lot different wouldn't it? I thought this was a friendly fight… Then you go and stab me in the eye." She almost sobs, cringing in on herself before she whimpers once.**

"**Let's just let him down so the girls can heal him; then we can eat lunch, alright?" Senka states with a soft sigh before slowly placing her sister down into the grass, looking up to Kiyoko. "Go ahead."**

**Kiyoko turns to Daisuke, who just nods and releases her hand before making a seal with his. The water clone holding the kunai disperses and drops the blade to the ground which slackens the wires holding Kakashi suspended. Kiyoko then walks up and pulls one particular thread near his chest which loosens it more to the point that it lowers him to the ground and gives him back his footing. "It's… like a finger trap; the more you pull it…." She trails off a bit, motioning her hand gently.**

**Daisuke begins winding up the thread as Kiyoko retrieves some alcohol swabs and tweezers from her bag before she begins carefully pulling the thick splinters from Kakashi's shoulders, making him grunt and twitch now and again as Naruto walks up with Sakura.**

"**Wow, Kakashi sensei. They really pulled one over on you huh??"**

"**This is why we're 'Lucky' Thirteen. It used to be called 'Unlucky' since we seemed like such a mish mosh group… and there was one extra." Daisuke explains as he continues to wind the wire.**

"**I think I got a little ahead of myself…gh!" The older man flinches and then sighs. "Three of you are jonin after all…" Then turning to Rinsu he reminds. "You had first blood, Rinsu. Don't tell me a little taijutsu strike like that threw you off that much…"**

"**You **_**stabbed**_** my **_**eye**_**." She reiterates before pointing out again. "I **_**could**_** have bitten your jugular and made you hemorrhage to death but I didn't. Geeze! This is why you can't have a friendly fight with a man. They think friendly means anything short of death." She grumbles, slowly trying to stand before grunting and holding her side. "I give you itty bitty little pin pricks in your shoulders and you stab my eye with a kunai… that's real friendly…" She grumbles, stumbling her way towards an open spot near the poles and flopping herself onto the lone bench there.**

"**In my defense, it seemed it was a wooden clone. If you had been flesh and blood, I wouldn't have." Kakashi mutters in defense as Kiyoko moves away his vest and begins to stitch the wounds closed with her chakra. "My apologies."**

"**Great. So you assumed it was just a clone, and for all you know I'm in a lot of pain and two of my organs could be permanently damaged. But your apology makes it so much better. Of course I forgive you…" She mutters half to herself as she still holds her side sorely, keeping her eye closed tightly.**

**Senka seems to say nothing on the subject, watching Kiyoko with a cold look in her eyes before she lets out a soft sigh. "Good job, Kyo. Looks like good stitching." Then she looks up and over to her sister before asking in an odd tone. "Which kind of nail needles did you leave in his shoulders." When she gets no answer, it seems to worry her a bit before she just turns away, crossing her arms and seeming thoughtful.**

**Pulling his forehead protector down over his eye again, Kakashi looks back and forth between Senka and Rinsu before he squints ahead of himself. **_**Wonderful…things just keep getting better and better for me in this…**_** Sighing again, he pushes himself to his feet and walks down to where Rinsu sits before leaning against the post and crossing his arms. "Alright, Rinsu. I really am truly sorry. Though… no one ever really gets as far as you ..hmm… basically did all by yourself. It hurt; I started bleeding… so perhaps my instincts ran away with me. I admit that I under estimated your team.. probably due to your age, and your being sent to Konoha for training despite most of you being jonin already including yourself. That's a very powerful ability you have, though, unfortunately, the statistics of it listed in your file are… vague. Must be a Kakkei genkai am I right?"**

**Listening to him as she turns off thoughtfully, the girl only nods once before uttering softly. "It's secrets are whispered in the leaves.. not everyone can hear them and we don't tell anyone that can't hear." Her answer is vague as he said her file was and she seems a bit sad as she scuffs one foot into the grass otherwise staying silent.**

"**Hmm yup. That's about what I read." He offers, smiling with his eye before asking. "Now, you're not hurt too badly, are you? I'd hate to think I permanently scarred you or something based on my ignorance."**

"…**My side'll be fine in a few minutes and my eye'll be sore and water for a few hours, but it'll be alright." She answers looking up at him with an oddly adorable pout as her eye seems sad the other being closed just adding to it's pitiful outlook. "It still hurt awful bad… a lot worse than your shoulders I'm sure… I was careful…"**

"**Oh, I have a feeling…" Kakashi states leadingly, vaguely motioning to his covered eye. "This… isn't exactly mine, you know. A present; from an old friend who…. Didn't need it anymore." Pausing a moment, unfolding one hand he asks a bit carefully. "So.. is there anything I need to know about these… needles, Rinsu?"**

"**Maybe…" She answers, licking her lips with a sly grin.**

**Raising his brow, tilting his head, Kakashi pushes alittle. "…And what might that be exactly?"**

"**First you have to make me a promise." She answers, licking her lips before scratching her cheek with her index finger a bit shyly.**

**Still watching her, his brow perked, the male jonin seems thoughtful before uttering alittle skeptically. "… Alright…"**

"**You have to take me out on a date; just for fun." She says, grinning a bit confidently though she's unable to hide the blush that spreads across her cheeks. She takes up the end of her long hair playing with it cutely and keeping her eyes averted from his.**

**His eye widening alittle, Kakashi then looks thoughtful a moment. Weighing that whatever she put into his system being deadly seems unlikely, albeit any serious side effects still wouldn't be entirely worth being stubborn at this point. "Hm… you're sure you're not alittle young for an old guy like me?" This statement almost testing to see if she really is serious.**

"**I don't think you're as old as you look." She answers with an odd playfulness in her voice before adding seriously. "I think I've dated guys older than you. And they weren't as good looking. At least to say their eyes weren't as pretty." She grins before looking off again. "An all inclusive date, too. A decent place, some flowers... you know."**

"**Oh I have some idea." Kakashi states, seeming thoughtful, then he smiles again in his typical way. "And maybe I'll show you the rest of it. That's something my own team doesn't know yet."**

**Blushing a bit deeper as she grins, Rinsu places a hand on her cheek before she says a bit leadingly. "Busy tonight…?"**

**Seeming thoughtful, Kakashi then smirks alittle. "Hmmm... Nope."**

**"Huh. I didn't realize there were so many people here." A somewhat soft though obviously masculine voice speaks as Neji steps up to the area, his hands folding into his robe as he looks back and forth.**

**"We're just getting ready to eat lunch, Neji." Naruto informs with a nod. "Kakashi sensei was showing Lucky Thirteen his training exercise. You shoulda seen it! They really did a number on 'im!"**

**Looking to Naruto a moment, Neji then smirks softly before adding straightly. "I would hope so. Four jonin should be able to handle one."**

**"Only three of them are jonin rank." Kakashi defends indignantly before adding. "And let's not forget; I'm one of the best jonin Konoha has to offer."**

**"Seriously? At that rate, then, Rinsu's bound to be the next Hokage--" Daisuke starts before Naruto turns and snaps.**

**"Don't even joke! **_**I'm**_** the next Hokage, got it!?"**

**Blinking, his eyes widening alittle, Daisuke just puts up his hands. "Hey, whoa.. no problem.. I was.. kinda joking. Not that I don't think she could do it, just that I didn't think you were that tight with Lady Tsunade."**

**Calming a bit, the blonde then grins and folds his hands behind his head. "Yeah, we're pretty close!"**

**Looking over the assembled group, Kakashi seems thoughtful before offering. "I have an idea... how about, after lunch, we try this again only this time with a few... extra changes to make it alittle less dangerous."**

**"Ooh, Rinsu got ya scared, huh Sensei?" Naruto jeers a bit.**

**As the nature girl giggles softly, licking her lips as she looks over the food Sakura brought and telling her how good it looks, Senka watches those gathered, but stays silent, yawning once softly.**

**"It will make the game more challenging." Kakashi points out. "My sharingan eye, Neji's Byakugan... with Rinsu's ability... they'll all make what I have planned too simple. Then there's your techniques as well, Naruto."**

**Blinking, seeming thoughtful, Naruto takes a bento and a seat. "I guess I see your point... heh... looks great like usual, Sakura!" who just beams a smile.**

**Glancing back and forth a moment, Neji makes a soft sound as he looks into the distance and then seems satisfied, seeing his cousin approaching. "Well, while the rest of you eat, Hinata and I will be conducting a practice session. It should serve as a good warm-up."**

**Looking up as Hinata joins her cousin, Naruto just grins and waves a bit. "Hey, Hinata! We're doin' some extra training after lunch; Neji's already gonna join us, you wanna do it, too?''**

**Grunting, Kakashi just puts a hand to his face before he sighs and lowers it slowly. **

**Blinking at Naruto once before she only blushes and shakes her head, the Hyuga female smiles shyly before answering in a way typical for her. "N-no... that's alright... thank you...I'll just watch..."**

**Looking almost relieved, Kakashi then offers with a bit of a smile through his eye. "Well, if you don't want to be bored, you could act as a referee. Just to make sure no one breaks the rules I'm setting up." The jonin adds, raising a finger pointedly toward the sky. **

**With Hinata's basic agreeance, Kiyoko smiles to Sakura as she sits near the red clad girl. "Looks like we get to eat lunch together anyway. I was honestly getting alittle worried I'd miss out when this all happened; until you guys all showed up."**

**"Eheheh... uh huh..." Sakura answers, seeming a bit nervous as she hands Kiyoko her bento then picks at her own slightly.**

**Biting her lip softly, blinking once, Kiyoko turns thoughtful. **_**Oh crap.. is she getting weirded out by me? ....man... I really kinda thought... hrm.. oh well, I'll just play it off... **_**Chewing her lip alittle, the brunette asks gently. "Um.. is something wrong?"**

**"Just.. I guess the whole voodoo thing kinda creeped me out..." She answers honestly, looking down at her food.**

**Furrowing her brows and blinking again in confusion, she tilts her head softly as she shakes it once. "What.. voodoo thing?"**

**"You know... the head shrinking..." She answers, shaking her own head a bit. "It's... kinda creepy, that's all..."**

**Staring at Sakura a moment, Kiyoko's jaw drops softly, almost cutely before she grins and giggles. "Oh, you are so **_**cute**_**!" Then when Sakura blinks oddly, Kiyoko shakes her head with a grin. "When I said that, I meant.. you know.. psychology; like a therapist."**

**Blinking once more a large sweatdrop forms on her forehead before she only chuckles in embarrassment. "Oh... heheheh..."**

**"..Wow, nice one, Sakura. heheheh!" Naruto utters with a sly grin.**

**Her smile disappearing as a vein pops from her forehead, the green eyed girl turns an evil gaze towards the blonde before grunting once. "Like you know anything about psychology! Shut up, Naruto!"**

**Once the last person finishes eating, a few minutes later, Kakashi sighs contentedly and stands, tying the bells to a pair of kunai as he walks out a bit. "Alright.. Hinata, I want you to watch these bells. We'll begin on your signal once they.. hit something." This said, the Jonin explains. "Remember, no Kakkei genkai, no high level jutsu, and basically nothing that doesn't involve simple hand signs." Before he throws both kunai into the trees on either side. "The object of this is to catch the bell, then rush to the other side of that tree." He informs, putting one hand in his pocket, and then pointing toward the tree that basically cuts the training ground in half.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lavendorchid

"Thank you all for meeting me before dinner, I wanted to handle this now to give you plenty of time to think should this come in the way of any training or missions planned for your respective teams tomorrow." Tsunade speaks to the four teacher jonin present in her office. Looking across them a moment she folds her hands, looking somewhat thoughtful before speaking. "I am going to be splitting up the members of Team Thirteen between the four of you. I know this is highly unorthodox, but I have good reason." Pausing for a moment to allow commentary, when she gets none, the Hokage continues.

"Asuma, I am assigning Kiyoko Shimizu to Team Ten. She is a jonin medic nin, and I think she would be of great help to Ino since she expressed interest in becoming my apprentice along side Sakura." When the bearded Jonin nods, Tsunade continues.

"Gai, I am assigning Daisuke Shimizu to your team. He has a talent with taijutsu, so I think it is more beneficial to him to focus on what he is best at instead of trying to teach him something completely different."

"That sounds fantastic!" The man nods, putting one hand on his hip and giving a big thumbs up. "Just leave it to me!"

Nodding a bit, the blonde continues. "Senka Kido-Morimoto... has some definate problems with authority, they root back to the male role models she's had in her life. I think, that for her to properly learn more discipline that putting her in your group would serve best, Miss Kurenai."

Nodding gently, the scroll-clad woman asks as she furrows her brows. "Do you think...perhaps helping her deal with these problems would embetter her as a ninja? Is it something I should take special time to help her with?"

"If you feel she is open enough with you, then I would urge you to at least make some attempt." Tsunade states thoughtfully. "I am hoping, as well, that between you and her, Hinata may learn a bit more confidence."

"Understood." She nods again before seeming thoughtful and turning her head slightly to the bearded man. "Maybe you could...help alittle. Male influence in small doses will help her overcome her issues, and you were once a rebel yourself." She points out with a grin. "You might be able to relate."

"Yes, and the two of you have such a healthy relationship anyway, it might help her gain alittle confidence herself... when dealing with men." Kakashi halfway teases, squinting his eyes playfully, and just making the two turn off from each other and blush innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She answers coyly, turning away as she puts a hand to her hip.

Smirking slightly, Tsunade waves a hand. "Anyway, last but not least is Rinsu Morimoto... Kakashi I'm assigning her to Team Seven. She seems to get along well with you and Naruto, and besides... Yamato's kakkei genkai is similar. I feel she has someone to relate, and she can probably help Sai with his people skills."

"Oh yes... because those books ANBU gave him are so helpful..." Kakashi utters sarcastically, rubbing the back of his head before putting that hand on his hip. "Alright, I don't have a problem taking her under my wing."

Nodding a bit, Tsunade smiles slightly. "Alright. Meet here after breakfast tomorrow, I'll send Shizune to inform Team Thirteen about it tomorrow during. Dismissed."

* * *

"So, what are you up to tonight, Kakashi? Anything interesting after dinner?" Asuma asks as the two start off away from the Hokage's palace, Asuma turning off towards the mess hall.

"Nothing too mentionable." Kakashi says mysteriously. "Though I don't plan on eating at the mess hall tonight. I feel like a change of scenery, so..." Putting up a hand, the other jonin smiles with his eye before adding. "See you around!" This said, he seems to vanish as he separates from Asuma toward his own dwelling.

A few more moments later, he settles at the housing used by Team Thirteen still wearing his mask, though most of the rest of his outfit has changed to be more casual. He wears a long-sleeve olive green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. His pants are jeans, instead of the typical with a pair of nicer looking sandals than usual as well. He keeps his sharingan eye closed as he walks to the door and knocks.

Opening the door a few moments later, Senka blinks once before raising a brow, seeming skeptical. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, hello Senka." He waves slightly, smiling a bit. "How is Rinsu feeling? I'm glad I got here before you all left for dinner."

"She's fine..." The fluffy brunette answers, her hair down in a wild mop that spirals in waves down her back. She furrows her chocolate eyes deeply before stating a bit seriously. "She's busy right now, though. Is everything alright?"

_Hmm... is this going to be difficult? _Kakashi raises his brows slightly before smiling again. "Oh yes, everything is fine. She wanted to meet with me tonight so... she should be expecting me."

Blinking once, an odd smile comes across the young woman's face before her eyes slit in a near feline manner. "...But Rinsu's getting ready to go on a _date_..."

"Is that right...?" The older jonin lifts his eyes as he taps his chin. Then he smiles as he adds. "I guess it's an interesting coincidence then, huh?"

"You are so full of it." She scoffs, squinting her eyes as she chuckles, honestly lightheartedly before pointing out simply. "You hurt her, I'll hurt you." Before she turns from the door and walks in, flopping onto the floor in front of a small table before lifting a small, bright green book, seeming half interested as the sound of Rinsu can be heard, yelling at the taller girl, making her answer. "It's still packed away."

"WHAT?? It'll be all _wrinkled_!" She cries out, seeming honestly hurt before a moment goes by, and she calls again. "It's okay! I found a _better_ outfit! More cleavage, too!"

"Oh? Which one?" Senka answers, not looking up from her book.

"The orchid colored one with the heart!"

"...Oh. Yeah... That's kinda short, though....and it's lavender, not orchid."

"Orchid!" She retaliates pointedly.

"Lavender."

"ORCHID!"

"It's Lavendorchid." Daisuke chimes in, not looking up from the video game he's playing.

"...yeah, okay..." Senka scoffs again, shaking her head with a soft sigh. "Oh, by the way...you're date's here."

".._What?_"

"Yeah. I wonder what he thinks of our argument over colors..." She continues, her eyes narrowing again.

Stepping out from the hall, Rinsu pouts cutely at her sister, folding her hands at her back with a soft frown. "You're so _mean_ sometimes, big sister..." She twists back and forth, seeming not to notice the older ninja as of yet. Her arms are uncovered by the sleeveless belly shirt she wears, a half-turtle neck coming partway up her neck. The hem of the shirt ends a good three inches above her belly-button and over her cleavage, a fair sized heart shows off the youthful dip of her breasts. A double pleated skirt hugs lowly on her hips, ending only about another four inches from her crotch, high above her knee. A simple pair of white socks and tennis shoes finish off her outfit, a tiny purplish-pink toned clutch purse, matching her outfit, held in one hand. Her hair is styled much the same as usual, though two strands slightly shorter than the rest frame her heart-shaped face.

Raising his brows, Kakashi then smiles; standing just inside the door. "Well... don't you look nice..!"

"....man I hate that outfit..." Daisuke mutters, pausing the game and turning to Rinsu, before flinching as she kicks his thigh, though from his placement on the floor, he just smirks a bit, rubbing his leg. "What? It's completely not fair..."

"It's only not fair because I tell you to look and not touch." Senka points out as her sister sticks her tongue out at the boy, then smiles at Kakashi, blushing softly as she makes her way to the door.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.." She murmurs softly with a cute giggle, turning to wave to her two present teammates. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Have fun.." Senka answers, still not looking up from her book.

"Yeeeaaahh..." Daisuke grumbles before unpausing his game with a sigh.

"Later folks." Kakashi offers with a wave before escorting the younger girl out the door with his arm.

Slipping her arm in with the older man's, Rinsu smiles as she closes the door at her back, licking her lips slightly as she asks. "Were you surprised when I asked you out..? You still haven't even asked me again about if there's something lingering in your system." She points out with a sly grin.

"Well, alittle... since most only want to _after_ they've seen me without the mask." He states humorously before adding a bit more seriously. "Are you volunteering the information now? Since it was this afternoon, I can't say I believe it's something seriously harmful. Though I am curious."

"Do you always wear your mask?" She asks, seeming to change the subject as they walk onwards, staying in step with him. "I can't say I wouldn't like to see what's under it myself.. I didn't think you'd wear it on the date; not that it bugs me."

"Oh I have no problem showing you what's under this mask." Kakashi chuckles a bit. "It really is just a ninja thing. I don't like my identity to be too wide-spread. But under this mask..." He reaches up and slips his finger into the fabric, and pulls it down. "Is another mask! However... under _that_ mask..." He stops a moment and turns to face her before pulling down the second mask. "Is Kakashi."

Blinking once, her eyes go wide before her jaw drops slightly and she whimpers, making a soft swooning sound as she misses a step and stops. "...O-Oh... ...Hi...Kakashi...heheheheheh..."

Chuckling softly, the older jonin just grins though unlike usual, she can see his lips tilt upward very slightly and almost shyly before lowering again to a straight, almost baby-faced though undeniably strong facade. "Hello, Rinsu. So, now that we're better acquainted, I can show you a place to eat within Konoha that's just alittle bit better than Ichiraku ramen."


	8. Chapter 8: Only a fool knows everything

**"...I did...stick you with something...by the way..." Rinsu finally states, taking a drink of her water delicatly before lifting her chop sticks and politely bringing a bite of her ceviche to her mouth, then resting her sticks down as she squeezes a bit of lemon upon it gingerly.**

**Raising his brows softly, Kakashi looks up before asking carefully. "Oh? What might that be?"**

**"Potassium nitrate." She answers easily, pouring alittle soy on her kobe beef before taking another bite. Her eyes grow wide and she nods once in satisfaction before lifting another bit into her chop sticks sweetly, offering them to him. "Would you like to try it?"**

**Staring at her a moment, his face falling a bit, the older man then smiles though now a bit nervously before uttering. "Of course..."**

**Leaning forward, she slips the virtually raw meat between his lips, offering him a happy smile. "It's really good, isn't it?"**

**Chewing then swallowing, Kakashi makes a soft contented sound and nods thankfully. "Mm.. quite good."**

**Smiling brightly, she rests her chop sticks aside before opening her purse and pulling a small vile from within. The pale green liquid shimmers as she hands it across the table to him, offering politely. "You'll want to drink that soon, or you very well might get sick after dinner..." She warns, chewing her bottom lip before taking another bite and looking over his plate. "May I ask what you have..? I didn't really listen in while you were ordering. I guess I was too busy thinking about what I was going to order." She giggles, offering apologetically.**

**"Oh just a favorite of mine." Kakashi informs as he takes the antidote. "A piece of salted, broiled saury and a bowl of miso soup with eggplant." Looking at the green liquid, he seems thoughtful a moment before uncapping the vial and drinking it down quickly. "So, do you want to try a bit of mine?"**

**Blinking once as he downs the bitter liquid, Rinsu only chuckles before leaning forward with a nod, licking her lips slowly as a bit of a sultry look comes to her eyes and she opens her mouth, letting her tongue come out slightly, her cheeks gently flushing. "Aaahhh..."**

**Swallowing alittle, though keeping his lips somewhat tight, Kakashi then smiles alittle oddly before asking. "Well.. which one?"**

**"Mmm... You could...give me a taste of what you have...and then, I could give you a better taste of mine.." She offers, licking her lips again as her eyes stay on him, a bit of a bedroom stare emanating from her gaze.**

**Raising a brow, Kakashi blinks a bit before closing his left eye again and grinning alittle. "Are we... still talking about dinner, Miss Rinsu?"**

**"Of course, Sensei. Whatever else could we be talking about?" She asks a bit flirtatiously with a coy undertone, biting her bottom lip.**

**"Oh, you never can be too sure." He responds kindly before offering. "In that case.. first I'll let you taste the meat, then the liquid." He offers in feigned innocence. **_**Heh... isn't she adorable? Well I'll play into it alittle...**_

**"I'd love that..." She answers smoothly, her cheeks flushing alittle more before opening her mouth once more, in much the same manner, the tip of her tongue moving slightly, as if in welcome, though somehow, obviously not for his food.**

**Blinking alittle, raising his brows, Kakashi's face then straightens and he clears his throat. **_**Even if she is thinking this way, I really can't! She is only fifteen years old, after all... **_**Smiling a bit, Kakashi picks up a piece of his fish, offering it to her as he utters carefully. "Here you go..."**

**Taking it into her mouth, she chews a bit before her eyes seem to sparkle and she puts a hand to her cheek. "So good... Is it really just salt used to season it...?"**

**"Yep it is." He confirms with a small smile. "And as good as Ichiraku's ramen is, I still prefer this any day."**

**Nodding once with a bright smile, she coos once sweetly before picking at her own food a moment, pulling off another piece of the raw kobe, then offering it up to him. "It's a special treat, but I'm really fond of this dish myself. It's...not something you get for every date, or occasion, though."**

_**Or on a normal salary for that matter.**_** He thinks to himself before chuckling softly. "It's the least I could do for exhibiting such poor judgment."**

**Narrowing her eyes in the same sly, cat-like manner he saw just about an hour ago from her sister, Rinsu only leans forward, her eyes seeming almost hot as she folds her hands together. "I'm ready for a good **_**spoon**_**, Kakashi...if you don't mind.."**

**Making a soft sound, Kakashi just smiles alittle nervously. "Of course..." before dipping his spoon into the miso soup and then offering it to her.**

**Sipping the thick, white soup silently, a small bit drips down her chin in a way that would seem even more seductive than even her flirtings as she chuckles and leans back, lifting a finger to her chin to wipe it before licking her finger clean, twirling her tongue around it once before smiling at him. "Thank you! hehe... I guess it got alittle messy..."**

**Just staring for a moment, the older man swallows softly again before slowly looking down. **_**...Ouch....**_

**Tilting her head gently with a blink, Rinsu watches Kakashi for a moment before licking her lips a bit shyly. "I really like it... Thick and creamy... The taste is very good.. It has a nice…mouth feel..."**

**"Mouth feel?" He asks, raising a brow then chuckling softly. "Do you uh... mean 'texture'...?"**

**Giggling softly, she only nods before smirking softly. "Never heard the term before, Sensei?"**

**"No, I guess I haven't." He admits, chuckling softly.**

**"Even the best of teachers can be taught new things, I suppose." She murmurs with a smile, eating another ginger bite of her ceviche.**

**"That's true." He agrees with a chuckle, then adds. "Only a fool knows everything."**


	9. Chapter 9: Excuse the hell outta

"I wonder why Lady Tsunade wanted everyone to eat in the main room tonight..." Shino wonders aloud as he looks around the room slightly, seeming to pay little attention to the other members at the table.

"Either way, I don't see Kakashi sensei anywhere... And I'm pretty sure Lucky Thirteen's missin' somebody too." The young Inuzuka male observes as he gives a few table scraps to Akamaru at his side before noticing Hinata put down a chicken bone. Sighing and shaking his head a bit, he scolds. "Hinata, you never clean your bone!" lifting the chicken bone from her plate before tearing off a mouthful of gristle, making the young girl let out a soft whimper as he begins chewing.

"..I'm...sorry, Kiba..."

"Ah, don't worry about it." He answers before adding, chewing on the bone itself. "I don't mind eatin' after ya, and the gristle is my favorite part anyway!" But then, his ears catch the sound of a conversation at the next table over.

"..Kiyoko, you sure can't clean a bone...Give it here."

Blinking a bit, Kiba turns and tilts his head slightly as he sees Senka taking her teammate's chicken and chewing off the gristle. Chuckling softly, he grins. "Well, she knows how to eat, huh, Shino?"

Not turning at all as he picks at his vegetable salad, lifting a dressed green bean to his mouth to chew it slightly, he answers back easily. "Yes. She's quite the heifer, isn't she?"

Blinking a bit, Kiba then furrows his brows before scoffing and waving a hand dismissively, with a bit of a bold attitude. "Man, whatta you know anyway, Shino? Eat your rabbit food!"

"If you like her so much, marry her." Popping a tofu ball into his mouth and seeming generally unconcerned. "I'm sure it's not like she has a lot of offers."

Frowning still, Kiba looks off but blushes, scratching his neck. "It's... uh... I'm not gonna marry someone based just on their eating habits...!" the brunette frowns a bit.

"Then at least go sit at her table, and quit bothering us about _ours_."

Flinching alittle, Kiba just blushes more and scratches the side of his nose, falling quiet as he just goes about gnawing on a rib.

Raising a brow as he turns to his male teammate, the Aburame stays turned to him for a good long moment before an honest smirk crosses his lips and he lifts his muffler to cover his mouth. Standing fluidly, he walks over to the other table.

"Aw man, what the hell do you want, Shino?" Naruto states, breaking away from his conversation and seeming instantly unnerved by the appearance of the hooded youth as Kiba snaps around and all but hisses.

"Sh-shino...! get back here...!"

"Nothing to do with you." Shino answers the spiky haired blonde, turning his eyes to Daisuke for only a moment before slipping his hands into his hands into his pockets as he speaks to Senka. "My teammate has something he's too embarrassed to say to you, so I think I'll say it for him."

Blinking a bit, Naruto echoes. "...his teammate..." Before looking over at the other table where Kiba practically hides under his arms.

Following Naruto's eyes, Daisuke blinks and then smirks a bit before turning and peering at Senka with a nearly androgynous grin, while Kiyoko blinks, looking back and forth a moment before gasping and uttering lowly.

"ooohhh...."

"Yes, he was just commenting on how you eat like a heifer." He states smoothly before adding. "I just thought you'd like to know."

As Senka stares up at Shino in shock, Daisuke's eyes widen and he turns to look at Kiba oddly before blurting.

"Excuse the hell outta--"

"Th-that's not what I said; what the hell, Shino!?" Kiba turns sharply, frowning at the black haired young man, not even realizing that he'd cut the shorter brunette off.

"You son of a bitch!" Senka suddenly blurts out at Kiba before standing quickly, marching her way over to the other young man.

Barking once, Akamaru jumps up quickly, moving to block Senka's path and bark at her again before turning to growl at Shino as Kiba waves his hands defensively and sweats profusely.

Blinking once at the large dog, the comment seems to quickly leave the young woman's mind as her eyes turn starry and she coos, bending only slightly to wrap her arms around his neck. "Aw..! He's so sweet and loyal..! What a good dog you are!"

Seeming to blink as well, Akamaru's bark loses in his throat and he whimpers once oddly before blushing and almost smiling.

Seeing the danger seem to diffuse, Kiba swallows and clears his throat, rubbing the back of his head as he turns in his seat a bit more, but doesn't meet Senka's eyes. "Y'know.. No one on my team can clean chicken bones either... heh..."

"Sorry if I don't waste things." She snaps at him before pouting as she nuzzles the large dog's ear. "Besides... I like chewing on gristle.. and there's no fat in it!"

Flinching alittle, grinning nervously, he shakes his head a bit. "Of course not...! Heh... it really is the best part! I was just... appreciative to see someone who thinks the same thing." He utters a bit lowly, biting the inside of his lip. When she only scoffs at him, cuddling the dog further, and whispering things in a sweet tone in his ear, Kiba swallows alittle before frowning. "Y'know... gristle's ... my favorite part, too...heh.. sometimes I skip the meat and go right for the gristle."

Blinking a bit at him, before she frowns deeply she asks as she scratches behind the dog's ears. "Oh, so it's okay for guys but not for girls, huh?" She then turns from him to look Akamaru in the eyes, nuzzling her nose against his. "Your friend is so _mean_, isn't he Boy? Saying things like that about a pretty girl like me. Not like you, huh Boy? You like having a pretty girl cuddle you like this, huh? Yes you do!"

Pulling away slightly, the white dog grumbles, then whimpers, his ears dropping a bit before he turns his eyes up to Kiba apologetically and then looks at Senka, seeming to pout.

"What's wrong Boy?" She asks before seeming thoughtful and just scratching the dog's head with a sigh. "Well, dogs are awfully intuitive, I'll give you a chance to explain yourself. You got thirty seconds; starting now."

Blinking alittle, Kiba chews his lip again, grumbling softly, almost like a doggish whimper before scratching his head again and blushing deeply. "Well I... er.. that is.. Shino said... no, wait..!"

"Ding." Kiyoko grins, leaning down on the other side of Kiba to look around him, first at him and then past him to Senka. "Doctor Kiyo says; Kiba's a shy little puppy, and Shino was trying to.. heh.. draw him out of his shell." Before giving Senka a knowing look and standing up, unfolding her hands from behind her back and then stretching up before turning back toward the table. "That's all! I'll send you the bill."

Blinking and raising a brow, the brown eyed girl then smirks and shakes her head. "Thank you, Doctor Kyo. Where would we ever be without you?" She says a bit sarcastically before turning to Kiba and putting a hand on her hip. "Is that the way of it?"

Blushing deeply, to the point that the rest of his cheeks nearly match the markings on them, Kiba rubs the back of his neck and then nods once slowly. "Uh... y-yeah..."

Grinning a bit as a blush crosses over her own face, the tall brunette female scratches her cheek a bit before turning to Akamaru, scratching lovingly under his chin as she rubs her nose against his. "Is that better, Boy? Are you happy now?"

Yipping once, Akamaru begins wagging his tail and then sitting back on his haunches again.

"...That Shino.. he's such a jerk-ttebayo." Naruto grumbles as his eyes squint, watching the group slightly.

"I dunno. I think what he just did was his way at trying to do Kiba a favor." Senka states, ruffling the blonde's hair before leaning against Akamaru slightly, scratching his head. "Don't you agree, my good sir?"

Blinking up at Senka, Akamaru tilts his head and then whines thoughtfully before barking a couple times.

"He says 'Shino's got his own way'." Kiba translates with a bit of a more comfortable smile before adding himself. "He's a lot better than when we were younger; more open. But... he's still Shino. Heh."

"People can only be who they are. But at the same time, you have to learn and grow from experiences otherwise you become stagnant and dead." The vest clad female says seeming a bit more serious, smoothing out Akamaru's fur. "What's his name, anyhow? I feel kinda bad just calling him 'Boy'."

"Akamaru." Kiba answers easily before grinning. "Y'know... three years ago, I used to carry him in my coat."

Smirking once, she responds with ease. "My sister used to do that with her cat, too. Until it got too big..." She states, chuckling as she rubs the dog's head. "I guess that's what happened to you, too, huh Akamaru?"

Straightening a bit, the dog barks once proudly and Kiba chuckles. "I make special dog food for him myself. It's got all these special vitamins and things in it that he needs for the field."

Smiling at him as she nods once, Senka seems thoughtful before putting a hand on her hip and she starts to speak before silencing herself seeming deeper in thought before smiling and turning to the brown eared dog. "Hey Akamaru," She starts, making the dog whimper and tilts his head seeming surprised before letting her continue. "Wanna go out on a date with me? We can go to the park and burn off tonight's dinner, what do you say? You can even bring your friend if you like."

Blinking a bit, Akamaru blushes again, tilting down his head and covering his nose with a paw before looking up again and barking a couple times, to which Kiba translates. "He said uh... how about I follow you and --Akamaru you little sneak... heh...!" The brunette boy blushes before finishing. "H-how about I follow you and Kiba instead..."

Blushing a bit deeper as she still smiles, Senka chews her bottom lip as she asks the large dog sweetly. "If it'll make you happy, Akamaru."


	10. Chapter 10: Is this breaking the rules?

"You know, you forgot my flowers." Rinsu points out, squinting her eyes playfully as she walks, arm in arm with the white haired man, her right breast resting against his arm as she leans against him slightly.

"How silly of me.." He lightly scolds before asking. "Well, what sort of flowers do you like?"

"Oh, I couldn't now..." She murmurs, suddenly seeming shy as she shakes her head. "I got such a wonderful dinner... It wouldn't be fair of me... ..Besides, I...just like spending time with you, like this...honestly.." She adds, her fingers finding their way to intertwine themselves with his on the arm they hold together. "Where to now? May I see where the great Kakashi lives? Or did you have something else planned for us tonight?"

"You really want to see where I live?" He asks curiously. "I'll warn you now, it's not much..."

"I'd still love to see it." She urges gently, smiling up at him. "If it isn't much, that'll only make it more interesting to see the things that you _do_ choose to have there."

Chuckling lightly he nods. "Well alright then, that's what we'll do."

"How far is it?" She asks, leaning in front of him to look either direction before leaning back with a slightly giddy smile.

"From here? Not far." He assures before turning more in the direction of his home.

As they approach the jonin's dormitories and walk inside, stopping in front of a door, Rinsu releases his hand and arm long enough to let him get his key from his pocket, grinning as she watches the now masked once more man unlock his door and open it for her. Walking inside, she looks around, taking in the few things within his dwelling before blinking as she notices the two pictures, framed and sitting upon his headboard. "It's nice... Aww...! it's your Team, and your students...! You must really love them, huh...?" She asks, upping her hands together as she bounces over to the bed.

"Back then... Naruto and Sasuke were in a pretty bad rivalry..." He explains almost apologetically for the way the picture turned out. "But they are the first team I'd ever passed to genin." Walking over to the window, he looks out before sighing and stating. "I think you'd be surprised... at how many academy students failed my genin exam... the one we did just earlier today."

Blinking once, she raises a brow as she folds her hands behind her back. "Well...you _would_ be really hard for a group of genin to beat in battle... You're not so famous for nothing. I just think you underestimated us, because we're young." She points out with a soft snicker.

"I'd say that's the main reason, yes." He admits with a small smile before turning to face her a bit. "Most of the time, I don't even fight back. That was really quite a challenge. But there _were_ four of you, and I _did_ underestimate you." He adds as the younger girl starts beaming.

"Well, I'm glad to serve." She answers back before letting out a soft sigh, flopping back onto his bed with a suddenly contented moan. "Mmm...your bed's so _comfy_...! Much better then our mats..."

Blinking a few times, Kakashi's brows raise before he looks off again and he utters carefully. "Well... you don't ...rather you can't get anything without working for it. Most of the time."

"Oh, I'm very good at working for what I want..." She states softly, flipping onto her stomach as she cuddles his pillow, her skirt ridding up to flip slightly over her rear, exposing a pair of orchid-toned panties.

_They... match..._ He thinks to himself, turning to glance for her movements before looking off again. "Ah, that's a good quality to have, then."

"You should lie with me..." She suggest, still cuddling the pillow as she kicks her feet cutely in the air. "It _is_ your bed.."

At her words, Kakashi hesitates a moment, peering at his bed for a second before walking over slowly and sitting at the edge before carefully lying back.

Watching him for a bit, she sighs, closing her eyes as she rests her face into his pillow. The scent catches her attention and she takes in a deep whiff before blinking once, then giggling softly, before laughing out loud.

Blinking a bit, Kakashi turns to look at her a moment and furrows his brows a bit oddly before asking carefully. "...What?"

"Your pillow! It smells so nice, I was just...laying here, smelling it, but...I just realized it's my own perfume..!" She laughs at herself, her cheeks flushing gently as she leans up only slightly. "Smell it, you'll see what I mean!"

Chuckling slightly, the grey haired man ponders. _She's a bit... hmm.. ditzy, huh?_ Then he looks to the pillow and seems ponderous a moment. _Smell the pillow...? Seems so childish... oh well, go figure..._ Leaning in somewhat hesitantly, he sniffs at the fabric half-heartedly before he feels the gentle caress of her lips against his cheek. As he blinks once, turning towards her in a bit of surprise, her lips move forward to kiss his cheek, though for his own motion, they press in a sweet tasting, gentle kiss.

His eyes widen, causing his sharingan to open as well as he seems a bit shocked; especially for the sweet taste of her lips. _Is... this her first kiss? ...er... _

Blinking as well for the unexpected contact, Rinsu's cheeks flush deeply before she slowly closes her eyes, leaning up against him to press her lips deeper against his, her head tilting slightly to be more accepting as one hand slowly moves up to rest on his chest.

As the kiss deepens, the older man shivers a bit before closing his eyes tightly, forcing down the old, near dormant feelings he experiences from actual feminine contact stirring as he pulls back away from her. "Well.. I think.. erm..." _Ugh.. what do I even say to that? I really need to step up and be the adult here, don't I? _But then he opens one eye when he feels her lips against him again, as well as her body weight. He reaches up one hand experimentally, only to push her back gently before he blushes slightly and turns his head alittle. "R-Rinsu..."

"Kakashi..." She murmurs, trembling once as she leans down to hiss his neck a bit heatedly. "..I...I'm so...hot...Kakashi..." As she presses tighter against him for her motion, he can feel her heart thudding against his chest, a soft warmth rising up from her flesh upon his.

Swallowing softly, feeling the more perverted side of him start to rise, Kakashi trembles a bit. _She.. doesn't exactly look like a child... er, but it's a completely different story if she's going to be on my team... what would the others think...? ...And what if the Fifth found out...?_ His hands catch on to her shoulders as he grunts once and utters. "This... is... getting... ngh.." He grunts again as she begins kissing him once more and the male jonin begins to sweat as his body reacts more fully to his arousal. He stiffens a bit, in an attempt to make it inconspicuous as he pulls away yet again. :That's enough." He states with more affirmation than he feels.

Blinking, then turning off with a deep blush, the pink/purple clad girl then admits heatedly. "...I'm not exactly a virgin... ANd I'm not...erm..._ normally_ easy, either! It's just...you..." But then, her words grow silent, and she becomes shy as she sits up, looking off.

Kakashi squints his eye up at her as his rod pulses once. He grits his teeth behind his lips and swallows a bit more audibly as he sits up as well, trying tot hink of what to say, or do.. _She's... she really is hot... oh this is so cruel..._ "Rinsu... this is too much." He finally spits out, his voice a bit huskier than usual.

"..I... ..N-No... No... You're right... This is totally wrong. I'm sorry..." She finally admits, shaking her head. _Damnit... I really do feel like a slut now... WHat the hell was I thinking?_

_She's so young- but so hot... damnit...!_ _...It's okay, just a little making out is fine..._ Somewhat hesitantly, he slowly moves off of the bed with a heafty sigh, rubbing his face and closing his eye once more. "Do you want some water...?" But when she only shakes her head, turning to him with a cute pout, he blinks, then grins in a more typical way. "...You know; you really are amazing, in some ways, RInsu-chan."

Blinking back and raising a brow, she lets herself smirk gently. "Amazing...hm..? Well, I'm glad... glad you uh, see it that way..."


	11. Chapter 12: Be angry with me if you want

"Do you feel... ngh... like you're going to cum, my little kunoichi..?" He murmurs, switching nipples as her legs push them together tight enough to take both into his mouth at the same time. He bites down carefully and begins tickling his tongue quickly over both nubs as he slams hard and fast into her smaller body.

"Yes! _Yes!_" She cries out as her nails dig into his back once more and her hole tightens drastically though this time holding him deep within her instead of in efforts to push him out as her hole tightens, pushing him even deeper within her frame. He can feel her juices pushing harshly against his rod in small streams as if trying to push past him before they wrap around him, making her hole even slicker and warmer still.

Inhaling sharply, Kakashi feels his cock jump locked deep into her body before pulling back quickly as his hand reaches down to pinch the base as he feels a bit of his own orgasmic juices flood out. He begins to stroke quickly between her legs after a moment and moans loudly.

Blinking once before her eyes widen a bit, she asks without a thought as a soft pout crosses her lips. "A-are you done already.. Kakashi sempai..?"

Panting softly, he smiles alittle. "of course not.. mm.. but if.. I don't let out alittle pressure, well.. I'm going to just burst. I'm a hunter, not a soldier, after all..." He chuckles alittle, not even knowing if she will understand the reference.

Blinking up at him, as her face flushes deeper, the young girl actually laughs softly before spreading her legs wide to move them back down at his sides. "Well... you um... did eat what you plan to shoot so..."

Blinking back, Kakashi raises his brows and then grins a bit before he groans and leans up, his rod throbbing in his own hand before he releases and shoots a steady stream that rockets up her body; splashing across her chest and a bit onto her cheek. The second stream a bit weaker it pools alittle on her belly and he groans contentedly again before sighing softly. "Mmm..."

Moaning as her tongue darts from her mouth, licking her cheek, the brown eyed girl raises a hand to wipe her cheek clean of the liquid only to lick and suck it from her fingers happily. _I hate the taste of this stuff... _"You taste so good, Sempai..." She utters before reaching down and rubbing herself but then she flinches, pulling back a bloodied hand before uttering. "O-oh..." _I knew he was too big. Oh well..._

Watching her, the older ninja croons gently as he smiles, seeming pleased that she'd actually taste him. Then rubbing the back of his head, he adds. "I suppose the blood is fairly normal."

Whimpering softly as she closes her legs and turns, smearing his cum over her body, she turns and looks at him shyly over her shoulder as she pouts. "You've gone and made me all loose... it's so big..."

Raising a brow, Kakashi laughs softly once before shaking his head alittle. "Rinsu... You aren't loose. And just once with me wouldn't do that to you anyhow.." Sidling up behind her, resting a hand against her ass, Kakashi strokes her rear softly as he murmurs. "Do you... still want for me to continue?"

"..As long as...it isn't only once." She answers with a smile before slowly moving onto her hands and knees, her face a deep red as she slowly raises her rear embarrassedly. "..Be…gentle with me...Sempai..."

Smiling alittle, Kakashi slowly eases into her from behind and wraps his hands around her hips. He holds the younger girl tightly to his girth as he thrusts into her deeply but slowly.

Whimpering as she grips the pillow, turning her upper body around as she shivers, Rinsu pants and pulls her body in on herself, pushing back against him as she coos. "..Y-You can...go faster...mmm..."

"Alright.." He groans gently before picking up speed and gripping her hips tighter. The older man groans deeply again as he pumps her quickly, laying his head back.

Calling out out as she thrusts back harshly, the younger girl cries heatedly. "W-Wait for me, Sempai...! I can feel it...! D-Do it with me, please...!"

Grunting once, Kakashi shivers and swallows as he closes his eyes tightly in concentration. _Hrm..! Every time they say that, I'm always... _Then he just inhales deeply and grits his teeth; saying nothing else as he pounds her quickly.

Writhing under his hands, the young brunette's toes curl against her feet as she thrusts back against him, tightening to milk his throbbing cock as she pants and cries. "Y-Yes, Sempai..! I...I'm going to...!"

Keeping his eyes closed tight in deep concentration, Kakashi's teeth grit tighter as a grunt of restraint escapes him and he jumps at feeling his cock spasm and a short shot of semen escape into her. _...Shit..._ But seconds later, the younger girl screams out and tightens around him. Feeling her juices run, he sighs almost in relief as he pulls back and bursts the rest of his own orgasm across her rear, calling out loud.

Whimpering and panting as she lies against his bed on her side in an effort to keep both the cum on her stomach and chest as well as on her rear off of his bed, Rinsu shivers and lets out a contented sigh, pulling in on herself with her knees pressed up against her chest, her feet fanned out slightly. Her eyes close and she smiles before slowly turning up to her lover and murmuring softly. "Well... it fit..."

Chuckling softly, Kakashi sighs contentedly as well as he moves to the edge of the bed and then stands, straightening his pants a bit before he walks to a cupboard and pulls out a towel before walking back to her. "Feeling good now, Rinsu?"

Her grin growing a bit more mischievous, she only nods once. Sitting up slowly to take the towel and drying herself of his juices. "Are you?"

"Hmm.. Yep." He says with a soft smile before sitting and then laying on the bed again, letting his eye close slightly. He opens them a moment more as he asks. "Do you want to stay here the rest of the night?"

Blinking at him, seeming a bit surprised, a bit of color slowly comes to her cheeks as she slowly nods. "I.. I'd like that..." She then seems thoughtful before stating honestly. "You don't know much about me, do you..? not really.."

"Not really." He admits as he stares at the ceiling. "Except the way that it is worded in your file. Which, in my experience, does not give nearly enough of a clear picture of anyone."

Seeming thoughtful a moment, she looks down as she wraps the towel around her shoulders. "I... wasn't a virgin...to be honest." She utters, blushing deeply as a hint of shame dulls her voice.

Turning and blinking softly Kakashi furrows his brows a moment before uttering thoughtfully. "Hm. Well, that's not such a ...terrible thing..." Then he smiles slightly. "Did you think I'd look at you lowly?" And when she nods, the older man sits up a bit, resting against one hand before offering. "I'll admit it's surprising.. but.. It's not like I blame you." _She's so trusting and kind, that it was probably someone who took advantage of that..._

Sitting up and moving to sit at his side, the brunette looks down before pursing her lips in thought. "I've actually... had sex with a couple of guys... um...five actually... six now..." She says, bowing her head a bit lower.

His brows raising again, Kakashi blinks again. _Erm... whoa..._ But he bites his tongue a moment before offering a squinted smile, with a fairly sheepish tilt to his eyebrows. "You... poor thing..." _Sometimes it's possible... to be... __too__ trusting..._

"I'm not a slut.." She states quickly, shaking her head as she wraps her arms around her body tightly. "I just... I lead with my heart, my feelings, my emotions, my instincts.... I thought they were good men when I met them... Two of them... left me as soon as they got what they wanted out of me... I thought there was gonna be some kind of relationship, of course, and that's what they said there would be...after the sex all of the sudden it changed. There was some kind of excuse. The other three..." Raising a hand to her forehead as she closes her eyes, the young girl flinches noticeably. "I found them cheating..."

"I see... hmm..." Kakashi furrows his brows thoughtfully before asking as he lifts his head a bit toward the edge of the wall where it meets the ceiling. "Did they ever try to explain themselves?"

"One did...but it was just kinda like...'My ex and I were really close before we broke up, and we decided to work it out.' When I asked him why he didn't leave me before having sex with her, he had nothing to say... One of the other guys, he didn't say a word... We were hanging out, and I went around to talk to a friend and saw his ex... I...I trusted him, so when she said she just wanted to talk to him about getting some of her stuff, I told her where he was... Only about ten minutes later, I went around to where I left him, and he wasn't there, so...I started towards his house, thinking maybe she said something that upset him, or maybe...they went to his place to get the stuff she mentioned... ....They were walking, hand in hand... and he looked over his shoulder and...gave me this...dirty look...and then, kept walking..." Sighing as she sags slightly, she continues, licking her lips.

"The last guy, he... Well, we were kinda serious... He was my first, and....we had a few issues, but...we were happy...and...he...I..." She flinches once before uttering lowly. "...I found him, with this other girl, sitting on his lap...cuddling up on him...kissing on him...so, I just kinda of...faded... They ended up getting together, and...I just...didn't talk to him anymore..."

"Hrm..." Kakashi murmurs and frowns gently, before reaching up and patting her shoulder softly, rubbing her back before asking. "That was... before you came to Konoha..?" When she nods again, Kakashi seems thoughtful before grinning and stating in a knowing though light hearted manner. "He must be very small." As her eyes widen and she turns to him, her jaw slacking open, the grey haired man just chuckles softly and says nothing else.

A few moments go by before Rinsu toys with her long hair thoughtfully, letting out a soft sigh. "..I'm...not very good with relationships... ..i've never found that man that...would be kind, and romantic..."

"A romantic? Well... I wasn't too good at that when I was young... I ended up losing a lot because of it besides." Lifting his eyes again he turns somewhat serious. "And I suppose there's only just so much romance to be learned by the books of a perverted old hermit like Master Jiraiya. Heh!" Then centering his gaze he nods a bit. "Now Lee... _there's_ a romantic." _...To an almost frightening degree..._

Suddenly flinching heavily as her eyes grow wide, the young girl then sags as she closes her eyes again tightly. _...No... ...Again...? ...Why... WHY??_ "..I…have to go..." She states a bit coldly, though hints of tears flitter in her voice as she stands quickly and goes about looking around the room for her shirt and panties, pushing her skirt down over her rear.

Blinking innocently, in a bit of surprise, Kakashi stares for a moment. "Wh--but..." Then he blinks again and flinches as well. "R-Rinsu, wait.. that.. came out wrong, I promise.." The older nin stands, motioning his hands quickly before him with a nervous grin. "It's.. well..." _Ugh, what was that anyway...?_

"Don't bother, I got the hint..." She utters, looking around the room just short of frantically before she stops, her face shadowed as she bows it sadly. "...I can't even find my clothes..." She whimpers tearfully, sagging even further before raising her hands to cover her face.

Frowning a bit at himself, Kakashi sighs, lowering his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. _...What in hell was I trying to say anyway...? How did she ...oh I see.. she thinks I was pushing her off! _"It isn't like that.. I wasn't.. pushing you off I was.. just talking."

"Why would you even mention someone else!?" She cries, jabbing her hands down at her sides before turning off and covering her chest with her arms. "It sounds like you were trying to say that if I want a romantic, I should go to him." Still looking around before she moves to his bed, moving aside a bit of his sheets that had gotten rumpled during their love-making and spying a spot of her own blood. Rinsu flinches heavily before crying out. "I don't need my panties but I can't go out without my shirt!"

Sighing again, Kakashi steps up at her side, and reaches out touch her arm before being shrugged off semi-violently. "Rin..." But then he shakes his head. "Rinsu.. I know... you're upset but.. trust me.. I didn't mean to.. calm down..." He offers gently, trying to slow, if not stop her hurtful retreat.

Shaking her head as she lets out a soft sob, she looks at him with an expression that screams pain welled up time and time again. "What do you want from me? You got what you wanted! You never have to look at me again if you don't want to." Before she turns away, back to the bed and quickly snatches up her shirt thankfully.

_That's what she thinks.._ Kakashi sighs before putting out a hand helplessly. "This is not what I wanted. Listen, alright? It was... a mistake."

"I'm not going to tell on you, don't worry. I'm not a little girl." She states with a frown, shaking her head again as she slips her shirt on over her head. "You're the first man I've ever opened up to about everything I've gone through... I guess that was the real mistake.. I'll never open up to anyone like that again..." Her last words are solemn and more hurtful than angry before she bows her head, grabbing her purse from the floor and quickly making her way toward his door. "I might as well be the slut everyone thinks I am..." She states, opening his door quickly.

Frowning deeply, Kakashi steps up quickly to take her arm and hold her back. "Now wait a minute." He states boldly, in a tone different than she's heard him use all day. "I never thought you were a slut. I still don't. A victim of circumstance and young, ill-mannered boys, sure, but not a slut. Be angry with me if you want, but please, Rinsu.. don't you dare sell yourself short like that..."

"Don't lie!" She shakes her head before shrugging him off harshly, narrowing her eyes intuitively as she shoots back at him. "You thought I was a slut the moment you heard I had sex with five men before you. It wasn't until I explained things that you suddenly felt pity, not sympathy. If it was sympathy you never would have even mentioned someone else being more romantic than you! Like they're better for me than you! I thought you'd be different... because you're a man... Just... forget it!" Before she turns from him and takes steps towards the opened door she stood before.

Frowning at being judged this way, Kakashi stands frozen a moment and gawking slightly almost in confusion. _I... I admit I was surprised... but I'm not one of these picky, closed-minded assholes out here who blames women for trusting, or being raped! _"That's not it at all..!"

"Since you think he's so much better for me, maybe I should just give myself to him next, huh? You have no idea how much this hurts... you probably have no idea why I'm so hurt..." She utters before turning him an odd gaze, as if somehow disappointed before turning down the hall and walking away.

Standing in the doorway, Kakashi just stares, now actually looking a bit hurt himself. _If we could just... talk about it...._ Then he sighs a bit and sags before stepping back in and closing the door. _...Damn it, Kakashi... what did you just do? ...You fool..._ Walking over, he sits against his bed still frowning. _And I have to... face her tomorrow, she doesn't even know it... This....this is not going to go over well at all..._ Furrowing his brows a bit, he squints gently with his good eye. _Was it.. subconscious? When I was young.. I was so very 'by the book' I probably would have looked at her badly. I would have expected a girl who isn't married to be a virgin... but then... I'm not a virgin myself, and I wasn't. _Turning a bit, Kakashi looks to the pictures on his headstand and then sighs before closing both eyes, tilting his head back. _I wonder... if they had all lived out their lives... how different things would be? ...Naruto would certainly be happier. Rin...Rin and Obito... yeah, they'd probably be an item. I was far too cold to her then... just like I was cold to Rinsu? .....Damn: is it just a curse with that name or what??_


	12. Chapter 13: Of haircuts & cinnimon rolls

Seeming more considerate over her earlier words, Kakashi furrows his brows a moment before uttering thoughtfully. "You...said you aren't a virgin...? You're awfully young..." And when she pouts and sags, he then becomes further considerate. "Hm. Well, that's not such a ...terrible thing..." Then he smiles slightly. "Did you think I'd look at you lowly?" And when she nods, the older man sits up a bit, resting against one hand before offering. "I'll admit it's surprising.. but.. It's not like I blame you." _She's so trusting and kind, that it was probably someone who took advantage of that..._

Moving to sit at his side, the brunette looks down before pursing her lips in thought. "I've actually... had sex with a couple of guys... um...five actually..." She says, bowing her head a bit lower.

His brows raising again, Kakashi blinks again. _Erm... whoa..._ But he bites his tongue a moment before offering a squinted smile, with a fairly sheepish tilt to his eyebrows. "You... poor thing..." _Sometimes it's possible... to be... __too__ trusting..._

"I'm not a slut.." She states quickly, shaking her head as she wraps her arms around her body tightly. "I just... I lead with my heart, my feelings, my emotions, my instincts... I thought they were good men when I met them... Two of them... left me as soon as they got what they wanted out of me... I thought there was gonna be some kind of relationship, of course, and that's what they said-there would be...after the sex all of the sudden it changed. There was some kind of excuse. The other three..." Raising a hand to her forehead as she closes her eyes, the young girl flinches noticeably. "I found them cheating..."

"I see... hmm..." Kakashi furrows his brows thoughtfully before asking as he lifts his head a bit toward the edge of the wall where it meets the ceiling. "Did they ever try to explain themselves?"

"One did...but it was just kinda like...'My ex and I were really close before we broke up, and we decided to work it out.' When I asked him why he didn't leave me before having sex with her, he had nothing to say... One of the other guys, he didn't say a word... We were hanging out, and I went around to talk to a friend and saw his ex... I...I trusted him, so when she said she just wanted to talk to him about getting some of her stuff, I told her where he was... Only about ten minutes later, I went around to where I left him, and he wasn't there, so...I started towards his house, thinking maybe she said something that upset him, or maybe...they went to his place to get the stuff she mentioned... ...They were walking, hand in hand... and he looked over his shoulder and...gave me this...dirty look...and then, kept walking..." Sighing as she sags slightly, she continues, licking her lips.

"The last guy, he... Well, we were kinda serious... He was my first, and...we had a few issues, but...we were happy...and...he...I..." She flinches once before uttering lowly. "...I found him, with this other girl, sitting on his lap...cuddling up on him...kissing on him...so, I just kinda of...faded... They ended up getting together, and...I just...didn't talk to him anymore..."

"Hrm..." Kakashi murmurs and frowns gently, before reaching up and patting her shoulder softly, rubbing her back before asking. "That was... before you came to Konoha..?" When she nods again, Kakashi seems thoughtful before the grey haired man just chuckles softly and says nothing else.

A few moments go by before Rinsu toys with her long hair thoughtfully, letting out a soft sigh. "..I'm...not very good with relationships... ..i've never found that man that...would be kind, and romantic..."

"A romantic? Well... I wasn't too good at that when I was young... I ended up losing a lot because of it besides." Lifting his eyes again he turns somewhat serious. "And I suppose there's only just so much romance to be learned by the books of a perverted old hermit like Master Jiraiya. Heh!" Then centering his gaze he nods a bit. "Now Lee... _there's_ a romantic." _...To an almost frightening degree..._

Suddenly flinching heavily as her eyes grow wide, the young girl then sags as she closes her eyes again tightly. _...No... ...Again...? ...Why... WHY?_ "..I…have to go..." She states a bit coldly, though hints of tears flitter in her voice as she stands quickly and goes about looking around the room for her shirt and panties, pushing her skirt down over her rear.

Blinking innocently, in a bit of surprise, Kakashi stares for a moment. "Wh-but..." Then he blinks again and flinches as well. "R-Rinsu, wait.. that.. came out wrong, I promise.." The older nin stands, motioning his hands quickly before him with a nervous grin. "It's.. well..." _Ugh, what was that anyway...?_

"Don't bother, I got the hint..." She utters, her face shadowed as she bows it sadly. She whimpers tearfully, sagging even further before raising her hands to cover her face.

Frowning a bit at himself, Kakashi sighs, lowering his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. _...What in hell was I trying to say anyway...? How did she ...oh I see.. she thinks I was pushing her off! I have no...present intentions with her, but just the same-at a moment like this, that might be seen as inappropriate... _"It isn't like that.. I wasn't.. pushing you off I was.. just talking."

"Why would you even mention someone else!" She cries, jabbing her hands down at her sides before turning off and crossing her arms over her chest. "It sounds like you were trying to say that if I want a romantic, I should go to him." Still looking around before she moves off of his bed, Rinsu flinches heavily before crying out.

Sighing again, Kakashi steps up at her side, and reaches out touch her arm before being shrugged off semi-violently. "Rin..." But then he shakes his head. "Rinsu.. I know... you're upset but.. trust me.. I didn't mean to.. calm down..." He offers gently, trying to slow, if not stop her hurtful retreat.

Shaking her head as she lets out a soft sob, she looks at him with an expression that screams pain welled up time and time again. "What do you want from me? You got what you wanted! You never have to look at me again if you don't want to." Before she turns away.

_That's what she thinks.._ Kakashi sighs before putting out a hand helplessly. "This is not what I wanted. Listen. It was... a mistake."

"I'm not going to tell on you, don't worry. I'm not a little girl. And you _did stop us, after all._" She states with a frown, shaking her head again as she slips her shirt on over her head. "You're the first man I've ever opened up to about everything I've gone through... I guess that was the real mistake.. I'll never open up to anyone like that again..." Her last words are solemn and more hurtful than angry before she bows her head, grabbing her purse from the floor and quickly making her way toward his door. "I might as well be the slut everyone thinks I am..." She states, opening his door quickly.

Frowning deeply, Kakashi steps up quickly to take her arm and hold her back. "Now wait a minute." He states boldly, in a tone different than she's heard him use all day. "I never thought you were a slut. I still don't. A victim of circumstance and young, ill-mannered boys, sure, even a bad judge of character and too over zealous-but not a slut. Be angry with me if you want, but don't you dare sell yourself short like that..."

"Don't lie!" She shakes her head before shrugging him off harshly, narrowing her eyes intuitively as she shoots back at him. "You thought I was a slut the moment you heard I had sex with five men before you. It wasn't until I explained things that you suddenly felt pity, not sympathy. If it was sympathy you never would have even mentioned someone else being more romantic than you! Like they're better for me than you! I thought you'd be different... because you're a grown man... Just... forget it!" Before she turns from him and takes steps towards the opened door she stood before.

Frowning at being judged this way, Kakashi stands frozen a moment and gawking slightly almost in confusion. _I... I admit I was surprised... but I'm not one of these picky, closed-minded assholes out here who blames women for trusting, or being raped! Her youth really has nothing to do with it. I have...my own demons... _"That's not it at all..!"

"Since you think he's so much better for me, maybe I should just give myself to him next, huh? You have no idea how much this hurts... you probably have no idea why I'm so hurt..." She utters before turning him an odd gaze, as if somehow disappointed before turning down the hall and walking away.

Standing in the doorway, Kakashi just stares, now actually looking a bit hurt himself. _If we could just... talk about it..._ Then he sighs a bit and sags before stepping back in and closing the door. _...Damn it, Kakashi... what did you just do? ...You fool..._ Walking over, he sits against his bed still frowning. _And I have to... face her tomorrow, she doesn't even know it... This...this is not going to go over well at all..._ Furrowing his brows a bit, he squints gently with his good eye. _Was it.. subconscious? When I was young.. I was so very 'by the book' I probably would have looked at her badly. I would have expected a girl who isn't married to be a virgin... but then... I'm not a virgin myselft. _Turning a bit, Kakashi looks to the pictures on his headstand and then sighs before closing both eyes, tilting his head back. _I wonder... if they had all lived out their lives... how different things would be? ...Naruto would certainly be happier. Rin...Rin and Obito... yeah, they'd probably be together. I was far too cold to her then... just like I was cold to Rinsu? ...Damn: is it just a curse with that name?_


	13. Chapter 14: Unity

**To further your training while in Konoha, I've made the decision to temporarily break apart Team Thirteen and distribute it's members evenly among the Konoha squads." Tsunade starts, once everyone has arrived.**

_**Oh boy, here we go...**_** Kakashi sighs a bit, hanging back against a wall. Being that he was the last to show up of the four jonin, Gai hadn't the time yet to confront him on what had happened, but the obvious feeling of doom that hangs in the air, resonating from Gai and the members of Team Thirteen make him just that much more nervous.**

**"Are you **_**crazy?**_** That's a **_**stupid**_** idea!" Senka scolds the Hokage quickly, narrowing her eyes a bit and hiding the slight flinch that almost causes her entire body to go numb before she steels herself. **_**Oh yeah, and that was such a good idea... I'll be lucky if I'm not banished for this... Shit... oh well.. what can I do now?**_

**Raising a brow, Tsunade then grins a bit and then slowly scoots back in her seat. "I understand your unease, Senka, but.. I put a lot of thought into this. And in my opinion, as Hokage, I feel this is the best course of action." Standing straight, the older woman shifts and puts one hand on her hip before asking of the tallest member of their team. "Do you believe you can do better?"**

**"Of course I do." She answers back easily, casting out her hands. "Most of the teams here in Konoha are either disorganized, ununited or completely uneven. Now you're trying to do the same thing to us. We're here to get further training to make our team better, not break it up. After all the missions we've done in such a short amount of time, our unity is flawless. With their help, **_**I**_** did that. I'm their teacher, I think I'd know what was best for them and myself."**

**"M-hmm..." Tsunade murmurs thoughtfully, crossing her arms gently, as the smirk still resides on her lips, and her brown eyes squint slightly. "So, than tell me one thing... Momentary Hokage... what do **_**I**_** get in return for having my jonin take the time to train you?"**

**Blinking once, seeming in a bit of surprise, Senka starts easily. "Four more good ninjas on an elite squad to protect the fire country." But then blinking once as she furrows her brows further, a droll and almost mundane look comes to her eyes before she sags and continues. "Oh... I see... and by splitting us up, and perhaps damaging our unity, you hope that at least some of it will rub off on the other teams..."**

**"If spending a couple of weeks, or months apart damages your unity that much..." Tsunade then shakes her head before continuing. "I am hoping that your unity as a team is strong enough, that ... well... it will be like tying a rope around a bundle of sticks." The Hokage offers in comparison. "Right now, I have four big sticks, and nothing to really keep them together. And I have to be the one to carry these sticks. True; some teams are more unified than others... however, as a whole there is not quite enough. And besides..." Looking to Senka again as she pauses, then starts again. "I happen to know that, for a fact, once you get too used to working with the same people, you get too comfortable and can't work with anyone else." Seeming thoughtful for a moment, she then offers in example. "Say I have a two man mission. I need a medic, and a tracker, so I send Kiba and Kiyoko."**

**"You normally send out people from the same team, don't you? Maybe an add in here and there." She points out easily before just sighing once and bowing her head. "I can see it Hokage, my apologies for being disrespectful. Let's just get on with this..."**

**Smiling alittle, Tsunade then just chuckles once. "Very well." Sitting slowly again, she adds. "But calm down, Senka.. everything's fine." Before she seems to leaf through a journal on her desk before stopping on a page and nodding. Folding her hands, she begins. "Well.. interesting, the first is your assignment, Senka. I'm assigning you to Team Eight. The jonin is Miss Kurenai Yuhi, and the team leader is Kiba Inuzuka." When she only nods, the Fifth continues. "...Daisuke... You'll be assigned to Team Gai. The jonin there is Gai Maito, and the team leader is Neji Hyuga."**

_**...Oh man, you mean I have to be around Neji for multiple minutes..?**_** Unable to help a slight blush he just nods alittle and murmurs. "..Yes, Princess..."**

**"Kiyoko, I want you to be on Team Ten. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi, who is wind natured like you are... and the team leader is Shikamaru Nara."**

**Raising her brows thoughtfully, Kiyoko just nods.**

**"Now, last but not least, Rinsu..." Tsunade states as she turns to the shorter young woman. "Your assignment is Team Seven." She smiles a bit. "Your sensei is--"**

**"No..!" Senka snaps, her fists tightening as she leans forward, frowning in disbelief.**

**"What??" Daisuke blurts, just staring as his jaw slackens slightly, as Kiyoko blinks, her jaw dropping before she frowns and looks down, shaking her head.**

**A hurt expression crossing her face, Rinsu sobs once painfully before turning without another thought, crying as she runs out the door, covering her face with one hand.**

**Blinking in surprise, Tsunade looks back and forth across the group before centering her gaze on Kakashi who murmurs sheepishly.**

**"I...need to talk to you...."**

**Blinking again, then furrowing her brow, Tsunade sighs before looking to the rest and motioning a hand. "...Excuse us a moment..." Once the room is clear, Kakashi steps up to the desk and sighs deeply, though before he speaks, Tsunade stares at him inspectingly. "What is this about, Kakashi?"**

**"...A very big mistake that I regret deeply..." The younger jonin murmurs, not meeting her eyes.**

**"Explain." The Hokage commands, still staring at the former ANBU captain.**

**Rubbing the back of his neck, blushing despite his mask, Kakashi swallows a bit. "Well... last night...."**

**Her eyes widening, Tsunade frowns as the assumption comes to mind based off of her experience with perverts, as well as Kakashi's nervousness. "Oh please tell me you didn't..." She murmurs lowly, but when he remains silent, she frowns a bit, narrowing her eyes as she puts her hands roughly onto the table and stands. "Damn it, Kakashi..! What were you thinking!?"**

**"Well wait.. wait.. that's not..." The Jonin offers a nervous grin as he rubs the back of his head and puts one hand up defensively. When Tsunade seems to calm slightly, though still frowning, he sighs. "We uh... actually had a very nice evening... at dinner... but... afterwards eh.... our emotions started--"**

**"I don't even need **_**that**_** much detail, Kakashi." Tsunade states boldly. "Just tell me what you did that caused her to run out of the room **_**crying**_** like that!"**

**Sighing, lowering his head, the grey haired man murmurs. "...Afterwards we were talking... and... she happened to say that she liked ...romantic men... and..." Then he pauses, putting his hands together. "...Before... I say this just.. bear in mind that I understand that it was a completely stupid thing to say..." **_**Just don't disgrace me..!**_** "I...happened to mention... but just as a harmless example... that Lee was romantic..."**

**Frowning, squinting more, Tsunade growls and trembles before raising a hand and clocking Kakashi in the forehead, putting both hands on her hips. "I'm glad you understand how stupid it was now, Kakashi; now that it's a bit late!"**

**Holding his head painfully, he whimpers alittle. "W-well.. I still... would like the opportunity to... make amends..."**

**Frowning still, then sighing, Tsunade shakes her head. "Yeah... if amends can be made." Then she scoffs and crosses her arms. "You know, this is probably, in part, Jiraiya's fault. Those books of his you find so interesting...!" She grumbles before pacing a bit, then stopping to pinch her nose. "Do you understand... Kakashi... how ...emotionally unstable kids are these days? And how much more powerful they are than their predecessors? We have an entire generation and in that generation there are people like Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara... **_**Itachi**_**??" She throws up her hands a bit then sighs. "You had better hope... that your... attempt to make amends goes well. Because if we have another situation like the Uchiha... and it roots back to what you've done...."**

**Flinching, Kakashi drops his head and sags. "Y...you don't have to say it.... I understand...." Then he sighs deeply.**

**Nodding slowly, Tsunade shakes her head then as she looks at him and mutters. "...I swear, what makes guys so ...weak?" Before she waves a hand. "You can go, now, Kakashi... if they're still outside, let them know that they can go about their business as well..." She mutters before walking back to her desk. "....I need a drink..."**


	14. Chapter 15: Where is Rinsu?

**"All of us meeting for training like this seems almost nostalgic." Kiba smirks a bit, patting Akamaru as he stands waiting with Shino and Hinata. A moment later, they turn to see Kurenai walking toward them with Senka beside her. **

**"Hm. What is she doing here?" Shino asks, though not sounding condemning as much as curious, as Kiba grins and then waves.**

**"Hey there, Senka! You're gonna train with us today?"**

**An oddly distant look in her eyes, she only nods, letting her hand drop from her hip as she stops near the group and turns off slightly, her brows furrowed in worry. **_**That guy... did he know this was gonna happen? Then why would he be so stupid? She's probably gonna have issues listening to him now, and rightly so. And now he's her teacher...**_

**Blinking alittle, then looking up at Kiba, Akamaru tilts his head before trotting up to Senka, and nudging her hand before he barks once.**

**When the dog goes on ignored, Kiba blinks and furrows his brows as the white dog sits back and whimpers a bit. "...Senka?"**

**Blinking up at him as her mouth opens slightly, the brunette girl clamps her mouth shut once more before frowning then sighing as she turns off.**

**"Did you do something foolish last night?" Shino asks his teammate before Kurenai states quickly.**

**"Let's just not bother it right now. I'm sure this is nothing any of you have done..." Then she folds her arms and offers. "Let's start with today's session."**

*** * ***

**"Al-right!" Gai states as he keeps one hand on his hip and the other on Daisuke's shoulder. Looking across the group he blinks alittle. "This is odd... Lee is.. late--"**

**"Gai sensei!" Lee's voice echoes as he comes running up to the group, his hair looking obviously different in the way that it feathers back and cuts through his ear rather than going completely over it on either side.**

**His eyes widening, Gai all but cries out as he points and gawks. "L-Lee! Your... hair! Why... what... who...!?"**

**As Lee stops before his teacher, Daisuke takes the opportunity to slip away, finding himself standing, incidentally, next to Neji who raises a brow before looking back. The green clad young man blushes a bit, grinning shyly. "Well you see, Gai sensei... Rinsu..."**

**Blinking a bit, seeming to calm, Gai sniffles before gripping one fist and putting the other hand on Lee's shoulder. "Lee.. You.. I'm so proud of you...! You're growing up into a young man! Willing to do what it takes to make her happiest!"**

**"You mean, you are not upset?" Lee asks, staring up to the older man.**

**"Of course not, Lee! I couldn't be happier for you!" He returns, tears streaking down his face before they both hug.**

**Staring at this as Tenten just frowns and Neji covers his face, Daisuke gawks a bit and murmurs just loud enough for the others to hear. "...they're... so ...weird...."**

**Blinking a bit, lowering his hand, Neji smirks and chortles once before muttering back almost condescendingly. "Welcome to the team..."**

**After a moment, Gai turns to the rest of the team and grins. "Alright! Today, we'll be focusing on group unity, as well as strengthening Taijutsu!"**

**Looking around a moment, as if just noticing Daisuke, Lee blinks. "Oh... Daisuke, right? You are training with us today, too?"**

**Nodding a bit, the brunette chunin crosses his arms a bit. "Yeah... the Fifth decided to... uh.. distribute our team among the Konoha teams..."**

**Blinking again, Lee's eyes widen. "If.. if you are here.. then... where is Rinsu??"**

**As Gai just sighs and looks down, Daisuke frowns and mutters almost venomously. "...On Team Seven...." which causes Lee to gasp.**

**"No!"**

**Blinking and furrowing his brow, Neji questions oddly. "What's so bad about Team Seven... well... aside from the obvious.." Before smirking alittle.**

**"Boys, boys!" Gai puts up his hands. Sighing alittle, the older man looks to Tenten and Neji before murmuring. "Excuse us.." Before waving Daisuke and Lee over. Clutching each of their shoulders as he murmurs. "...i know you're both upset, but... well think of Rinsu..."**

**"But Gai sensei, I **_**am...**_**" Lee almost whimpers before Daisuke sighs then adds.**

**"He means... the fewer people know the better. Not everyone is so.. understanding." **_**Damn, if you knew, I don't think you'd be...**_

**Nodding as well, Gai furrows his brow. "That's right. So for now, put that fire to good use, Lee. Continue to strengthen your technique and relieve alittle frustration."**

**Standing from the two he speaks more outwardly. "Alright! I'd like to pair you off for this exercise, let's see..."**

**Raising his hand, Neji volunteers. "I'd like to pair with Daisuke, if you don't mind." Before giving the other brunette a fairly challenging look.**

**Blinking a bit at Neji, Daisuke furrows his brows a bit. **_**...Fight Neji? ...Hrm. I don't know much about him, but I've heard stories about that Byakugan...**_

**Seeming thoughtful, Gai nods. "Alright, that leaves Lee and Tenten. Are you both alright with that?"**

**Lee looks fairly disappointed at losing the chance to fight Neji, before he looks to Tenten questioningly for her opinion.**

**Blinking as she frowns softly, seeming observant, she only nods softly. "Sure, why not..."**

**The two pairs square off. Neji sinks into his comfortable gentle fist stance, while Daisuke adopts a stance more reminiscent of jujitsu.**

**Without the use of the Byakugan, Neji moves to strike first, at a speed obviously meant to feel Daisuke out. The other brunette side-steps inward and reaches out to wrap one arm around the Hyuga male's back, and the other around his front, putting his foot behind Neji's legs and pushing up under his arm and back.**

**Instead of landing on his back, Neji puts his foot back as he starts to tip backward to take Daisuke's other foot out from underneath him instead causing both of them to fall as the other young man grasps him by the sash, though it puts Neji in control of his own fall. He uses this to spoil the hold once they land and pop back up faster than Daisuke, who rolls back and up to his feet again.**

**When Neji advances again, Daisuke adopts a more aggressive style and steps toward Neji's back again, raising a sharp forearm into Neji's outstretched arm at the elbow, gripping the shoulder of his robe as he brings his leg up for a sharp stomach kick, only to have the Hyuga male turn sharply and quickly with his back to the shorter brunette.**

**Neji takes this opportunity to strike with his left hand, across his stomach with a two fingered strike into his opponent's. Then as the younger man stumbles back, he turns, having gained a good look around him to notice that Gai is focused on Tenten and Lee for a moment. Neji smirks alittle before stating. "Okay, you have alittle talent for this.. but your moves are repetitive. How is your speed?" This said, the veins on the side of Neji's face pop as his eyes seem to become more focused and he sighs deeply before taking stance again.**

**Raising his brows, Daisuke frowns before reaching to the back of his vest, from which he pulls two thin scrolls that trail off into his clothing, just as Neji launches his next attack.**

**"Eight Trigrams: Two palms!" He snaps two fingers on either hand toward Daisuke who counters quickly.**

**"Summoning Jutsu: Two chains!" From the scrolls held in his hands, two kunai hooked to chains zip forth and the chain portion meets Neji's fingers before disappearing as their chakra is dispelled.**

**"Four palms!" Neji continues, finding his speed still greater and the distance between he and Daisuke quickly growing to the point that by the time he gets to eight, the lower ranking ninja has trouble shooting chains fast enough.**

**"Neji!" Gai suddenly calls out, making the Hyuga male stop. The three other members of Team Gai stand watching, obviously Lee and Tenten have abandoned their own battle to watch as soon as the two began using actual jutsu.**

**Frowning, Gai seems irritated. "You are not allowed to use the Eight Trigrams during practice, and you **_**know**_** that! It is far too dangerous!"**

**Seeming unconcerned, Neji folds his hands behind his back. "I was in complete control, and I wasn't even moving at top speed. I was only ... testing his limits, to see how much work you were actually in for."**

**Gai still holds a fairly irritated expression, but then lowers his head as he closes his eyes. "That is what I was observing for, you know I usually train with Lee, but today I wanted to observe. Leave those decisions to me from now on."**

**Nodding softly, Neji then looks to Daisuke with a slight frown. "You know, we were supposed to be focusing on Taijutsu. If you're not good enough, without jutsu, to take me down then you're not good enough." He states leadingly, making Daisuke blink before frowning.**

**Taking the scrolls from his vest and rolling them both, he states. "I'm not going to stand here and get my ass kicked just because my hands can't keep up with yours."**

**"Not to worry, Daisuke!" Gai offers with a grin. "With enough dedication, and my guidance, you'll be able to! Why, just take a look at Lee!"**

**"Huh. That's a good idea." Neji observes before looking to Lee. "Let's show him."**

**His brows raising, Lee then nods with a slight grin before taking stance; one arm behind his back while the other palm up before him. "Yes, it will be good experience."**

**"I'll be using my Byakugan, too, Lee." Neji informs to which the green clad young man nods.**

**"Alright!"**

_**He uses scrolls just like I do... Hmm... **_**Casting the thought away as she turns to Lee, Tenten bites her lip before standing straight. **_**He seems so concerned about her... I wonder if... no, it's probably just some thing like Sakura again... Still...**_


	15. Chapter 16: InoShikaChoKyo

"So!" Asuma states as he walks up with Kiyoko beside him. "This is Kiyoko Shimizu from Lucky Thirteen. She's going to be with us on Team Ten for a while; all our missions and any training sessions we might decide to have."

Blinking, Shikamaru's brows furrow slightly in disappointment before he nods, not moving his hands from his pockets. "So you're Daisuke's sister, huh?"

Turning to Shikamaru, Kiyoko grins somewhat slyly before offering innocently. "Oh? How can you tell?"

"Well probably because the two of you--" He starts before Kiyoko just waves her hands and states quickly, shaking her head with a deeper grin.

"It's a twin joke, forget it.. I say that to everyone who asks."

"Oh, well... welcome to the team." The dark haired young man nods a bit as Choji furrows his brows slightly but just grumbles alittle.

Ino nudges Choji with a slight frown. "...show some hospitality, what's wrong with you?"

Turning to Ino, Choji just grumbles again. "This throws off the whole ...system. It's supposed to be just us three; the InoShikaCho...." Before he mutters a bit dryly at Kiyoko. "Sorry."

Seeming thoughtful, Kiyoko nods a bit before she folds her hands behind her back, tilting her head with a slight grin. "I understand.. it's tough getting used to new people. ....I've got a _lot_ of new people to get used to..."

"See, Choji? She's new to us, but _we're _all new to her. That's four to one." The blonde shakes her head and frowns again. "Stop being such a jerk."

"Hey." Asuma cuts in, raising a hand. "This also isn't any way to act in front of someone new. So, I've got an idea." He grins a bit with the cigarette hanging from between his teeth. "Teams change names a lot, most of the time depending on who is the captain. So, as a temporary change, until her training is finished, why don't you call yourselves the Ino Shika Cho... Kyo."

Raising his brows, Shikamaru chortles. "Huh. Well it's not bad, at least it still rhymes."

Choji whines a bit, rubbing the back of his head with a deep sigh as he mutters. "Eh... kinda sounds funny but.. I mean, I guess... if it's temporary..."

"Shut up, Choji!" Ino shouts scoldingly before hauling off and stomping on his foot. "Stop being so selfish!"

"It's okay..." Kiyoko smiles alittle, though somewhat half heartedly between what happened with Rinsu and then finding not quite the welcome she'd hoped. "As hard as it is to get used to new people, it's even harder when you feel like you're breaking tradition to do so."

Frowning a bit, Choji just motions a hand before muttering back to the blonde. "See, Ino? She gets it.."

"There's always at least _one_ hard-head." Kiyoko adds with a sly but feignedly innocent grin, causing Choji's eyes to widen indignantly as he turns quickly but then grunts and crosses his arms.

"You're never gonna get a girlfriend like that, Choji." Ino grunts shaking her head as she puts her hands out to her sides at a bit of a shrug.

"So Kiyoko." Asuma starts, putting a hand on his hip before he continues. "How about telling us about yourself alittle."

Looking to Asuma, Kiyoko nods with a smile before folding her hands. "Well, you already know my name. I made jonin rank earlier this year after finally getting a grasp on my chakra element; I'm wind natured."

"Ah. Just like me." Asuma observes before Shikamaru adds.

"And like Naruto. You guys're the only three there are."

Seeming thoughtful, Kiyoko makes a gentle sound before she nods to Shikamaru and continues. "I can only use wind chakra, but I made it to jonin because I've already mastered quite a few medic ninjutsu." She seems thoughtful before shrugging and offering. "I was born in the second month of the year of the Ox, and I have A type blood." Looking down for a moment she ponders before grinning. "Oh! I'll show this to you guys." Before reaching into her pocket to pull out a small, very squishy rubber ball and hold it up before the group. "This is what I use in one of my best jutsu."

"What is _that_?" Ino asks, blinking a bit with a soft frown.

"It's a rubber ball..." Shikamaru observes to which Kiyoko grins and then nods.

"But, the rubber it's made from responds to Chakra. It absorbs it, and then expands. Like this..." She states before setting the ball on the ground. She motions a series of hand signs before making a finishing seal with her right hand out, palm up as she states. "Katamari no Jutsu!" And pushes her hand outward, causing the ball to start rolling. As it does, it begins picking up bits of dirt and bugs from the grass while feeding from their chakra. Kiyoko keeps her eyes on the ball, keeping her hand up almost like a pantomime while the ball mimics the movements of her hand. She rolls the ball around which hooks to the chakra of the things it touches and draws them into the chakra of things already hooked to it, stacking them atop each other and steadily growing bigger.

"That's... interesting... but what's it for? It'd take an awful long time to pick up a person, wouldn't it?" The blonde asks observantly.

"True. Usually I try to evaluate if I'll need it before hand or not. It's also good for a distraction." Kiyoko responds before closing her hand and letting the objects stuck to the ball fall away. "I can also, sometimes, borrow chakra from the things it's picked up. It's good when coupled with my brother; for a water source."

"So that thing can pick up water?" Shikamaru asks, seeming somewhat surprised.

The brunette girl nods. "Sure. Water is one of the natured chakra elements. The only thing it doesn't really.. 'pick up' is wind. But then, wind is intangeble, too. If you figure it can pick up ice," She starts with a grin. "Technically it can pick up wind."

"Wow.. that is kinda cool." Ino states with a grin and a nod, seeming a bit impressed. "Where'd you learn something like that?"

Chuckling shyly, blushing deeply, Kiyoko bites her lip before murmuring. "Erm... a video game... heh..."

As Ino sweatdrops, Shikamaru chuckles softly, crossing his arms. "It's still interesting. Hey, most of my strategies I come up with, I view like a shoji game."

"No wonder you take our matches so seriously..." Asuma mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

Still blushing, scratching her cheek, Kiyoko murmurs. "I'm the poster child for geeky girls...."

"If she can cook, she sounds perfect for you, Choji." The other female states, cocking her eyes sideways at the barrel-chested youth.

Choji just blinks at Ino before turning off again, actually blushing alittle as he mutters. "...trying to set me up already..?" while Kiyoko just seems to fall silent.

"Well, anyhow.." Asuma murmurs. "Since we have two medics here today, let's practice the importance of first aid."

* * *

"Rinsu!" Naruto calls, his hands cupped around his mouth as he looks all around himself before crossing his arms, squinting his eyes thoughtfully. "Hrm..." In this moment, when he actually stops yelling, he can hear soft sobbing not too far away. Blinking his eyes open again he turns and moves quickly to the sound of the sobbing before finding her all but cradled in the roots of a large tree. Crouching down next to her carefully, he murmurs to her with his hands on his knees. "Hey... you're really upset, huh? ...What's wrong?"

Sniffling as she turns sad, pitiful eyes up to him, she shakes her head a bit before covering her face with her hands. "I... I can't train with him..! I just can't do it..!"

Blinking innocently, Naruto furrows his brows a bit. "..Who? Captain Yamato? Why not? He's not so bad, sure he likes jumping outta the trees in the dark with spooky flashlight faces, but you can probably learn a lot from him."

"No, you don't understand!" She cries out, clenching her fists together in front of her chest she turns to him with tear stained cheeks.

Just staring at her a minute now, the blonde then frowns again before asking genuinely. "What.. is it then?"

Turning away as she wraps her arms around herself, the brunette sobs once more before lowering her head. "He didn't tell me he was going to be my teacher... even though he knew... and last night we went out on a date and... he used me for sex..." She utters the last a bit slowly, seeming hesitant before looking off.

His eyes widening, his mouth falling slightly agape, Naruto blurts. "He did _what!?_" When she pulls in on herself, falling silent again aside from her sobbing, Naruto grits his teeth, standing quickly as he grips a fist. "Why that...! Of all the...! I'd _expect_ something like this outta the Pervy Sage but Kakashi sensei!?" The blue eyed young man growls sharply and thrusts his fist down at his side. Watching her a moment, he starts to calm and sighs before offering. "You want me to sock him one? A good one? I bet I can do it now!"

However, when Rinsu doesn't answer and just keeps crying, Naruto frowns more and softens further before crouching and reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her teary, disgruntled eyes up to him. "...Would you feel better if you had me watch him? I mean, he already isn't doing a lot of your training. Captain Yamato can use mokuton techniques like you.. so that's your teacher.. I can ..protect you from Kakashi sensei if you want."

Blinking up at him as she pouts cutely, the younger girl tries to smile as she nods. "I...really appreciate that."

Grinning a bit now, Naruto squints. "Don't worry! You can count on me." But then his grin suddenly vanishes as he blinks and he turns to look up into one of the trees to see Sasuke staring down at him. "S-Sasuke!"

The Uchiha dressed in sound nin garb stares down at Naruto blankly before his eyes move to Rinsu, then back to Naruto. "_This_ is unexpected. I didn't think I'd find you here.. hm."

Blinking as she looks up at him, Rinsu then scoots up against the tree quickly shaking her head. "S-Sound ninja? No way..."

"If you're not here for me, then why _are_ you here?" The blonde sneers to which Sasuke scoffs.

"Even in two years, you're still as dumb as ever. Obviously, I'm here for her." He motions with his head to the girl.

Blinking a bit himself this time, Naruto looks to Rinsu then back to Sasuke before frowning. "Whadda you want with her, Sasuke!?"

"My father sent him..." She answers for the Uchiha, seeming to almost sink back into the tree as she stays behind Naruto. "He's another one of Orochimaru's puppets... a pawn sent here to do my father's bidding."

Turning quickly, Naruto's eyes widen. "Y-you mean Orochimaru's your dad!?"

"No, Naruto..." Sasuke grunts in irritation before putting one hand on the hilt of the sword at his back. "Her father owes Orochimaru. I'm just here to collect on that debt." He points to Rinsu before continuing. "That girl your protecting is the result of dozens of experiments using cells from the First. Of all of them, there were few survivors. But since it worked at least once, he figured he might have been able to do it again. So he took the cells of the survivor, and the cells of the First to strengthen the strand.... After alittle more experimentation you come out with this girl." He points again to Rinsu before stating. "Her abilities are even better than the First's in some ways. Which means as long as she's here in Konoha, you'll never be Hokage."

Flinching a bit, then hearing Rinsu whimper, Naruto grits his teeth and narrows his eyes at Sasuke. "...I'm not lettin' you or Orochimaru get your hands on her...!" Crossing four fingers, two on either hand, a cloud of smoke erupts from Naruto and once it clears, a good dozen clones stand in the area, a couple even up in the tree behind them. They all speak in complete unison. "If you want her, you're gonna have to get through all of _us_ first!"

Snorting once derisively, Sasuke's eyes start to turn red as two tomoe open within them and he mutters. "You always have to get in my way; always holding me back." His hands move quickly before finishing up near his mouth, Sasuke takes a deep breath and blows outward a massive jet of fire that dispatches the clones in the tree as well as incinerating a few branches and leaves before he ends the jutsu.

Three Naruto clones rush behind the tree Sasuke is in and leap up into it. Drawing his sword and slashing outward, Sasuke cuts through each of them as four more leap at him from the front as he turns his back. The Uchiha finishes a full sweep that two clones block with a pair of kunai. They both stave back his attack and one kicks him in the stomach before the second jumps up to sock him in the back of the head and knock him out of the tree onto the forest floor.

The moment Sasuke hits the ground, roots from the surrounding trees reach up; bursting from below. Moving swiftly, the black haired young man skitters away from two as another pair grab one wrist and one ankle which disables his sword arm.

This done, Naruto himself rushes with his hand outstretched and a glowing ball of chakra within. "Rasen--!" He starts until his opponent swipes his hand out quickly, pushing the outstretched hand outward which throws the blonde slightly off balance in a bit of a spin for the momentum of his movements. Sasuke reaches his hand up, wrapping his elbow around Naruto's neck as he produces a kunai from within his sleeve and presses it to the artery of the blonde.

"Come out now, Rinsu!" Sasuke demands threateningly.

A soft whimper echoes through the area before the girl pokes her head out from behind the tree she had been leaning against. A worried, nervous expression on her face. "Please... think for yourself for once and just leave me alone... I don't care what your master wants from me."

Narrowing his eyes a bit, a third tomoe opens in Sasuke's eye but before he can answer, a taller form drops from above and strikes one hand down on the back of his neck. The Uchiha's eyes widen before they lose their red color and his arm slackens to release Naruto who turns quickly to see the form of Kakashi as Sasuke passes out.

Keeping one hand in his pocket, the jonin turns slowly to place his good eye on Rinsu's form, and then glances to Naruto who just frowns silently at him. Sighing once, the older male closes his eyes before bending and putting his shoulder under Sasuke's hanging form. "Let him go, Rinsu... please. Thank you for catching him, though."

Slowly stepping out from behind the tree, the form before them then waves a hand as the roots release Sasuke and her form begins to take on that of an odd wood clone.

Putting his arms behind his back, Kakashi lifts Sasuke who grunts once and starts to rouse unbeknownst to the older male. But Naruto blinks as he sees black flames suddenly etch across Sasuke's face and begins to call out before the Uchiha's hand moves quickly, slipping the first four inches of his sword into Kakashi's side. Grunting and stumbling, dropping Sasuke back, Kakashi's arms wrap around his stomach as the Uchiha skips back and jumps upward, turning to rush off.

Thin branches reach out for the retreating ninja, but miss and only slow his escape slightly. Seeing this, Kakashi squints, shivering once before standing and keeping one hand on the bleeding wound. "Get... closer to the village... we.. don't know if there are any other sound nin around..." He states as the real Rinsu steps from within a tree and then her and Naruto both leave Kakashi behind.


	16. Chapter 17: Silver stud earrings

The entirety of Team Thirteen meets for lunch that afternoon. It isn't long, sitting on their own before Shikamaru and Ino walk up, all but pushing a fairly disgruntled looking Choji before them.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Shikamaru lifts one and waves slightly. "Hey, Kiyoko, Choji here's got something for ya." Before he also turns and nods once to Senka as well.

Blinking as she looks around, Senka waves one hand slightly at Shikamaru before frowning. _If this is going the direction I think it is, it can't end well._

Turning a bit, blinking innocently, she stands up in front of them and folds her hands. "What's up?"

With his face twisting alittle uneasily, Choji opens a small jewelry box and holds it up, revealing a pair of silver stud earrings. "Erm... these're... a present to say... welcome to the team...and uh... s-sorry for being a jerk earlier about it..."

Blinking as she looks between the two, Rinsu's eyes grow wide before she laughs a bit, stifening it with her own lips. "You.. oh my god!" She then begins to laugh again before quickly standing, excusing herself momentarily from the table.

Turning and blinking oddly at Rinsu, Kiyoko just shakes her head and turns back with a slight grin before taking the box. "That's.. a pretty expensive 'sorry' gift, isn't it?"

"Uh.. more than that..." Choji mutters, rubbing the back of his head alittle before pushing back his hair a bit, revealing an identical pair. "We.. all have 'em. But we got these from Asuma sensei.."

Smiling a bit more the long haired brunette coos gently. "Aww! Now we really are Ino Shika Cho Kyo, huh?" Before reaching up and reaching around to give him a slight pat on the back. Choji blinks a bit before she steps up quickly and does much the same thing to Shikamaru, who then slips away pretty quickly making Kiyoko blink and glance at Ino almost questioningly.

"I-It was really all Choji's idea. He felt bad." Ino says almost defensively, raising her hands with a bit of a sheepish smile.

Making a soft and thoughtful sound, Kiyoko just shrugs alittle. "Well, then thank you, Choji. I'm gonna put them in right now." She informs, sitting back and putting the box on the table. She removes her own earrings and then replaces them with the new ones before looking up. "So what do you guys think?"

As Shikamaru and Ino both turn silent, Choji glances at them both before uttering. "Well.. good. Yeah... I'm glad you like them." Before he whimpers alittle and mutters. "I.. I gotta get something to eat.." to which Kiyoko just smirks and shrugs.

"Oh I'm not stopping you... I'll see you around."

Sighing deeply in relief, the larger young man nods thankfully. "Thank you, Kiyoko!" Before he quickly rushes off.

Smirking alittle, Shikamaru rubs one shoulder a minute, cracking his neck as he asks out loud. "Hey Senka, you ever play Shoji?"

Blinking at him once, seeming a bit caught off guard, she grins a bit before asking a bit assumingly. "Either you've heard of me and you're making fun or you haven't and that was a lucky guess."

Chortling softly, the raven haired young man responds. "Nah. But you seem the type. And I'm looking for some new opponents besides Asuma sensei. Tried to get Naruto in on a game once, and by the time I was half way done explaining the game I was done... way too troublesome."

Grinning broader, she brings up her hands, cracking her knuckles on each inwardly before cracking them outwardly and saying with a bit of confidence. "I got fourth place in a competition throughout our old village. Might not sound like much, but believe me there were a lot of people there. I like strategy games."

Raising his brows, seeming thoughtful, Shikamaru nods a bit with a small grin. "Well alright. Should be fun. But I'll warn you now, strategy is my strong point. When it comes to that, I'm one of the best Konoha has to offer."

"That sounds like a challenge." The brunette female offers daringly, smiling in an almost odd way as her teeth seem to gleam. "We should make it interesting."

"You mean a bet?" The young man raises his brows, seeming thoughtful and a bit hesitant before shrugging. "Alright. What stakes do you offer?"

"Hadn't really thought that far." She answers, seeming thoughtful before nodding. "Winner buys dinner? That ramen place'd be fine. That way you don't end up blowing too much money." She says with odd consideration in her tone.

Raising his brows Shikamaru just scoffs. "Right. Well meet me after lunch and we'll do it then. I'll show you my usual spot."

After Shikamaru and Ino leave, Daisuke tisks and shakes his head. "Looks like Kiyo's had the best luck assimilating into her new group so far. Me? I get assaulted by Hinata's over-protective cousin." Before motioning to Senka. "You already said you may as well have not been there today and Rinsu...." He just shakes his head again and takes a bite from his hot and sour soup.

"What was she laughing about anyway?" Kiyoko asks innocently. "They're nice earrings...."

"Hey, Kiba welcomed me just fine." Senka points out to the water tuned male before blinking in realization and turning to Kiyoko. "You don't know?" then when Kiyoko just looks up and shakes her head, "Yes... they're _very_ nice earrings... that you got from Choji... who was embarrassed... and shy...."

Her eyes widening, her jaw dropping alittle, Kiyoko just looks off and blushes alittle. "I.. I dunno.. he was probably just.. y'know, like Ino said; felt bad. I mean he basically said he didn't wanna work with anyone aside from the two of them. But everyone else welcomed me, so afterward....." But she trails off when Senka just stares and shakes her head with an incredulous look. Biting her lip, Kiyoko whines alittle. "Oh man... but I'm not ready... I don't think Sakura is either..."

"The thought of you two is really cute, but I think you match better with Ino anyway. Besides she's hotter." Daisuke smirks abit, poking his spoon at his sister.

"You know...eventually, you're gonna have to be with a man... I don't think the ninja world is ready for girl and girl forever. ..But did you notice the Hokage's 'friend'? heheheh..." Senka says slyly. "Maybe...just not string him along. Tell him you like him, but you're not ready yet. And if he's still available when you are, you'd like to date. But not yet."

Furrowing her brows and pouting a bit, Kiyoko whines before she sags, her eyes shimmering alittle. "W-well if it's true, and the Hokage can do it.... I mean, are you of all people telling me I need to bend to the rest of the world? That I can't just be accepted for who I am...?"

Blinking once before she shifts a bit, the taller brunette starts to speak before she stops, then rubs the back of her head. "..Well, no...uh...just..." She starts, biting her bottom lip before sighing. "You just said you weren't ready...I thought you meant...umm...ready to be with a guy...and that Sakura wasn't either... I don't know!" She states before grumbling a bit and standing, lifting her tray. "...I'm...gonna go get some air..try and gear myself up for this Shogi and Go thing... ...I'll...sit with Kiba for a bit.." She states before starting off.

Walking up, seeing Senka walking off, Naruto blinks a bit before looking around again. "Where's Rinsu? She alright?"

Glancing up, Daisuke nods before seeing the bandage on Naruto's neck. He blinks before smirking. "What'd you do? Cut yourself shaving?"

Blinking at Daisuke as he sits, the blonde's brows raise. "Huh?"

"Your neck."

"Oh." Shifting his blue eyes a bit, before sighing. "..No, it was... a kunai."

"You shave with a kunai?" The brunette guy smirks but then blinks when his friend seems a bit distant.

"Naruto! What happened with Kakashi??" Sakura asks, coming up to him quickly with a soft frown, seeming worried.

Flinching at Sakura's voice, Naruto doesn't meet her eyes as he makes an attempt to hide the bandage on his neck. "Oh... you know that Kakashi... don't worry about it, Sakura..." _If she knows it was Sasuke, she'll get really upset..._

Watching him before she frowns softly, the green eyed girl utters lowly, turning away. "..You're a horrible liar...you know... You really shouldn't even bother..." She states, trying to chuckle.

Frowning a bit, the blonde sighs defeatedly and lowers his hand away from the little white bandage as he sits up alittle straighter as he looks down. "....I didn't... want you to worry...." He murmurs helplessly while the twins sit by in solemn observation.

Forcing herself to chuckle again, Sakura only shakes her head, offering him a sad smile. "Why would I worry..? He's... he's our enemy now... right?"

When the orange clad young man sags and closes his eyes, Kiyoko bites her lip and looks back and forth before offering softly. "Hey... Sakura... you look like you could use some company... why don't you have lunch with us? We got an extra chair..."

"Oh... n-no... I..." She starts before bringing a hand to her mouth and flinching inwardly then turning and closing her eyes before her facade breaks and she quickly makes her way out toward the door. "E-excuse me..."

Naruto looks up but then lowers his eyes again to look at his food but still says nothing, seeming generally upset himself.

Looking at Naruto a moment, Kiyoko then stands as well and follows somewhat quickly, though still carefully after the pink haired young woman. Looking around a moment, she ponders intuitively once outside and walks in a certain direction before coming across Sakura, sitting on the bench she normally is; though unbeknownst to the brunette. Kiyoko chews her lip softly as she walks up carefully and then sits beside her with her arms on her own knees. She bends down, her braid falling against her ankle as she murmurs. "...you know... you don't have to face anything alone... if I'm here..." As the words leave her, she swallows quietly, not having wanted to be too over the top into a flirtatious or romantic area since she doesn't know yet if Sakura is homophobic or merely unbendingly straight.

Sniffling as she keeps her face away from the other girl, the red clad girl wipes her eyes a bit before answering sadly, though thankfully. "There's nothing you can do... But thanks for trying..."

Smiling softly, sympathetically, the hazel eyed girl reaches up a hand, gently moving it over Sakura's upper back in a friendly manner as she offers in a slightly lower tone, as if she only wanted her to hear. "...I can.. at least try. If I think I've at least helped you cope.. no matter how small; like rubbing your back. It helps you feel better, right? Sometimes.. just contact can really make a lot of difference..."

"..I think...I just...wanna be alone right now..." Sakura urges gently, shaking her head as she raises a hand to cover part of her face, shrouding it in shadow as she shivers, a few tears falling onto her lap.

Nodding alittle bit, seeming understanding, Kiyoko just smiles. "If you need anything.. come find me. I'm here for you..." Before she wraps her arm around her shoulders for a quick hug and then slips back before standing up and starting to walk away.

A moment goes by before the young green eyed girl shivers and sniffles painfully, uttering in a soft, low tone. "...Sasuke... why does it have to be this way...?"


	17. Chapter 18: Winner buys dinner

**"You're out of moves, Senka." Shikamaru states affirmably as he sits back. "And that's best two out of three."**

**Leaning back with a distracted look on her face; the same look she's had half of their match, Senka twitches once before she just sighs and shrugs helplessly, turning up to look at the brunette. "You're quite the strategist, aren't you..?"**

**"Yeah." He admits casually before he shrugs. "'Sides, I couldn't let you beat me."**

**Smirking a bit humorously, she states cooly as she leans back a bit. "you could never do that...if I were thinking clearly. Heh. Just the same, I owe you dinner, don't I?" She asks before blinking, finally noting the daylight left.**

**"Nope." He states smoothly. "Winner buys dinner... that's the bet we made." The Nara male masks a grin as he starts to stand.**

**Nodding a bit, she then just sighs softly, running her fingers back through her thick, brown hair. "..Shit.. Could we have **_**taken**_** any more time to play?" She asks, half to herself with a chuckle. "Almost dinner time alre--" But then she stops, blinking as her distracted mind finally catches up to her and she looks at him a bit slyly, the humor returning to her eyes. "...Right... **_**Winner**_** buys dinner... Was that the bet, now..:? I think my memory is slipping in my old age..."**

**"Well, it's just in time then." The darker haired young man states before a door opens and an older man, who looks much like Shikamaru save for many scars across his face grins out at the two.**

**"So uh, it's gettin' late. Your friend staying for dinner, Shikamaru?"**

**As Senka blinks up at the man, seeming to have been struck dumb, Shikamaru furrows his brows and mutters. "We're... going for Ichiraku ramen."**

**Blinking a bit, Shikaku's face falls. "But... your mother made extra..! You know she'll try to force-feed me your portion at least...!"**

**While Senka chuckles softly, Shikamaru crosses his arms. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it; lost a bet, so now I gotta own up." He uncrosses his arms and beckons Senka once before slipping one hand into his pocket and waving slightly with the other. "Later." to which the brunette follows after waving a bit shyly to the elder Nara.**

**A little while passes as the two walk and Shikamaru purses his lips as he tries to think of some subject to bring up. **_**Okay, Shikamaru... so this is kinda officially a date... and you know what that means, you're the guy, so you gotta come up with something to talk about.... **_**He glances sideways at Senka before furrowing his brows once, he looks back. **_**Man, how troublesome. Well...**_** "...Don't worry." He finally says, "Ichiraku's bound to be better than eating at home for me." He smirks a bit. "Choji's mom is the cook if you know what I mean..."**

**"You should try my cooking." She states boastfully with a bright smile.**

**"Oh really?" He asks, turning to her slightly as they walk. "So you're smart, **_**and**_** you can cook?"**

**"I like to think so." She answers with a coy smile. "I'm usually the strategist for my team. I'm also their sensei and all around den mother. After dealing with them for just so long, motherhood should be a breeze and I'll be more than ready for teenagers." She finishes with a chuckle.**

**Raising his brow, Shikamaru looks down thoughtfully before asking as he puts out a casual appearance, though inwardly he's quite curious. "Motherhood, huh? That whole 'perfect family' thing? One boy, one girl.. so on."**

**"Yeah...But I guess I was always the one who wanted that 'ultra' perfect family. Y'know, two and a half kids?" She smirks before explaining. "A boy and a girl, and then when they're teenagers, maybe somewhere between twelve and our age or so, having another one."**

**Blinking alittle, he then becomes quiet again for a second as he seems to turn thoughtful. "Ever had a preference in order?"**

**Blinking once, seeming a bit surprised, a soft; almost uncomfortable blush comes to her face as she says softly. "...Maybe the boy... so he can take care of his younger sister... and the youngest one, I guess, just kind of whatever the fates see fit."**

_**Aw great... **_**Shikamaru thinks to himself. **_**...I'm talkin' too much now, huh? ...what a drag..**_** "Well, y'know, everyone has reasons why they do things, or want things a certain way. ...I was just curious..."**

**Grinning at him a bit, she only shakes her head. "Don't worry so much. It's too troublesome to worry over everything like you do. Life's too short."**

**Blinking a bit, his eyes widening slightly, Shikamaru then nods once and grins a bit. "Yeah... I know what you mean."**

**Smiling a bit more as her eyes lighten, the brunette takes a half side-step towards him as they walk on, eyeing him a moment before asking softly. "You mind..?" As she pulls her own hand from within her pocket and slips it around his, causing them to walk arm in arm with his hand still nestled within his pocket.**

**Glancing down at their arms and blinking again, Shikamaru blushes slightly before he just mutters. "Uh.. no. It's.. fine." **

**As the two walk up to the ramen shop, Senka bows slightly to the man cooking behind the counter before her arm separates from Shikamaru's and she takes a seat, blinking once at the man's odd grin.**

**"Well! Shikamaru!" Teuchi states broadly before looking to Senka. "And... Rinsu, wasn't it?"**

**Twitching slightly, Senka just forces a grin before she corrects softly. "..Uh.. Senka..." But then, with Teuchi's confused look she adds. "We're twins.."**

**His eyes widening softly, Teuchi double-takes before clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his head. "Oh.. e-excuse me."**

**"It's okay.." She murmurs in response, before continuing. "It doesn't happen too often, but then; it's dark."**

**"Yeah, these old eyes aren't what they used to be..." The man murmurs back apologetically still before straightening. "So, what can I get for the two of you tonight?"**

**"I'll have the Shoyu.. in fish broth." Shikamaru states simply.**

**Turning and blinking at him once, an odd smile comes over Senka's lips and sparkles in her eyes and she doesn't turn from him and almost echoes. "Shoyu with beef broth..."**

**Glancing between them, Teuchi grins again before turning to the back. "Nishi! Matsu! I need two orders of Shoyu; one beef; one fish!"**

**As the two employees fumble about to get the dishes prepared, Shikamaru has the sudden afterthought and frowns a bit as he utters distastefully. "Oh yeah, no egg in mine."**

**Chuckling softly, the brunette female shakes her head a bit before offering. "I don't mind egg. I'm not really fond of kamaboko, but since you like fish..."**

**Looking to Senka, his brows raising, Shikamaru then smirks and nods a bit. "Sure, I don't mind."**

**Chuckling as well, Teuchi turns to the other two chefs before stating. "Just cook the main ingredients. I'll put them together myself." He then sighs before muttering. "Don't need you two screwing up any more orders tonight..." Before he looks back to Shikamaru and Senka with a further grin. "Anything else?"**

**"Some gyoza would be nice..." Senka offers, seeming to be asking Shikamaru, more so than telling the owner, though one hand reaches towards her pocket that has a small bulge, more than likely her wallet.**

**Glancing to Senka again he nods before looking to Teuchi. "A side of gyoza, too."**

**As Shikamaru pulls out his wallet, Teuchi chuckles softly. "Looks like you've got a good match there, Shikamaru."**

**While Senka blushes, clearing her throat, Shikamaru swallows and blushes as well before handing over some of his money. "Uh... uh-huh..."**

**Chuckling once more, Teuchi shakes his head before he turns hearing Matsu cry out. Rolling his eyes the older man turns. "Okay, **_**move!**_** I told you I'd put the orders together myself!!"**

*** * ***

**"...I'm having fun." Senka states as the two sit on a long bench where Shikamaru always comes to look at the sky--regardless the time of day. Looking up at the dark sky and the stars, her hands on the bench at her back as she leans upon them slightly. Her eyes stay on the almost black, gentle clouds as she yawns softly. Their shoes have been discarded and rest in wait near the benches as they sit fairly close to one another and the female takes a slow puff from her cigarette.**

**Shikamaru is lain completely back onto his back and nods a bit, his arms folded behind his head. "This is the best spot in the village, as far as I'm concerned. I come up here just to relax, or to think." Then he smirks. "So if you ever wanna find me, it's one of those two places, alright?"**

**Chuckling a bit, she only nods before letting out a soft sigh, laying back to rest her head along side his from the opposite direction. Her eyes angle even more up now as she lets out a soft sigh, bringing her hand to her mouth to take another drag of her smoke. "It's nice... Serene even; sitting here and watching the stars and clouds... ..I used to do this all the time, when I was a kid... Just lie out in this small field not far from my old house, and stare up at the sky... Might sound stupid, but I would pretend the guy for me was staring at the sky at the same time...and I'd talk to him, kinda.. Sounds psycho...Don't judge me!" She says the last playfully before becoming silent a moment, then not able to keep from laughing at herself.**

**Raising a brow, turning to her, he just chortles once, and shrugs. "Eh, that's just girls... Still, it's interesting... deep. It is the same sky, and a big world. I never really thought about it like that, but you know something Senka? There probably was." He glances at her sideways with a slight smirk.**

**"Trying to infer anything?" She asks with feigned innocence, turning her eyes to meet with his as a grin comes over her face before turning her eyes upward once more.**

**Looking up as well, Shikamaru shrugs. "Hm. Maybe." Starting to grin as well. "It's kinda interesting... all the stuff we have in common, huh?" He starts to blush and squints alittle, though thankful for the darkness of night to hide it.**

**"It is... It's kinda nice... I mean, have you noticed how few ninja our age smoke? Most people our age are stuck on the whole health issue. It's a pretty big thing by itself.... Even the stuff we don't have in common, it fits together well."**

**Coughing to cover a chuckle, Shikamaru blushes a bit more and scratches his cheek. "Uh... yeah...! It ... does...."**

**Blinking a bit innocently at him, she adds. "Like how we take our ramen."**

**Biting his lip, the dark haired young man swallows slightly and then nods. "Exactly..."**

**Narrowing her eyes a bit in thought at him, before she blinks Senka suddenly shoves him, almost clear off the bench before slapping his shoulder a bit playfully. "I didn't know you were such a pervert, Shikamaru!"**

**Almost whimpering and flailing to stop himself from falling off the bench, Shikamaru catches himself. "Wh-what? I'm not a pervert..." He defends sheepishly. Then at her inspecting look, he swallows again and blushes before adding quietly. "...normally.."**

**"I guess I just bring out the worst in you, don't I?" She asks, leaning up on one elbow which subsequently brings her chest up very closely to his face. "Or maybe the good, depending on how you look at it..." She offers, pursing her lips as she tries not to smile.**

**Noticing the closeness of her chest, he bites his lip and offers a shy smirk. "Y-yeah... you're a bad influence." He states in a bland, obviously sarcastic though jovial manner. "Heh."**

**"Oh. Well if I'm such a bad influence maybe I should leave..." She states with a grin, slowly moving to sit up and then stand, stretching her arms high over her head until her fingertips just barely miss the low portion of the awning.**

**Sitting up slowly as well, Shikamaru offers carefully. "Well... h-hey, I don't mind... being... alittle corrupted..."**

**"Maybe you should..." She says in an almost listless tone before she turns quickly to him, dotting a kiss onto his cheek with a smile.**

**Blinking again, his eyes widening alittle, the Nara male blushes a bit as he just seems at a loss and watches her. "..Uh..."**

**Her grin disappearing as she suddenly seems a bit worried, Senka straightens and takes a step back. "Am I coming on alittle strong..?"**

**Blinking slowly, Shikamaru swallows again and offers a fairly shy grin. "Well... it just.. kinda took me by surprise, that's all..."**

**Seeming considerate as she takes another step back and leans against one of the pillars, she reaches up and ruffles her long, fluffy hair a bit before asking. "A welcomed surprise..?"**

**He nods once. "Yeah..." His tone is still quiet and a bit shy as he chews his lip, not really meeting her eyes for his own sudden and extreme bashfulness. "You're uh.. not like most girls in Konoha.."**

**"Well...would ya maybe say I'm a bit more fiery?" She asks with a humorous tone to her voice as she turns and walks out onto the rest of the flat top, hesitating a moment before putting a hand on her hip and becoming silent.**

**Raising his brows, he chuckles slightly. "You **_**are**_** from, specifically, the fire village, huh?" When she turns slightly to him with a nod, he licks his lips. "Incase you haven't noticed yet, girls in Konoha are.. mouthy but ...uh.. not flirtatious." He then adds, muttering almost exasperatedly. "..Then there's Ino... man... how troublesome."**

**Smirking as she turns fully towards him, a brow raises on Senka's face before she offers out a hand in question. "Alittle...over the top, is she?" She asks, shifting her weight to put her other hand on her hip, most of her weight leaning on the leg beneath her hipped hand.**

**"Yeah.. alittle..." He chortles, rubbing his shoulder a bit before shrugging. "I'm really the most laid back person on my team."**

**"You seem like the most laid back person in Konoha. As far as I've met anyway." She retorts with a smirk.**

**Looking thoughtful a moment, Shikamaru then shrugs. "You're probably right about that."**

**The two remain silent for a moment before the young woman makes her way back to the bench, seating herself with a soft sigh. Her eyes close as she seems thoughtful and she eases herself to lie back once more, putting her hands back behind her head. "So what do you want out of life?" She finally asks, looking over at him with a smile.**

**Seeming thoughtful for a moment, Shikamaru then nods before stating assuredly. "I want to have a career as a shinobi, get married to a good woman, and have my children; a girl and a boy. Then I'll retire once my daughter is married and my son is a ninja."**

**"That's not a bad plan." She states with a nod before grinning a bit. "And what if your daughter wants to be a ninja? What if she doesn't get married for a long time? Plan on excelling as a ninja so your family is well taken care of? And I'll bet you want a trophy wife, huh? Good woman that's even better looking?" She teases slightly, poking his side.**

**Scratching his head alittle, Shikamaru shrugs. "Huh. Well, as long as they're both independent then whatever path they choose is fine, I guess. As far as a trophy wife? Nah. That's too much trouble, and I just wanna be content with life."**

**"Content..?" She asks, blinking before frowning gently. "You don't want you and your family to be.. happy?"**

**Glancing to her oddly, as though the thought never really crossed his mind, Shikamaru furrows his brow. "Well no... I figure we'll all be happy. But I don't need to work myself to death trying to be a really high ranking ninja for that."**

**Squinting her eyes a bit daringly, Senka crosses her arms before stating simply. "So you have no desire to excel to make the lives of your family members better than they could be? No ambition, no drive, no willingness to work alittle harder and make good use of your wonderful potential so your wife and children are not just content, but truly happy? Not to mention proud."**

**Blinking again, and blushing alittle, Shikamaru turns thoughtful again before he utters, though a bit less bravely. "I... live each day quietly..." **_**I never thought about it like that, though... my family wouldn't be proud of me? There's a difference between contentment and true happiness? **_**He furrows his brows before stating somewhat testingly. "Though, money doesn't buy happiness..."**

**"Of course not. Anyone who thinks so is silly." She agrees, crossing her arms before lifting a single finger. "But," she starts, raising her brows to him in emphasis, "if you already have the basis for contented house life; your parents are in love, the kids get along with each other, and the children have a good relationship with either parent, the extra money can do nothing but ease the stresses of normal daily bills. Money may not bring happiness but it does decrease stress. Family... friends... success... fulfillment...they bring happiness. Once you have happiness, all money can do is heighten that and make it better. There's too many times in this world where I've heard of a good family struggling just to get by. I would never want that for my family... I wouldn't even want the vague possibility."**

**Furrowing his brows again, remaining mostly silent, Shikamaru just makes a thoughtful sound as he lets his head back and stares upward again. **_**She didn't miss a beat; like she really believes that... hm. I guess I have a lot to think about..... man, what a drag... heh.**_** He smirks a bit at his thoughts and chortles quietly before straightening again and falling silent.**

**Watching him for a few moments, the wild haired brunette turns off a bit thoughtfully before slowly standing and starting to walk toward the stone stairs not far away. She waves a hand slightly out to her side as she states a bit casually. "I guess I'll see you around, Shikamaru..."**

**Blinking and sitting up, the darker haired young man offers quickly. "Can I... walk you home at least, Senka?"**

**Stopping and seeming hesitant, she sighs once as she turns her head towards him over her shoulder. "I suppose... you're so troublesome sometimes..."**

**His eyes widening alittle, Shikamaru then just chortles once before standing and walking with her. "Hey, I don't make trouble..."**

**"Says you." She answers with a smirk as she continues on, shaking her head gently.**


	18. Chapter 19: You know his name

The next morning, Hinata sits alone at breakfast because Neji is training a bit longer, and though she expects him along shortly, it is another brunette that approaches her instead.

"Morning." Daisuke states with a small grin, when the Hyuga female turns to him, he is holding two cinnamon buns and offers carefully. "Mind if I sit?"

Seeming surprised, the long haired girl only nods once, blushing softly as she lowers her head. "..Umm...S-Sure... I...can't see why not..."

Sitting across from her, and offering the cinnamon roll, Daisuke looks around a moment before asking with a light, small, though friendly grin. "No Neji today, huh?"

"Not yet..." She answers softly, poking her index fingers together shyly. "And...thank you..."

"No problem..." He utters gently. "It's the least I could do, since you gave me the best part yesterday." He smiles a bit more before asking curiously. "...Hey, is Neji always so defensive when it comes to you?"

Blinking once, she then only nods gently. "He's...my guardian...and he's very close to me..."

Raising his brows, Daisuke then nods understandingly. "Oh, I see. Heh.. For a moment, I just thought it was personal." He states in a somewhat leading tone as he peels off a bit of the pastry before him and pops it into his mouth with a content sigh.

Blushing deeply as she only makes a soft sound and shakes her head, the young Hyuuga female looks down at her breakfast pastry before seeming thoughtful and reaching forward to begin pulling it apart, taking small bites of the unraveled spiral.

Watching this a moment, Daisuke smiles softly again but says nothing for a moment. _She eats 'em the same way.. heh..._ "So.. what else do you like, apart from cinnamon rolls?" He asks with a soft grin.

Blinking back at him once more, Hinata seems hesitant before she smiles softly. "..W-Well...umm...I like...spring rolls..." She offers a bit shyly.

Nodding a bit, Daisuke seems thoughtful. "Hmm.. I like egg rolls myself, but I'll have a spring roll now and then. How about... reading? I mostly like ghost stories, and comedy novels."

Blinking at him oddly, a soft, shy smile comes over her face as her lavender-grey eyes soften. "That's a...very interesting combination..."

Nodding again, Daisuke then straightens before murmuring. "Yeah, well, it's good to laugh once you've scared yourself half to death..." Before his grin returns and he chuckles softly.

Looking up to him a bit questioningly, she then smiles before chuckling softly, seeming humored by his words.

As Daisuke grins, leaning on the table, to be abit closer, Neji steps up and furrows his brows gently at the two questioningly, having no idea what the two had been talking about. Turning his eyes to burrow into Daisuke slightly, the Hyuuga male then speaks. "Well, good morning, Daisuke."

As the female blinks up to her cousin, and blushes before silently turning off, Daisuke offers a slight grin before murmuring... in a tone that returns the virtual stare down between the two. "Morning, Neji... Wanna... join us?"

"Of course." Neji scoffs before sitting at a position of the table that puts himself between his cousin and his new teammate. "And what is the topic this morning?"

"Oh, we were just discussing what kind of books we like to read, you know.." Daisuke leads on a bit, shrugging gently.

"A-and foods..." Hinata offers, seeming shier than before.

"Oh I see." Neji nods thoughtfully, knowing that he doesn't really have a favorite of either. "What kind of books are those, Daisuke?" He asks a bit testingly.

"Ghost stories... comedy novels... drama..." He answers carefully, furrowing his brows a bit before asking. "How about you?"

Raising a brow, Neji then shrugs. "I do a lot of training... I don't really have the time. Not to say that I am an idiot either." He adds with a small smirk. "What sort of drama is it? Hopefully not that awful stuff Jiraiya writes..."

Seeming thoughtful, Daisuke then offers carefully. "See, here's the thing about Jiraiya that not _alot_ of people know.. _Most_ people think he just writes that perverted 'Make-out' series. Actually? That's because it's the only one that made him any money. His older works are really pretty clean, and just about... heroic ninjas and whatnot. And that's the one _I_ like." He turns silent a moment before nodding sagely. "It says a lot about the world when I guy can write about heroics and he goes broke, but he writes about perversion and makes a fortune... doesn't it?"

Blinking once, Neji furrows his brow thoughtfully before murmuring. "Hrm... I guess it does..."

* * *

"You've been going out a lot with Kiba and Shikamaru since we got here, Sen-ka..." Rinsu utters teasingly up to her twin as the two walk down the road towards the ramen shop, the taller of the two with one hand on her hip, the other stuffed into her pocket; the other girl with her arms held up over her head, her hands behind her head.

"Oh, Kiba and I are just really good friends...and Shikamaru... He's kinda slow on the whole 'asking me to be his girlfriend' thing." The darker haired brunette admits as she seems thoughtful. "I'm really not even sure if we're going to the party together tomorrow..."

"Oh..." Rinsu answers before the two become quiet, continuing their walk before she pipes up. "Lee's a really, really nice guy... And I'm working on the whole...weirdness thing, too. He's getting way better. hehe! Umm... Hey, you think we'll see one of the guys at the ramen place?"

"Prolly. Atleast that blonde kid." Senka offers with a gentle shrug.

"You know his _name_." Rinsu teases, making her sister shrug once more a they come up to Ichiraku Ramen and Senka lifts up the curtain to see Naruto, Iruka, and Daisuke.

"See? I told you Naruto would be here." Senka states with a half grin, nudging her sister and making her blush.

"You make it look like I was _looking _for him..!" She exclaimes, her arms quickly dropping.

Blinking innocently, Naruto asks as he turns. "Huh? You were looking for me, Rinsu?"

"...heheh.." Daisuke utters as he grins, keeping his face in his bowl before he finds his face promptly shoved into it. Yelling out as he snaps his head up. "YAAH! It's _HOT_ what are you trying to DO!?" before picking up several napkins to wipe his face and whimper. "Man... can I get some ice water...? I need to put out my _face_...!"

"Wah, wah, wah." She teases, waving a hand at him dismissively as she turns to Naruto and pokes her fingers together a bit shyly. "I wasn't looking for you... we were just... talking about you...."

Blinking again, Naruto then grins as he rubs under his nose with one finger. "No wonder I was sneezin' a few minutes ago... Hey! You guys hungry at all??"

"Wouldn't figure you'd come to a ramen shop for any other reason than to eat, Naruto." Senka utters obviously in a mundane voice as she crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

Chuckling nervously, he just murmurs. "Uh... right... well... anyway! Have a seat! This one's on me!"

"Oh Mister Big-spender gentleman." Rinsu coos, moving forward to twirl her fingers in his hair a moment before giggling and moving to sit one seat down from him next to Daisuke as her sister only nods her thanks and sits at her side.

"..Man, I gotta get a job so I can have some _money_ while we're training..." Daisuke mutters with a sigh before thumping his chopsticks against the bar while Naruto grins broadly and chuckles evilly.

Raising a brow at Daisuke, Teuchi grunts before leaning in to mutter. "Hey kid, we'll talk alright?"

Lifting his head, his brows raising, Daisuke blinks. "What, seriously?"

Rolling his eyes, he just scoffs. "If you can at least put orders together without _dropping_ them, you're just what I'm looking for right now..."

Grinning a bit, in a somewhat similar fashion to Naruto, Daisuke just nods deeply. "Sure! Shoot, sometimes people tell me I'm _too _careful." Before he turns to Naruto and gives him a victory sign. "Heh. Workin' man!" As Senka mutters under her breath, shaking her head, Daisuke turns and blinks innocently. "What?" He asks with an innocent chuckle.

"You're such a dork." She answers simply before turning to the man behind the counter and making her order.

While Teuchi writes down Senka's words, Daisuke just shrugs. "Hey come on.. girls like guys better when they have _jobs_ too, right? Besides, I have habits to afford, and cinnamon rolls to share with..." before he utters as he looks back and forth slowly. "...someone... at breakfast."

"Oh, you mean Hinata?" Rinsu asks openly, sticking her fingers into his bowl before drawing out a noodle with a devious grin.

Twitching and blushing faintly, Daisuke just looks off and shrugs. "Uh... well... maybe..."

"Oh man..." Naruto mutters. "I can't im_agine_ how that goes..." Before he smirks and chuckles. "You guys don't talk about much do you?"

Sighing a bit, Daisuke mutters. "...Kinda depends on if Neji's there or not... we actually had a short conversation about books the other day...." Before he ponders and his eyes suddenly widen. "Oh hey! That reminds me!" He blurts before looking to Naruto, pointing a finger. "I was lookin' through some of my books, after talking to Hinata and Neji about 'em and... one of the books Jiraiya wrote has a main character named Naruto."

Turning to blink at Daisuke, Naruto raises a brow. "Huh? ....Well it's probably not named after _me_ or anything. Naruto's a ramen topping." Then he chortles and shakes his head. "Man, I dunno what my parents were thinking..."

"I could offer a suggestion, but it would just be perverted and you probably wouldn't wanna hear it." Rinsu offers before eating the noodle with a grin.

Turning to her a moment, his eyes peering softly, Daisuke then urges. "Oh please, why not offer your pearl while slurping my noodle, hmm?" Making Naruto suddenly gag on his ramen as he tries to hold back his laughter.

Punching the boy square in the temple, the scantily clad brunette scowls before stating simply. "I was just thinking, from a female point of view, maybe his mom wanted his noodle to taste good... you know, for his girlfriend." She adds quickly, waving a hand.

Stopping suddenly, almost in unison, Iruka and Naruto both turn slowly to stare at Rinsu before Iruka coughs and stands. "Er.. thanks, Teuchi.. great as always.." Before tossing some yen on the counter and slipping out.

"Uh..." Naruto utters before starting to blush deeply.

Flinching heavily before bowing her head, Rinsu stays silent for a moment before she sniffles once and stands, uttering sadly. "Thanks alot, Daisuke..." Before she runs out of the hut, making her sister blink and frown at her back.

Blinking his eyes wide, innocently, Daisuke half grunts, and half whimpers. "Wh--what did _I_ do...?"

"It was one of those things where she was sharing a perverted thought, but didn't wanna expound on it because she was embarrassed." Senka states knowingly, taking a bite of the ramen placed before her. "When you urged her to say it, it made her feel comfortable so she did. It made Naruto uncomfortable, and Iruka even left. So now she's uncomfortable too and was too embarrassed to stay." She explains with a bit of a sigh and a shrug.

As Daisuke frowns and pouts, sagging slightly, Naruto rubs the back of his head and mutters. "Oh.. Iruka's just funny like that... heh... and... I.. I'm not uncomfortable, really kinda just... surprised. I mean, that was... uh.. the first time I've ever really heard a girl talk like that... heh..." Then he mutters a bit lower. "..though it was kinda weird even thinking my mom mighta had a thought like that... uh.. heh! Maybe they just liked ramen as much as I do! And that's why I like it so much! Heheh...." Before looking down at his bowl and all but chugging the ramen juice. He sighs deeply and gives a thumbs up. "Hey! Cheer up! I'll smooth things over with Rinsu, you guys enjoy the rest of your ramen!"

"Thanks." Senka offers, reaching up to pat Daisuke comfortingly on the head. "I'll handle the baby." To which Daisuke peers at her a moment before she looks down at her ramen and almost pouts. "I wish Shikamaru was here..."

"Huh?" Naruto blinks alittle, but then shrugs. "Oh, well.. anyway.. I better go catch up to her! Later guys." before ducking out of the ramen shop.


	19. Chapter 20: Girls can be perverts, too!

Looking around a moment, he spies Rinsu quite a bit away down the street and frowns before following after her. Once she stops on the roof of the academy, he furrows his brow softly and follows her up, finally stopping beside her and crouching down to where she crouches. "Hey, Rinsu..."

"I'm sorry... really I'm sorry..." She utters cheerfully, keeping her face down and away from him as she pulls her knees close to her chest.

Smiling a bit, though suddenly blushing alittle again, Naruto reaches up and pats her on the shoulder. "Oh it's.. no big deal, really..." He utters with a shy chuckle to his voice. "Iruka's just shy, and I'm... er.... surprised! Heh..."

"I'm not... a slut... I'm really not..." She whimpers sadly, sniffling as she shakes her head and lifts it slightly to wipe her eyes.

Settling next to her, Naruto offers a smile. "Aw, Rinsu.. No one thinks that at all..." Then he just shrugs. "You know, girls in Konoha, here, are just so... _un_perverted... so... that was a real first for me! Probably for Iruka Sensei too!" He states with a hearty laugh afterwards.

"One person thinks I am..." She utters lowly. Lowering her eyes before she closes them tightly.

"Wh--oh..." Naruto starts before it dawns on him and he frowns gently and then sighs. "Well don't worry. I'm gonna handle him too!" Naruto grips a fist and nods. "He probably didn't mean it, he's just such a big pervert and jumped to way too many conclusions.... still! It doesn't make it right or anything..."

Turning her eyes back up to him, she slowly smiles before nodding. "Thanks Naruto... you're a real sweetie, you know? I still can't figure out why you don't have a girlfriend. Back home, you'da probably had a couple of them unless you fell in love or something." she offers with a light chuckle.

Grinning shyly, the blonde rubs the back of his neck and murmurs somewhat inexperienced. "Well uh..." then at her questioning look, he blushes a bit more. "..Y-you know... I mean... if you can't think of a reason why _not_....."

Blinking before she offers an apologetic smile, the brunette girl bites her bottom lip before uttering regretfully. "I kinda already... have a boyfriend... but if I didn't, then I would now. Heh..."

Trying to hide a flinch, Naruto puts a grin onto his face before he utters. "Oh... well... that's okay... I mean... as long as you're happy and everything!"

"If anything ever happens...you'll be the first to know..?" She asks, more than tells as she smiles sadly, leaning up slightly to give him an innocent, quick peck on his cheek.

Blinking softly, Naruto still grins as he just nods. "Sure! And hey, I'm just glad I could help you feel better!" His face straightening as he informs. "Dai really didn't mean to upset you, and he feels pretty bad about it..."

"Oh I won't worry about him... He'll probably forget about it by the time I see him at home tonight." The brown eyed girl states, waving a hand before letting out a sigh. "I'm gonna go and see if I can't find Lee... I feel better but... still..." She utters though offering the blonde another smile and leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Naruto... I really appreciate it."

Grinning weakly, he nods a bit. "Sure... like I said; no problem.. heheh..."

"What's wrong...?" She asks intuitively, tilting her head cutely as she suddenly seems worried.

"Nothing, nothing." He states assuredly before looking thoughtful. "I'm just gonna go and hang out with--" But then he stops and blinks before furrowing his brows a bit _...I... don't really have anyone to hang out with... huh.. _"Oh.. uh.. nevermind." _...Without Sasuke around... damn..._

"Who?" The brunette girl asks obliviously, leaning forward slightly as she keeps her eyes on him in interest, her hands slipping down to her ankles, causing her feet to slide forward and nudge softly against the blonde's foot, making their toes 'kiss' innocently.

Glancing at her foot briefly, then shaking his head, Naruto just mutters. "N-no, really.. I'm just gonna go train!" He nods sagely. "I gotta be up on my game if I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Her eyes dulling slightly, she still only smiles sadly as she nods and moves to stand with a soft sigh. "Alright... I understand..."

Seeming oblivious to this, Naruto just continues to smile as he looks at her. "Well... I'll see ya then, Rinsu."

* * *

Not much more than an hour later, as the blonde, orange-clad nin trains with Asuma, focusing his wind chakra into one of the jonin's chakra knives. After flinging it at the trunk of a tree, he suddenly notes a dainty, tan arm hanging from high in the same tree. Seeming confused for a minute, he goes to retrieve the knife and then look upward and shielding his face from the sunlight filtering through the leaves he peers through the leaves and blinks seeing Rinsu, presumably asleep, laying in the boughs. Returning to his teacher, Naruto offers him the weapon before asking. "Asuma-sensei, can we take a break?"

Blinking, Asuma then slowly grins as he takes a drag from his cigarette and sheathes his knife. "Sure, Naruto." Then turning to walk away, he slips his hands into his pockets with an assumptous smirk to sit on a rock.

Focusing his chakra into the bottoms of his feet, Naruto starts in a jog moving up the tree until coming to hang upside-down from the branch right above the brunette and cross his arms. "hmm…"

Letting out a gentle sound, the shorter nin turns slightly in the tree, starting to fall over before a nearby bough moves to catch her, shifting her back onto the branch gently.

Blinking a few times, Naruto raises his brows. _Huh… just like Captain Yamato… she really does have the wood release but… It's really more like Gaara's sand abilities….. WAIT! WHAT IF SHE!?_ "H-hey Rinsu..!"

"…mmph…no…kim chi…please…" She murmurs back, shifting a bit in place this time; her long hair draping over her face sensually.

Blushing as he watches her, Naruto grunts and closes his eyes, smacking his cheeks before reaching up to shake her shoulder softly. "Rinsu?" _Isn't she supposed to be a jonin…? Man… She sleeps about as hard as __I__ do! _Snatching his hand away as the branch reaches up to smack his, Naruto grunts in slight pain but then his face drops when the sticks seem to almost sharpen and draw to a position poised almost like a snake. _Uh oh…_

Waking up quickly, Rinsu's eyes snap up before she blinks and the tree seems to fade back to it's normal position. "Naruto..!"

Dropping down onto the branch in a seated position, near the trunk of the tree, honestly seeming somewhat spooked. "How… How can you do that…??"

"Do…what?" She asks innocently, looking down at him with concern, her hair falling around her head.

"The branches… they were moving _for_ you… It was… it was like Gaara but… he's… Are you one of them too??" His words are almost demanding as he stares back at her.

Gasping and sitting up more straightly, the green-clad kunoichi furrows her brows worriedly. "…Naruto, you're…acting really mean… A-Am I _what_…?"

"…are you… like _us_?" The blonde asks quietly as he continues to stare at her.

"…I…don't understand…" She utters in response, moving to stand with a gentle frown. "I just…came out here because…I found myself wanting to spend time with _you_ instead of him, and…now you're talking in riddles and being _mean_..!"

Sighing and sagging a little, Naruto seems to calm as he stands. "…sorry… Rinsu… I just…" He then shakes his head and seems thoughtful before unzipping his jacket and pulling up his black shirt to reveal the black swirled mark on his stomach. "…This is the seal that keeps the nine-tailed fox's chakra inside me… Gaara used to have the one tailed tanuki in _him… _Gaara had an 'ultimate defense'… the sand he used would actually move; even against his will, to protect him and when you were asleep, I tried to wake you up but the branches tried to attack me before you woke up. It… reminded me of him and it kinda… surprised me for a minute…"

"I don't…really…_think_ so…" She murmurs, furrowing her brows before slipping down the tree trunk to his side.

Turning thoughtful a moment, Naruto then crosses his arms before he snaps his fingers. "I know someone who could find out!"

"I…dunno… I just…wanting to…" But then sighing, she quickly shakes her head. "I should just go…I think…"

Blinking and frowning softly, Naruto opens his mouth to talk, but only a choked sound comes forth before he rubs the back of his head "B-but…" _I don't get it… she won't even finish her sentence… ugh… is this just how girls are? First Hinata, now Rinsu! What makes Sakura so different…?_

"…You don't know anything about girls at all…!" She suddenly snaps before flinching and turning away. "…oh Naruto…"

Rubbing the side of his head, the blonde sighs in slight frustration and confusion before putting out his hands and offering. "Well… then… just be honest with me."

"What don't you understand!?" She snaps back, turning back towards him as tears start to build in her eyes. "…how many girls have you hurt this way…" She asks hypothetically before turning and starting to jog away.

Gacking as he watches her, Naruto stares in confusion as the brunette disappears into the trees. Only a moment later, Asuma steps up beside him and flips down the cigarette butt in his mouth and snuffs it. He then leans down to pick up the remains and slip it into a small pocket on his vest.

"Hmmmm….What happened there, Naruto?" He asks with a small grin.

Still furrowing his brows in confusion, the blonde shakes his head. "I don't even know! She said she came out here to see me, but then she fell asleep, and some other things happened so I wanted her to come with me to see Captain Yamato, then she started to say …something but didn't finish, then she just said that and ran off…!"

Raising a brow, Asuma then smirks and chuckles once. "Oh, I see…"

"You do??" Naruto turns to look up at the older jonin. "Then what's the problem??"

"Hmm…" He starts, becoming thoughtful before he offers out a hand. "Let me explain women to you really quick, Naruto. …Tell me how two girls react when you're around, and I'll help you explain it a lot better."

"…What are you talking about…?" The blonde mutters, furrowing his brows further.

Sighing deeply with a slight twitch, Asuma offers. "How did Sakura used to act when you were nice to her when you were kids?"

Crossing his arms with a thoughtful sound, Naruto then frowns. "She'd usually yell and hit me."

"Hitting's usually good…unless it's really hard." Asuma offers with a sagely nod. "If a girl hits you gently, she likes you. If a girl hits you hard….she _probably_ doesn't."

Frowning gently, Naruto just sighs. _Man, wish someone'd told me that back then… _"…Uh… alright…"

"Any other examples you'd like to make for me?" Asuma asks leadingly, raising a brow.

"…Well, Hinata almost acts like she's afraid of me. She never really talks to me, and runs off the first chance she gets." The orange clad ninja offers.

"Hmm…. Sounds like she has a typical school girl crush. It'll pass, in time. But she _does_, none the less, like you." The man grins with a chuckle. "You've grown up into a young ladies' man, haven't you? Didn't even know it, did ya, Naruto!" He laughs, clapping him on the back.

"Uh… n-no, I never realized it…" Rubbing the back of his neck he blushes thoughtfully. _So Rinsu likes me, that's obvious… I mean I already knew __that__, but… I __still__don't know why she ran off like that!_ "Then… what's up with Rinsu?? I know she likes me, but she's got a boyfriend. I don't get why she yelled at me like that."

Frowning in thought, the older man just sighs before putting out his hands helplessly. "Sometimes, people's emotions draw them in different directions than their head. She may have been here to tell you something important, if you get my drift; but something you said put her off."

Further mulling over this, Naruto looks down for a moment, and then upward. _Something important… AH! Didn't she just say earlier that if anything happened… Well I don't know what coulda happened that quick, but….! _"Uh… Asuma-sensei, can we pick this up later??"

Blinking and grinning, the dark haired ninja waves a hand. "Go on, Naruto. Training can wait for love…at least for a little while…" He utters, scratching his cheek thoughtfully.

"Alright. Thanks!" Naruto nods before turning and crossing his fingers. Several clones pop into existence and the eight Naruto together jump into the trees in search of Rinsu.


	20. Chapter 21: In The Rain

"Rinsu…!" An orange clad spiky blonde haired shinobi calls to her and approaches her quickly no far away within the same foresty area.

"What is it, Naruto…?" The brunette asks, furrowing her brows as she turns to him, huffing slightly as she straightens her arms down to her sides.

Rubbing the back of his head, the blonde teen then offers, putting out his hands. "Uh… s-sorry… really, I didn't… realize when you said that you wanted to spend time with me… uh… exactly what you meant… heheh…."

"What are you talking about…?" She asks drolly, looking off slightly before letting out a gentle, disappointed sigh.

"Oh, uh, you know… back there… what I said… and…" Naruto sighs before a second blonde comes into view and blinks.

"Oh! Here she is." And then instantly vanishes in a cloud.

Blinking as she watches this, Rinsu then shakes her head before letting out a sigh. "..I dunno… It's no big deal, really… Just…forget about it…"

"But… uh… I…" Rubbing the back of his head and looking nervous, Naruto swallows before a third blonde jumps down from the trees and the original Naruto that she was speaking to disappears. THE Naruto stays quiet for a moment and then raises his brows as he's brought up to date by the dispersing of the clone. "It… obviously bothered you, so… I just wanted to apologize… can you find it in you to forgive me??" The genin drops down into a deep bow on the forest floor.

Blinking at him before she turns off shyly, the brunette starts to speak before there's a sudden, thunderous sound overhead, making her jump slightly.

Blinking and suddenly sitting up, Naruto looks up through the trees at he fairly overcast skies. "…It's gonna rain…"

"Maybe we should--" She starts before a sudden downpour comes upon the two, almost like someone poking a hole in a bag. Rinsu gasps, moving closer to the blonde and crouching slightly. "Whoa..!"

Crossing his fingers quickly, two additional clones appear and he three sling off their orange jackets to make a variable tent over Rinsu while the water from the sky quickly drenches the taller teen; causing his usually spiky hair to fall much flatter against his head. "You alright, Rinsu?"

Blinking as she stands straighter before smiling gently with a soft blush. "..heh. You're a…real gentleman, aren't you, Naruto…?"

Grinning shyly with a slight blush, Naruto then chuckles softly. "Oh I just… went with my first instinct…"

"Well…it's still really gallant.." She offers before stepping from under the canopy the three made, moving to kiss each of them on their right cheek and smile. "But I actually kinda like the rain. I was just a little scared."

"Oh… heheh…" All three of them start to blush and two of the shinobi vanish in a cloud while leaving only Naruto. "I don't really mind it either…"

The two begin walking and talking as the downpour continues on, talking about their youths and missions they've been on before slowly coming to a conversation about romance.

"…I just know my soul mate's out there somewhere… Someone who really cares about me…gets me, you know…? Someone who…we just agree on almost everything, and I really love spending time with…" The green clad kunoichi explains, her hair dripping with water and slightly matted against her cheeks and bare shoulders and her pale green shirt and skirt clinging to her chest and thighs.

"That'd be nice…" The blonde utters with a nod. _But I don't think I know anyone like that… aside from Gaara and that's just CREEPY!_

"..yeah…y-you know…_we_…have a lot in common…" She offers, wiping a bit of water off of her arm.

Turning to her quickly, the blonde blinks and then becomes thoughtful again before rubbing the back of his neck. "…Well… yeah… I guess we do…"

The two walk on a bit longer, slowly approaching the bulk of town before Rinsu offers. "You remember… umm…when I said I had a boyfriend…?"

"Yeah, I remember…" Naruto nods a few times while watching her.

"..well…we aren't…actually dating…yet… Not going steady or anything, I mean…" She explains honestly before stopping and seeming considerate.

Blinking, Naruto frowns in confusion now. "…Then… why would you… say he was your boyfriend…?" _Was she just … not sure she really wanted to be with me until now? If we did, would she ever tell people I wasn't her boyfriend if they insulted her for being with me…?_

"…I kinda…hoped we would become…you know… …But there's this…weird thing…that happens… I dunno… …I…like you…" She admits, suddenly blushing as she looks off shyly.

Blinking again, Naruto then smiles softly and then reaches out to take her hand. "…Well… then maybe we _sho--_…"

"Rinsu! …Naruto?" Lee calls as he steps up. His own black hair is matted against his head and the rest of him is equally as soaked. "What are the two of you doing out here in the rain?" He asks with a chuckle.

"I…went looking or you awhile ago, but…when I couldn't find you, I went to go hang out with Naruto..!" Rinsu explains with a smile before adding. "He was busy, so…I fell asleep, he woke me up, and a bit later it started to rain and…here you are! Heh.."

"Oh, well alright. I was looking for you as well, but I suppose we must've passed each other." Smiling again he winks and offers his hand. "Why don't we get you out of the rain so that you don't catch a cold. Naruto? I'll buy you ramen as a thanks for looking after Rinsu!"

Glancing back and forth between the two of them for a moment, Naruto then just offers a somewhat wry grin. "….Uh… alright…" _NOW what is Rinsu doing…? Eh, I guess she's gonna let him down easy, huh?_

* * *

"…and neither of you have actually asked me out yet.." The green clad girl states simply and with finality, nodding once as she takes a bit of her ramen. "And if you both try jumping it on me now, that'd be completely unromantic, and you'll get a big, fat 'no'."

"I see… I understand…" Turning to the blonde challengingly, Lee turns thoughtful. _So, then Naruto and I are rivals… I won't be defeated!_

Blinking innocently and swallowing harshly, on a mouth of noodles, Naruto raises his brows back at Lee. _…Whoa, that look in Bushy-brows' eyes… it's like that day when he fought __Sasuke__…_


	21. Chapter 22: Is it Love?

Late in the afternoon, the following day, Tsunade stands in the area of the party and sighs. _Wow, Shikamaru... a whole three hours ahead of schedule... hm. Oh well... Next time? I'll leave it up to the jonin. Well…at least it isn't raining anymore._ She takes her seat as the guests begin to arrive.

Eventually, everyone is in their place with the respective teams at their own tables save for one member of team seven: Sai who has decided to do a couple of sketches of the area and the people there while paying particular attention to Rinsu and Kiyoko.

Gai leaves his table, after conversing with his team, to join the rest of the jonin near Tsunade as the Hokage stands to make her opening speech.

"Welcome everyone! This week, we've brought into our midst, Team Thirteen from the fire village. It is my hope, that we can all learn from each other to make Konoha, the Dancing Fire village, and all of the fire nation greater as a whole. But for now, please enjoy the festivities that have been prepared by Team Ten and their assistants."

There is a round of applause as Tsunade returns to her seat until she raises her glass. "I would like to propose a toast; to growth and greatness." Before the others return her toast and drink to it.

"You both seem...oddly quiet." Senka states, putting her glass down as she looks back and forth between Kiba and Shikamaru with one brow raised. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, but you've been eyeing each _other_ more than me."

"Nah, I'm just alittle tired... had to rush just get this all together when I did..." Shikamaru mutters. _Not to mention I thought I'd have you to myself tonight.. man, what a drag..._

"Really, it's nothing." Kiba offers with a grin before tossing a bit of food down to Akamaru. _Except, I asked you first.. why do I gotta share it with __this__ slacker...?_

"Well, I just figured you wouldn't care, since we're friends, Kiba... And you didn't actually even _ask_ me, Shikamaru... And you haven't actually asked me to be your girlfriend..." The brunette woman states, seeming alittle nervous now as she shifts slightly. _Oh damn..._

His eyes widening as he blushes a bit, Shikamaru swallows softly as Kiba blinks and seems to stare; almost inspecting.

_Friends?? Hrm.. I don't think I've been direct enough..._

"Oh..." Shikamaru utters thoughtfully. _Friends or not, I know what Kiba's probably thinking... so I'll definitely have to ask her before the night is over. Hmm.. let's see... what can I do to get her away from Kiba for like.. five minutes...?_ Offering a grin, he just shrugs. "Well, you guys just got in town this week.. and I was alittle worried one of our shinobi mighta given you a bad first impression."

Blinking, Kiba's eyes squint alittle. _Oh what's he mean by __that__??_

"Yeah, no kidding.." She answers with a deep frown before shaking her head. "Poor Rinsu..."

"...What are you guys _talkin_' about...?" Kiba furrows his brows before he seems thoughtful. "It wasn't Shino, was it? He's not... uh.. _so_ bad..."

"Nah, it's not Shino. Don't worry." Shikamaru raises a brow but shakes his head. _He doesn't know.. eh, not exactly the gossiping type is he..?_

"Uh... Choji? er.. wait! Sai!"

"Kakashi-sensei." Senka corrects smoothly, scratching behind Akamaru's ear, giving him a large piece of her steak as she proceeds to chew and suck on the fat and gristle.

"Kakashi...?" Kiba furrows his brows a moment and lowers his head. "Hrm... that's odd... heh. My next guess woulda been Neji..."

"Near as I can gather, he's a general pervert that no one realized before is also a womanizer." The female explains before letting out a sigh.

"Well he _does_ spend a lot of time with that Jiraiya, and he reads _all_ his books..." Kiba mutters thoughtfully. "He even saw the _movie_..."

As the wild-haired female grumbles softly, Shikamaru looks around a moment before noticing Rinsu trying to get Lee to dance and has a sudden thought. His brows raise and he motions to her. "Hey, she's not letting it get to her, huh?" Before he musters a bit of courage and stands. "They look pretty lonely, though, Senka. Wanna....?"

Blinking and seeming a bit surprised, a soft smile crosses her lips as the apples of her cheeks flush slightly. "When a guy like you's suddenly getting romantic, he must really wanna impress a girl. And I can't rightly say 'no'." With that she turns to Akamaru bending to kiss his nose sweetly then extends a hand to Kiba and lets it caress across his that rests on the table before taking Shikamaru's hand and standing.

As Shikamaru leads Senka out to where Rinsu and Lee are starting to dance, Kiyoko prods gently at Daisuke. "It's completely harmless, and she's not dancing with anyone."

Flinching a bit, Daisuke just blushes. "...but I'm only really good at _slow_ dancing..." he mutters and looks off.

"Pfft. That's probably all she can do, too." Kiyoko waves a hand before murmuring softly. "And what a better way to get closer..."

"...and have Neji breathing down my neck..." Her twin mutters back.

Shrugging gently, Kiyoko then grins gently. "_I'm_ gonna find someone to dance with.... Later!" Before skipping off toward Sakura. "Hey, Sakura!" She smiles a bit, folding her hands behind her. "You know... I know there aren't really any guys here you wanna dance with, and I feel the same way. So... instead of looking like a couple of wall flowers, why don't _we_ dance together?"

Blinking a few times, seeming surprised, Sakura gives this a moment of thought before asking carefully. "No... slow dancing, right?"

Biting her lip discreetly a moment, Kiyoko then smiles and shakes her head, waving a dismissive hand. "Of course not! We're just dancing as friends."

As Sakura reluctantly agrees, and follows Kiyoko, Lee moves a bit shyly with Rinsu's movements, seeming alittle awkward and inexperienced as far as actual dancing.

"Come on, Lee! Loosen up alittle! Have fun!" Rinsu all but cheers him on before plastering herself against him with a smile before she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly on his ear with a gentle blush.

Blinking his eyes wide, then blushing, Lee just grins a bit awkwardly before admitting shyly. "I have.. um.. never danced before, Rinsu..."

Smiling brightly at him, she only giggles again before nuzzling her nose against his ear. "Aww...! Well... Maybe we should loosen you up alittle..." She offers, glancing around a bit to see most people more concerned with their own conversations, or girls trying to drag guys out onto the floor; not to mention the many eyes upon the two girls dancing together, seeming to make Sakura blush deeply. As she sees Tenten get pushed off of Neji, trying to get him to dance as well, she seems thoughtful before reaching into her dress and pulling out a small flask. "You could...try this.."

Blinking at her again, Lee's eyes widen a bit further before he utters skeptically. "Is... is that sake...?" When she nods, Lee chews his lip and looks all around a moment before sighing deeply. "..er...well... I suppose... just alittle...even Gai sensei drinks alittle sake from time to time." When she offers him the flask, he takes it carefully and takes a small drink before handing it back. As the small bit of alcohol works into his system, Lee blinks softly with a gentle groan as he seems to become more at ease.

Walking up to where Hinata sits alone, Daisuke clears his throat, blushing a bit before uttering. "...Hhhey, Hinata.... doing okay tonight...?"

Blinking up to him in surprise, away from her eyes upon a nearby table, the young Hyuuga female offers him a soft smile before nodding sweetly. "I'm...alright... How are you...?" Her hands rest on the table, her index fingers poking one another as she blushing only gently, her long hair fallen down her back and over her shoulders.

"Oh.. alright..." He utters through a calming sigh. "They did... a pretty good job putting this together, huh?" When she only nods slightly with a soft sound of agreement, the brunette young man licks his lips and chews the bottom one a moment before uttering shyly as his blush grows. "...well.. uh... you know..." but before he actually gets the words out, there is a loud cry from Rinsu before Daisuke turns to see her stumble back with Lee's leg outstretched as he cries out happily.

"WhooHOO! I am so _loose!_"

"Lee..! Calm down!" Rinsu calls out worriedly as Neji and Tenten already jump to their feet and run over to the two on the dance floor as Rinsu screams out, a swift kick meeting her in the stomach from the inebriated young man and causing her to slam into a table.

"SHIT..!" Senka calls out before moving past Shikamaru without another word as Tenten and Neji show obvious difficulty with the lone green clad male. "_Lee.._!"

Lee cries out in excitement as he swings Tenten into Neji and throws off the Hyuuga male causing him to stumble right into Senka's path, who quickly darts aside, moving to try to kick the short-haired man's feet out from under him. But she grits her teeth when he easily jumps over the attack and spins, catching her harshly across her jaw and making her stumble back.

Turning from Hinata, Daisuke's jaw drops and he quickly rushes away from her. "Oh damn!" Reaching into his back pocket for one of his scrolls that he quickly unravels. Performing his signature jutsu, three chains shoot from the scroll to snag Lee around the arms and legs, but the chains aimed for his legs miss and the ones on his wrists stop him, though momentarily.

"Whaaoo.. what're these chains for...?" He murmurs before wrenching his arms once, twice, and on the third time, he lifts Daisuke clear from his feet and across the dance floor, landing on Sakura and knocking her away from Kiyoko.

"Sakura!" Kiyoko calls out in surprise, almost in unison with Naruto before he frowns and turns quickly.

"Hmph! I got 'im!" This said, the genin puts his fingers together in a cross and four Naruto now stand where there was only one. All four charge Lee at the same time, who smacks them aside obliviously before bringing his leg up... inadvertently... into the original's groin.

As Naruto calls out and drops, Tsunade sits in stunned silence. "Gai... you weren't kidding... I know... I should stop it but... it's like watching a train wreck..."

Frowning in disappointment at himself, Gai stand quickly and starts over the table. "Lee! You have to stop!"

"Shadow manipulation!" Shikamaru calls as he closes his hands in an upside-down circle and his shadow stretches out and easily latches onto Lee's, who stops almost instantly. The Nara male sighs deeply and merely holds Lee in place as the other black haired youth suddenly blinks as if just now realizing that he can no longer hear the music playing and murmurs drunkenly.

"...Did someone turn off the music? I stopped dancing..."

As Sakura harshly punches the dark haired young man off of her with a loud growl, a slow clapping can be heard from across the room.

Looking up quickly, Kiyoko suddenly frowns and flinches deeply at the sight of two Kunoichi that she knows all too well. One dressed in pink with long dark hair that flows over one eye down to the middle of her back, her skirt fully revealing the front half and only covered by a few almost strategically placed belts, as well as a pair of upper and lower back braces of black. The other has brilliant green eyes and her hair, while being the same color as the other female ninja, is pulled up into a pair of ponytails. "Oh...!"


	22. Chapter 23: Troubled Past

"OW! What the hell?" Daisuke grumbles, rubbing his face. "As if being thrown by the chains wasn't degrading enough..."

Seeming, for now, not to have noticed the clapping, Senka stands slowly before walking up to Lee with a soft squint before reeling back and easily connecting a punch to his jaw as Shikamaru calls out in an attempt of warning, but alittle too late. As she blinks, but then just frowns as Lee lets out a soft sound of pain, still standing, she turns slightly before blinking at the two females, the one standing with a fairly smug, yet devoid of humored expression, while the other seems more unto herself in thought, a fairly small scythe wrapped in her arms along her lower back loosely. " . . . . . . "

Groaning and seeming to come back to his senses, Lee suddenly gasps when he realizes he can't move. "M-my arms... and legs...!"

"Are you back to normal yet? I'll let you go." Shikamaru offers making the bright eyed young man blink in confusion before looking around.

"What--?"

"It's alright, now, Shikamaru..." Gai utters, and at the word, he releases Lee from his Jutsu who stumbles finally from the way Senka's hit had caused his eyes to spin. He spots Rinsu a bit away and gasps before rushing to her.

"Rinsu!"

Finally getting over his own punch, Daisuke raises his eyes which then widen. He doesn't seem to notice the scythe carrying girl for a moment as his eyes rest squarely on the pink-clad ninja and a very serious air falls around him suddenly. He starts to stand quickly but stops when Kiyoko moves to him and puts an arm around his chest.

"Dai..."

Stepping into the area more as the pony-tailed girl stays back a bit, the fairly tall young woman walks with purpose past the blue clad nin, offering him a slightly hopeful smile before winking as she walks by, her heels making not a sound on the grassy land as she walks to Tsunade's table and extends a slip of paper before standing more rigid with her arms at her sides.

Blinking softly, Tsunade keeps her seat but takes the paper and unfolds it before reading it over. After taking a moment, then looking up over the paper, she takes in a deep breath before offering loud enough for the rest of the area to hear. "...Looks like this welcome ceremony just got ...bigger. Welcome to Konoha."

Flinching deeply, to the point of his body jolting, Daisuke clenches his fists as Kiyoko suddenly frowns and Senka calls out in protest.

"Oh _fuck_ no!"

Glancing up at Senka, Tsunade then sighs and closes her eyes before shrugging, and continuing as though the jonin hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry you caught us in the middle of a.. slight incident. But it's taken care of now. Right Gai?"

"Yes... Lady Hokage.." The older Jonin utters before sighing.

Biting her lip, Kiyoko murmurs. "Dai.. I'm gonna let you go now. I gotta go and ..revive Rinsu. Okay?"

"...I guess." He utters with a sigh and stands still while his sister rushes up to heal the fallen member of their group. His eyes darken a bit, into a deep brown tone.

"...h-hey... Kiyoko...? When... you're done there...." Naruto mutters from his spot on the ground. "....Ow..."

Watching the goings on, the pink clad young woman nods to Tsunade before walking over to Daisuke, offering him a bit of a crooked smile before asking. "Hey, Dai.. How've you been..?"

Keeping his eyes down mostly, standing rigid, he mutters. "...Going a mile a minute. I guess. Excuse me.. I .. need to sit down." This said he turns and walks a short distance to one of the chairs that hasn't been overturned and sits with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

Following him slowly as she looks around the area, the raven haired female chews her bottom lip before stating honestly. "I was hoping maybe you'd be...even...a _little_ happy to see me, but... I sort of knew you wouldn't be." As she shifts a bit to put a thoughtful hand on her hip.

Scoffing quietly, he just mutters again while his eyes squint somewhere near exasperation. "...Sorry to disappoint you, Haruka. ...but you know how it is..."

"I was...just doing what I thought needed to be done. I was wrong.. We've been over this..!" She says a bit hurtfully before frowning a bit sadly. "Why can everyone but you four forgive me..? ..I understand Senka, but you... I thought.." But her words trail as she blinks and turns just in time for Rinsu to throw her weight into a stern slap across the face, making Haruka gasp and stumble back.

"No one else was _there_ but the four of us, that's why..! No one else had to see it happen... He was one of the good ones, Haruka, you didn't just kill one of my friends, you damn near killed two." The brunette young man frowns and then shrugs before dropping his hands into his lap, sliding them against his knees and standing. "...We've been over that, too."

"..What do I have to do.." She asks of them both as Senka steps up at Rinsu's side, crossing her arms with a deep scowl.

"Die." She answers simply as Rinsu raises a brow, then nods.

"Sepuku! Regain at least some of your honor..."

As Haruka stands in stunned silence, Kiyoko walks up, while muttering. "...healing naruto's balls.. that was uncomfortable..." Before she sighs and looks across the group before stating. "...Look, we just ended one fist-fight tonight..." Then she frowns at Haruka. "Why are you _here_ anyway? If you really cared about Dai, and not just wanting some kind of instant gratification, maybe you'd back off his _case_ for a year or two."

Seeming honestly hurt, she looks at Kiyoko with a sad frown before her eyes move to her brother. But as they start to tear, she quickly turns off, putting a hand on her hip as she forces the sound of crackling tears from her voice. "..fine...i suppose i'll take all of your advice to heart..."

"I hope she kills herself." Senka states coldly, watching the other girl with her own hand on her hip before frowning and letting it drop away. "I'd go to her funeral...to spit on her face."

Walking up, Shikamaru blinks a few times before asking carefully. "Troubled past?"

"...Very." Daisuke utters as he keeps his eyes down, his words seeming restrained before he sighs and closes his eyes while Kiyoko moves down next to him and wraps her arms around him softly.

"Is everything alright?" Kiba asks worriedly as he and Akamaru stand opposite the shadow nin.

"She's a missing nin from our village. ...Well she used to be." Kiyoko explains vaguely making the two other boys frown somewhat knowingly.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Shikamaru sighs. "Man, there's gotta be at least one per village in every generation, huh? What a drag.."

"Guess it's one of _those _things, huh?" Kiba asks a bit more while Kiyoko sighs and continues, shaking her head.

"Part of the reason we had no problem leaving, and got here so early. I was _hoping_ at least some time away from them would give Sen and Dai a chance to... well... heal a bit. Then, here she is, right up in their faces again."

"Huh..." Naruto murmurs, overhearing the conversation. Then he frowns in thought before turning to look at Sakura. _She kinda sounds like Sasuke._

"..I'm fine now." Daisuke utters as he slips away from Kiyoko who blinks.

"You don't sound fine..."

"..As fine as I'm gonna be." He mumbles before looking around, only to frown again when he can't see Hinata before he sighs. _Probably a good thing. I'm alittle worried about Haruka scaring her off... or worse. _

"...is everyone gonna hate me, too...?" A hopeful voice asks from at the group's back, seeming a bit nervous, for her own reasons. When the group turns, they see the smaller, black pony-tailed girl standing behind them, her scythe now in a holster at her back as she pouts cutely, her violet eyes sparkling in a bit of worry.

"I never had a problem with you, Mitsuki..." Daisuke shrugs and shakes his head as Kiyoko seems to agree, causing Senka just to shrug as Rinsu asks a bit obliviously.

"Why would we hate _you_? ...I hate you for having such a cute shirt, if anything. hehe!"

A sweat drop forms on Senka's forhead as she reaches up a hand to hold the bridge of her nose while Daisuke rolls his eyes before offering.

"You've just got a bad rap... it's a completely different story."

"So what story is that?" Shikamaru asks curiously while Kiyoko shrugs easily.

"Haruka did what she felt was right, at the time... It's the same thing..." The shorter girl utters softly, looking down a bit shyly before adding. "..She really did think it was right, but I'm not going to tell you guys how to feel.. You have your reasons, and I...like to think I atleast kind of understand..."

"Sometimes, you can't just apologize and expect everything to go back to normal." Daisuke states with a sigh, causing Mitsuki to bow her head a bit lower. "Even when she knew she was wrong, it didn't really stop her..."

Staying quiet a moment, Kiyoko then picks up. "Mitsuki was really young when she.. rebelled.. a bit. But it was ended pretty quick. _Haruka_ actually killed somebody, and was convinced she was right despite the people telling her she was wrong."

"...just because she said that...it doesn't mean it's how she feels..." The new girl utters before she sighs sadly, adding. "...Our whole village hated me almost my whole life...and she was one of the first people that ever paid me any attention...even before we were in the same group... ...I don't know what else to say..." She murmurs the last sadly before shaking her head and startig to walk away.

Frowning deeply in thought, Naruto then slips away from the group and the area where he sees Haruka closer to the lake. He furrows his brows a moment in deep thought. _All that stuff... she's almost just like Sasuke. ...If... Sasuke came back, would people hate him like that? Would Shikamaru, and Lee, and the others suddenly.. not trust him? I could kinda see why but... even now, I just wish he'd come back. And not as an enemy!_ His eyes centering more on the pink clad girl, he blinks at the kunai in her hand and he feels his heart race slightly before he approaches quickly, and calls down to her. "Hey!"

Blinking before quickly putting her kunai away, she moves to stand and frowns at the blonde before turning off with a scoff. "What do you want? Come to stare? I'm not a freak show."

"Heheh... Yeah, I kinda know how that feels personally!" The shinobi grins, rubbing the back of his head before lowering his hand and offering. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Uh... I hope you can get a better start in Konoha than your last village. Granny Tsunade's really understanding and good at giving people second chances."

"I wish everyone thought like that." She answers with another, though softer scoff as her eyes soften slightly, then grow cool once more. "Haruka Kanata."

Chortling softly, Naruto reaches up to straighten his forehead protector slightly. "Well, welcome to Konoha! If you need any help with anything, let me know and I'll see what I can do!"

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." She answers simply, turning from him a bit before adding. "You might want to keep an eye on Mitsuki, though. She gets sort of down, when alone, and I just don't want to be around anyone right now." Said as she starts off, pulling her kunai back from it's pouch on her side to spin it on her finger by it's ring.

"Alright. I'll remember that, then." Before he gives a slight wave. "I'll see ya." This said, he starts away from her.


	23. Chapter 24: Ditching the Party

Sitting off on her own with a fairly sour look on her face, Senka eats a plate of rippled potato chips and French onion dip, leaned on one elbow with a squint._ ...No matter where I go... No matter what I do... She's always THERE_!

Walking up, Shikamaru takes a seat nearby as he begins speaking. "..Hey there." And when she looks up, grunts, and then turns back to her chips, he raises a brow before asking. "..You're pretty upset over this huh?" Though his words come more obvious than curious.

"...At the risk of putting you off, she killed...my first.." She offers before becoming silent, then adding a bit more solemnly. "...everything..."

Raising his brows a bit, blinking deeply, then he frowns and rubs his neck. "Man.. no wonder. I can't even imagine what that's like..." Then he becomes quiet a moment before uttering. "Makes me think I got something to live up to." Noticing her blush, despite her not meeting his eyes, the young Nara man adds. "...I wouldn't try to replace him or anything but... maybe I could help... alittle. I'd like to try at least."

"...it might be a lot of work.." She points out, seeming almost out-of-character-ly shy before lifting her eyes to him, raising one brow. "I'm pretty damaged goods. And I wouldn't take kindly to you breaking up with me over something...small and/or stupid, like 'It isn't you, it's me', or 'I just wanna be friends', or even worse, 'I just can't handle it', or a variant there of." She rattles off before shaking her head gently.

Chewing his lip discreetly, and letting out a quiet sigh, he then slowly nods while still biting his lip tightly. "I understand." _It's alright, Shikamaru... you can do this..._

"If the idea upsets you so much; please, don't feel like you're doing me a big favor." She states, frowning softly before standing and setting her plate aside.

Standing with her, Shikamaru shakes his head. "Nah, it's not that at all. Heh. Guess I'm just kinda nervous all of a sudden because my inexperience with women just caught up to me." He admits before adding. "You've been making me think about a lot of things recently, ya know? In a lot of places that I never considered before. I guess it's natural to feel nervous, but it's not like I'm overwhelmed." _This is probably what I need. All the new things I've been considering..._ "You said damaged, right?" Then he blinks and stops before frowning and shaking his head and reaching up to scratch it a minute. "Wait... oh man..." Before falling silent with a thoughtful look on his face, followed by a surprised and almost worriedly jovial expression.

Blinking at him for a moment as she seems expectant, when he remains silent, she slowly grins before chuckling and shaking her head. "You really are cutely clueless for being such a smarty, huh, Shika?"

Blinking at the nickname, he then just smirks and blushes slightly with a shrug. "...Yeah, that's never happened to me before. I can make plans near infinitely into the future, and figure out anything but... you... you made me struck dumb just now."

"Did I?" She asks before chuckling and seeming thoughtful before offering innocently. "Do you wanna go to my place and play for a few hours...?"

"Oouu, Senka!" Rinsu suddenly chimes in from her back. "Already?"

Turning slowly to Rinsu, and staring a moment, Shikamaru suddenly blushes a bit deeper as his eyes widen. "Uh... yeah... sure, let's go." He utters while trying to bypass the obvious perversion of the twin.

As the green clad girl pouts sadly, Senka pats her head before offering. "I gotta tell Kiba we're taking off. He might wanna come. Would that be okay? Maybe we could even play in the park and then play with Akamaru. We don't have any training tomorrow, and I haven't been able to look for a job yet."

"Neither have Kiyo and me...." Rinsu offers before sighing and seeming wistful. "I can't wait until the day I get married and don't have to work anymore..."

"I kinda feel--" The taller brunette starts before silencing herself suddenly, then stating simply. "You're a _ninja_, Rinsu. And a Jonin besides. Once we finish our training here, we'll hopefully all be asked to become ANBU, and, well... Being a ninja _is_ a job."

"Still...I might just quit. Too much trouble, with my kakegenkai and all..." She offers before flinching at her sisters frown. "..Uh, well... I'm gonna...go find Lee and Kiyoko...eheh... Have fun, you two!" Before she turns and runs off, leaving Senka to hold her forehead in one hand.

Rubbing the back of his head, blushing softly, he mutters carefully. "Man, she's a card..."

"She's more than just a card..." Senka grunts and sighs, shaking her head before letting her hand move back to her hip. "She worries me... She was...on Haruka's side when everything happened... We didn't trust her for awhile, either.. It's hard having an identical twin so different from you. There's nothing even similar about us, and for the past year or so, people have had no problem telling us apart."

"I think it'd irritate me to have a twin brother that no one could tell me apart from." Shikamaru offers but then asks. "What's it like, anyway? I got a sister, but she's no ninja, and a bit older than me. She lives in the civilian end of town with her husband so..."

Seeming thoughtful for a moment, her eyes then soften in an odd way before she turns to him. A smile, seeming unlike her own crosses her face before she utters lightly. "...If I didn't have her, I'd die. She's my other half. It's always been like that. It's just that, rather than being like the Gemini twins; we're more like the twins of Yin and Yang. Similar; but so very, very different... And even though we might hate each other from time to time, our love is much stronger. It completes us."

Turning thoughtful, Shikamaru then smirks gently and nods a bit. "I think it'd be nice to have someone with that kind of a connection. Even if I can't find it in a brother or sister, well.. maybe I can find it somewhere else." He states the last a bit leadingly while trying to keep a smooth and semi-innocent tone.

Blinking at him as if snapping from a daze, an almost sly look enters the konoichi's eyes as she grins and leans forward, wordlessly licking his cheek before turning and continuing to where Kiba stands with Shino. "Kiba, we're getting ready to go. Some of the company that recently came was a bit unsavory... Wanna come? We'll be playing Shoji and Go, but it'd be nice to hang with you and Akamaru in the park, maybe play after the game. What do you say?"

Raising his brows at Senka a bit as Akamaru stands quickly with a bit of a doggish grin, Kiba then says carefully. "Well.. sure, alright."


	24. Chapter 25: The Decision is Made

"I'm... sorry I kicked you like that, Rinsu. I had no idea I was so... violent and out of control when drunk..." Lee utters apologetically for the third time since the incident.

"It's okay, Lee! The way you ran to me afterwards was really...noble. Gallant, even. And _really_ sexy..." She adds the last almost shyly, reaching up a hand to twirl her fingers in his now shorter hair, no longer molded into a bowl cut as it once was.

Blinking a few times as he tingles and then blushes deeply, Lee still grins--but shyly--and swallows softly. "I... was really worried I had hurt you. But I am also glad you weren't."

"M-m... I'm okay... I'm..._really_ okay..." She utters, straightening out her wrap around skirt before adding. "...Tonight's the big night, mm..?"

Swallowing again, he grins sheepishly still and scratches his cheek. "Um... yes... I...." then feeling another soft tremble he murmurs. "I am... really nervous... I have never... even kissed before you..."

"...after tonight, you won't ever need to kiss anyone else..." She assures, pulling him close to her with a soft blush, nuzzling her nose against his. "..I've...started falling for you already...Lee...hard..."

Blinking a few times, his eyes widening, the young man smiles and blushes deeply as he murmurs softly. "...Oh, heheh... then I... will be sure to catch you, Rinsu.."

Blushing deeply at his words, the shorter female puts a hand to one heated cheek, uttering in a hushed voice. "...kawaii... so sweet..." Her eyes seem to sparkle as her fingers move from cooling her cheek to splaying over it in a cute way. "...oh Lee..."

Turning to her, the dark haired young man chews his lip a moment before he swallows and feels a rush of boldness hit him. Taking her free hand into his before he sighs and leans in to kiss her softly.

Gasping softly before turning herself over to him, Rinsu lets out a breathless sound of shyness, her cheeks growing a deeper hue of red as she kisses him back loving. _...Please...let this one work out... I'm...so tired... I just want to be really...really loved..._ Stepping against him slightly as she lets him move her however he wishes.

Letting his lips linger a moment, he then breathes deeply as he pulls back and looks up to see his home in the distance. Turning to look at her he asks. "Should we.. go inside?"

"...y-...yes...please...love me...Lee..." She murmurs heatedly, trembling gently before nuzzling her head under his chin, wrapping her arms around him loosely.

Wrapping his own arms around her tightly, and holding her against him in a nearly protective manner, he only nods with his chin against her head. "I... do love you, Rinsu... very much..."

"...Will you...carry me..?" She asks in a soft, sheepish tone. "...I think it'd be...awfully romantic..." Snuggling tighter against him, she adds a bit more sternly, though with a girlish giggle. "I'm not very heavy..."

"Of course." Lee offers easily before bending a bit to scoop the young girl up into his arms with a somewhat surprisingly confident smile before striking off to the building not far away.

Kissing his cheek lovingly as she coddles his head, the long haired brunette all but coos. "You're so strong, Lee...! You picked me up like I was nothing. hehe... Makes me feel like a saved damsel in distress, by a tall, strong...umm...ninja in green." She states with a giggle.

Chuckling softly as he starts to enter the house, Lee just nods. "I would live forever if only to be your hero always."

"Lee..." She answers softly up to him as he places her down onto his small, single bed. Looking it over, she then grins a bit coyly as she utters vaguely. "..We won't need much room tonight..."

Nodding softly, he slowly settles down to sit beside her, and suddenly seems much more nervous than before in the way that he sighs and becomes silently thoughtful. When he notices her leaning over to watch his face, he offers a shy smile and then shifts to turn more to face her and take her hand again before uttering. "I.. really do love you, Rinsu..."

"..I...love you, too..." She whispers softly, nuzzling against his ear before murmuring a bit more seductively. "..Now...why don't you show me why they _really_ call you 'Rock Lee'...?"

His eyes suddenly widening again as he shivers from her nuzzling, Lee suddenly turns several new shades of red as a light sweat develops on his brow in a futile attempt to cool him as he murmurs in a hushed and embarrassed tone. "...uummm...." Then he wraps his hands around her back and dips his head, not beyond her nuzzling to gently and slowly draw his nose along the side of her own neck.

Gasping softly in surprise, as she had thought he would freeze up after her words, an impressed grin crosses her lips as she lets out a trembling sigh, closing her eyes as she tilts it back, letting her mouth fall open.

Letting out a soft, steadying breath, Lee lets his own eyes close and purses his lips against the girl's neck softly and continuously while his hands slowly drift over her back.

"Lee..!" She calls breathlessly, squirming slightly from his touch. She whimpers, closing her eyes tightly, letting out a gentle moan before blushing and forcing herself to become silent once more.

The bright eyed ninja's hands wrap more steadily around her waist as he, somewhat instinctively, urges her into his lap. There she can feel the solidity that aches between their clothes as his lips move more experimentally down her upper chest.

"O-Oh...mmm..." Shivering gently, Rinsu raises a hand to caress the back of his head, her face flushing ever deeper. _...So that really _is_ why they call him...Rock Lee..._ "It's so hard..."

Chortling once, though nervously, Lee shivers gently as he closes his eyes and groans gently at the harsh strain that he feels against her heated crotch through their clothes still. His hands come to rest on her hips as he kisses up her chest again to the front of her neck. "Ngh... Rinsu..."

As if his words had been a command, the shorter female begins pulling his black jacket down off of his shoulders, leaning forward to lick his neck heatedly. She shivers once more, feeling the wetness in her loins grow even still, aching as if in tune with her heartbeat as she grazes her teeth against his neck. "..Lee..!"

Jumping slightly, though in a pleasured way, Lee groans softly again as his brow furrows and he shivers again. His hands, on her hips, move almost instinctively to clutch her backside and pull her tightly to him, making her call out as she feels his girth pressed firmly against her sensitive folds. This response makes him croon and throb once against her while his hands shift the wrapped skirt around her legs and cause it to loosen to the point that it starts to fall away.

Blushing deeper as she presses her legs tighter together, the green clad girl shutters and runs her fingers through his hair a bit more heatedly before all but pleading up to him. "Please... please touch me...I want it so bad..."

Blinking his eyes open as he blushes deeply again, Lee then swallows gently while one hand lifts from around her waist to cup slowly, experimentally, over her endowments and begin fondling her sweetly. "W-wow....Rinsu..." He murmurs out almost sounding awestruck at the feel of her body under his hands.

Turning away cutely as she shivers from his touch, she answers with a loving coo, laying her head onto his shoulder aa she pants softly. "...More...please...more..."

Biting his lip, becoming a bit bolder, Lee grips her more firmly, while pinching her nipple in his grasp as he continues to knead her flesh lovingly while swooning at the feel of the swell of her breasts in his grasp.

Calling out loud before leaning back against the bed quickly, Rinsu turns her head aside, trembling with a whimper.

Shivering as he settles down beside her, both hands wrap around her chest and begin sliding down the straps of her green top away from the black, lacy, corset bra that holds them in place.

"Lee...mmm... That feels...nice..." She murmurs, swallowing harshly. "..I want...you...to see me... and watch...us..." She utters shyly, covering her face with her hands.

Blinking innocently, the young man asks in innocent confusion as he starts to blush just from the notion of something that made _her_ embarrassed. "What...?" His voice a heated whisper as he shivers.

But she only becomes silent save for her loud whimpers of bashfulness, reaching up to cover her face with both hands.

When he remains quiet in confusion, only then does she offer softly up to him. "...U-undress me... and um... w-when you push in... if you look down at it... you can see us... and watch it..."

His eyes widening alittle as he blushes deeply, he nods slowly and swallows before leaning up and tugging a bit at the top of her corset before furrowing his brows again in confusion. "H-how uh...?"

"..there's a..umm...here, see?" She offers, tugging gently on the black ribbon at the top of her corset with a shy blush. "Just pull it... and loosen it on down..."

Chewing his lip softly, Lee then nods and takes the ribbon, pulling it until it loosens and comes undone. He then begins to loosen it down her bodice until her breasts come into view. Now he stares, a bit awestruck, at her form before swallowing as a small dot of blood runs down his upper lip, that he reaches up to wipe away with a shy grin.

"..it's okay... look at me...Lee... I...want you to...p-please..." She murmurs, closing her eyes as small goosebumps form over her young body and she shivers, her face still bright red. "...please..."

Shivering and licking his suddenly dry lips, he continues to stare down at her body while moving his hands down to slide off her underwear and reveal her shaven lower lips. He shivers inwardly again and licks his lips as he reaches down to experimentally caress her, all the while keeping his eyes glued to her form.

Whimpering in arousal as she feels his fingers touch her nude body, Rinsu slowly opens her eyes to look up at him before parting her pink lips. "..don't hurt me...please...not like the others... Don't break my heart..!" She cries out before covering her face as she sobs once, whimpering as an ill feeling overtakes her. _...Why... Why did I _say _that..!?_

Stopping suddenly, jumping a bit, Lee's eyes widen as he utters. "Wh-what?" A thoughtful expression crosses his face before he furrows his brows and then nods. "I see... I understand..." Before he leans down and wraps his arms around her tightly. "I promise, Rinsu! I would never hurt you..."

Blinking her eyes, she slackens in his arms with a sniffle before asking carefully. "..You...aren't mad..? Or...disgusted..? ...Put off or...hate me..?"

"I could never..!" The young man returns, shaking his head quickly. "...I love you, Rinsu..."

Her eyes softening, Rinsu sobs once more, smiling up at him with a nod. "I love you, too, Lee....so much..." Wrapping her arms around him tightly, and pressing her chest close against his tight, black t-shirt, she nuzzles against his neck with a sniffle.

His eyes closing, he holds her protectively and nuzzles into her hair with a soft sigh, his hands running soothingly over her back.

After a moment, the young brunette can't help but giggle as she murmurs almost shyly. "..umm...so...are we just gonna cuddle tonight then...? curious, that's all..."

Lifting his head, then biting his lip a bit shyly, Lee then swallows before murmuring. "Well... I _do_ still... want to make love to you, Rinsu..."

"Don't be shy... Touch me...however you want..." She utters up to him, casting her eyes down as she blushes softly again.

Swallowing again, the male nin just nods before taking a deep breath as he leans up on his hands until he kneels between her legs. His rod strains heavily against his pants as he begins to grope her deftly, his fingers rolling her nipples between them.

Turning her head aside, Rinsu lets out a loud whimper as her body shivers once. She clamps her mouth shut as she lays her head aside on the pillow and lets out a soft sound before cooing his name. "..Lee...mmm..."

Shivering again, this time in anticipation, the black eyed young man removes one hand from her chest to reach down and undo his pants to allow the swollen, just over seven inch length, to spring forth from within and press against her slit. His other hand continues to grope and pinch, and shortly there after, the one he used to undo his pants also continues on her opposite breast while he locks his eyes on her crotch and blushes as he licks his lips.

Whimpering and whining cutely as she looks up at him, Rinsu smiles, watching him watch himself rub against her swelled snatch. "..Do you like looking at it..? Is is...pretty...? Does it turn you on, Lee..?"

"Y-yes, Rinsu..." He murmurs heatedly, his eyes alittle wide as he slowly, and experimentally begins rocking his hips back and forth to feel the heat and wetness trace his length. He shivers and swallows with a light groan as she calls softly, her back arching gently to force him tighter against and into the folds of her womb. His eyes widening slightly, Lee bites his lip as he pushes in response to push the rest of the way into her hole.

Gasping and whining louder, the brunette girl puts her hands over her face before cooing cutely with a soft sound. "L-Lee, so fast..." But she only blinks when he stops, looking up at him innocently.

"I-I'm sorry, Rinsu, I um...." He murmurs alittle shyly, with a slightly guilty ook.

Giggling back at him cutely, she only shakes ehr head with a soft shiver, raising her hips to meet his before gasping when she feels them lock together. "..It's...alright... Mmm... It's...a nice size... Feels...good...inside... Mmmm... Lee..."

Starting to thrust within her again, though slower, Lee groans gently as he meets her pace and slowly closes his eyes. "...Rinsu...!"

Calling out as a shot of pleasure bursts through her and her cheeks flush, partially from her honest surprise, the green clad girl beneath him turns her head aside shyly as she reaches up her arms to wrap them around him, pushing up with him until she can feel him burried deep within her womb. Her thighs quivering when she feels his thrusts reaching the deepest part of her, she tilts her head back, calling his name in happy anticipation. "Lee..! _Lee_, you'll make me _cum_ if...i-if you keep going like that...! Ooouu, please..! F-faster..!"

Looking down at her again as if in rememberance, Lee blushes as he watches himself thrust into her body; picking up speed as she instructed while his hands grip her hips.

Her breasts bouncing as her body tingles, Rinsu calls out happily before her fingers grip the sheets and she takes in a deep breath. "I'm going to cum, Lee..! I'm going to _cum_..!!"

The young genin just blushes deeply as he continues thrusting into her quickly, groaning in pleasure as he watches her hole slide around his length.

Her womb contracting tightly around his girth, the young brunette cries out as her hole forces him right out, causing his rod to flop and stand straight out as she squirts

Gawking a bit in surprise, Lee's jaw drops as he watches this and suddenly jumps; his balls tightening as he shoots as well, but for the pressure of being forced out it rockets up her body onto her chest and cheek.

Gasping as she feels the spray, Rinsu only giggles, reaching down a hand to rub one of the spots a moment, then lifting her fingers to lick them with a soft moan. "Mmm... Did you...like watching..? hehe.... ..Was it...erotic..?"

Watching her still as she licks his seed from her fingers, Lee swallows and grins shyly though his rod quickly swells again. "Y-yes... and it... felt... amazing..."

Grinning before shifting a bit to roll onto her hands and knees safely without falling off the bed, the brunette turns over her shoulder with a grin before leaning forward slightly, running her hands along her ass. "Wanna try something else..?"

Watching and seeming to hang on her every curve, Lee then nods quickly as he scoots closer to her. "Yes..."

Moving her fingers down a bit to grip near her asshole, the brown eyed girl pulls on the cheeks until the hole puckers acceptingly. "I haven't done this yet... I've been saving it... for someone special and... I trust you..." Before leaning forward more fully onto her chest all but presenting her rear to him with a slight cute wiggle.

Swallowing again, Lee then smiles reassuringly as he rests his hands against her hips. "I promise, Rinsu.. I will never break that trust..."


	25. Chapter 26: A Thief in the Leaves

Spinning on one foot, the fair haired woman spins to kick him in the stomach, only for her foot to get caught by the white haired man. When he grabs her, however, she kicks off with the other foot, bending her knee to keep it or her ankle from becoming too twisted as she spins her body within the air, but he only catches that foot as well, making her fall onto her back with a grunting huff in a voice that hasn't met the white haired man's ears in years.

Stopping over the woman, and holding her ankles. Kakashi frowns gently. "...Alright... Asuma, get the scroll."

Nodding a bit, the darker haired man steps up, shifting his chakra knives to one hand as he crouches down and snatches the scroll quickly just as the woman darts out both hands to push herself up and spin once more, kicking out her legs to free them from Kakashi's grasp. Pushing her feet beneath her, she stands quickly, having no reguard for Asuma's knives. And as the man steps back, it reveals the tear along the shoulderblade of her shirt, the fabric still caught onto the knife before she reaches up and quickly rips it away. It takes not another moment until she jumps away towards the exit, two marks showing themselves from the ripped shirt; part one of Orochimaru's mind control cursed marks on her back, and an ANBU tattoo upon her shoulder.

As the female ninja escapes, Asuma frowns and Kakashi straightens. "That tattoo.. was it ANBU?" The beared man asks and Kakashi only nods.

"As well as one of Orochimaru's cursed marks." Setting his palm against the ground, a flash of smoke sprouts into the night and when it clears, seven dogs stand at the ready. "Follow her." At his words, six of the seven break off leaving behind only their leader. "I need you to come with me."

"Sure thing." Pakkun nods before following Kakashi back into the village.

* * *

"Sasuke, _please_..!" Sakura all but begs as she pulls herself off of the the ground, moving towards him though keeping her distance as she hangs back not much closer to the Uchiha than Daisuke. "..We'll...fight him together...you and me...and Naruto..! ...You don't have to let him use you like--" But then she whimpers when a kunai lands into her shoulder, making her stumble back before she grits her teeth and shakes her head, scowling towards Kabuto.

"Think of how powerful you've become in the last two years, Sasuke. Meanwhile, Konoha sits on their hands and lets criminals like the Akat--"

"When Itachi's dead, how will you complete your remaining goal if you continue like this..!" Sakura suddenly cuts the other medic nin, throwing out her good arm. "When that job is done, and Naruto and I are probably dead; who'll be there when you want those other things, Sasuke!? ...Who's here now, wanting to help you with it all..! Don't be short sighted! ..You're better than that.." She finishes, trembling slightly as she stares at him with one fist held tightly, her eyes tearing slightly.

"Lord Orochimaru can give you anything, Sasuke... Anything you could ever want!" Kabuto spouts quickly as the Uchiha narrows his eyes thoughtfully before he grits his teeth and then frowns deeply.

"...The future can never be guarunteed. I _have_ to be concerned with the present..." Sasuke utters as smouldering ember-colored marks begin to etch across his face. The iris of his eye becoming yellow as the white portion turns as black as the pupil. He begins to pull harder against Daisuke's chains, but this only makes the brunette growl loudly and set his feet tightly; stopping seconds before Naruto rushes up to hold the chains as well.

"Damnit... this is ...." Daisuke sneers as his body trembles and his once hazel eyes turn from brown into maroon.

"Just because it isn't garunteed doesn't mean you should _forget_ about it..! Don't you miss friends, a _true_ mentor that cares; not just because of his _own_ agenda??" Sakura further urges as she holds her good hand to the wound inflicted by Kabuto's scalpel, her hand glowing gently. "Don't sell yourself short in thinking this is all you can have! ...I'd do _anything_ for you, Sasuke...!" She adds, her face contourting as she steps towards him again, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "..I know you're only doing this...because you feel it's what you have to do; not because you feel it's right... But--"

Seeming not to hear her now, Sasuke growls as his back lurches and his hair turns blue. His body bulges and the chains begin to creak and strain.

Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Daisuke's eyes then widen as he growls and grasps the chains quickly, pumping forth his chakra into the chains as the maroon in his eyes turns red. "S-stop... him..." while Sakura rushes forward quickly in coincidence.

Her other arm now almost back up to par, Sakura's ahnds move fairly slowly, compared to normal, through a hand sign taught to her by Tsunade and she pumps forth her chakra through her hands, all but slamming one down upon the cursed mark on his neck, the second hand pressing palm out into his chest against the chains. _"If you can getclose enough to touch the mark, it should happen pretty quickly. If you can't, try to hit him with it in the chest."_ She hears the lady Hokage's voice echo in her mind. _I did both! That should work even better!_

As the power of Orochimaru's mark starts to fade quickly as Sasuke begins to return to normal. Kabuto frowns and phases away from Senka. Grabbing on to Sasuke's shirt with one hand, he severs the two chains around his torso and then spins in a round-house kick toward the side of Sakura's head as she tries to grab him by the arm.

Moving her head to the side and down quickly as her body moves back, Sakura growls and grits her teeth before grabbing Sasuke as the young man fades back still at an accelerated rate, uttering to him almost desperatly. "please, don't go..! or atleast don't leave me again...!" And as the flames start to recede, she quickly moves forward, in efforts to press her lips against his.

Narrowing his eyes, Kabuto brings his fist up quickly for an uppercut to Sakura's stomach before using another kunai to break the chain at Sasuke's feet. He pulls the younger man free and breaks into a run with Sasuke on his shoulder while the group of sound nin that showed up to reinforce against Sai break away as well and head out of Konoha.

"Sasu-_kun_..!" Sakura cries out before gritting her teeth and moving her hands quickly in a handsign, striking her now glowing hand against her leg wound. Sobbing against the pain that shoots through her from the rushed healing, she then jumps forward, using her great strength to fill her muscles with more speed than usual. "_SASU-__KUUUN__!!!_"

"Sakura..." Naruto utters before looking up as Daisuke calls his name, only to see the brunette rushing toward the retreating Sound nin, his body bent forward and his arms swept back. Blinking, Naruto nods before calling back as he grips a fist. "Alright!" And then breaks into a dead sprint at Daisuke's back.

Within moments, though, they lose the trail and Daisuke grunts in frustration, turning to look at Naruto as the blonde stops beside him.

"Damn..." Then straightening, Naruto's blue eyes meet with Daisuke's and he blinks, his eyes widen. "Hey, Daisuke... are you.. your eyes... they..."

Blinking back at Naruto, his brows furrowed, Daisuke's eyes then soften alittle and the red already begins to disappear. "What?"

"They're red! ..Or they were... wait, that was weird! How'd you do that??" The orange clad ninja all but demands, to which Daisuke shrugs.

"My eyes.. change color according to my emotions... brown when I'm pissed, and red when I'm _mega_-pissed. ....They've only been red one other time..." He mutters, looking down and becoming thoughtful.

Blinking again, Naruto asks carefully. "...When?"

"...When Haruka killed my best friend..." He mutters back before sighing and looking up to where the Sound nin were. "...damn, I hate it when they escape..." his eyes now faded back to their true hazel, he closes them before turning back. "Let's go make sure Senka and Sakura are alright..."

Watching Daisuke a moment, Naruto just furrows his brows. _Red eyes... but the only other time I've ever seen red eyes like that is Sasuke... maybe I ... should ask Tsunade, or better yet, Kakashi-sensei!_ Nodding and crossing his arms, Naruto's eyes squint a moment before he rushes to catch up with Daisuke.

* * *

"Everything checks out, Kakashi. It's the same scent..." The pug informs him simply, making Kakashi frown thoughtfully.

"...Alright. Thanks for your help..."

"No problem. Well, I better be off. Call me if you need me." Before he vanishes in a cloud of smoke, just as there is another knock at the grey haired ninja's door.

Blinking now, Kakashi then stands and moves over to open the door. "Hm? Naruto?"

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei... Can I ask you a few questions about the sharingan?" The blonde asks, rubbing the back of his head.

"The sharingan?" Kakashi echoes curiously. "I'll tell you what I know. It's still a trademark secret for Uchiha, I don't know everything about it myself." Before moving aside to let his student in. "But why the sudden interest in it?"

"...Well, I think I mighta seen someone else use something like it. Aside from Sasuke."

His eye widening, and his brows raising, Kakashi blinks again. "Someone else? Who?"

"Uh..." Naruto hesitates a moment before uttering. "..Daisuke."

Furrowing his brows a moment, Kakashi puts a finger to his chin. "Interesting... well, how about we trade; you tell me what you know, and I'll compare."


	26. Chapter 27: Where'd ya get those Peepers

The next day, as Neji and Daisuke conclude one training session, the jonin steps aside with the other brunette a moment, a somewhat awkward frown crossing his features before he asks bluntly. "Why have you been avoiding Hinata lately?"

Blinking oddly, Daisuke raises a brow at Neji speculatingly before he frowns gently and sighs with a shrug. "...I've been worried... about Haruka. I uh..."

Narrowing his eyes, the Hyuuga scoffs. "Your ex-girlfriend you're supposedly no longer interested in?"

"Exactly.." Daisuke agrees quickly, almost defensively before shaking his head. "...I was worried she might not like uh... me even trying to be friends with any other girls.. and Hinata's so shy, Haruka might be able to intimidate her away from me."

Raising a brow, Neji scoffs again with a slight smirk, his eyes closing lightly a moment. "You really don't know her that well yet." Becoming serious again, he then adds. "She's been upset the past half a week because she thinks _she_ did something to put _you_ off."

Before Daisuke can say anything else in his defense, Gai walks up as a member of ANBU jumps away. The green clad Jonin carries a note addressed to the shorter haired shinobi. "Daisuke, this is from the lady Hokage. It's supposed to be very important!"

Looking up at Gai, Daisuke blinks oddly again and reaches out to take the note as Neji stares somewhat curiously, but decides it best to respect the Hokage's wishes that it obviously be for Daisuke only. The blue clothed chunin opens the note and reads it over before shrugging. "...It doesn't say much... and it doesn't look like a mission. I... guess I'll be back later."

"Hm. Interesting." Neji furrows his brows ever the more curious before adding leadingly. "If you see her while you're out...."

Looking to Neji, Daisuke then nods before starting away.

* * *

Walking into the Hokage's office, Daisuke finds her inside with Shizune, Kakashi and Senka all waiting. Stopping at Senka's side, Daisuke offers a slight bow before Tsunade begins.

"I hate to bring up old wounds, I know as well as anybody how bad they can sting... but, I want to talk to you both about your former squad leader."

Only letting out a sigh, Senka nods as she pulls up a seat without a word and crosses ehr arms and legs.

Flinching slightly, Daisuke slowly sits beside his leader and asks gently. "...What about him exactly..?"

"Well, the two of you were the only ones of your team present for the.. occurance. It affected you both deeply... Daisuke? What happened?"

Chewing his lip a moment with a sigh, Daisuke swallows as he leans forward a bit. "...we had to fight her, to bring her in... I... Haruka.. attacked him first. ...He was handling it for a moment, but... then she was able to get off this hit that just... got him. I... tried to grab him before he hit the ground, I don't know what I was really thinking... I don't even know if I was... I just... remember all--" He stops for a moment to look at Senka and frowns again, squinting gently as he turns back. "--all the blood.. it was all over me.. Senka and I were both in the hospital after that... even though we were barely scratched..."

"A mental breakdown..." Tsunade observes before nodding slowly and then sighs gently. "..Anything you want to add, Senka?"

"..not really." She states softly as Shizune sighs and frowns gently.

"Do either of you know the details as to why she targeted him..?"

"..not really." Senka repeats, still not looking up at either of the women.

"I have a question for you, Daisuke... if I could." Kakashi asks carefully, causing the brunette to look up, and then just seem expectant. The grey haired ninja then starts. "You fought with Sasuke Uchiha last night during that little Sound Village skirmish. What happened then?"

Shrugging a bit, Daisuke just responds. "He was about to kill Naruto. At least that's what it looked like. I.... couldn't let more of the past repeat itself."

"It reminded you of that time..." Kakashi observes and then nods, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"...Yeah. I didn't wanna watch another one of my friends get killed by a missing nin." Daisuke retorts and then sighs.

"I spoke to Naruto after that." Kakashi informs him with a nod. "He... told me about your eyes."

"My eyes...?" Daisuke raises his head again, furrowing his brows and looking back and forth. "What about them?"

"Red is a most interesting shade." The shinobi states vaguely before pointing out. "You said it happened before, during..."

"...After my friend was killed." Daisuke finishes and then sags a bit. "So? My eyes change color with my emotions. They get browner when my adrenaline flows, and bluer when it ebs. ...Different shades in between." Looking up again, surely the small group can see the blue tone that they are now. "But they always fade whenever someone tells me, so I've only ever seen it happen a couple times."

Nodding again, Kakashi then shrugs. "I was only curious because, you know, red usually denotes some sort of kakkei genkai at work. When Naruto taps into his chakra, his eyes turn red. And there's always the Uchiha's sharingan."

"..If it has anything to do with a bloodline trait, I guess I haven't noticed." Daisuke informs, to which Kakashi nods.

"Of course. It's only happened twice, and both times you've been far too upset to focus properly." Then raising a finger, he offers. "But... do you know about all of your family? There is a possibility that maybe there is some sort of untapped potential, isn't there?"

Chortling a bit, Daisuke then mutters. "Doubtedly Uchiha, and even more doubtedly a tailed beast. I only have one seal; on my right leg."

"Ah yes..." _A seal that contains an amount of dark chakra contained in his right leg; aptly named the Demonic Right Foot, or Unholy Kick. _Tsunade nods in familiarity leafing through a few things on her desk including Daisuke's file before asking. "We're alittle off topic now, but Daisuke would you mind if I had some people... look into it. It might be interesting; you could find out something you never knew."

Blinking at Tsunade oddly, Daisuke has the thought. _...Did she just ask my permission to do something?_ "...Is it going to matter if I give you permission or not?" He asks with a slight chortle, but when she shrugs, Daisuke then seems thoughtful and shrugs again. "...Sure, I guess..." _If she ends up wasting resources, it won't be my idea._

The Hokage nods before looking up to Shizune leadingly, who jumps slightly and blinks before pouting gently with a nod. "..erm...yes, uh..." Turning to the others gathered in the room, the black haired woman sighs before folding her hands in front of herself. "..Well... when refering to the occurance with Haruka, and your former team leader... we thought it best for you to know more details; because it could change your outlooks upon the kunoichi in question..."

As Senka only lifts her eyes and narrows them slightly as one brow raises, Daisuke just continues to watch, but says nothing at this point.

Nodding once, Tsunade folds her hands and sighs. "It seems... in doing so, she deviated from her original target... the choice was a loophole of sorts, to still fulfill her orders from the enemy, and keep herself alive. I understand how badly his loss hurt both of you, but... looking at the situation from Haruka's point of view, I understand her a great deal now because her orders were not to kill _that_ young man, and what she did, well.... she did out of love you might say."

While Senka turns to look at Daisuke silently, a somewhat surprised expression, the brunette then blinks as his jaw slackens a bit, and then he just sags deeply. _...Why... couldn't she ever have told me...? All this time that I've been thinking she just killed him because it was her job and then expected an apology to make everything go away... but... I still can't bring myself to look at her the same way anymore. All I see is red..._

* * *

As the two silently walk from the Hokage Palace, Senka hesitates a moment before uttering her good-byes and deviating towards another area of the ninja village, leaving the young man to walk alone. Randomly walking along the main street of the ninja village, eventually, he comes upon two dark haired girls in the distance, silently sitting upon a grassy knoll.

Watching for a moment, Daisuke frowns gently. _...What does it matter? I can't say anything about it, and if I even attempt to talk to her right now, I'm afraid it might come out without meaning to. _Closing his eyes he turns and begins to start away again. _Maybe... I'll look for Hinata. _

Meanwhile, there's a soft knock at the Nara household door before a middle aged woman opens the door and raises her brow. "Yes?"


	27. Chapter 28: Tears

As Shikamaru lies on his back in one of his favorite spots, the same one he took Senka to not too long ago, he looks up at the sky with his hands behind his head, his arms resting against the bench in thought. _..I really liked playing Shoji and Go with Senka... I've already got some moves in mind for next time, since she's so competative...heh ...Hmm... Gotta help Choji out, too... Not like he's exactly a ladies man, but he really likes that Kiyoko.. ...That cloud kinda looks like a dog..._ His thoughts are suddenly broken when he feels someone enter the area, and when he lifts his head, he blinks and instinctivly puts out his arms to catch Senka as she silently trembles in his arms. "Senka? What's wrong?"

"..i didn't know who else to go to... i can't...talk to dai or..." She starts with a shakey, restrained voice before she flinches heavily and starts sobbing, shaking her head into his chest.

"What happened...?" he asks carefully, looking down to her.

"..i don't...can't talk about it...so stupid, i..." She chuckles bitterly, gripping his shirt tighter before all but whimpering. "...i'm so sorry...i don't wanna be a bother...so troublesome..."

Blinking a bit ironically, the dark haired young man then just shakes his head and continues to hold her, resting his head against hers. "Alright... well, we can just sit here if you want, too."

Not much time passes before she slowly eases herself up, shaking her head slightly. "Thanks... Shikamaru. I'm... alright..."

The Nara male nods softly still watching her before he offers. "I'm here for ya, alright?"

Lifting her eyes to him, she offers him an odd pout-smile and nods before leaning up, pressing her lips against his cheek before she hesitates, then kisses his cheek again, though this time, closer to his own, letting hers linger slightly as her fingers reach up to tickle along the nape of his neck at either side.

He smiles slightly at her pout, he turns a bit more serious after her first kiss as he bites the inside of his lip somewhat nervously for the second kiss, his hands still at her back, though more loosely than before.

Lifting her head to look at him more fully, the female brunette asks softly as she sniffles one last time, reaching a hand up to roughly wipe her tears away. "...do you think...I'm pretty, Shika-kun?"

Swallowing softly, unable to hide his blush, Shikamaru simply answers. "...Y-yeah. You're.. more than I coulda hoped for..."

Smiling a bit more before it fades into a smirk, she raises her brows gently as she leans forward, her lips barely brushing against his as she speaks in a slightly raspy tone. "...good answer.."

With his heart jumping, Shikamaru swallows softly again as he murmurs back, still alittle nervously as his tone lowers to match hers. "..yeah..? so.. what's the prize for a right answer..?" And when her lips meet his he trembles deeply and lets his own lips soften to return the kiss gently. His eyes close a moment at her taste; something slightly sweet and salty with a vague undertaste of spent cigarettes.

Tilting her head to link her lips fully with his, the brown eyed girl lets out a soft sigh, shivering once as she wraps ehr arms around his neck, her hands stretching into the nape of his head, fingers slipping into his hair as she presses against him, letter him feel her chest crush against his.

Blushing, Shikamaru groans gently at the feeling of her breasts against him and parts his lips to pant slightly before deepening the kiss a bit more. His hands move up her back and one slides into the thick waves of her hair.

Letting out a gentle, matching groan, she moves up on his body more, her fingers easing his hair down from it's hair tie until it falls free, slightly stiff for his hair grade as her tongue dips from her own mouth to caress his bottom lip. Heat slowly radiates from her face as she does as her half-open vest lets her fairly thin shirt betray the fact that she wears no bra as her hardened nipples press against his own T-shirt.

His brows lift considerably when he feels her nipples against his chest through their clothes and he only shivers again spurring him to deepen the kiss between them and respond by experimentally returning his tongue to let it meet with hers making her moan happily. His one hand flows through her hair while the other shifts down her back a bit and finds her bare skin; slowly moving across her spine.

Parting ehr lips from his abruptly, the shorter young woman lets out a soft, excited call before her body becomes frigid at the sound of a female clearing her throat. Turning her head quickly, her face flushes deeply to the sight of Ino, standing at the stairs and leaned against the wall nearby it.

"Do you guys need a room or something?" She asks with a tone somewhere between humoured, disgusted, and teasing, crossing her arms.

His eyes widening, his face flushing deeply, Shikamaru mutters something before speaking louder. "...What are you saying anyway?"

"I mean; she lives with her _team_. Go have make out at _her_ house! ...or sex...or what_ever_ you're gonna do!" She snaps at him before leaning off of the wall and scoffing as she starts down the stairs.

Blinking, then blushing, Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck and once Ino is out of sight he utters. "...Incase you were _ever_ wondering... girls like her are the reason I never had one before you..."

"Oh..? Here and I thought I was _special_." She chortles shyly before standing slowly then blinking as she raises a brow.

"You are. Like a breath of fresh air.." He utters back, standing and stretching a bit before blinking a bit and suddenly blushing as well. "Er... uh.."

"..Air, huh?" She asks, raising a brow as she keeps her eyes angled downwards towards his throbbing crotch held within his pants before she grins a bit deviously. "...You wanna...go hang out at my place for a bit?" As she puts a hand on her hip, shifting her weight slightly.

His brows arching, Shikamaru blushes deeper and he swallows before just nodding silently.

* * *

After being let in to the Haruno house by Sakura's mother, Kiyoko starts up the stairs, calling as she reaches near the top. "Sakura?"

"Umm... In here!" She calls back after a moment, and when the longer haired kunoichi reaches her room, she finds Sakura standing near her closet with a suspicious looking grin, her hands behind her back. "Heheheheh... Hi, Kiyoko..!"

Blinking once, starting to grin alittle back, Kiyoko steps in to the pink haired girl's room. "Hmm... what are you up to?"

"N-Nothing! Just alittle...busy, that's all. heheh.." She answers, leaning back against the closet before letting herself slip to the floor with a sigh, her smile fading. Reaching up to run her fingers through her hair, she takes a moment of pause, seeming thoughtful.

Watching her a moment, Kiyoko then moves across the room, slipping down beside her and reaching up to put one hand on her back. "You look alittle down... doin' okay?" _Daisuke said they ran into that Sasuke guy again... poor thing..._

"...it's just..Sasuke.." She confirms, looking down before closing her eyes. "...I was actually getting through alittle...! ...And I was keeping him from using that mark and everytging, but...Kabuto..." She utters the ninja's name with a deep frown before sagging slightly.

Rubbing her back alittle, the hazel eyed girl chews her lip thoughtfully before offering with a slight smile. "You know... some times all people really need is time. I know the--"

"It's been over two _years_!" She points out, covering her face with her hands. "...i miss him...so much...i just..."

Sighing again, she only starts to draw Sakura closer in a comforting way, though biting her lip nervously while moving her other arm up to put them both around the red clad ninja. "I'm sure... it'll be okay, Sakura... just don't go getting any brash ideas, okay?"

"..sure.." She answers lowly, letting out a deep sigh as she draws her knees up into herself.

Kiyoko leans down a bit, putting her forehead against Sakura's with a playful smile. "Promise..."

Blinking once up at her, the pink haired girl only sighs and turns her head away, a slightly bland expression on her face as she becomes silent.

Biting her lip while honestly pouting slightly, the brunette leans back a bit nervously before becoming serious. "Sakura.. I mean it... I'm trying to make you feel better, but still... don't think I'm not being serious...I don't wanna see something happen to you because you wanna try and take this on yourself."

"...It's Naruto and my responsibility... Even the Lady Hokage gave it to us as a mission to bring him back home..." She utters lowly, her eyes still staring off before she sighs and closes them. "...thanks for coming by, though.."

Offering a smaller smile now, still seeming alittle worried, Kiyoko then nods. "Well don't chince Naruto out of his mission then." Before she settles again and bites her lip, looking down thoughtfully. After a moment, she speaks carefully. "I'll be there for you no matter what, okay? For anything..." When Sakura remains sitting and silent, Kiyoko squints thoughtfully again before shifting. "..Do you want me to go now?"

"I guess... I'm still happy... that you came by..." She answers, wrapping her arms around her legs and pressing her forehead against her knees. "It might not seem like it but.. it helped.. in some ways..."

Nodding back, the hazel eyed kunoichi then offers. "Want me to come by again later? Just to... hang out or something..."

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon... if I'm around..." She answers a bit vaguely with a slight shrug. "I got a lotta stuff to handle and think about..."

Watching her a moment, Kiyoko then reaches out to pet the pink haired girl's head gently. "...You're gonna make me worry again..."

"I'll be fine..." Is all she answers with, shaking her head gently and sighing.

Kiyoko moves her hand away and then chews her lip thoughtfully again for a moment watching Sakura nervously before she sighs and then stands, still biting her lip as she moves towards the door. "...I'll see you..."


	28. Chapter 29: Shika & Senka

As night settles over the village, Shikamaru slowly rouses from his slumber to find Senka cuddled up, laying on top of him. _Whoa... What tike is it..? ...We were talking and then...we made out for awhile...heh ...I think we started talking again and fell asleep... What a drag. I wasted half the day asleep... Now I'm wide awake._ Sighing gently, he stares up at the ceiling a moment with his arm still halfway around the sleeping girl. _Hope nothing too important happened. _Settling and conceding, Shikamaru reaches up and runs his hand across Senka's arm softly.

Shivering and shifting, the brunette girl moves slightly, rolling on top of him to lay in his arm on her back, murmuring something in her slumber as she takes his hand and lazily rests it against one of her breasts with a sigh. "mmm..."

Blinking at her slightly, Shikamaru watches a moment to discern if she really is asleep before the thought comes to him as well pointing back at one of their conversations during the day. _She likes to get groped in her sleep... seems odd, but..._ A small grin crosses his face as he cups her breast in hand and begins fondling her firmly.

Shivering and letting out a gentle whimper, the shorter girl's face flushes gently as she tilts her head to the side away.

Licking his lips softly, Shikamaru continues groping her; his fingers brushing over her nipple and pinching onto it when he feels the hardened bullet underneath.

Gasping and shuttering, Senka's face flushes deeper as she shifts away from him, turning her rear pointing towards him as she curls up and makes a heated sound.

Shifting with her, Shikamaru rests for a moment with his arm wrapped beneath her and reaches up the other, taking both into his hands now as his head rests against hers. _I wonder how far...._

Panting once as her back arches away from his body slightly, the brown eyed girl's fingers lace into the sheets upon the bed as she grips them in her hands, letting out a pleasured moan.

Chewing his lip thoughtfully, Shikamaru watches her a moment more before slowly and experimentally moving his upper hand down her body until it wraps around her waist and brushes boldly against her heated crotch through the fabric of her pants.

Calling gently in her now restless slumber, Senka pants again as her whole body begins to radiate her burning heat onto him, her hands clutching the sheets tighter as her hips move forward, letting him cup her womanhood in his hand that had been resting upon it. "..Mm....ngh..."

Blushing deeply, chewing his lip, Shikamaru presses his fingers a bit tighter against her as he rubs them along her heated slit and the wetness building through the fabric that is pressed ever tighter to it. His eyes close and he begins kissing the back of her neck as his upper hand continues to knead her nipple as well.

Moaning louder, Senka's eyes slowly flutter open before she blinks once and she gasps, her body becoming a bit frigid. But then she calms with recognition, moving back against him with a gentle, hushed chuckle. "mmm...that feels...really nice..."

"Yeah?" He utters back with a toying smirk as his hands continue their ministrations. "Scared you for a second though, huh?"

"..just because I'm not used to sleeping with anyone.." She admits, tilting her head to allow him easier access to her neck as she reaches down, pressing her hand against his to press his fingers tighter against her clit through her pants, making her moan louder.

"Heh..." He chuckles gently before licking his lips and shivering gently in arousal while his now very apparent hardon presses against her. "I just, uh.. remembered what you said and I guess I got alittle.. uh.. adventurous..." His eyes closing again he begins to kiss her neck once more while groping with both hands.

"..you sound nervous.." She observes, shifting to lie on her back and tilt her head up to look at him with a grin. "You think you can handle me..?" She asks with a mischevious tone, leaving her hand from his to brush it against his crotch and lick her lips.

Watching her, the dark haired young man's eyebrows raise silently before he just grins alittle sheepishly and nods. "Y-yeah..."

Slowly moving up onto her knees, she runs her hand over his rod pulsing beneath his pants as a playful grin crosses her lips. "I dunno, Shika-kun... _Really_ ready...? I can be a pistol..."

Still watching her, anticipating, he nods back quickly. "Yeah.. definately.."

Watching him in return slyly, she chuckles and licks her lips as she begins undoing his pants with one hand, her fingers dancing expertly over his pelvis. "I really don't know... Maybe I should hold back alittle...for your sake."

His rod twitching a bit against her hand, Shikamaru groans once as he looks up at her. "I-I .. well.." He bites his lip a moment and sighs deeply. _Alright, Shikamaru... _Bracing himself slightly, he just nods; still biting his lip.

Shimmying down his boxers, she honestly blinks and gasps at the seven inches of him in surprise. _I thought...he'd be like... __average__! Four or five... jeez... Nothing about Shikamaru is average..._

Blinking as well at her gasp, Shikamaru then grins discreetly as he asks almost toyingly. "What..?"

"..so much...b-...bigger...than I thought.." She admits before turning off with a gentle blush returning to her cheeks.

Still grinning, Shikamaru shrugs gently. "Well... I mean, I guess.. big brains......."

Scoffing once, the brunette only grins and shakes her head before slowly lowering her head down, licking the tip of his cock head with a soft sigh, followed by a gentle moan.

Shivering and stiffening slightly, he then lets out a groan as he starts to relax and sighs as he watches her, reaching down to run his fingers through her hair.

Tilting her head, the brown eyed young woman closes them as she begins trailing her tongue all over his rod, moaning excitedly as she leans over his lap, her hand now moving to caress his ball sack lovingly.

Groaning louder, the young man lays his head back as he arches his hips slightly toward her; his hand gripping her hair almost involuntarily. "Mm...Senka..!"

Tilting her head upwards, Senka eases his head into her mouth, her tongue darting in circles to curl about it as her hand moves to hold his balls, kneading them in gentle motions.

At this he begins moaning repeatedly, arching his hips again and pushing more of himself into her mouth as he continues to hold her by the hair, lifting his eyes once more to watch her lips curl along his length. "...oh yeah...."

Grunting and groaning, sending vibrations through his dick with the sounds, Senka's own hips begin to swivel slightly as she bobs her head up and down over him, gripping his balls a bit tighter as she shivers with arousal.

Shikamaru shivers, hissing softly as his eyes squint and his hand travels down from her head to grip her ass through her pants and he groans again a bit louder.

Bucking her hips slightly as she whines and grips one of his hips with one hand, the fluffy haired young woman moans loudly against his now throbbingly stiff hardon, tilting her neck slightly to begin jabbing his length down her throat.

His eyes widening alittle in surprise, Shikamaru watches this and groans deeply as his muscles tense and he begins feeling around a bit before finding the opening to her pants. He begins taking them down until uncovering her own crotch and backside and cups his fingers around her moistened mound. "...Wow...Senka....!"

Blushing a bit deeper for his complimenting tone, she only continues her excited mistrations as her hole drips her juices into his hand, covering his fingers as she bucks against them. Burying her face down onto him, she shivers and struggles for a moment before swallowing down on his length and lifting her head to gasp for air.

Panting gently as he begins stroking her sopping lower lips, Shikamaru trembles and groans in arousal. "That's... amazing... I've never felt something so good..."

Chuckling and grinning proudly, she leans back down, licking across his sack as she coos appreciativly. "I'm...surprised you didn't...mm...cum yet... You _sure_ you've...never done this before...? Or do you...*_slurp_*..jack off often?" She teases, her hand moving from his balls to stroke up and down quickly along his rod.

Shivering again and clenching his teeth once, Shikamaru then relaxes a bit though utters in a somewhat tense voice. "I dunno... how often... _often_ is... but...." Before he trembles again and lays his head back, closing his eyes. "D-damn... gettin' close....!"

"...You wanna...cum on my face, Shika-kun..?" Senka asks as she lifts ehr head to lick along the tip of his cock harshly with the back of her tongue, letting the roughness there further milk him.

Gasping softly, and grunting in restraint, Shikamaru only grunts out. "Y-yeah...!" Before calling out louder as his seed rockets up from his shaft splashing across her features and up over the top of her head almost coating her face and some of her hair. "Mm! Senka!"

Calling in surprise as she closes her eyes against the onslaught of spooge, the brunette female lets out a whimper as she opens one eye cutely, opening her mouth to let some of his cum drip from her bottom lip onto her chest.

Staring a moment, Shikamaru just grins and chuckles softly. "Wow, that's hot..."

Grinning alittle, she turns her head up to him as she pushes the last of his cum from within her mouth, asking in an almost evilly teasing tone. "..Wanna kiss now..?"

Blinking as his eyes widen, then frowning, he just makes a discomforted sound, making her laugh as she begins cleaning her face.

"Don't be so serious.. Loosen up a bit.." She playfully chides as she wipes her face with a dirty shirt and tosses it a pile awaiting to be cleaned and leaning up to lick his cheek.

Chortling once, Shikamaru then shrugs. "Hey, I'm _really_ loose, I just thought you were serious."

"Yaoi's cute; but not when it's my guy.." She grins as she strokes him gently and adds with a smirk. "And es_pecially_ not yaoi, with himself. Eww.."

Raising a brow, Shikamaru just chortles. "I never understood what was supposed to be so 'cute' about yaoi. It's.. just weird."

"Well, a guy like you would never be cute yaoi... Maybe, umm... Sai and...Kiba." She offers with a chuckle and a nod before turning her eyes down to his still pulsing hardon thoughtfully.

Blinking again and just staring at her as his erection starts to recede, Shikamaru just makes another sound and shakes his head. "...it'd have to be some sort of canine domination thing..."

"Still cute."

"bah..." He mutters and sighs before suddenly smirking. "Maybe yuri instead. Like you and.......eh, who am I kidding? You're the only girl in Konoha pretty enough for my fantasies."

Blinking up at him as a blush spreads across her face, Senka seems honestly struck before chewing her bottom lip. "...Rinsu...and Ino... they're prettier than me..."

"Rinsu.. is just _not_ my type and Ino...." Then he sighs and shakes his head. "Ino is a _bitch_, plain and simple."

"We're talking about _looks_, Shika-kun." She poinrts out as a reminder, her fingers finding a spot between his balls and cock with a grin.

Blinking abit at her touch, Shikamaru then clears his throat and shrugs. "Blue eyed blonde, skinny, that's just a typical pretty. You're.. just everything and more that I've ever looked for; the hair, the eyes... you're just so right."

Blushing deeper, she smiles gently before uttering simply. "He, umm...doesn't look done to me..."

Grinning a bit at her, the dark eyed young man then asks. "Really? What should we do about that?"

"I dunno..." She answers a bit coyly, wiggling her rear slightly from her bent position. "What do you think...?"

Licking his lips alittle, Shikamaru then seems thoughtful, or almost hesitant before offering. "Well.. maybe we could... try a different, uh... position...." He pauses a moment before adding. "....One on top, the other on bottom...?"

Pouting a bit as she leans more on her chest, the fluffy haired female offers a bit disappointedly. "Sure, I guess..."

Blinking slightly, then chewing his lip, the Nara male flinches and asks carefully. "...Too far..?"

Blinking at him oddly before she chuckles, Senka only shakes her head. "No, Silly... I just kinda... wanted to do it like this, that's all. It's my favorite position. And you're, uh, _quite_ long enough..."

Seeming thoughtful for a second, Shikamaru then raises his brows in realization as he blinks innocently and then grins alittle. "...Oh! ...Heh, well that's no problem, really. I guess I just didn't think of it. Hell, I'm happy in almost any position." He admits before starting to shift up from under her.

Blinking back at him before she starts laughing, the shorter female burries her face into the bed for a moment, her face beginning to burn brighter than before as she forces out beyond her laughter. "Y-You... You're so _silly_..!"

Still grinning alittle, he just gives a somewhat sheepish shrug. "Well... I guess as long as you don't mind..." He offers as he kneels behind her chewing his lip as he brings his stiffened rod up against her outter lips. When she coos wontonly and lifts her rear more, it forces his rod's tip into her folds to bump against her womb, making him shiver in response, chew his lip and quickly thrust into her body deeply.

Calling out in pleasure, Senka tilts her head back as a tingle rushes through her body. She grips the sheets, whimpering softly as her face flushes red, and her tiny, tight hole makes a _*squish*_ sound as he burries himself deep within it. "Sh-Shikamaru...!"

Groaning deeply in response, he closes his eyes and grips her hips tightly while slamming up against her repeatedly deep within her body. "Oh yeah... mmm... Senka...!"

Her hole clenching and tightening around him in arousal, the brunette young woman's outer lips start to turn a deep red tone as she pushes back against him. "Shika-kun..! Mmm... Yes...! Please...Harder..! ...Don't be gentle with me... _Please_..!"

Moaning a bit louder, Shikamaru then seems thoughtful and reaches up to thread his fingers through her hair and clamp his grip down upon it pulling back a bit as his other hand grips her ass more harshly and he continues to pound against her.

Screaming out in pleasure as her back arches deeply, Senka pushes up onto her hands and knees, pushing her legs tighter together, which in turn makes her hole that much closer. Her slit begins to splash her wetness up onto his stomach and down onto their thighs as she closes her eyes tightly. "Ah..! Mmm..! It's been...a-a long while.. So good..!"

"Mm.. yeah..." Shikamaru groans in response as his cock throbs within her. He shivers and squints gently to watch himself pulling her hair, gripping her ass and thrusting into her body. "Ah..! Senka...!"

"God, _yes_! Fuck me hard, Shika..! Hurt me..!" The red-clad jonin calls as her hole suddenly tightens drastically and she whimpers again, becoming slightly more quiet in restraint.

Reaching up with both hands, the dark haired young man clutches her hair in them, hauling back as he grits his teeth and squints deeply in his own restraint. Ramming his cock into her body deeply and quickly, he pants in exertion, groaning deeply.

Tremlbing terribly, the brown eyed girl's upper body falls against the bed as her toes curl and she screams happily. "I'm _cumming_..! Sh-Shima....Shika...Oh _GOD_..!" Just before her cum spurts from her insides, almost forcing him from within her slippery walls as it squirts onto his thighs harshly.

Pushing against the force of her orgasm, Shikamaru just grunts again in restraint as the tenseness of his fingers begins to ache and the tightness around him milks him quickly. "...Yeah.. Senka.... I'm gonna... do it....!"

"Yes.. Oh please...Shikamaru..!" She moans heatedly, her lower lips throbbing against him as she spreads her legs wider, bucking back against him with more long, deep movements. "..Cum in me...please..!"

Grunting out louder and closing his eyes, Shikamaru then calls as he releases. Thrusting deep into her body his seed shoots against her core and deep within her mounting until some drips with hers back out. Panting heavily, his eyes still closed, the chunin then releases his grip on her hair slowly making her fall flat against the bed. Moments later he slips down beside her with a deep sigh. "...You're... incredible..."

Chuckling as she moves to lay in the crook of his arm, Senka only returns in a soft, sweet coo. "You'd say that, no matter who the woman was laying next to you, Mister I-was-a-virgin-ten-minutes-ago."

Blinking innocently, Shikamaru then smirks slightly as he raises a brow. "Still, glad it was you and not just some other girl." Before sighing contentedly again and then chuckling softly.

Snuggling up to him, she sighs as well, nuzzling her nose against his cheek before settling. "...I'm glad...Shikamaru...that I came here... You and Kiba make me feel more at home than I did there anymore.." She admits tiredly, closing her eyes.

"I'm glad you came here too. More than just this... you... you've really made me think about things... differently than I ever have before." He admits back, rubbing her shoulder gently and starting to close his eyes.


	29. Chapter 30: Sakura in the Sound

As Sasuke and Kabuto stand within Orochimaru's study at either of his sides, Kabuto blinks once when a fellow sound nin rushes in and whispers something into his ear. Furrpwing his brows as the brunette male speaks, he then blinks his eyes wide before quickly uttering. "..Please excuse me, Orochimaru-sama.." And when he recieves a distracted wave, he glances to the Uchiha out of the corner of his eye before slipping out of the room quickly.

Blinking oddly, Sasuke squints in a thoughtful manner before slipping out of the room wordlessly a moment later. He follows Kabuto at a distance until he and the sound ninja stop but stays out of sight, eavesdropping while being still.

"...with her." He hears the tail end of the ninja speaking before Kabuto's voice asks incredulously.

"Sakura?" And when there's a slight silence, the lavender haired man curses under his breath before there's another silence.

"..You know what? If she wants to come to our village so badly; let her come."

"Sir?"

"Let her think she's getting somewhere. Toy with her. Send someone to fight her, and if they kill her; fine. If they don't, then she'll continue on. When she gets just so deep into the village, we'll surround her with every ninja that's available. We'll capture her, or kill her. Either way, I don't care." And when Sasuke hears a few step walking away, Kabuto then adds. "Oh, and make sure Sasuke doesn't find out she's around."

"How do we keep it from him, Kabuto-san?

"Same way we keep everything else from him." He states before the footsteps continue and fade away.

Blinking slowly, an incredulous anger begins to flow into Sasuke's eyes as they narrow dangerously._ Is that a matter of fact?_ Jumping up, the former leaf ninja follows after the less-skilled sound nin to where they begin to lay in wait for Sakura to arrive. _So they __have__ been hiding things, using me... Well I will see to it that Sakura doesn't get harmed too badly..._

Not much time goes by before the keen senses of the Uchiha can detect Sakura, lingering in a tree not far from his own hiding spot. At this he turns thoughtful and keeps his eyes on her. _What if I were to capture her myself...? hm..._ Taking a moment to weigh the risks, the raven haired ninja then begins moving through the trees in a somewhat circular motion while going a bit higher until he stands in the same tree as she is only on much higher branches. When she looks up for her ninja awareness, he is already making his descent with arms outstretched to grapple her from the tree.

Her eyes widening as they fall towards the ground, the pink haired girl suddenly lets out an oddly calming breath as she wraps her arms around him willingly, murmuring his name happily against his ear. "...Sasuke..."

Sasuke says nothing, and as they land, a few of the sound ninja approach. "Nothing to worry about." He informs them blandly. "I captured the intruder you were all too lax to handle."

As a female ninja scoffs derisively and crosses her arms as a few of the others just frown in silence, Sakura maintains her gentle hold as she quickly and nervously shakes her head. "I-I'm not an in_tru_der..! eheheh... I...I'm a new recruit..." She murmurs softly, biting her bottom lip before looking up to the nin that holds her to him, though in a different manner than her own hold. "..I...had to be by your side..."

As a manner of subterfuge, Sasuke frowns down at her a bit though his eyes seem softer than his features before he begins ushering her forward. "Or a Konoha spy. I will interrogate this girl. Once my investigation is complete, I will determine if it is worth Lord Orochimaru's precious time."

"Sasuke.." Sakura utters with a blink as her grip loosens for a moment berfore she grips him tighter again, becoming all but pleading as a few of the other sound begin wandering off, as Sasuke seems to have the situation under control. "Sasu-kun, I really did come out here...just to be near you, I swear..! ..I left...everything behind...to help you w-with... your... umm..... 'ambitions'..." She echos him shyly, looking off a moment before turning back to him.

Still remaining silent, he ushers her into a more private area and then sighs as he murmurs in a somewhat familiar tone. "...How could you do something stupid like this...?"

"..You know...that I'm in love with you... I had to try..." She admits, putting out a hand before biting her bottom lip and adding softly. "...I know it's stupid, but I... If this is what's best for you, then...it's what's best for me, too..."

Sighing, then seeming to listen carefully a moment, Sasuke utters in admittance. "...You were right. ....but there's little I can do right now... you need to trust me and leave."

"But she just got here." Kabuto's voice offers before heall but appears from the shadows, grabbing Sakura's arm harshly to move and pull her from Sasuke with a smirk.

Narrowing his eyes at the older ninja, Sasuke squints dangerously. "Kabuto. I will tell you this once. After that, I can't be held responsible if you get yourself killed. I am staying of my will despite ....developments. Sakura is of no consequence to you."

"But it seems she is of consequence to Orochimaru-sama." He answers coolly before adding as he looks down at Sakura with a smirk. "She says she wants to join; so he is allowing her to join. I'm in charge of her inductions from this moment on. ..Oh. And he needs to see you about something, Sasuke-san." He says respectfully with a slight bow and begins to turn, not releasing Sakura who half-heartedly follows, for his grip upon her bicep.

Watching this, Sasuke just grits his teeth and frowns deeply. _Damnit..._ The tomoe in his eyes opening as a blood red tone fills them, Sasuke grips his sword and darts forward quickly with a draw-strike aimed to take Kabuto's arm off just as he begins to notice the gaze of the others now noticeable within the vicinity. But when the fair haired ninja shifts only slightly; enough to put Sakura's back in the way of the Uchiha's attack moments before his follow through, his Sharingan warns him of this in enough time to stop, and then flit the sword back until it is held along his forearm with the tip pointed in Kabuto's face. "_I_ do not want her here! She's a distraction at best. If Lord Orochimaru thinks she is more suitable to be in his service....."

"Not _more_ so." Kabuto corrects while staring down the point of Sasuke's blade. "Who knew you were so... touchy? Very well, then, Sasuke. What should I do with her then? Releasing her would only lead her back to the village."

Frowning a bit, and glancing back and forth a moment, Sasuke then lowers his blade and sheathes it. "Put her in with the laborers so I don't have to be distracted from my training."

Seeming thoughtful, a small smirk comes to Kabuto's features while he makes a thoughtful sound. Using his other hand to push up his glasses slightly he allows. "I suppose it will do for now, since Lord Orochimaru didn't exactly specify her usefulness. I can see where we could make use of her physical strength in that area. Good call, Sasuke." Before he nudges the pink haired girl a bit roughly. "It looks like Sasuke doesn't think you're good enough to be a kunoichi of the sound, but cheap labor is always hard to find. Get moving."

* * *

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Sakura at all?" Kiyoko asks, back in Konoha. "I haven't seen her all day; and neither has her mom."

Blinking a bit, Naruto raises his brows before looking down at his Ichiraku ramen. "Actually, I haven't. But she avoids me sometimes..." He offers with a slight chuckle before stopping. ".....though not so much anymore....Hey, Old man, have you seen Sakura today?"

Turning, Teuchi raises a brow and then shrugs. "I don't think so. But I have a lot of customers; you can't expect me to remember every one at my age."

Sighing alittle and slipping down next to Naruto, Kiyoko chews her lip a moment and murmurs. "...I'm worried, Naruto.. she might have left after that Sasuke guy..."

"SHE WHAT!?" The blonde suddenly screams, his eyes all but turning into blazing orbs as he turns to the long haired brunette.

Frowning slightly, the shorter girl then nods slowly. "....I told her we'd hang out today, and I haven't seen her. I... thought maybe just having a friend would... help."

Picking up the ramen bowl wordlessly, Naruto knocks back the rest of the bowl in a nearly painful looking eating habit before setting the bowl down and grunting loudly. "I'm goin'!" Before he turns out of the ramen shop. But before he gets too far, he's suddenly tackled from behind. His legs becoming tangled with Kiyoko's as she locks her hands behind his head under his arms. "Wh-what're you doing??"

"Calm down..." She murmurs in a low tone which makes Naruto blink and start to blush slightly.

"B-But Sakura..."

"You're being as brash as she is.... calm down...." Kiyoko utters again, resting on him in such a way that no matter how he moves, he can't seem to throw her off and she merely seems to wait with an almost humored grin playing on her lips.

"Found yourself someone new to be the punching bag of, eh, Naruto?" A male voice asks from not far from the two, and when they both turn their heads to the side, the three Sand Nin stand in inspection as Kankuro smirks.

Blinking alittle, Naruto furrows his brows. "Huh? What're you guys doing here?" He asks as Kiyoko starts to pick herself up.

"The Chunin Exams, of course." Gaara states matter-of-factly. "It is part of my job as Kazekage."

"Oh yeah..." Naruto mutters as he rubs the back of his head, standing alongside the brunette woman.

"You gonna actually participate this year, Naruto?" Shikamaru asks with a smirk from near Temari which just makes the blonde blink.

"Uh, yeah, but hey, Shikamaru... aren't you supposed to be--"

"--A guide? Yes." He states back knowingly while just staring at the blue eyed genin. "Anyway, I probably shouldn't ask but... why were you tackling Naruto in the street, Kyo?"

"Oh, because he was being generally difficult." She states with a smirk, folding her hands behind her.

"Typical Naruto... heh." Kankuro chortles again before the brunette raises her brows and then claps.

"Oou! Idea. We need your help, Shikamaru."

"...What?" The dark haired man frowns a bit, seeming slightly put off. "What for...?"

While swinging her hands back behind her, Kiyoko looks around a moment before catching her hands behind her back and leaning toward him slightly to utter quietly. "...a secret mission..."

"...A mission?" The shadow user then blinks and furrows his brows. "...What kind?"

Grinning more broadly, and finding herself unable to help but comment jovially, Kiyoko then retorts smoothly. "The _secret_ kind."

As Temari laughs softly, grinning at the two as she crosses her arms, Shikamaru sighs and rubs his shoulder slightly. "Well what're the details?"

Looking around again, Kiyoko gives them a knowing glance before beginning to walk silently, prompting the group to follow to a quieter area. "Well... _someone_ we know went missing from Konoha."

His face dropping alittle, Shikamaru just stares at her. "...You can't be--" But then he pauses noticing her face now devoid of any joking. "--You're serious..." When she nods, he sighs again. "Okay, who?"

"It's Sakura, and we're pretty sure it has _something_ to do with the Sound ninjas." The hazel eyed girl informs, and at the mention of the Sound, Gaara's eyes flare slightly as a highly agitated rumble marks his opinion of them, but he says nothing and remains quiet while Shikamaru turns calculating.

"You mean like the Sound came _in_ to Konoha and took her?" _If that's why, it's gotta be because of Sasuke somehow..._


	30. Chapter 31: Reassembling the Old Team

_**"Not exactly..." Kiyoko murmurs vaguely. "More like... she... forgot**_** to take Naruto on their mission to get Sasuke back and now Naruto wants your help to complete his mission."**

**Just staring at Kiyoko, Shikamaru looks between her and Naruto. "...Then... just outta curiosity, why didn't Naruto ask me?"**

**"Because he's terrible at talking to people." She answers easily, making Naruto grunt indignantly, though she continues despite him as Shikamaru chortles. "It's like this; Naruto and Sakura were given the mission of bringing Sasuke back. Sakura forgot to take him with her and now she might be in trouble so we--**_**Naruto**_** needs our help to get her and Sasuke."**

**"Her **_**and**_** Sasuke...?" Shikamaru raises his brows but then sighs and frowns. "...what a drag..."**

**"I'm for it." Gaara states firmly. "Especially if it has to do with the sound, as you say."**

**Turning from Shikamaru to Gaara, Kiyoko smiles and offers a slight bow. "Well thank you, Kazekage sir."**

**"Can I help..?" A voice asks from overhead, and when the entire group quickly turns their heads towards the skies, a pair of ice blue eyes stare back down at them, almost hiden amungst a sea of raven locks.**

**"Mitsuki?" Kiyoko observes and then blinks. She seems thoughtful for a moment before shrugging gently. "Um... sure, I guess... if you really want to."**

**Looking around the group a moment, Shikamaru then sighs. "You know something like this could be seen as an act of war...."**

**"If one of your little chunin running around like that hasn't **_**already**_** been seen as an act of war." Kankuro points out. "Besides, with Gaara there, after we're done with them they'll be too **_**scared**_** to start a war! The sound's too small to handle the Sand and the Hidden Leaf at the same time. Orochimaru's gotta be smarter than that."**

**"..Maybe having a few more people would be good... But splitting them up into two groups, so the smaller teams would be harder to spot.." Mitsuki offers softly, putting her hands behind her back and putting her chest out slightly as she turns away thoughtfully and becomes silent.**

**Watching her a moment while she speaks, Shikamaru seems thoughtful before offering. "We'll see... once we get to the Sound, I suppose." Before looking around the group. "Alright.. then who do we need...?" **_**The same group we had the last time we dealt with the sound village would be good. So let's see... Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba. Yeah, that sounds good.**_** "Well, let's go find Choji."**

**"**_**Choji**_**??" Naruto suddenly calls, but then when Shikamaru just turns to give him an incredulous look, the blonde seems thoughtful, but then shrugs. "Why Choji?"**

**"Remember last time?" He points out making Naruto blink.**

**"Okay, you gotta point. Choji's pretty cool." Before he grins and puts his hands behind his head. "Anybody got a bag of chips? heheheheh..."**

**"I'll pick some up." Shikamaru states simply as they begin walking again. "Now remember, we're just showing the Kazekage around."**

**"You're such a big shot, little brother. No one even thinks about us anymore." Temari teases with a smile, resting a hand on his shoulder for a moment, only making him blush slightly.**

**After a few moments, they stop outside the Akamichi residence and Shikamaru opens the bag of barbecue chips that he bought. "It's terrible, though... if he'd actually answer the door, I wouldn't have to waste them."**

**"Then eat them..? There are enough people to go through the bag fairly quickly.." Mitsuki asks softly, tilting her head at him oddly.**

**Raising a brow, Shikamaru just smirks. **_**I guess it was different with just me and Naruto, or just myself. **_**Before he silently tilts the open bag toward the dark haired girl.**

**It only takes moments before most of those gathered; though not all, have a pinch of the chips in one hand and Shikamaru eats a few before coming to the last chip and moving to eat it slowly. A sudden wind kicks up before the fluffy haired young man finds his hand empty and a large samurai stands just beyond the group, holding it within his grasp before eating it quickly.**

**"No one deserves the last chip from a bag of barbecue but me; not even you, Shikamaru!"**

**"If you'd answer the door more often, you mighta been able to have the whole bag." He chides with a smirk before stating quickly. "Anyway, we need your help. We're goin' after some Sound ninjas again." while a couple of the others gathered just seem to stare in a disbelieving manner at Choji's sudden appearence. **

**"I'm for it! They got some licks comin' anyway. Hahaha!" Choji states, raising up one arm and flexing slightly as he grins at Kiyoko.**

**Grinning innocently and nodding, Kiyoko then offers. "Alright! So, how about we get Neji next? He's usually training with Dai, Hinata or Lee right now."**

**Nodding at the brunette, Shikamaru then looks thoughtful. "Neji it is, then."**

**The group meets with Neji during a resting period in his training with Lee while the two sit with Rinsu nearby.**

**"Hey, Neji!" Naruto calls to him, making the white clad jonin turn and blink at the group that approaches.**

**Standing slowly, Neji blinks again when he notices Gaara and raises a brow at Naruto. "What are you doing?"**

**Grinning alittle, Naruto just rubs the back of his head. "Well, if anybody asks, we're showin' Gaara around. But... if you **_**really**_** wanna know..." He pauses after this for a moment, making Neji just stare expectantly before he sighs and utters.**

**"Go on, Naruto."**

**"We're getting ready for a secret mission from the Hokage." Mitsuki says a bit excitedly, keeping her voice down as she seems more relaxed now.**

**Raising his brows at the dark haired girl, Neji seems thoughtful before speaking again. "Really? Hm.. And my assistance was requested? May I see the documentation?" At this the group suddenly falls quiet and Neji then smirks knowingly. "I see. And what are you really planning?"**

**Sagging alittle, Naruto frowns and offers. "Well it really **_**is**_** a mission, but I don't actually have a contract or anything. My first objective is bringing Sasuke back, and the second one is finding Sakura."**

**"Sakura is missing?" Lee echoes before furrowing his brows slightly. "What happened?" He asks, looking around the brunette girl that moved into his lap.**

**"Uh... we both have the same mission!" Naruto crosses his arms and nods a bit. "She... went on ahead but didn't get back so... you know..."**

**"Captured by Sound ninja!?" Lee spouts suddenly, his eyes widening, he begins to stand by rocking forward onto his feet as his arms slide under Rinsu's shoulders and knees, hoisting her up with him, making her call out in surprise.**

**"It does sound serious." Neji comments, looking across the group again. "What are the mission parameters?"**

**Nodding a bit, Naruto turns serious before stating from memory. "'Bring Sasuke home at any cost'."**

**Raising his brows, the Hyuga's eyes widen alittle. "Any cost? ...No limits? ....I can see this is definately your kind of mission." Looking around again a moment he then asks. "When are we leaving?"**

**"As soon as we find Kiba now." Naruto nods a bit before offering. "You comin' too, Bushy Brow?"**

**"Hey, I **_**waxed**_** his brows..!" Rinsu scolds with a deep frown, kissing Lee's cheek sweetly.**

**Unable to help but chortle slightly, Naruto then returns. "He'll still be Bushy Brow to **_**me**_**!"**

**Sighing a bit, Lee then just nods. "Of course I am coming. I still owe Sakura a great deal for helping me through the surgery."**

**"I guess that only leaves one more. Anyone know where to find Kiba?" Shikamaru asks, glancing about for answers.**

**"Probably with Senka, at the park with Akamaru..." Rinsu offers, suddenly seeming a bit nervous as she clings to Lee's neck with both arms.**

**"Let's head that way then." The dark haired young man nods before starting off again.**


	31. Chapter 32: Left Behind!

Perking and looking away from Senka suddenly, Akamaru begins barking in a general direction and stamps his front feet.

Blinking alittle, Kiba raises a brow. "How big of a group?" Then when the large dog barks again Kiba translates._ "Eleven_? And three of them are _Sand_ ninja?" Before he glances to Senka and then turns to see Naruto in the distance for his orange outfit. "Well there's Naruto... Sometimes I wonder what kinda ninja wears orange anyway... heheh..."

"A good one." Senka smirks, nuzzling the back of Akamaru's head sweetly. "Such a _smart_ dog. And handsome besides. Yes you are..!"

"Hey Kiba! Senka!" Naruto announces their arrival, waving a hand high over his head as the group finally stops nearby.

"What's up, Naruto?" The Inuzuka asks, eyeing the blonde questioningly.

"We need a tracker nin to help us in a mission." He informs, putting out his hands.

"Oh yeah? What kinda mission?" The brown haired young man inquires further, prompting Naruto's response.

"I gotta bring back Sasuke... Sakura's already gone ahead, and we're gonna be her backup! I need your help to find the path she took to the Sound."

His face falling slightly, Kiba's eyes widen. "You're... going to the Sound?" Before he and Akamaru share a questioning glance and Akamaru barks out loud.

Smirking and nodding, Kiba looks back to Naruto once more. "Alright, Naruto. Just like last time, except without the Sand nin having to show up and save our skins."

"You're welcome, by the way." Kankuro points out with a smirk. "This time, we'll be right there to save your butts before ya get 'em kicked too terribly."

"What's this all about?" Senka asks, having listened intently as she looks at Shikamaru, putting a hand on her hip. "..Is Sakura _alright_? ..Physically, I mean. She's obviously alittle loopy..."

"Sakura.. loopy?" Naruto blinks a bit oddly as Shikamaru sighs.

"Uh well... I dunno... we know she went ahead on her own. As for her current condition...."

"_Sen_, Sakura's not loopy... she's just... desperately in love..." Kiyoko scolds with a slightly dejected air.

"Hmph... Maybe I've forgotten..." She utters a bit sadly, turning away with a gentle frown as she crosses her arms and sighs.

Blinking alittle, then raising his brows, Shikamaru asks somewhat nervously, his brows furrowing in concern. "...Senka? ..You alright?" _This reminds me of one of those bad moments of impending doom... I didn't do anything wrong did I? ...Not that I can think of... well, if I didn't think of it, I'm sure she'll tell me soon enough. ...Till then I just gotta focus on the mission..._

"..Nothing, just...thinking too much again.." She utters darkly, keeping turned away as her arms fall from her chest and she closes her eyes slowly.

Blinking alittle, seeming thoughtful for a moment, Shikamaru then makes a bit of a knowing sound as he nods. "I see..." _And this is a dangerous situation.. She's probably worried. _Putting out a hand to her, offering a small smirk, the dark haired shinobi then offers. "How about this; you help me out--co-leader. Will that make you feel alittle better? I'm usually only the leader cuz I'm the smart one but... that's no longer a singularity."

Blinking at him and seeming to pick apart his words, the young woman then just smirks. "...I think I can do that." Before she adds, offering out a hand to him. "You're getting better, Shika-kun."

"_Shi_ka-kun!?" Choji gacks, his jaw dropping open, making Senka only turn and blink at him oddly.

Smirking a bit, glancing at the larger man, Shikamaru only points out. "You'll understand one of these days, Choji."

"You guys really do match well." Kiyoko comments a bit obliviously with a small smile, folding one hand around herself and putting her cheek in her hand. "It's cute..."

"Aww, come on, Kiyo..." The brunette woman mutters shyly, offering a light hearted smile as she rubs the back of her head and leans against the fluffy haired male at her side, making Choji frown gently.

Chuckling slightly, rubbing his neck as he blushes slightly, Shikamaru then straightens a bit to make his posture more solid before reaching up to wrap an arm around her midsection while Kiba just seems to hang by silently.

"Alright. Is that everyone?" Naruto asks a bit hurriedly, his eyes squinted nearly closed.

"Ino.." Choji reminds with a sigh, almost pouting at Shikamaru as Senka continues to lean against him.

"Oh right.." The blonde utters, rubbing the back of his head. "Well where is she usually?"

"Flower shop." Shikamaru offers easily. "Let's go."

* * *

Furrowing his brows as he walks down Konoha's streets, Daisuke finally stops with his hands on his hips. _...Where the hell is everybody...? Senka, Rinsu, my sister.... I haven't seen Naruto or Sakura either. What'd they do; sneak off to some private spot or something? Hrm._ Walking on, he frowns alittle before spotting Hinata not too far off. _Finally! Someone I know, and been needing to talk to!_ Jogging up quickly, the brunette shinobi sighs. "Hinata...."

Looking up to his voice, Hinata blushes gently and offers a shy smile, clenching her hands tighter together in front of her. "Daisuke... H-Hello..."

Scratching his head, a bit of a grin crossing his lips, the water-using nin only offers. "Hi... heh... you're kinda hard to track down. But I guess, if you think about it, that can be a good thing."

Smiling a bit more as she twidles her fingers together a bit, Hinata seems hesitant before she asks softly. "..Have...you seen Neji..? I can't find him anywhere..."

Blinking alittle, his brows raising, he then just shakes his head, putting out his arms. "I haven't been able to find _anybody._ You're the first person I've seen all day."

"I...saw Miss Haruka earlier... She was looking for her teammate..." The Hyuuga female offers, looking down at her hands coyly.

Blinking a few more times, Daisuke then looks off thoughtfully as he brings his hands together and to his lips before uttering. "...I can't find anyone on my team... you can't find Neji... she can't find Mitsuki... I swear, I think they just went off somewhere. I haven't seen Naruto or Sakura either. Like I said; you're the first."

"Oh... Well...umm...maybe we should...umm...look for them...a-around town...t-to...gether...?" She asks sheepishly, poking her index fingers together as she blushes deeper. "W-We don't have to, if you don't want to..."

Lowering his hands, Daisuke then shakes his head. "You still know Konoha a lot better than _I_ do. Besides.. aren't you a tracker nin?" He offers a small smile as the black haired female nods quickly. "So if they're in Konoha, we'll find 'em. ...besides I..uh.. wanted.. to talk to you... anyway..." He utters a bit nervously, chewing the inside of his lip discreetly.

Lifting her eyes to him, Hinata only nods again, blushing still as she offers a bit sweetly. "That..would be good.."


	32. Chapter 33: Captured

"...How...in the _hell_, Kiba!??" Senka calls into the next cell as she struggles against her restraints harshly, shaking her head. "Rinsu, Naruto and Gaara are all being brought before Orochimaru, we're all completely seperated, and all of our weapons and anything that could be re_mote_ly useful has been taken away and put _god_ knows where! Why did you break formation!?"

"I... you were... surrounded and...." The Inuzuka admits contritely.

As Senka falls silent quickly, Shikamaru looks around himself as his hands are held behind him, completely wrapped in rope and chain to restrict his hand movement. "Neji."

"Hm?" The Hyuga asks quickly as he glances to the darker haired shinobi.

"What do you see?" The shadow user asks leadingly. It only takes a moment and Neji widens his eyes, his veins on the side of his face bulging as he invokes the byakugan.

"Beyond the walls are guards. Easily enough to handle all of us if we get out. Beyond that is the rest of the village. I can just make out Naruto and the others which means they're not that far away."

"...I might be able to help, but I don't know.." Mitsuki offers quietly, almost as if not expecting to receive an answer before becoming silent once more, biting her bottom lip.

"What do you got?" Shikamaru asks openly, in contrast to her belief though his eyes do not meet with the ponytailed kunoichi.

"..I...have a jutsu I can do without hand signs..." She offers, licking her lips before she shifts and adds. "It's sort of like a look out, or something... It can be used like a scout..."

"Like a clone?" The leader returns as he glances to her once while still inspecting the condition of their cells.

"Hey, I heard about that." Senka interjects before turning to the red and blue clad nin. "Your kakkei genkai. That...bird thing?"

"Yes.." She answers, offering a slight smile. "It's a bird of light chakra.. Some ninja won't even think anything of it, beyond a normal bird, if it's far away..."

"How far can you send it?" Shikamaru then asks, his eyes finally falling centered on Mitzuki.

Seeming hesitant, she offers vaguly. "...As far as I can stand it."

"Hmm... You think you could make it to Konoha?"

"...It would be dangerous, but...I could." She returns, suddenly sounding a bit nervous.

"Mitsuki... If it's dangerous, you've gotta give us alittle more info." Senka mutters before adding. "I know kakkei genkai secrets are a big deal, but can you give us just alittle more..?"

Licking her lips again, the black haired, violet eyed nin offers lowly. "...When I create it, it takes most of my life energy with it, as well as a lot of my chakra. If it gets damaged, I'll feel it. It it's destroyed, a lot of the energy is lost, and the rest sort of...filters back to me. The farther I send it, the less of the energy can make it's way back. If it's too far away when it's destroyed..."

"Whoa, wait. Is that what happened to him?" Senka asks quickly and Mitsuki only makes a sound of agreeance.

"..That's how my brother died..."

After a hushed moment, Kiba offers. "I think I got an idea.... my clan... can the bird carry stuff?"

Seeming thoughtful as Kiba speaks, Shikamaru nods. "That's a good idea. Hmm... I wish we had Naruto, he could act as a chakra battery for you, maybe help you send it further with less strain... So we're all gonna have to pitch in. See if you guys can move your hands enough to form the ram. We'll all focus on Mitzuki and send our chakra to her."

"My fingers are completely bound.." Senka grumbles as others echo her woes.

"As are mine..." Lee states dejectedly, seeming slightly worried.

"Mine as well." Neji says helplessly.

"Okay, who's _aren't_?" Shikamaru urges otherwise.

"Mine aren't!" Ino takes the opportunity to speak up as Kiba snaps his fingers in a bit of a show.

"Just my wrists, and arms at my sides."

"My hands are free, Shikamaru!" Choji says quickly as Kiyoko echos him.

"Me too."

"It's just my wrists and arms, too, Shikamaru.." Mitsuki finishes before the room goes quiet once more.

"Okay, so alittle less than half. But Mitsuki, you're gonna put your energy into the bird. The rest of you offer her your chakra." The genius nin instructs while Kiba inches closer to his cellmate; Senka.

As his arm nudges up against the jonin, Kiba reaches his hands down a bit, his clawed fingernails scratching her wrist accidentally to the point of pain before he begins steadily scratching at her ropes. "....hey, you wearin' anything that can tear easy? ...or even not so easy...?"

"...Easy'd be my shirt... not so easy, my pants and vest.." She responds softly, squinting her eyes only slightly before chuckling. "Next time, if ya think you might hurt me? Go alittle harder... That's gonna sting for like an hour. heh."

"Hm. Sorry." He offers with a slight smirk. "...I'll take it off the vest collar, I just need a little piece of cloth." He explains while still scratching at her ropes. "...these are a bit thinner than mine... they really thought they were doin' something."

"Neji, keep watching. Cough twice if someone gets to the door." Shikamaru instructs to which the Hyuga male only makes a sound of compliance.

"I found our supplies also. landmarked by Gaara's sand gourd. They're all in the same area."

"Alright. That makes this alittle easier." The other shinobi comments before instructing outwardly. "Everyone, start when you're ready."

After a couple of moments of struggling, the chakra streams begin feeding their way into Mitsuki as Kiba sneers hearing another thud and Akamaru whimper.

"..if those bastards--"

"What the _fuck_..!" Senka curses over Kiba before blinking and silenceing herself, muttering under her breath.

Glancing at Senka, Kiba smirks again and then frowns. "I'm gonna start taking throats if they hit him with one more damn rock...!" Coincidentally, he turns his head at this moment and sinks his teeth into the collar of Senka's vest, causing her to gasp and whimper in surprise. Tearing this off with his teeth, the Inuzuka then chortles. "Dun' worry. not yers." Before pulling the cloth into his mouth completely with his tongue. He chews a minute before wincing and then starting to crawl away from Senka as blood dribbles from the corner of his mouth.

"...h-holy shit...Kiba..." Senka utters as Mitsuki becomes silent, gathering the chakra of those gathered before she leans against the cell bars as a small, blue bird forms into existance, sparkling with chakra ranging slightly from the different chakras of those that helped to create it.

Leaning agains the bars on the opposite side, Kiba then spits the cloth across the gap between the cells toward Mitsuki and her bird, causing a bit of a blood spray along the floor before he pants out and Senka groans in eerie detest. "Heh... I'll be fine.. the tongue heals the fastest, y'know. The main point is, that cloth is completely soaked in blood. All my mom'll need to know is that I'm somewhere far away from Konoha and I'm bleeding a lot. They'll be lucky if they're not all dog food within an hour."

"...good idea, but...ow, Kiba...just _ow_.." The female, fluffy haired brunette whimpers as the bird jumps forward, poking at the fabric before Mitsuki utters weakly as it starts to lift off of the floor and flies out the window quickly.

"..wait...I...hold on, please... I'll bring it back...in just a moment..."

"You doin' alright?" Shikamaru asks, raising a brow, and when the kunoichi only nods with a sound of compliance, he nods back and looks around a bit once more. _Everythings damn near in perfect condition.. they knew what they were doing putting this together. ...But what does Orochimaru use __this__ small of a holding area for?_


	33. Chapter 34: Snake eyes!

"Well..." Orochimaru starts with a sly grin crossing his pale features, standing before the three Konoha ninja that are made to kneel before him, their hands chained, wrapped and roped around their backs. The ground below Rinsu is dry and dusty and nearly lifeless and Naruto's neck is locked in a collar that is hooked to the wall behind him. Gaara is even held with his legs chained and wrapped together from the ankle to the knee. "A jinchuriki and a half... and what's this? But my prized possession herself." Stopping before Rinsu, the kage of the sound leans down and reaches out to grip her under the chin, when she lifts her eyes to him, a globule of spit suddenly strikes him in the face, causing him to grunt out loud indignantly and back up, scowling darkly.

"Heh! Look, Rinsu, you got snakeyes!" Naruto crows as even Gaara chuckles darkly. Meanwhile, the grey haired Kabuto rears back to strike Rinsu harshly.

Tilting her head as she almost falls over onto her side, the female ninja whimpers once softly before she turns back to the eyewear clad shinobi. "My dad hits harder than that when he's not _trying_!"

"Then maybe I should call _him_ in to keep you in line!" Orochimaru sneers as he wipes the saliva and mucus from his face, causing Rinsu to whimper and fall quiet. Grinning darkly, he just chortles. "Now.. what brings you all to my ....humble abode?"

"Where's Sakura you pasty freak!?" Naruto growls, his eyes squinted deeply at Orochimaru who just turns to stare down his nose at the orange clad shinobi.

"Sakura? Ah yes. The one Sasuke wanted to keep. I imagine he has her with him."

"You're going to regret this." Gaara utters calmly. "When my people find out about this... the sound will be obliterated."

"Hm. But _you_ are the ones to attack _me_. By all rights, it would be the Sand's war that _they_ started. Who do you think others will side with? _I_ am only defending myself."

"My guess would be the side that isn't controlled by a murderous cowardly freak of nature." Gaara shoots back smoothly, and when Kabuto steps toward him, he turns his black rimmed eyes toward the older shinobi with a venomous glare that stops him before he sneers and draws back his fist to slam it into the kazekage's forehead. "...first mistake, lowlife."

"Don't you touch him!" Rinsu calls, pulling agaisnt her binds before adding quickly. "Aren't I the one you were after?? Why can't you just let them go! ...Or do you have to beat up on a girl and two tied up boys to feel like a _real_ man? Penis envy over the Kazekage maybe?"

"He knew Konoha would never make him a kage so he had to make his own village." Gaara shoots before adding. "Pitifully slip-shod at that."

"But enough to bring down the mighty Gaara. Perhaps I should just kill you and add it to the trophy I started with your father." Orochimaru shoots back, his tongue trailing from his mouth. In the next second, as Rinsu leaps up from the floor toward Orochimaru, the pale shinobi turns his head simply and lashes his tongue out, jabbing it through the brunette kunoichi's shoulder and pushing her back to the floor. Pulling his tongue back from her body, he retracts it into his mouth and grins. "Pity.. I may have scarred your lovely body."

As Rinsu seems to try to retort, but only lets out a panged whimper, Naruto growls and narrows his eyes at the sound kage. "Bastard..."

"And you... You're Jiraiya's student. Luckily for you, you also contain the nine tailed fox or I would send him your head." Orochimaru sneers distastefully for his former teammate.

"You must...really want to die..." Rinsu chuckles painfully as she slowly moves to sit up, moving over onto one side. "..Threatening the Kazekage...and the son of the fourth...all in the same day...?"

"That's right! You want the fox so bad, lemme outta these--! Wait, what?" Naruto then blinks as he turns to look at Rinsu in surprise.

Raising his brows, Orochimaru then chuckles deeply. "You mean they never even _told_ you? Ha! How interesting... Yes, Naruto. Your father sealed the fox within your body. He did it to make you a hero, and yet... after his death... they all scorned you... against his wishes. He was a pitiful fool to think they would ever accept you as anything other than a viable threat."

Flinching, Naruto grits his teeth as he drops his head, his eyes narrowed angrilly.

Turning away from the blonde, Orochimaru then speaks again. "Now then...Kabuto, I want you to begin the plan."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." The medic nin bows slightly before reaching up to haul Rinsu to her feet, and then back up suddenly when she headbutts him in the nose, and knocks his glasses from his face.

"Snakes in the grass!" She calls before lurching forward, calling out in pain as she slams her forehead into the glasses, shattering them into the ground as well as her forehead, "_Fuck_..!"

"Damn... little girl...!" Kabuto growls in restraint before Orochimaru lunges, his neck stretching out to catch onto Rinsu's shoulder as she starts to scramble back from the grey haired shinobi. This causing her to scream out and swing her body around, her feet slamming into his neck.

Flinching only slightly, the snake nin then bites down harder, his fangs piercing her flesh and pumping a nerve toxin into her blood meant to paralyze. Only then does he detatch his jaw and pull it back, retracting his neck to a normal length. "Little wench. Keep this up and I'll have no choice but to... put you under my thumb. Perhaps even litterally."

"She broke my glasses..." Kabuto observes distastefully. "Shattered them!" Frowning a bit, Kabuto then walks to the door. "Excuse me, my lord. I'll have to have one of these people get the spare set from my room."

"Of course. Since you're otherwise useless without your eyes." The snake nin comments bluntly then looks to Gaara. "Did you run out of wit? I know raccoons have small brains, but..."

"Snakes have smaller." The kazekage states smoothly before adding. "I won't waste my precious breath on something so meaningless." Then turning to look down at Rinsu, Gaara slowly raises his eyes back up to Orochimaru. "What have you done with my siblings?"

"Hm? Ah... I haven't quite decided yet... Temari is decently attractive, I may have some use for her. As for Kankuro... Hrmph. Maybe I'll keep him around as a spare. Or send his remains to the sand as a message." The palid sanin explains thoughtfully while Gaara's eyes widen dangerously.

"While you're making all these plans, I'd start considering how many pieces you'd like me to leave you in."

"Ah! Pieces. Yes.. wonderful. I'll send him back in.... installments." Then looking to Naruto he adds. "As for Konoha... Maybe I'll use ... hmm.... ah, Gai Maito's prized student. That should serve..."

"You'll leave them alone if you know what's good for you...!" Naruto growls, his eyes kept low as he narrows them dangerously.

"You seem to keep thinking you're in a place to threaten me. Does that fox chakra really make you that cocky... and stupid?" The former leaf nin scoffs before blinking when Kabuto rushes back in, another set of glasses affixed to his face, this time with a hook around his ears. The grey haired nin approaches him quickly and whispers something that makes Orochimaru frown and then utters. "Take care of it. Use whatever means you must."

"Problems?" Gaara turns and narrows his eyes.

"Of course not. Just a small group of misfit ninja trying to pull a stunt as you did." He chortles before walking toward the door with Kabuto.

A couple of minutes go by before Naruto grunts and starts lurching forward in an attempt to pull the chain at his back from the wall.

"...You're just going to choke yourself like that, Naruto." Gaara offers bluntly before he notices a flickering of blue and light near the window. Blinking once slightly, the Kazekage turns quickly but discreetly to note the visage of a small blue bird. _....That thing almost reminds me of one of Deidara's creations... hrmph.__Not like there's anything I can do about it if it's an attack. _"....Naruto, Brace yourself." The kazekage states before inching closer to Rinsu on his knees.

"...it's alright... please don't feel threatened..." Mitsuki's voice eminates from the bird, though hints of other familiar voices can be heard somewhere within it's own. "..we're going to bring help..." As the chakra-created being flutters into the window and bounces around slightly, looking over the three before moving over to Rinsu, pecking at her slightly.

As teh chakra feeds into the brunette kunoichi a bit, Gaara can hear Shikamaru's voice, though fainter across the waves. "...who are you talking to...?"

"...gaara..." The bird seems to answer in Mitsuki's own voice before Lee's comes across quickly.

"...Rinsu..!"

"..gaara..!" Kankuro and Temari call in unison before Neji snaps.

"...quiet...i need to ask him something..."

"...Lee..." Rinsu answers weakly over the ensuing argument over Neji's question, her head turning slightly before her eyes move up to Gaara. "...i'll...drag you...all down...i still can't move... ...gaara, you're the...only one strong enough... ...you can't...leave me, so...if i become...a burden...please kill me..."

"...Rinsu..!?" Senka asks over Neji in worry as Gaara tells them simply.

"She has been paralized by Orochimaru's poison." Before he focuses and asks. "What is it, Neji?"

"...approximately how close must you be to influence your sand...?"

Raising a brow, the kazekage then answers. "If I can see it, I can be any distance but... if it's out of sight, I have to at least know where it is." _It'll take longer because I won't be able to solidly grasp it with my chakra..._

"...I see. very well... it's roughly twenty feet away to the east..."

"..Rinsu...hold on...please..." Senka's voice can be heard begging and Temari offers.

"...gaara...i know what she's feeling... please, try..."

"...Twenty... feet...?" Gaara sneers and narrows his eyes. "....insolent bunch of...." closing his eyes completely, the kazekage then sends out his chakra in search of the sand, suddenly finding himself following Neji's direction.

"...left... alittle further... now right... almost... two more feet... there."

Using this link, Gaara reaches into his gourd and begins feeding the sand to his hands, and up between his ropes. Now as the grainules begin to feel tight against his skin, he orders them to expand and tear through the ropes bindig his arms. Bringing them before him, Gaara grunts and grits his teeth before a murderous grin crosses his lips. "They've underestimated me yet again... such will be their death warrant!"


	34. Chapter 35: Akatsuki Attack

"Do you really think Tobi was right?" A large, blue skinned man wearing a red and black robe asks of his shorter counterpart.

"We can hope. If not...." Itachi utters with a frown as they step out into the streets of the Sound village. Kisame blinks and turns toward a hut outside of which a large dog is chained to the ground.

"Huh? I smell blood in that direction."

"Go check it out if you feel so inclined. I will look for the jinchuriki myself." Itachi offers blandly as he continues walking on and Kisame grins.

"Sure. Just save some for me if ya find him." Before he unstraps the large blunt-looking object from his back and wraps his hand around it tightly.

Looking up suddenly, several of the Sound nin around Akamaru suddenly call out in surprise. "Those cloaks! It's Akatsuki!"

Meanwhile, inside the hut, Neji's eyes widen. "Shikamaru...! It's those missing nin; the Akatsuki... Two of them."

"What?? What are the Akatsuki doing here??" The Nara male's eyes widen as he snaps his head up.

"Shit... I really didn't wanna do this..." Senka mutters worriedly before stating quickly. "Just so everyone knows; I have _no_ such noble ideas for you all to kill or leave me if I become a burden. Deal." Before she closes her eyes, trembling deeply as she curls her fingers and calls out in pain as a sudden gout of flame envelopes her hands at her back.

"Whoa, Senka!" Shikamaru's eyes widen as he jumps a bit and Kiba turns quickly as a gasp issues from Kiyoko and Lee just gapes.

"...n-no one...is killing my sister..." She groans darkly as she focuses the flame onto her binds before pulling the metal cuffs apart, suddenly crying out in pain as she falls forward and trembles. "...K-Kiba... I need you...to help me ram the door..."

"Just a sec...." He utters back and grunts, pulling at his binds before Neji speaks.

"Kiba. Brace yourself."

"Huh?" Kiba looks up and blinks. Before the sound of Akamaru's growling becomes more apparent. "What's going on??"

"...Kisame... the missing nin... he has his sword poised above him.." The Hyuuga reports gravely.

"WHAT!?" Growling out loud as Senka pants, now kneeled behind him and curling her hands painfully into his already ripped ropes. As she leans back, causing them to slowly rip more, as well as make her sob once, Kiba grunts as he swings his arms forward and hunches on all fours. "Senka, _now_!"

"Y-yeah..!" She answers, climbing to her feet quickly and favoring her hands as the two rush forward, ramming into the cell door in unison. It doesn't open, but it moans and bends as Senka stumbles and catches herself, and Kiba backs up for another go.

Keeping his report, Neji recites. "He stopped. But... the noise drew his attention _this_ way. He's coming toward the building."

Seconds later the door bursts open and the large shark-toothed man steps in just as the door containing Senka and Kiba crunches open and Kisame blinks before grinning. "Oh look; it's the other dog. And... some girl. You kiddies wanna play?" Swiping out his sword; Samehada, it smashes into the cell containing Lee and Kiyoko and bends the bars, tearing them slightly and even snapping a few.

Growling and slowly slinking around in front of Senka, Kiba narrows his eyes. "You bastard! How dare you threaten Akamaru! And then Senka? I'll kill you!!"

As Kiba charges forward, a bit blindly, the Akatsuki strikes his sword up, causing a vicious gash to rip through Kiba and send him flying backward, sprawling to the ground at Senka's feet. "Heheheheheh.... Bad dog. Now I'm gonna skin you." Watching Senka approach, he tilts his head almost curiously and allows the foot to strike his chest before he grins. "Do your hands hurt or something?" Swinging out his other hand he balls his fist to catch the shorter woman across the jaw and as she falls aside, he bends down to pick her up by the hands and squeeze on the burned flesh, making her screech and flail pitifully. Chuckling humourously, the shark man grunts as she kicks him in the face and then frowns. "People who try to hurt me piss me off." His grip tightens on her hands until he hears a pop and then he tosses her unceremoniously face down on top of Kiba and his shredded bloody gash.

Grunting and jumping to his feet, Shikamaru begins kicking, though futilely at the door that holds him and Mitsuki. "You bastard! Get away from them!" _Shit... this has gone from bad to worse really fast... I... couldn't see any of it coming...! If she dies because I....I'll never forgive myself!_

"Oh those toys are broken anyway. I need something... fresh." Looking around a moment his eyes then settle on the cage holding Lee and Kiyoko. "Hmm... well this one's almost open anyway. And look; I know you, green boy."

"...shit..." Kiyoko mutters as she scoots back quickly and Lee grits his teeth as the Samehada tears open their cage and the blue skinned man strides in.

Trying to calm her screams, Ino shakes her head before turning to Choji, across the room. "Do something, _Tubby_!"

Seeming to snap to attention, Choji suddenly nods. "Right!" Before he slowly makes his way to stands and call out. "Human Boulder!" Before he jumps slightly and rounds out quickly, ramming through his and Kankuro's cell door, all but shattering it into metal pieces.

Turning quickly as Choji slams into him, Lee rolls onto his back and kicks his feet up, launching the Akatsuki nin into the air while Kiyoko dodges aside when the Akamichi male hits the wall. Upon landing, Kisame grunts and pushes himself back up, narrowing his eyes. "You... damn little kids..." Putting the sword at his back, the former Mist nin flips his hands together in a series of hand signs before the ground below him begins to fill with water. "I'll just flood this whole place and drown you all like rats! heheheheheh!"

No sooner does the jutsu start, than the wall between Kiyoko, Lee, Choji and the outside rip away into the grip of a hand made entirely of sand. Gaara throws the wall behind him as he casts out his other hand; slamming a tremendous amount of sand straight into Kisame's face, pushing him back through Kankuro's cell and out the wall on the other side. The water levels begin to recede as the Kazekage enters the room and his sand drops two large scrolls on a back strap before his brother.

"Al_right_!" Kankuro crows before asking. "Hey Gaara, how about these chains?"

Silently, Gaara filters sand into the lock and then bursts it allowing Kankuro enough free hand to summon his first puppet; Karasu. Using this, he draws forth one of it's blades to cut his bonds, and then sends out pieces to begin breaking the bonds of the others.

With his hands free, Shikamaru closes his eyes and begins to focus. In a moment or two, as he begins to sweat, he sighs and stands, his eyes still closed and walks toward the bars. Bending with the shadows in the moonlight filtering through the window held between the two cells he seems to phase right through the shadows made by the cell and come out on the other side before grunting and resting his back against the outside of the cell. "...oh man... he wasn't kidding..."

"Shikamaru! What was _that_??" Ino asks, leaning forward towards the young man as she seems in awe, her mouth slightly agape.

Turning to look at Ino, then lean away from the bars, Shikamaru explains. "A while ago, my pop told me about this story; my grandpa says that once, to escape capture, he stepped into a shadow of a small rock, like smaller than my head, and just walked through shadows all the way back to Konoha. Took him a minute, or a second or something really ridiculous like that. Pop never did it, but he said maybe one day I could probably do it; with some effort. It just sounded like some kinda fish tale but... I just kinda figured 'why not'?" Before he walks up to where Kiyoko kneels next to Kiba while Senka sits up, now mostly roused from her unconscious state. "You okay?"

"...I just hope my hands...aren't too messed up..." She admits, her hands trembling before she looks to Kiba worriedly. "Be more worried about him. Akamaru couldn't handle it..."

Nodding a bit, Shikamaru looks to Kiba and Kiyoko as the medic nin looks up and shakes her head.

"I... don't even know where to start. The skin is shredded cuz of that sword...."

Sighing and nodding, Shikamaru seems thoughtful. _I wonder if people who aren't Nara can be pulled through the shadows, too...Well, it's worth a shot..._ "I think... I'm gonna try what my grandpa did. But, I'm gonna take Kiba with me. I'll get him to the medic corp. You think it's safe to move him?"

Shrugging a bit, Kiyoko just shakes her head. "There's no head or neck injury... Moving him'd be safer than waiting for someone to find us."

"Alright." Shikamaru leans down and speaks as Kiba pants, half consciously fading. "Hey, Kiba. Can you hear me? I'm gonna pick you up." And as he moves to do so, the fluffy haired female butts the Inuzuka gently to help Shikamaru lift him.

"Don't you leave us, Kiba... Or I swear to God, I'll kick your ass.. Akamaru needs you, and...damnit, I'd miss you..." She mutters, nursing her hands slightly before squinting her eyes and forcing her hands to move into the ram, offering the Nara male her chakra. "I...don't have any use for it right now, and you do..."

"Yeah... thanks.. Don't worry; I'm not leavin' you guys out here." He states firmly before looking around a moment. _Now let's see... Konoha is in... that direction..._ "Alright, Kiba.. here goes nothin'." Almost symbolically, the two males seem to suddenly disappear into the shadow Senka herself casts.

"...Is anyone else oddly reminded of vampires here?" Kiyoko offers with a blink as she looks around the group.

"It's definately a powerful technique. If he can really traverse distance in the time he says." Neji admits as the form of Naruto comes through the hole in the wall.

"Hey, Gaara. If you want a piece of Orochimaru, I'd get it while the gettin's good. He's fightin' Itachi Uchiha." Then looking to Senka he offers. "Hey Senka, don't worry about Rinsu, Kay? I got like ten of us guardin' her."

"Good. Then, I'm officially more worried about Mitsuki, and my _hands_..." She grumbles painfully, scowling down at her burned hands with slightly gritted teeth. "Damnit, that shit _hurt_..."

The disappearance of the sand nin going almost unnoticed, Kiyoko looks up from her still kneeled position. "Let me see 'em, Sen. I can at least start. But you're gonna need to--" Turning, she looks to Neji. "Neji! Come here and use your byakugan on Senka's hands. I need to know where the fractures are and how bad."

Blinking alittle, Neji raises a brow and then walks over, looking down at Senka's hands. "The forefinger on the left and right hand. The third on the left and the fourth on the right. There are also several fractures on the heel and near the thumb on the left."

"fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK..." The elder girl grumbles before whimpering almost pitifully. "No wonder I can barely feel anything anymore..!"

"Calm down..." Kiyoko nearly coos, almost like talking to a child as she forms a series of signs and then puts her hands together, cupping one of Senka's. As she focuses and a pulsing glow begins to steadily heal the popped second degree burns all over her hands; regrowing skin as well as reducing the liquid in those blisters still unbroken.

By the time Kiyoko finishes with Senka's burns, Shikamaru seems to appear again this time without Kiba. Though now he stands near Mitsuki. "Hey guys! It worked. Kiba's with the medic corp in Konoha now."

Jumping a bit, the Naruto standing in the room stares with wide eyes. "Whoa! Where'd you come from??"

"Konoha." Shikamaru offers with a smirk before announcing. "I'm going back now, and takin' Mitsuki. Senka, how're you holdin' up?"

"...I'll be okay. No way I'm leaving Akamaru. Kiba'd have a fit, and there's no one from his team here to watch out for him.." She utters before looking up at him with a raised brow. "What about you? Any chakra burn from going back and forth like that with an under practiced jutsu?"

"Yeah... but I'll manage." He utters wiping his brow. "I got a lot of... build up." Lifting Mitsuki much easier, he reassures. "I'm comin' right back after this. Then we'll make our escape all together." He starts to turn before stopping and turning. "Hey wait, didn't Gaara say Rinsu was poisoned?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the Naruto offers. "Well we're watching her..."

"Right. So after I drop off Mitsu--"

"Shika-kun..." Senka states in warning, frowning worriedly.

Blinking alittle, the chunin then raises his brows. "You want me to get Rinsu first?"

"Akamaru can carry her, if need be. You're _worrying_ me." She answers almost scoldingly before turning to look out over the village thoughtfully.

"I'll be alright. Promise. I'm not even gonna let myself start to pass out until I get the more seriously injured to safety." he assures with a slight grin. "But, thanks."

"Aww..." Kiyoko coos with a grin before setting one of Senka's finger breaks with a slight pop, causing her to scream out in pain that is then quickly soothed by the medic nin's healing jutsu.

"Hey, Shikamaru; what's up with you actually putting forth _effort_?" Ino asks curiously as she looks around the corner at the insuing battle between Sound and Akatsuki; mainly Itachi.

"I think it has to do with the same reason Sakura came to this hell hole." Kiyoko states coyly with a teasing grin as she works on Senka's other hand. "...Damn... bone takes so much more effort than skin..."

As Senka only grins slightly, still trying to focus on her hands to deter the pain, Choji pouts before pointing out quickly. "Hey, Shikamaru... I thought we were supposed to be best buds!"

"Hey, where's Lee?" Senka suddenly asks, making Ino wave a dismissive hand.

"Where else? Naruto pointed out which way Rinsu was, and he took off without a word."

Shikamaru chuckles at this before looking at the Akamichi male quizzically. "What're you talkin' about Choji? This doesn't change that. The three of us are gonna be just like our fathers someday. Sitting around eating barbecue together."

"But...you're leavin' me behind!" The brunette protests as Ino rolls her eyes.

"More like us watching _him_ eat the barbecue..."

Chortling alittle at Ino, Shikamaru then furrows his brows a bit. "I'm not leavin' you behind." The darker brunette starts to speak further but his words are caught as a shifting catches his attention and he turns in time to see Kisame rushing in through the hole Gaara made with the Akatsuki's body. Reaching out, he grabs Kiyoko by the long braid trailing down her back and hauls her up, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Well, at least I'll kill one of you brats today. Hehehehehehe..." Before he raises his other hand and reaches for her neck, turning the smaller kunoichi to face him just as a massive hand reaches up, grabbing the shark-like nin.

"Let her go!" Choji yells, his concerns of just a moment ago seeming long gone.

Looking down to the fingers wrapped around him, Kisame then wrenches down his head to bite harshly with his rows of razored teeth, but in this, taking no heed to the handsigns that whip quickly from the female ninja's fingers.

"Great wind jutsu!" Pushing her hands down, Kiyoko's chakra centers under her feet before a swirling whirlwind quickly raises up around her body forming several cuts in Kisame's outfit before she calls to Choji in warning. "Let him go or it might take your arm!"

As the Akamichi quickly releases the Mist Village missing nin, though frowning in worry, Kisame finds himself blown back harshly by the winds that lash at his arm holding her neck mercilessly until he releases it. Still retaining his grip on her hair, however, the larger shinobi is lifted from the ground, blown toward the door and only released when one of the gusts of cutting wind chakra zips through the braid connecting the two. Kiyoko lurches forward suddenly from the release of weight and the Akatsuki nin is hurled through the door and tumbles into the streets.

Neji quickly moves past Kiyoko toward the door with a look of purpose. "I'm going to end it with this criminal." Then disappears from the building.

Sagging deeply, frowning, Kiyoko looks up to Senka, now with her jaw-length brown hair and asks a bit worriedly. "...How bad is it...?"

Her eyes a bit wide as she just stares in shock, Senka then frowns, her eyes darting towards where Neji ran off, then turning back to Kiyoko and offering objectively. "...I personally like long hair better, but...it suits you well."

Biting her lip, and reaching up near trembling hands, she touches the razor cut ends and then flinches and whimpers. "It.. It's barely longer than my _brother's_ hair...!"

"Looks better on you." She smirks before adding. "It really does look good on you."

"...I'm killing him..." She hisses before standing with a dark look. "NEJI! WAIT UP!!"

"Oh god...." Senka grumbles as Kiyoko then stalks out the door.


	35. Chapter 36: All About Uchiha's

Kabuto dodging left, Orochimaru dodging right, the sound kage is forced to turn at the last second to avoid one of Kankuro's puppets. He pushes his feet off of the chest of the puppet and flips into the air. Finally landing and frowning deeply.

"I wouldn't say it's been fun, Gaara, but I'm through playing with you three." Then, as Temari swipes her fan outward in a searing gust, Kabuto quickly moves before Orochimaru, crossing his arms over his face to take most of it on the chin. Then grunting in pain he starts to drop down as the pale faced elder man bites his thumb harshly and presses it to the ground forming a summoning circle. A cloud envelopes the area and before it even clears, the head of a large snake bearing Orochimaru atop it rises up and hisses dangerously.

"...Damn... Gaara, I know you're pissed off and everything but... that's a _really_ big snake, Man..." Kankuro utters as he backs up a step.

Narrowing his eyes, Gaara says nothing but crosses his arms and as the snake suddenly lunges for him, in the split second before the mouth closes around his body, a tight knit ball of sand quickly surrounds the Kazekage. Once inside the mouth, before the snake is able to spit him back out, Gaara roars out and expands needle-sharp tines of sand upward and all around, spurring the mouth of the snake before he is thrown into the air from it's maw. Rolling to a stop, the sand peels back and Gaara steps out with a grin before uttering. "Now we can go. But this won't be forgotten and one day.. the sand _will _crush the sound!"

* * *

Rushing back through the wilderness toward Konoha, Shikamaru leads the charge while Senka backs up the group, atop Akamaru, to make sure no one falls behind. Suddenly, the large white dog turns and then begins growling deeply. causing a few to turn and when the dog suddenly barks to the side of them, the group all stops.

From the trees to one side, a man with long black hair steps almost casually, his red eyes glaring emotionlessly.

Growling out, Naruto grips a fist and sneers. "What the hell?? We don't have time for you right now, Itachi!" But then as the older Uchiha turns to him, Naruto suddenly sweats, and falls silent, his eyes widening before he quickly looks away. _Shit... It might already be....Genjutsu..._

"Nobody look at his eyes!" Shikamaru warns quickly before Naruto adds.

"Nobody look at his fingers!"

"Then how in the hell do we--?" Kiyoko starts before Itachi states sharply, his words cutting hers like a silent razor.

"You don't. If you wish to survive, you will surrender the jinchuriki."

"You want them, you'll have a lot more blood on your hands...if you can handle it." Senka utters back, moving to slide from Akamaru's back before blinking when the dog quickly moves in front of her as a bar of protection, growling gutturally as everyone begins filtering between Itachi, and Naruto.

"You say 'if we want to survive'... But... I don't think you'd do that at all..." The blonde female utters as she trembles and Naruto turns to her questioningly. "Why... Why have you done all of this!" Ino calls as a statement, more than a question as she already stands in her main mental jutsu's stance, silently connecting with the Uchiha male.

Squinting a bit, Itachi moves forward quickly without a word, his hands whipping out to strike Senka first but in just such a way as to make her suddenly pass out. As her body straightens and starts to drop, Shikamaru calls out to her and Akamaru lunges, only to have his head pushed up and Itachi's fist meets with the dog's stomach causing him to whine in anguish and drop aside.

Moving suddenly, Neji blocks Itachi's initial strike and connects with one of his own, causing the Akatsuki member to skid back a few feet, but this is soon halted and Itachi snaps his hands together before shooting forth a gout of flame.

Neji spins and disperses the flame about himself but when he stops, he finds Itachi already upon him and he's brought down like the three before him.

"Is he instant kill attacking them or something!?" Choji calls out worriedly, turning to look out over the group before his eyes center on Lee, who currently holds Rinsu upon his back, though appears ready to have to set her aside. "Can you tell??"

"N-no.. I cannot. His movements are faster than anything I have ever experienced!" Lee returns quickly, his worry showing in his voice before the Akamichi male finds himself grabbed by the back of the neck, and Itachi's knee forced upward into his forehead.

When Choji falls Itachi then turns to Ino but before he can move he stops and glances aside as a loud growling meets his ears. Slowly, nin dogs begin sliding from the trees and into vision; a group of twenty that are soon coupled by their Inuzuka owners and a slightly buff female barks out.

"Itachi Uchiha! You're under arrest!"

Narrowing his eyes a bit, almost in exasperation, Itachi then jumps into the trees and begins speeding away.

Frowning a bit, Kiba's mother then calls to the rest of the group. "Everyone alive? Where's Kiba??"

"He's in the medic corp in Konoha." Shikamaru offers making the older woman blink.

"Wh--Wait, _where??_ How did he...?"

"I'll explain on the way... We need to check..." A sudden ill feeling comes over him as he frowns at the friends laying about him. _If.... Senka and Choji.... No. They aren't.... I'll just keep thinking that cuz I won't be able to handle it otherwise..._

"This one's passed out." One Inuzuka reports of Neji while another tends to Akamaru. Another approaches Senka and then backs up when the woman's eyes open suddenly and she blindly draws a kunai.

"Uh! This one's _definitely _alive! ...Hopefully."

Frowning a bit and turning to Senka, the lead Inuzuka starts to speak before another of her clan calls out in defense, with a slightly temperamental flare.

"Hey! I'm trying to help him!"

"L-Liar..! Get away..!" The team thirteen member cries out, lunging her body forward, kunai in hand.

"Hey, Senka!" Kiba's mother calls out quickly before adding. "Cool it. We're Inuzuka!"

Blinking a few times to try and clear her eyes, the younger female reaches up, rubbing them and groans before dropping her weapon unceremoniously, admitting apologetically. "...I...I'm kinda...messed up... I thought they were gonna hurt 'em... Couldn't let... I...sorry..."

"Everyone's alive." An Inuzuka male reports as he stands from Choji and then turns to a large black wolfish dog. "Let's go and get the medic corp. They shouldn't be far away."

As the two rush off, a sudden relief hits Shikamaru and he sighs deeply before suddenly dropping down to his knees. "Oh.... damn...."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto calls out as he turns and Ino interrupts him.

"Naruto! I was able to link with Itachi and... It's all a lie!" She exclaims, shaking her head. "Itachi didn't even kill most of those people! And the ones he did were in defense of Konoha! The Uchiha's were going to destroy the whole village and he saved us all! ..He just...didn't want his family name dishonored... So, he never told..."

"Well, good job handling that part yourself." The lead Inuzuka scoffs as Naruto just stares and blinks.

"...So... this whole time... Sasuke's been ..." Turning back toward the Sound, the blonde calls out. "I gotta go back and find him!"

"Whoa, whoa... wait up." Kiba's mother grunts as she grabs Naruto by the shoulder to hold him back. "Sasuke's been in Konoha all night."

Blinking up at her, Naruto's eyes widen before he turns a bit blue. _.....Why... do I get the feeling that everyone around me wants to kill me....?_

"Naruto, you idiot!" Shikamaru suddenly yells out. "I almost lost Choji and Senka _twice_ over this bullshit mission of yours!"

Turning quickly, putting up his hands, Naruto calls back. "H-hey, I didn't know...!"

"We didn't even _accomplish_ anything! We pissed off Orochimaru, got a _lot_ of people hurt, and--oh joy--Itachi isn't the heartless weasel everybody thought he was!" The Nara male practically roars, throwing up his hands.

"...Well... By coming out with Naruto, we drew out the Akatsuki, which in turn got Itachi and Kisame to kill a lot of them, which means Orochimaru is terribly undermanned now." Senka points out, holding her head before adding. "...Now, no more yelling... Mommy has a head ache..."

Blinking a little, Shikamaru raises his brows but then sighs. "...Sorry. But.. Senka, Orochimaru uses _slaves_. This just means he might attack some other village soon for... unwitting resources."

"..don't tarnish Mommy's silver..." She mutters, holding her head with a soft groan before turning to lie down on the Inuzuka dog at her side with a sigh. "...soft..."

Blinking a bit, Shikamaru just raises a brow. _...Why's she keep saying...that... unless..._ His other brow raising, Shikamaru then swallows harshly and falls silent.

Soon there after, the Inuzuka returns with the medic corp and Kiyoko turns to them from Senka as another medic nin steps to them. "She's disoriented, but I've seen her like this before. The strike was to the pressure point in the back of her neck; so it's not a concussion." The other nin nods in compliance as the rest go about helping the other Konoha ninja.

* * *

"That's it." Ino finishes relaying the memories she saw from Itachi to Tsunade with a sigh, standing before the Hokage's desk.

"Hmm... If that's true then it's obviously a huge cover-up. I haven't read anything like that in any of the documents that I was given." The older blonde utters thoughtfully, looking over the rest of the group. "Well I'm glad all of you made it back safely but... Who's brilliant idea was it to run off _without_ clearing it with me first??"

Raising his brows, Neji just looks off as Shikamaru sighs. "Well I was the one calling the shots on the field. We... thought since you'd given the mission to Naruto to use any means necessary to bring in Sasuke then that'd be alright."

Looking to Shikamaru, Tsunade sighs before she looks to Naruto. "Oh, really?" Frowning a bit, the Hokage scolds. "Naruto, I don't care what mission I give you, if you're going to use _human_ resources outside of your own team you have _got_ to clear it with me first, understand?? You don't know if I might have _needed_ any of these people today! And I won't tolerate being put out of _my_ plans."

Grunting a bit, Naruto squints a bit and frowns, rubbing the back of his head. "....right.... er... sorry..."

"...Where's this 'Sasuke'? And where's Sakura? With him, no doubt." Senka grumbles, still holding her head. "..I sure hope you're not gonna make her Hokage, or I swear, I'll move to the Sand Village... ..Speaking of which, where'd the Sand Trio get to...? They ran off after Orochimaru, and I never saw 'em again.. Hope they're okay..."

"Yes. Gaara and his party made it back shortly before you did." Tsunade offers before digressing. "As for Sasuke, we currently have him in holding since, well, he's an obvious run away risk. I was successfully able to remove the mark Orochimaru put on his shoulder which will stop him from controlling him but..." Tsunade then shrugs. "Sakura should be visiting him. She virtually won't leave his side for a second. But they're both also being observed by ANBU black ops so I'm not concerned about them trying to break out and escape."

"That's pretty heavy." Shikamaru comments, raising his brows though his eyes are characteristically narrowed. "So what're you gonna do about him?"

"What Sasuke did is still against the law, regardless of the reasons. He'll be tried, and most likely imprisoned." The Hokage offers and seems expectant when Naruto blurts seconds later.

"_IMPRISONED!?_"

"I'm not budging from this, Naruto. Don't even try." Tsunade states, putting out her hand. "Sakura already did."

"But..."

"Naruto." She states quickly, folding her hands. "You want to be Hokage one day, don't you?"

"Yeah... I'm gonna be!" The male blonde retorts and his elder continues.

"And what would you think of someone constantly undermining all your decisions?"

Blinking a little, then rubbing the back of his head, Naruto offers. "Well... If they were right, then..."

"Well you're wrong in this. Besides, no matter the circumstances, if I don't punish Sasuke it will open the doors to other people who could do the same thing for _less_ of a reason and expect to get off with a slap on the wrist. I can't be soft on this, it's a big deal and he has to be punished. I'm making a lot of exceptions as it is." Tsunade warns before falling silent on the issue. "I don't believe there's anything else... All of you are dismissed except for those from Team Thirteen."

"Ah, shit..." Senka mutters, holding her head even tighter and sagging deeply. "What a drag..."

Chuckling a little, Shikamaru offers. "I'll wait outside for ya, alright? Then we can go check on Kiba."

"Thanks..." She mutters dejectedly as the others filter out, leaving Rinsu, who sits on a chair, looking a bit disoriented; Senka, holding her head and still grumbling; and Kiyoko, who just chews her lip silently until the door opens to reveal Daisuke.

"I oughta kill all three of you!" The young shinobi calls out worriedly as Senka calls out again.

"Ah, shit..."

"..but, Dai... I almost died once already today...!" The shorter, brown eyed girl whimpers, pouting cutely.

"No kidding?? Cuz I mean, I thought we came to Konoha to get you _away_ from Orochimaru being one of the reasons...!" He grunts, throwing out his hands. "You went in _gift_ wrapped today!"

"...Lee was a great protector..." She protests, trying to bat her eyes sweetly.

"...Oh yeah, musta been. That's how you all ended up captured and stuff, right?" he frowns and points out. "And what the hell happened to you??" Directing his comment at his sister who frowns.

"....I got a haircut...?"

"....." Looking off and sighing, Daisuke grumbles. "...If anything happens to any of you, I'm gonna go nuts, okay? Don't leave me behind like that again..."

"..Well, we didn't think you'd wanna work with Mitsuki.." Senka offers, holding her head tighter with a deep groan. "And we were considering bringing Haruka, so... Only reason we didn't was because the group got so...big..."

As Daisuke just falls silent, Kakashi speaks up having slipped in behind him unnoticed. "Well, the real reason we kept you all here is this; the results are in." Walking to Tsunade's desk, the grey haired shinobi sets down a folder in front of the Hokage.

Opening the folder, Tsunade picks up a picture of an older man with a head of white hair. "Kiyoko, Daisuke, do either of you know this man?" When both of them shake their heads, the Hokage explains. "His name is Yuuichirou Yotsuba. But his _birth_ name is Kazuki Uchiha."

"....Is he a mark?" Daisuke offers, furrowing his brows.

"No. He's your grandfather on your mother's side." The Hokage states simply, bringing out looks of shock across the group.

"..That's somewhere between really cool...and really messed up..." Rinsu utters, sitting up a bit more fully as Senka only moans.

"...shit..."

"He left Konoha due to... family problems, and changed his name to keep the rest of the clan from finding him. He buried his secret with his name." Kakashi explains. "My guess is, probably, he was a bit of a black sheep."

"...Based on the facts, that makes him more of a good guy." Kiyoko states raising her brows before looking at Daisuke. "So that thing...."

"The Sharingan." Kakashi confirms before looking at Daisuke. "You were able to access the Uchiha's kakkei genkai because of the events in your life."

"...oh..." The shinobi utters, looking down thoughtfully. "So now what?"

"Well, I think it's important for the two of you to know your heritage, so some time this week, why don't you free up some time to look around the Uchiha village?" Tsunade offers before adding. "But... I would keep this information within your group. For now at least. Between the events with Itachi, Sasuke, and now the revealing that Ino made earlier you may experience some extreme bias from the citizens in Konoha."

"..._great_." Daisuke grunts and sighs, rubbing his neck a bit before bringing his hand to his lips and chewing down on the nail of his index finger.

"Daisuke..." Kiyoko utters in warning but her brother just grunts.

"I'm _nervous_.. and it's healthier than what Senka does."

"Well kinda. Germs from the dirt and other crap that gets under 'em, though." Kiyoko chides again before Daisuke sighs and drops his hand down, curling a fist.

"..thank you, Kiyoko... My head hurts too much for scolding right now... And my _neck_..." She whimpers, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm such a wuss..."

"Nah, you just can't handle pins and needles. But someone could stab you in the side with a kunai and you'll run for a mile." Daisuke mutters obviously thoughtfully. _I used to think we were just your average people... but.. Uchiha.. that's a name with weight behind it... I guess the only place it can go from here is up, but... what if we screw up somehow... and make it even worse...? And I can't believe it! My stepdad hates ninja so much, he has no clue that me, and Kiyoko, and my brother and half siblings all have such a __deep__ history in them...!_ _...No wonder she never wanted us to know him.. I wonder if my dad even knows..._

"That's all I really had to say. Senka, do you want me to get you some painkiller?" The medic Hokage offers almost tenderly.

"_Yes __ma'am_!" She answers quickly, seeming to perk up slightly as she offers the blonde a panged smile. "Valum, if you have it. Please and thank you."


	36. Chapter 37: Sasuke ArrestedLee Cheating

"..I'm sorry..." Sakura utters for what must be the thirtieth time in a soft voice as she seats herself outside of Sasuke's cell, offering out to him a plate of food, slid beneath a portion of the door.

"I chose to come back, Sakura." Sasuke offers simply as he takes the food and begins eating. "I figured this would be the end result when I did. None of this is _your_ fault."

"Yes it is..!" She answers, an odd, unheard of tone coming to her voice as she looks up at him with a sad frown. "If I hadn't been such a stupid kid... If I had been...more appealing to you...you wouldn't have left..! ..If I would have been good enough...for you to care about me back then, you... you would have had a reason to stay..." She utters, revealing her pain and woe of three years, clutching her chest gently. "...it was my fault...for not being good enough for you..."

"...." Sighing softly, the Uchiha male turns thoughtful a moment before explaining. "I couldn't have loved you back then. I hurt too deeply and I was too haunted by the past to let go. I needed an outlet and I believed killing Itachi was the only way I could finally let it go." Then seeming to change the subject he adds. "Ino came to see me today."

"This morning..?" She questions, blinking once before adding, chewing her bottom lip. "..Sorry I was late... I over slept, and...started cooking late..." _What's she coming around for!? Is she still trying to muscle in on Sasuke?? HELL NO! I'm going to get his attention yet! You just watch, Ino Yamanaka!_

"Did you know that Naruto took a big group into the Sound village to find us?" The black eyed young man turns to look at Sakura curiously.

"Oh.. Yeah. He said 'Losing Sasuke was bad enough, but when I heard you left, too, I thought 'Enough's enough! I gotta go get 'em!', and gathered everyone he could... It was actually kinda sweet." She offers with a bit of a smile before looking down as it fades. "What, um... What did Ino come for? Just to check on you and stuff?"

"She told me that while they were out, they actually got attacked by Itachi and Kisame...." Sasuke utters before adding. "Then she asked him 'Why have you done all this?' Apparently, she was actually able to link with his mind before he noticed and... read his thoughts. It revealed that... Itachi had an accomplice. He didn't kill our entire family. Only the ones that attacked him..."

Blinking up at him with wide eyes, the pink haired girl asks quickly. "Was he the one who...?"

"Yeah... what I saw... was all a genjutsu. This person was another Uchiha, though..." Sasuke utters thoughtfully before he sighs and sags. "...Everything that's gone wrong in my life has been through lies... Itachi lied, Orochimaru lied...."

"...I'm sorry, Sasuke..." Sakura murmurs before offering thoughtlessly, putting out a hand to hold one of the bars and stand slowly. "..I'm not going to leave your side. Even when you get sent away, I'm still going to visit you every day, and fight to get you out. By whatever means necessary... And you can count on it; that's not a lie, I swear it."

Smirking a little, Sasuke turns to her, looking up as he adds. "Ino told me one other thing, too... She said... 'Take care of her, she never gave up on you'." Then pushing his back against the wall, Sasuke puts his plate aside and stands as well before walking to the bars and wrapping his hand around her own. "I will, okay?"

Gasping in surprise as she blinks down at his hand upon hers before her face slowly flushes and her eyes soften. "..S-Sasuke..."

"Hey." One of the masked ANBU members starts toward the two. "You two need to back up a little--"

"_**BACK OFF! I'VE BEEN WAITING SIX YEARS FOR THIS!! BUTT OUT!!!**_" The young woman screams, turning only her head slightly as her eyes seem to become white beacons.

Grunting once in surprise, though his mask doesn't show the shock and slight intimidation, the hawk-masked man then scoffs before turning to walk away a bit. "...time for my break anyway..."

Chortling slightly, Sasuke smirks before he offers. "Just don't do anything to get you put in my boat, okay? ...I don't wanna ruin your life any more than I already have."

Turning back to him as her eyes soften once more, Sakura's blush returns, though softer than before as she only shakes her head quickly. "Mm-mm... You didn't at all... It just made me patient..."

Nodding, Sasuke then reiterates. "Just the same, the lady Hokage has already set the maximum at two years. That was before this new information on Itachi, and the psych evaluation. So promise me you won't do anything to get yourself arrested before I get back."

"..I promise.. I'm going with you just the same.." She murmurs softly, licking her lips.

Sighing a bit helplessly, Sasuke just utters with a small smirk. "Well, you're still as stubborn as you always were."

Smiling sweetly, she only nods before winking. "It's one of my better qualities." Her smile fading once more, she seems thoughtful before offering with an affirmed nod. "..You remember...when we were younger, and I couldn't come up with a nindo...? You had one...Naruto, Lee... Everyone had one but me..."

"Yeah." Sasuke nods once slightly.

"..I took a nindo...when you left..." She starts, looking down a moment before closing her eyes. "And...I'm going to revise it, now that part of it's done..." Lifting her eyes to him with a serious look in her eyes, she states simply. "I'm never leaving your side again. No matter what. That's my nindo; _my_ ninja way."

"Hm..." He murmurs thoughtfully, still with a small smirk upon his face before he utters. "I may... need to do some revisions soon myself... I guess it'll give me something, hopefully, more positive to think about."

Seeming considerate as she reaches her free hand into her pocket, the kunoichi pulls a small device from her within, offering it to him. "They said you could at least have it until you leave... It'll give you something to do at night, when I'm gone.."

Blinking, looking at the object now in hand, Sasuke observes. "A music player..." Before he nods to her a bit. "Thanks."

Two masked ANBU approach now and stand nearby. The one wearing a mammalian mask speaks. "Sasuke Uchiha. It is time for your evaluation."

Turning and nodding, Sasuke steps back as the other walks up to unlock his door. This one doesn't speak as he takes the music player from him, however his counterpart does.

"This will be returned prior to the hearing." and then Sasuke adds.

"I'd like her to be with me. It will help me be more at ease."

Looking to each other, the taller ANBU, the only one speaking, then nods. "Very well."

* * *

"Nah... I didn't see any blondes like that." Naruto answers Kakashi as the white haired Jonin catches up to the Chunin, on the road in the direction of the Ichiraku ramen hut. "..Oh! But I _did_ see a woman with...hmm...brown or pink hair... Purple! Yeah, it was kinda purple hair. Maroon, burgundy... And she looked like that. With the markings and stuff. Really sad..." He comments with a soft frown. "I thought she was a captive, but she wasn't even in a cell or anything; and she had this blank look on her face. When I put out my hand to her, she just looked at me and started crying..."

Staring at Naruto a moment, Kakashi then frowns somewhat obviously before he sighs. "Naruto... That woman... I believe she is someone I knew when I was younger... Someone, I believed was dead."

"Wow, really??" Then he grins a bit. "Well why don't we go get her?"

".....Because, thanks to you guys stirring up the Sound village they'll be on an extra high alert for a while. Even a jonin like me will have a hard time sneaking in." The kage level shinobi sighs, still frowning as he shakes his head. "...Damn..." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Kakashi then almost grunts. "Well, nothing I can do right now. Where's Daisuke this time a day?"

"Daisuke?" Seeming thoughtful, Naruto then snaps his fingers. "Oh! Yeah. He works at the Ichiraku ramen shop during lunch. But only for the lunch rush. Hey, let's go for lunch, huh?"

"Hm... well sure. I've got to talk to him afterwards anyway."

* * *

Licking her lips nervously, Tenten sighs once, shaking her head. _You can __do__ this, Tenten! He knew you first! You were __here__ first! It's not __fair__! ...If stuff like...kissing and sex is the only thing that separates us, I can do that just as well as she can! ...And...she isn't __that__ much prettier than me..._

Lee walks on to the knoll that overlooks the table where Azuma and Shikamaru are, even now, playing a game of Shoji and Go. Seeing Tenten he steps up to her, asking curiously. "You wanted to see me, Tenten?"

"Yeah, umm... Lee..?" She starts pursing her lips a bit. "..Before Rinsu got here...did you...like me at all...?" She asks outwardly, putting one hand at her back.

Blinking, Lee just stares thoughtfully for a moment. _Does she mean... in the way that I 'like' Rinsu, or...as for friendship? ...hmm...._ "How... do you mean, exactly...?"

"..You know... _like_ me..." She urges, becoming slightly shy and rubbing a hand behind her head sheepishly.

Blinking again, the raven haired young man then becomes silent. _...Is this why she wanted to see me? ...Hoo boy... _"I... well I guess I never really thought about it..." Then flinching as she begins pouting deeply and even whimpering. Waving his hands a bit, Lee adds quickly. "I-it's not ....uh.... I mean... not that I thought there was anything... _unappealing _about you... I uh.. just.. it wasn't really... I was really busy training, yes!"

"...If...kissing and.. sex is all it takes to get your attention..." She utters softly before suddenly flinging herself at the taller boy, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

His eyes widening, Lee stumbles a bit as he calls out against the Chinese girl's lips. _I... er... what..?? What is she...?? Is she... crazy???_

Lingering for a moment, Tenten slowly eases back, her cheeks flushed before she smiles at him shyly, then blinks as her smile disappears, looking up over his shoulder in surprise.

Staring oddly at Tenten, Lee just shakes his head before noticing her look over his shoulder and blinks as an ill feeling crosses him and he turns quickly, his face suddenly falling at the shocked expression of Rinsu standing not far from the table where Shikamaru and Azuma sit, their game now stopped, however as they stare as well. _....Oh no...._ Then as the brunette turns to run, Lee quickly takes off after her, calling out as he does. "Rinsu, _wait_!!"

* * *

"...I really don't like diet food much..." Mitsuki offers with a smile as she exits Ichiraku Ramen at Naruto's side. "..The ramen you were eating was good, though.." She says, folding her arms behind herself over her scythe. "Do you...eat there a lot?"

"Oh yeah! Every day!" The blonde nods with a grin as Daisuke sets his apron aside and walks to the front with the other two just as Rinsu runs past sobbing, Lee runs after her pleading for her attention, and Tenten crying for his.

"....Oh hell...." Daisuke utters knowingly with a deep frown. "...And thus the storm starts."

"...Is that just...a thing..? I mean... Are they trying to start a walk-a-bout...?" Mitsuki asks half in jest before biting her lip and becoming silent.

"...Nope." Daisuke explains with a bit of a dry laugh. "That's called; Lee screwed up, with Tenten, and Rinsu found out. .....I've seen similar situations with her before...."

"That's crazy! Lee'd never do something like that!" Naruto defends, seeming confused before he turns thoughtful. _Still, maybe I should see if she's okay. Maybe I can calm her down like last time..._ Turning to the other two, Naruto states quickly. "I'll see you guys later!" Before he all but zips to the building tops.

* * *

Walking down the street on his way from the Hokage palace, Gaara thinks silently. _The preliminaries to the Chunin exams are... so painfully boring... Luckily I mostly just have to listen and give approval or not._ A moment later, the Kazekage blinks as he suddenly steps back from Rinsu, who runs by him tearfully towards the training area, down the left from the palace. Stilling his steps, he furrows his brows questioningly when Lee runs by a moment later, and then turns his eyes to follow the taller young man. Then when Tenten approaches, the red head extrudes his presence slightly as he calls to her. "Hold it!" When she skitters to a stop, panting softly and looking to him with a hurried expression, he just raises a brow before asking. "_What_ is --" Pausing slightly as he notices Naruto out of the corner of his eye moving in the same direction, he then continues. "--going on here?"

"--"

"Okay, shut up." The kazekage snaps, and when the Chinese girl stops and then bows quickly before running again, Gaara just shakes his head. _It's bound to be more interesting than the chunin exam at this point..._ Before he turns and follows after the group at a slower pace.

* * *

Slowing down for lack of anywhere else to run to, as well as her own fatigue as she comes upon the training area, Rinsu stares out over the meadow as she pants softly, then shakes her head and pouts, frowning hurtfully as she turns to see Lee coming up on her back. "Don't come near me..! You... You snake!"

Flinching heavily, Lee puts out his hands. "Rinsu please--"

"Shut up!" She cries, still panting before she throws out a hand. "I only came looking for you to ask you to have dinner tonight..! And I find you and that...that _bitch_ kissing!??"

"I wasn't!" He protests defensively.

"Oh, so Azuma-san, Shikamaru, and I were all _hallucinating_..! Well, that suddenly makes _perfect _sense..!" She cries out, sobbing once and shaking her head.

"Well no.. but I wasn't kissing her. I swear, Rinsu! She--"

"I _saw_ you! You didn't _push_ her or pull a_way_ or _anything!_ ...You... You've been cheating on me...haven't you..?" She asks, calming slightly as an even more panged look enters her eyes.

Shaking his head quickly and waving his hands, Lee states almost firmly. "No! It was--"

"You... Were you two cheating on me..!?" She asks almost through him, making Lee turn to see Tenten's panting form, an expression of stern pleading in his eyes.

"..I...umm... ....Y-Yes..." She answers, licking her lips and looking down guiltily.

His face suddenly falling as a deeply hurt look enters his widening eyes, Lee just stares before whipping his gaze back to Rinsu just in time to receive a harsh smack across the face. Flinching and holding his cheek, Lee puts out his other hand as he calls back pleadingly. "It was an isolated incident!" Following her as she turns to walk past him. "I just went to talk and then.. she threw herself at me!" Suddenly flinching again when the longer haired brunette strikes Tenten as well.

"...I hate you both..!" She cries, balling her fists as Tenten holds her own cheek, then calls out when Rinsu forms a set of handsigns, lifting the girl into the air in a triad of vines wrapping around her, holding her in place.

"Rinsu, don't say that!" Lee practically sobs. "I love you!! I didn't even know this would happen!!"

"You're _lying_!" She returns, shaking her head as she turns to him, putting her hands together before they begin to shake and she sobs again.

"No, honestly! I promise, I didn't know! I just--"

"Your promises mean _nothing_! You promised to never hurt me, too..!" She reminds, shaking her head again before coughing on her own tears, throwing her hands down. "..I can't.. even bring myself to...--"

"Hey! Let me down!" Tenten calls almost scoldingly before she silences, feeling the vines tighten around her painfully.

"You shut up!" The green clad female snaps, turning her head almost homicidally to the shorter haired brunette, a dark squint coming to her eyes, though she begins to take on an eerie calm. "If you say another word, I'll crush you."

"Will you?" Gaara asks from behind the jonin female. "Will you really?"

"I have no regrets." She answers simply, though her body still trembles and she doesn't turn to him, her bottom lip stiffening slightly as she sniffles.

"Rinsu, stop!" Naruto calls as he jumps down from a tree but moves no closer. "I don't think this is Lee's fault at all!"

"You didn't see it, Naruto!" She retorts, shaking her head as tears stream from her eyes. "They were _kissing_! How _dare_ he..!"

Blinking once, rubbing the back of his head, Naruto asks. "You.. saw it? ..but... Oh! Maybe it was a Genjutsu!" He offers with a sage nod before he's met with a rock firmly implanted into his forehead.

"It wasn't! They both admitted to kissing!"

"Are you going to kill her or aren't you? If you kill her there's a strong chance of you going to jail and I'm sure a pretty thing like you wouldn't last long there." Gaara points out with a small but interested smirk.

"I'm more dangerous than you think." She scoffs before adding as she looks up at the silent Tenten, who scowls down at her. "And I told her if she said anything else, I'd crush her. She's not _that_ stupid."

"But she certainly is impertinent to scowl at you like that. She obviously doesn't know how dangerous her position is." The kazekage points out before Naruto scolds as the vines tighten and cause Tenten to call out painfully.

"Are you _antagonizing!? _What the hell, Gaara??"

Glancing at Naruto, Gaara then looks back to Tenten then to Rinsu before offering. "You should make her apologize and beg for your mercy. It's more befitting than death in this situation."

Blinking at the red head before seeming thoughtful, Rinsu looks up at Tenten, who now stares at Gaara incredulously. "You really shouldn't stare at the Kazekage like that..." Before she licks her lips and nods. "Apologize! For... Being a nasty, man stealing... whore!"

Blinking at the imposing brunette before letting out a whimper, Tenten looks out over those gathered before almost pouting as everyone remains silent. "...I'm sorry..."

"Oh, no no no. Repeat me." Rinsu snaps back, a slight smirk spreading over her lips.

Flinching and pouting more hurtfully, even sniffling once before she wheezes once for the lack of air, the Chinese girl mutters sadly, lowering her head shamefully. "...I apologize for....being a nasty...man stealing....wh-...whore..."

"She spoke; crush her." Gaara points out accusingly before Naruto calls quickly in protest.

"That's not fair! It's a set up!"

"...I was kidding that time." The sand nin admits before smirking slowly.

"I never _did_ tell her she could speak..." Rinsu utters thoughtfully as Tenten whines in protest.

"Y-You told me to apologize..!"

"Yes, but I never told you it was alright for you to speak. But...I guess I'll be merciful." She murmurs with a smirk. "Now...beg for my merciful nature." She continues as Tenten utters almost whimpers.

"...I beg of you...for your..._merciful_ nature..."

"Without sarcasm!" Rinsu scolds as Tenten screams out, then her head flops to one side as she becomes silent. Raising a brow, the skirt wearing girl grunts before separating her hands, making the vines drop her uneventfully to the ground. "Well, that was awfully easy. No constitution at all... Oh well."

Chortling slightly, Gaara just crosses his arms. "It was still mildly entertaining for a moment." Before he turns to look at Lee. "What about him?"

Taking it almost on cue, Lee puts out his hands. "...Rinsu... I...I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen... I love you... please...? Please forgive me...." Lowering down, he nearly lays prostrate as he sobs again. "You're like a goddess to me!"

Flinching and blinking at him, Rinsu turns her eyes aside a bit sheepishly before sighing and shaking her head. "...I might forgive you... But I'll never forget... ...No second chances, remember...?"

Snapping his head up quickly, his eyes pouring tears. "No! Rinsu, please! Just this once! I need you!" But as she remains silent and turns away, her demeanor softened, though stern as she crosses her arms. Lee sags and drops his head again, sobbing softly. "...this can't be happening... Rinsu... you're everything to me... you made me see life in ways I never have... You improved the quality of my entire youth! Please, I'm sorry..!"

"..Then be thankful...for the time we had..." She utters softly before starting to walk back the way she came, stopping at Gaara before bowing slightly, then walking on past.

As Lee sags deeper and continues to sob, Gaara turns his eyes to watch Rinsu a moment. _Hm. Something about her is not unlike myself. And that jutsu... using plant-life is quite original... _


	37. Chapter 38: Everybody

"...An entire year..." Naruto comments as he and the rest of team seven stand with Sasuke at the back of a carriage with barred windows typically used to transport prisoners and criminals.

Nodding a bit, Sasuke sighs before he offers out his hand. "Naruto. I'm sorry."

Blinking a bit, the blonde then just stares. "...Huh? Oh..." before he grins broadly in a familiar way and takes his hand. "Don't even worry about it! That stuff's over now and when you get back, everything's gonna be just like it used to be!"

Keeping his face straight, Sasuke just shakes his head. "No, it won't be... nothing can ever be the way it was but... hopefully... it can get better. Until then, Naruto.. keep yourself away from Itachi. I don't wanna come back and have another reason to kill him."

Grinning broader, Naruto just nods. "Right..!"

"...Just one thing.." Sakura starts, biting her bottom lip before smiling sadly to Naruto, leaning up to peck him sweetly on the lips. "..I'm going, too... And I want you to take care of yourself, too." She states nervously with an unsteady smile and a nod.

Seeming in a bit of shock as a blush quickly spreads over his face, Naruto swallows it down as a sudden realization comes over him. "You guys suck! It's gonna be me and _SAI!!_"

"Hey, what am I?" Yamato offers with a grunt.

"...Well... just.. you and Kakashi-sensei are old guys..." Naruto utters, rubbing the back of his head making Kakashi twitch, but then put up a finger.

"You still have Rinsu, and I'll be training Daisuke as well."

"....Well that doesn't really make up for Sakura and Sasuke... but it's better than Sai at least..." Naruto offers while Sasuke just chuckles and steps up into the carriage and then sits.

"Take care, Naruto."

* * *

"...This has been a sucky week..." Kiyoko comments with a sigh, leaning on one hand over a counter in Ino's flower shop. Her right leg is perched straight and her left slightly bent. "...Rinsu's barricaded in her room which is bringing us all down pretty bad... then my only other friend aside from you left town. ...The whole Sound village thing sucked too. And my hair...!" She pouts and picks up a few locks of brown and lets them fall down to her jaw line. _The whole Uchiha thing is a little unsettling, too. But I can't mention that..._

"I think it's cute." Ino shrugs slightly as she preens a few flowers distractedly. "And everyone has to change some time."

"Ech... but I hate short hair on me... I wanted it all the way down to my knees one day. Now I'm gonna have to wait even longer." _Besides, short hair looks too boyish and I don't wanna look like a boy since... I'm not even into them!_ "...You have such pretty long hair..." The brunette sighs. "And you grow such pretty flowers... at least looking at them makes me feel a little better..."

"I still think you look cuter with short hair." Ino shrugs before clipping a yellow toned daffodil from the pruning she had been working on and turning with a smile to the brunette. "Here. Since you like my hair so much, it's yellow like my hair and daffodils represent inner growth so..." She offers with another shrug.

Blinking, Kiyoko feels a slight blush begin rising to her cheeks as her hazel eyes stare up at Ino and then she straightens a bit and smiles shyly as she takes the flower. "Th-thanks..." _Wow that was... probably one of the sweetest... it's making me all... flustered.. _Now chewing her lip to hide her somewhat involuntary grin. "Hmm...."

"What is it?" Ino asks, blinking once innocently.

Chewing her lip still, Kiyoko then offers curiously. "Ever noticed how Miss Shizune and the Lady Hokage are _always_ together?"

"Yes!" Ino answers, pointing at Kiyoko a moment with a large nod. "Sometimes I wonder... you know..."

"Hmm.. yeah. Would it freak you out at all if...?" The brunette asks almost objectively.

Blinking again in return, Ino only shakes her head. "Not really. Tsunade would have to be bi though. She was engaged to a man she really loved once..."

"What happened?" Kiyoko asks, looking up curiously again though tilting her head and causing her bangs to fall across one eye cutely.

"He died on the field... She was there but he was hurt to badly and..." Trailing off a bit with a sigh, Ino just shakes her head, leaning on the counter slightly before standing and shaking her head. "I've got to get to work. I've got one order from Lee and two from Shikamaru. I'm swamped. It's pretty busy around here aside from the regular stuff."

"Well, I could help." Kiyoko offers before adding. "So that's why... It's a nobler reason than me, I guess." _It's pretty leading. She could think 'that's the reason she's into girls' or she could think; 'the reason I became a medic nin'._

"Well... why are you.. anyway?" Ino asks carefully.

Chewing her lip thoughtfully, Kiyoko seems a bit hesitant before offering. "I'm a medic nin cuz... I really am just a bleeding heart. I figured, there aren't enough and it's the best place for me as a ninja." Then she begins chewing her lip again coyly as she seems to hover about waiting for Ino to either tell her to leave, ask for her help, or press further.

Biting her bottom lip as she seems hesitant, Ino finally asks directly. "I meant...you know, you being...into girls..."

Flushing quickly, and then swallowing nervously, Kiyoko then utters in a sheepish tone of voice. "Oh... uh... well..." Rubbing her cheek a bit, then under one eyes she murmurs. "...I... dated this guy who was an ANBU black ops... he was assigned to our team when Haruka went AWOL. ...He was really nice and... all that good stuff but once Haruka was caught he.. just kinda dropped me. Like 'Well, it was fun but I gotta go back to work now, so bye'." Then she chews her lip before continuing. "...I... experimented just a little bit after that with a friend... and... just really got into it, but she didn't so... it didn't really go anywhere..."

Raising a brow and blinking once, Ino offers a slightly obvious smile before uttering apologetically. "ANBU are... forbid to become attached to people, you know. He might have even gotten in trouble just for dating you. I honestly don't know why Sai didn't get in trouble for wanting to stay with team seven as long as he has but..." She finishes and just shakes her head. "Not to minimize your pain, I just thought you should know."

Seeming thoughtful a minute, Kiyoko then shrugs. "He should have known better than to pull me around. He talked like he wanted to be serious and then just dropped. It made me feel really ...cheap." Then frowning softly she puts up a hand. "I didn't.. you know.. have sex with him or anything but...." Poking her fingers together she murmurs with a blush. "I may have... wanted to... I have more reasons than _just_ him, but that was kinda like.. the last straw. I don't really wanna talk about the other reason..." And then she adds quickly. "Not to sound defensive, but I'd like it if you didn't ...try looking, either."

Blinking and her head tilting back slightly, Ino only makes a soft sound of compliance as she just nods.

Chewing her lip softly when the blonde then falls silent, Kiyoko then licks her lips before she offers gently. "...would you.. like my help..?"

"Do you know Ikebana?" She asks with a slight shrug.

"...A little." She offers before licking her lips. _She seems kinda.. closed off all of the sudden... hmm.._ Looking around a moment, she then offers. "Oh. I know.. I can be your go-fer. Since I'm not the expert you are." She adds with a small smile.

* * *

"...Has she come out yet?" Daisuke asks upon returning home one night after training.

"Nnnnope..." Senka answers, shaking her head a bit as she looks up from her video game. "Shikamaru even brought her flowers, she just cried."

"Hrm... what about the one's Lee gave her?" He utters while sitting on the couch above Senka and to the side prompting the brunette female to only point towards the wad of flowers in the garbage can and state almost sadly. "His were prettier."

"...." Resting his head back, Daisuke murmurs. "...He looked like a mess today. Like he hasn't even slept. And he won't look at Tenten. She tries to talk to him and he'll actually snap at her about how she ruined his life. ...He won't even hear out Gai sensei. Keeps telling him how his youth is over and Tenten killed his flame. I don't even know what to make of it this time... I feel for both of them but... I dunno what to tell either one."

"Geeze..." The taller female utters, licking her lips before looking over to the garbage can with a sigh. "The sad part is I honestly don't think it's his fault. I think Tenten's just a man-stealing wannabe. Do you think I should take it out of the trash..?"

Seeming thoughtful, Daisuke looks over to it and then stands. "Yeah, I'll do it in fact." Before he walks over to lift the arrangement out carefully. ".....Wow. This is something else!" Before he goes about setting it on the counter and fixing up a few of the flowers that are bent or bruised slightly. "It's heavy, too..." Then seeming thoughtful he gets a bit of water to put them in. "If she doesn't want them, we'll keep 'em. At least for a little while..."

Sighing as she pauses her game and lays back against the floor, the female shakes her head a bit before uttering. "I'm painfully bored and Shikamaru had to go home to spend some time with the folks. Completely understandable but still, entirely inconvenient." She utters with a soft nod. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing else... My eyes hurt from training... but hey, look at this." Walking up to where Senka is, he kneels down to look directly in her eyes, and then squints a bit and invokes the sharingan. His irises turn deep red and then in the left bottom third of either eye, a small black tomoe slowly slides open.

"That's... just fucking creepy..." She mutters, staring into his eyes and shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah... I know, the tomoe is a little freaky, isn't it?" He asks, raising his brows.

"No... the fact that you've actually got something that makes you useful." She answers in an eerie voice before shuddering. "So creepy..."

Blinking, then frowning, Daisuke points out. "Hey, my traps _are_ useful."

"Vaguely..." She answers, teetottaling one hand back and forth.

Grinning a bit, Daisuke stands and takes a kunai from his belt. "Let me show you something else then." Before offering her the weapon. "Throw this at me."

Raising a brow, she only shrugs a bit before aiming to toss it over his shoulder.

"No, I mean throw it _at_ me." Daisuke states, shaking his head as he backs up a few steps. "Just not the face!"

Blinking once before actually frowning softly, she nods slowly before letting out a sigh. "Okay, okay..." before throwing it harshly at his head.

Grunting as he seems to just reach up and catch the kunai, Daisuke then scolds. "Damnit, Sen! I said not the face..!"

Blinking and grinning a bit, the slightly older kunoichi chuckles. "That was pretty cool. I actually half expected to stab you in the face."

Raising a brow and sweatdropping, Daisuke sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "...Gee, that's comforting..." Before moving around to the other side of the couch where there is a slightly more open area. "Okay, one more thing; come at me."

"You're such a show off." She grumbles as she stands, stretching slightly.

"You said you were bored..." The shinobi points out, watching her stretch a bit intently for a moment before biting his lip to hold back a grin.

Blinking at him oddly before suddenly frowning, Senka only grunts and shakes her head. "You're such a pervert..." Before she suddenly lunges, moving to bat him in the face.

Swaying back slightly, Daisuke then reaches up a hand to push hers away and blinks as well. "See, like this, you're a lot slower than normal."

Blinking and grunting before gritting her teeth in honest offense, the young woman begins a barrage assault of punches and slaps that are easily enough detoured before she suddenly knees him in the crotch. "Asshole!"

Whimpering and doubling over as tears spring to his eyes, Daisuke calls out. "FUCK! Senka...! That... goddamn hurt....!"

"I'm going to the _park_ Mister big man." She mutters, moving to grab her jonin vest from a chair before adding. "Sure didn't see _that_ coming, did you?" But then she hesitates, seeming thoughtful before smirking and asking. "This might be really awkward timing, but can I ask you a question?"

"...What..?" He pants out as he rolls over and sits, his legs slightly spread. "..oh damn..."

"Oh, stop whining." She scolds with a smirk before her face becomes slightly serious. "What do you think it woulda been like anyway? You know... if we had actually been serious?"

Blinking up at her, seeming surprised, he looks off and blushes softly, rubbing the back of his head. "I...dunno... I... think... we coulda been happy...m-maybe..." _This really is awkward timing... Is she considering...?_

"Don't flatter yourself." She almost giggles as if she could read his mind before licking her lips. "Maybe. Just the same..." With that she waves slightly before going out the door and closing it behind herself. _Hmm. I probably riled him up a bit. Oh well. I suppose it was a bit of an odd question. Anyway...Kiba should be walking Akamaru about now. I hope he's doing okay. I haven't seen him ever since he left the hospital._

Staring at the door a moment, Daisuke then furrows his brows before he sighs and sags. _...Damn, now I'm gonna be thinking about that for at least the rest of the night..!_ Then he sighs and stands. _..I better check on Rinsu... I don't want to leave her all alone right now._ Before he pushes himself up and walks toward the stairs. Coming up to the brunette young woman's door, he knocks carefully. "Rinsu?"

"...what?" Her voice answers back tiredly before she sniffles.

"...Can I.. come in, just for a minute?" He asks, pausing at the door still.

"what for...?"

"I just wanna talk for a bit... it's just you and me here, so..." The hazel eyed young man returns with a shrug.

"Sure I guess... Lee isn't outside my window right now."

Opening the door, to find Rinsu sitting in her bed looking pale, with red eyes; her body hidden underneath the covers and generally looking quite depressed, Daisuke frowns and sighs before sagging and shutting the door after himself, walking over to sit on her bed. "...You look like you're making yourself sick over this..."

"I'm just... so tired... of making myself into a whore when I don't want to be..." She murmurs sadly before adding with a sigh. "And I can tell Lee really loves me but.. I just don't believe in second chances... I don't. No one ever gave me a second chance at anything."

Seeming thoughtful for a minute, then biting his lip tightly, Daisuke offers carefully. "...You know I see him every day, right? And like... up close and personal."

"Okay..?" She asks, raising a brow oddly.

"...I don't think he's even getting any sleep. And he's being a complete emo-kid. Maybe... the two of you could just talk? I can take the imposing big brother role if you want. Or daddy with a zanbatou?" He asks while offering an almost playful grin.

"I'll talk to him, I guess, if you really want me to." She offers with a sigh before adding in warning. "I'm not getting back with him, though. Just the same, I... I do love him... and if he's in that much turmoil, I want to try and make him feel a little better. I guess..."

Nodding back, Daisuke then reaches out to pat her shoulder, making her flinch slightly then sag a bit. Noticing the flinch, Daisuke blinks before offering. "You want some tea? Or some instant ramen? ..when's the last time you ate?"

"I dunno... how long ago did I break up with Lee..?" She asks honestly, blinking as if in revelation at her own question.

Blinking back, his brows raising, Daisuke utters. "...About a week... are you serious??" Then he frowns and shakes his head. "I'm gonna make you a ramen cup and a cup of tea. Okay?"

"I'm not hungry... the tea would be nice, though, I guess..." Saying this before seeming thoughtful. "Do you think...he'd hate being friends with me..?"

Seeming honestly thoughtful a moment, Daisuke then shrugs. "I don't know. Part of me thinks he'd just be happy if you didn't hate him, and part of me thinks he'd be constantly trying to prove himself and get you back. I mean, the second you first _spoke_ to him, forget arrows. That guy was hit with a _cannon_."

Smirking weakly before closing her eyes, it only takes a moment before she sobs once and bites her bottom lip. "I really thought... this time for real... I really did..."

Reaching out again, he moves to put a hand at her back, running up and down slowly. _...Is she even wearing anything under here...?_ The sudden thought makes his mind begin to wander and he quickly bites his lip and blushes. "...You know I'm about as intuitive with relationships as a rock, but... I think... you'll be okay..."

Slipping from beneath the covers and pouting sadly, the female ninja makes to stand before she stumbles to her knees, whimpering once before putting out her hand to him for help. Her long-sleeved cotton nightgown clinging tightly to her body.

Standing quickly, he reaches down to take her hand and his eyes wander a minute before he chews the inside of his cheek harshly. _Gah! Freaking freak Senka! She got me on a pervy streak..! .....mendokuse..._

Taking his hand and slowly standing, the brown haired female only sighs once as she starts for the door. "Stop being such a pervert..."

Grunting sheepishly, and a little indignantly, Daisuke mutters back in defense. "I-it's not my fault..! Blame your sister and her tig ol' bitties...."

Her eyes turning wide as she blinks and turns, she only frowns as she states scoldingly. "That's extremely rude and I'm not in the mood."

"...Okay..." He mutters back, now sheepishly again, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks off.

Making her way from the room, and into the living room, Rinsu seems hesitant before picking up the phone with a sigh. _I am so going to regret this..._ But when the phone only continues to ring, she frowns gently before grunting and slamming it down. "He's not answering..! He's probably out with that bitch!" She sobs before shaking her head before quickly moving to run past Daisuke only to be caught by him. "Let me go..!" She cries out, shaking her head quickly.

"...Calm down, Rinsu... please..." He murmurs, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a protective, though brotherly fashion; at least an attempt at such. "...Let me make you some tea and you can relax... I'll... uh... even make you a bath, okay?"

"I just wanna go back to bed..!" She answers, shaking her head again as she begins to cry. "I just wanna wait it out like every other time... wait until this horrible pain gets so bad it just numbs away..."

Closing his eyes a moment and continuing to hold her since she doesn't fight against him. He reaches up to pet her hair soothingly. "...That's not healthy... you're gonna explode if you keep at it like that..." He offers, staring off and attempting to ignore the effeminate and ample curves pressed against him._ This is serious. This is not me flirting or trying to be a rebound... If I even come off as such, either she__ will own me, or something might happen and __**Senka**__ will own me..._

"Please, Daisuke...! I just wanna lay down...Until the hurting stops.." She begs, bowing her head down as she becomes lax and with her body untensed, he can tell that in that time of not eating, she seems to have lost a bit of weight.

Frowning worriedly, he just continues to coddle her and murmurs. "...You're too good to have to deal with that, Rinsu... I can't... just let you go, in good conscious... you're worrying me... and I don't want anything to happen to you..." Sighing softly, he lowers his head a bit until his chin brushes her hair consequently. "At least lay here on the couch... I'll get you a movie, or a show, and just ...kinda... pamper you for the rest of the night..." Now closing his eyes as he thinks to himself. _I think I need to slow down a little in training it. But Kakashi said it should be good enough now that one of the tomoe opened. I'm not in a rush to beat out somebody like... well.... my 'cousin'..._

"I just want to die... can't you be saited in knowing that I'm only going to sulk in my misery instead...?" She asks, looking up to him as she gently punches his chest with both arms.

Opening his eyes once more and then looking down at her, moving himself back for the inevitable closeness, he doesn't let go but frowns a little. "But you haven't eaten in like a week. At least let me make you that tea.. please..??" He almost pleads, even pouting himself but in worry over her.

"...I..." She starts before she becomes silent lets her body still, still sagged against him as she seems to give up rather than give in.

Seeming to take this for what it's worth, Daisuke carefully escorts her to the couch and then walks away. "It won't take long..." He assures her before she can hear him making a little noise of water running and the tea pot on the stove.

Looking up to the TV with a gentle pout, the brunette female points out. "Were you playing...? Or was she...?"

Peeking around the corner, Daisuke blinks but then offers. "Oh, that's Senka. She paused it so I could show her something, then she left." He explains. "You want me to turn if off?"

"..I don't care..." She mutters, leaning back and closing her eyes before she slowly pouts, then begins to cry. _Lee... How could you..?? You promised..!_


	38. Chapter 39: Shikamaru's Bad Luck

Catching the ball tossed back to him by Akamaru, Kiba smirks a bit and whips it back toward the dog. "Sorry I'm so lame right now, Akamaru." Resting his back against the tree behind him as the white dog jumps up to catch the ball in his jaws, and then flip his head to lob it back toward Kiba. He barks twice and Kiba just nods before they both stop and turn in Senka's direction before she comes into view.

"You know, it's impossible to sneak up on you..!" She calls as she comes close with a smile, putting a hand on her hip. "If I'm not down wind or something, you guys can smell me a block away! You suck!"

"If it helps, it's always a nice smell." Kiba offers with a smirk before shifting and standing with his hand against the tree. "Man... they told me I'd be in bed for half a month... but I just couldn't sit still that long."

"I figured you'd be here..." She answers, stopping in front of him with a soft blush before sighing and looking him over. "..God, Kiba... You're gonna worry me..." She mutters as her smile fades and she pats the fair colored dog as he stops at her side, in front of Kiba.

Grinning a bit, Kiba just chuckles. "Thanks, but I'll be fine; really. How about you? Your hands still sore?"

"Kinda... But I'm better off than _you_." She chuckles, poking his chest gently.

Chuckling again he just nods a bit. "So how is everybody? What'd they ever do with Sasuke?"

"Imprisonment, for a year." She relays with a slight shrug. "Oh, and Lee and Tenten hooked up for a minute. Kiss or something. So...Rinsu's all holed up in her room... She won't eat anything I give her, both Shikamaru and Lee gave her flowers and she didn't even really seem to care..." Rubbing the back of her head, she just sighs deeply, seeming almost dejected.

Blinking a bit, Kiba just stares for a minute, rubbing his neck. "Oh man... that's rough..." Then he seems thoughtful. "Maybe I should have Akamaru give it a shot. He's such a big cuddly thing after all." Which only makes the dog turn with a questioning whimper and then seem to blush.

Laughing softly as she cuddles up to Akamaru's head before sighing and murmuring gently. "We took care of each other when you got hurt... I wish I had a dog like him..." She murmurs before grinning and reaching into her pocket. "I picked up something for you..."

His eyes seeming to light up, Akamaru barks once and begins wagging his tail as Kiba points out. "Akamaru used to be a regular handful. It takes a _lot_ of work to train a good nin dog. I had to start with him when I was ten."

"If he's this good just five years later, I'd spend every waking minute with 'im. But I'd still rather have Akamaru than anyone; an the two of you make the best pair ever." She almost teases, dangling a large piece of jerky with a smirk. "Who's a good dog? Who's a _good_ dog, Akamaru??"

His eyes widening as they remain on Senka, he just begins barking and yipping in a string that Kiba understands simply as; "Me! Me! Memememememe!!"

Blinking a bit, Kiba just chuckles and rolls his eyes. "You usually hate that, Akamaru."

"Yeah, but she's cute so I don't mind!" The nin dog barks back before adding. "AND SHE'S GOT JERKY!" Before he rears up on his hind legs, props his forefeet on her shoulders and plucks the dried meat from her grasp. "Oohh this is so _chewy_!" The dog growls happily making Kiba seem thoughtful before putting out his hand.

"Hey, Akamaru, let me try some."

"Get your own!" He barks back, making his partner blink before the Inuzuka grapples the other half with his hand.

"Come on, Akamaru. Don't be selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish, she got it for me!" Akamaru growls as he backs up and the two begin tugging at it back and forth and Kiba growls back.

"I just want to try some!"

As Senka just laughs, the two continue to argue and fight over the meat, making the female slowly stop laughing and blink, listening before she begins forming a large sweat drop, then steps forward, putting out both arms. "Okay, boys..!"

As soon as she speaks, Kiba coincidentally wins over Akamaru and chortles once as he puts the unchewed half into his mouth and speaks out of his teeth. "Ha! Hey, this _is_ good." While Akamaru just whines and seems to pout.

"Come on, Kiba." Senka scolds, putting out her hand expectantly. "He earned it, protecting me against Itachi."

"....I just wanted to try it..." Kiba grumbles back, still holding the jerky between his teeth but when Senka just beckons a bit with her fingers he sighs and takes it out of his mouth and hands it back to her, frowning a bit dejectedly. "....i earned it protecting _him_...."

Handing the jerky back to Akamaru, kissing his nose sweetly, the shorter female smiles and rubs his head. "Is it good, Akamaru-kun?"

Turning to give Kiba a cheesy grin, Akamaru just butts Senka's hand before putting his paw down against the jerky and shaking his head to tear off a chunk before backing up a step and sitting before looking up at Senka expectantly.

"Oh, no. Kiba doesn't get any. You enjoy it. Don't worry about him at all." She says sternly, though with a smile, leaning down to nuzzle her forehead against his before turning to Kiba and flopping into the grass next to the spot he had been sitting in beneath the tree. "I have something special for you, too, Kiba."

Blinking once, a thought comes to his head that makes him begin to blush as he turns to her. "Oh... really?" coming over to sit beside her slowly.

"Well, yeah. I mean... you _did_ get that injury over me... and Akamaru.." She utters, uncharacteristically seeming shy as she scratches her slightly reddening cheek.

Blinking again, his eyes widening, Kiba blushes a little more obviously noticing her sudden change and then clears his throat as he grins, though a bit sheepishly and offers. "It was nothing, really..."

"..No, don't be so modest... You could have gotten yourself killed.." She mutters softly before sighing and smiling up at him, leaning forward. "So... I have something extra special for you.."

His brows raising as his eyes go wide, Kiba just swallows and then grins a bit. "O-okay..." Before she pulls out, and hands to him, a dried beef steak with a bright smile.

"They're like beef jerky, but not as dried out.. And it's cut thicker, so it isn't...you know, like shoe leather? heh But still nice and chewy!"

Blinking a bit, his eyes still wide, his blush subsides, though he still grins. "Wow! Heh. Thanks." He states before taking it thankfully. _Well, it's not what I was hoping for but... still! ....just kinda disgruntling that Naruto still got his first kiss from a girl before me... hmmm..._

Settling a bit as she takes a bite of her own dried beef steak, Senka becomes silent as she leans against the Inuzuka male with a sigh. "..So much crap has been going on lately, huh?"

Keeping the steak in one hand, Kiba puts the other back against the tree, though also behind Senka without being around her. "Yeah." He murmurs through his teeth as he chews on the steak. "Seems like it. But I'm kinda outta the loop of the past week."

"It all happened pretty fast.." She admits, taking another bite before looking up to stare at the sky.

"Yeah. You guys just got here... like.. what? A month ago?" Kiba asks as he turns to look at her slightly.

"Mhmm..." She answers with a slight nod and a sigh. "But see, it's like my mom tells me; 'whenever we're somewhere that place either suddenly becomes more popular, or stuff just starts getting done."

"Well, I guess Konoha couldn't really get any more popular.." Kiba offers with a small grin. "But it sure got more exciting."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult, so I'm gonna take it as a compliment." She chuckles before yawning softly. "Speaking of exciting, I've been so damn bored lately. I don't really know why, but it's driving me crazy."

"Bored?" He blinks and looks at her, before seeming thoughtful. "Well, maybe it's just because the kinda stuff that's been going on isn't your idea of entertaining. Instead it's just... a pain in the ass."

"So troublesome..." She mutters, rubbing her forehead. "You know what I consider exciting?" She states boldly with a playfully mischievous smile. "A great sex life; that's exciting."

Blinking, his eyes widening, Kiba just stares a moment. _....Huh? So... I guess that means Shikamaru doesn't really.... heh!_ Biting his lip to contain a grin, Kiba just chuckles before offering. "Y-yeah... I'd definitely think that was exciting, too."

"You're a virgin...?" She asks with a blink before frowning and shaking her head at herself. "That was probably a dumb question. Like Shikamaru said, it's not like you guys have a lot of good options."

"Yeah..." Kiba utters, scratching his cheek a bit. "Especially not someone like Hinata. She's a great person, but she's _so_ painfully shy."

"And to be perfectly honest, she's cute but the only thing 'hot' about her is that she has a big rack." She adds with a slight shrug, shaking her head and putting up her hands. "On some level I think that's the only reason why Daisuke started flirting with her in the first place. But I think, now, he actually likes her. Which is good because if he actually ended up doing something with her without actually liking her, I'd kick his ass. Then Rinsu'd kick his ass, then I'd tell you and you'd kick his ass."

"Then I'd tell Shino--"

"Then you'd tell Shino--" The both say in unison before Senka just chuckles then continues with a nod. "Then he'd kick his ass. _Then_ we'd all go tell Neji and then he would die."

Chuckling shortly, Kiba points out. "If Hinata wouldn't tell Neji first and he'd beat us to the punch. But... he's really shooting for the fence, I guess. The Hyuuga clan is pretty famous, and Daisuke doesn't really have a lot of... credibility or important lineage to back him up; they're stickler in that."

"If you say so." She answers mysteriously, balling up the wrapper from her beef steak and sticking it in her pocket, crossing her arms with a sly grin.

Blinking again, looking to her curiously, Kiba looks down thoughtfully before he shrugs again. "Then again, I only really know the important clans in Konoha, and I have no business nosing into anyone's family besides." Then when Senka only shrugs in response, he falls silent a moment and sighs before seeming thoughtful before stating carefully. "....You know, Senka... There just... aren't enough girls like you in the world..."

"It's bad enough Rinsu looks like me. If there were too many of me, I wouldn't be special anymore." She says, sticking out her tongue playfully.

Chuckling again, Kiba rubs the back of his neck. "I just wish I coulda met you first." He offers a bit boldly, feeling a bit of sweat develop on his face.

Blinking once, fairly innocently, she raises a brow before putting out a hand for emphasis. "Why?"

Swallowing once, audibly, the Inuzuka then mutters. "Well... cuz.. I like you... a lot..."

Blinking again before her cheeks flush deeply, she scratches her cheek again with a smile before admitting with a sigh. "You already know I like you a lot... but we're still good friends... aren't we?" She asks, now almost seeming worried.

"Of course!" He responds easily. "Nothing'll change that. I just..." Swallowing again and rubbing the back of his head he sighs. "Just wish you could be my girl, too..."

Becoming silent as she looks down shyly, Senka scratches her head and licks her lips before admitting as she runs her fingers through her thick hair. "You're embarrassing me, Kiba-kun. The way you say it... 'too'..."

"Whoa! Not like that!" Kiba jumps, putting up his hands. "I mean like, we're really good friends, and then that 'too'." Then chuckling nervously as he falls silent.

Blushing still as she starts to laugh and then shakes her head, Senka sighs reaching up to ruffle his hair slightly almost like a slightly rough petting. "You know I'm glad I moved if only just to meet you, Kiba." Before leaning forward, moving to kiss him on the cheek.

Turning a bit, almost on impulse, Kiba's lips meet her own making him shiver slightly before he reaches up quickly and spontaneously to wrap an arm around her waist.

Her eyes growing wide as she shivers as well, Senka suddenly turns her head away, putting her hands onto his shoulders to push him back slightly. "K-Kiba, we can't..! I... I don't cheat..."

Blinking, Kiba swallows before he clears his throat. "I... heh... sorry..." before he notes the smell of smoke and blinks again, turning in the direction to see a glowing ember and then the face of Shikamaru. "Sh-Shikamaru!"

"Feeling better, Kiba?" He asks, frowning a bit as he ashes in the grass and takes another drag. _This is ....somewhat ironic... is it a twin thing?_

"Shikamaru..! I...I didn't..." Senka starts before frowning and covering her face as it flushes deeply. "...oh no... Rinsu's bad karma...shit shit _shit_..."

"So her bad karma rubs off on you?" Shikamaru asks before shaking his head. "That's a drag.. still, I saw the whole thing, so..." Taking the cigarette from his mouth he points it at Kiba. "That wasn't cool, Man."

Grumbling quietly, Kiba just scratches the back of his head a bit, then sighs. _Man, this sucks... I just kinda thought that maybe... there'd be somethin', but I guess..._

When the Inuzuka just seems to look off silently, Shikamaru still frowns slightly when he looks to Senka, though not as direct to her. "Care to join me? I was just out for a walk, really... thought you'd be at home with Rinsu."

Now having been staring at Kiba for a bit, the brunette female bites her bottom lip before nodding and putting out her arms to Akamaru, who steps into her embrace, all be it sadly, nuzzling her neck and making her chuckle gently. But she smiles a bit at Kiba over his shoulder, her back at the fluffy haired male.

Waving sheepishly, Kiba then offers. "See ya.." To which Shikamaru just nods.

_Why do I feel... like __I'm_ _the jerk? ...Probably cuz of Akamaru. Still, it's not like Akamaru'd hang out with us and I can't let her hang out with __just__ Akamaru. Besides, if I __don't__ take her away from the situation, it'll make me look like I don't care about the relationship. _

Scratching Akamaru behind the ears for a moment, the young woman then sighs before standing and turning to Shikamaru with a sheepish expression of her own, licking her lips as she nods a bit. "Uh... where to..?"

"We could go to that spot. The stars look really great from there." He offers with a small smirk. _I'm not mad at her, though. It really wasn't her fault. I'm also not the type of guy to wanna kick Kiba's ass or anything, especially since he's not aggressing at me at all._

"Y-yeah.." Licking her lips and seeming thoughtful, they then purse as she asks in honest curiosity. "Most guys I date woulda chewed my head off."

Raising his brows, the Nara male then points out. "I'm not gonna get mad at you for something you didn't do. I saw you push him off, I heard what you said." Then he points to Kiba. "I'm sorta agitated with you, right now, so now we're all here.. I really don't wanna hear about this happening again."

"...Yeah... sorry..." Kiba mutters back while looking off with a sigh, then offering. "Uh.. thanks for the jerky..."

Blushing even more, she only nods to him before clearing her throat and motioning her head towards a particular direction. "I'll see you _later_." She emphasizes the word before nodding once. "You, too, Akamaru."

Seeming thoughtful, Kiba nods a bit before offering. "I really hope it helps her." _I don't need this guy thinking we're making secret plans or something..._

While leading Senka away, taking her hand in this, Shikamaru asks with a concerned look. "Still didn't come out, huh? Gonna try the big fluffy animal approach?" When she just nods, the dark brunette seems thoughtful. "You know, we haven't done it yet.. but usually when my team completes a mission, we go out for barbecue to celebrate. Even though the mission didn't go as planned... the main goal was still completed. It might... I dunno... clear the air a bit."

"You mean... _all_ of us?" Senka asks, her eyes growing wide. "I don't have the money for that! Especially not with Choji in consideration."

Chuckling softly, putting his other hand in his pocket, Shikamaru offers. "I'd just tell Choji he had to pay for his share and worry about yours. When it comes to food like that, you know I don't eat much."

"You've been spending an awful lot of money on me lately..." She utters before licking her lips. "And my sister... Though I will say I would have been a lot more impressed with the flowers if you'd actually put some effort into it."

Rubbing the back of his head, he then offers. "I... didn't know what you'd like." Then seeming thoughtful he shrugs and then adds. "So, what kind _do_ you like?"

"Lee studied an Ikebana book." She teases, sticking out her tongue.

Rubbing the back of his head, raising a brow, Shikamaru just utters. "...Alright... got me there... uh.. I'll do better next time. Still, what kind do you like?" He presses a bit as they continue on.

"...Lily of the Valley." She answers without a thought, looking off thoughtfully.

"Huh. Really? Not roses?" He asks with a bit of a grin. "You really are an original sort of person."

"That I am..." She murmurs, chewing her bottom lip. "My choices in jewelry are pretty different, too. Clothes..." She adds, looking down over herself.

"Hey, I got no problem with your choice in clothing." The young man compliments with a grin. "So jewelry..." He rubs the back of his head thoughtfully. "Since you don't like roses, you probably don't care for diamonds much either, huh? ....Maybe... something red. Rubies?"

"Rubies cost twice as much as diamonds, on average." She rattles off, turning to him and raising a brow.

Blinking his eyes wide, Shikamaru stares for a minute. "Really?" And when she starts laughing he smirks a bit and seems more thoughtful. "...let's see, what else is red...?" Falling silent a moment he then points out. "Oh, garnets."

"Garnets, onyx... deep sapphires are nice." She adds with a slightly distracted grin.

"Ah, so it's more like dark colored gems." He points out with a slight nod. "Silver?"

"Mm-hm." She answers with a nod, seeming thoughtful.

Starting up the steps to the area that is their destination, Shikamaru stops and blinks at the sight of Ino sitting with Kiyoko. The shorter haired brunette's arms looped around the blonde chunin's neck, kissing her deeply. "....uh....!"

Blinking as she takes a step back and gacks, her jaw popping open for a moment, the brunette female at his side then quickly shuts it before rubbing the back of her neck a bit in embarrassment. "I really shoulda seen this coming... wow."

Turning to Senka, a bit more surprised, Shikamaru then furrows his brows. "Seen it coming? Why?"

"Ever since Sakura left, they've been spending a whole lot of time together... and I know Kiyoko." She adds the last, wiping her face downwards before rubbing her forehead and trying to grin slightly as she twitches.

"You mean Kiyoko is...." Rubbing his head in confusion, the tired eyed young man grunts. "...and here I've been tryin' to... help Choji get her interested in _him_..." Before glancing to Senka and offering in a bit of a quieter tone. "When Lee got with Rinsu, and I got with you, _he_ got hopeful..."

"Mmm... Well... She's kinda bi, just... I dunno. It's complicated. If she got with him, it'd have to be at her own pace. ...I think a good way to explain it is she got a little over emotional about something that happened in her life, and now, she's wanting to experiment and have some fun. It might be years before she's ready to settle." She warns before offering with a chuckle. "In the meantime, I think your special spot is...occupied."

"Yeah, looks like it. Hey, how about the water tower? Been up there yet?" He offers hopefully. When she only shakes her head he nods a bit. "It's not as good as this spot, but it's still pretty good." He explains before leading her back down the steps.


	39. Chapter 40: He's Not a Normal Dog

A while later, upon entering Senka's home, the first person Shikamaru really notices is Kiba, and beside him Akamaru. Blinking a bit he has the thought. _I knew they were gonna be here but... man, what a drag... I can't do anything with him here._

Looking up as the door opens, Kiba then blinks. _Damn. He's with her... I was hoping I could at least talk but... _

"Hi.." Daisuke utters looking back and forth between the two while Senka walks in before he just chortles once and speaks to the brunette woman, a bit of a grin on his face. "I got her to come out for a minute. Even got her to drink some tea...then she all but disappeared, back in her room. But I feel accomplished today." He nods sagely before furrowing his brows and adding. "Does anyone know where my sister is?"

"Oh, I do." Senka responds with a big grin. "She finally got herself a girlfriend, and are in the process of making out in Shikamaru's special spot; on top of the academy."

As Kiba gacks in surprise, Daisuke just blinks and raises a brow. "...Wow. huh... Well then I'm not gonna be worried about it." _….damn… how does my sister have that kind of luck…?_

"Ino of all girls." And when Shikamaru grunts she blinks and turns to him with a soft frown. "What..? They're not going to tell..."

Starting a bit, Shikamaru then swallows and rubs the back of his neck. "I.... okay...." _She called me on that one... just that I know Kiba and his family can be big gossips sometimes. _Then seeming further thoughtful, Shikamaru utters. "It's not really me, as much as it's Ino. I don't know if her dad would respond well to.. uh.. something like that. So not even Shino, alright?"

"Right..." Kiba utters, still seeming thoughtful as he murmurs. "S-sorry, I'm not finished processing this yet."

"Yeah right." Daisuke scoffs. "You're already _thinking_ about it."

Scratching her head a bit then shaking it, then turning back to the other two, Senka then asks of Kiba simply. "Was she out here when you came in?"

Shaking his head in response, the Inuzuka male then expounds nonchalantly. "No. So we decided to wait until you got back. Daisuke thought it might be better that way."

"It's a sister thing... or something... I think. Twins like you guys still work differently than twins like me and Kyo." The hazel eyed shinobi offers with a shrug.

Nodding a bit as she sighs and walks down the hall, Senka can be heard knocking and then a bit of conversating before Senka can be heard yelling. "Rinsu get your ass out here or I'm gonna come in there and get you out myself!"

"Hmm... see I couldn't go that route. Sisters; different." Daisuke offers, nodding sagely.

"I guess when they're in the same age group. Kiba and I both have older sisters." Shikamaru points out while the wild haired brunette then nods. "Mine just isn't a ninja."

"No! Go away!"

"I'll drag you by the hair, I swear to god!" The two banter back and forth as Senka can be heard pounding on the door.

Akamaru stands up and trots down the hall. He sits beside Senka and scratches at the door a bit, whining loudly.

"...What's that?"

"Akamaru came to see how you're doing..." Senka mutters slightly though to show her agitation is not towards him, she reaches down to scratch behind the dog's ears sweetly.

"...Tell him I'm fine!" She whines before Senka frowns deeply and takes a step back, while Akamaru barks once indignantly. In the next moment, Senka's foot raises up to kick the door in and it swings into the room wildly making the shorter girl jump and call out slightly seconds before she can be heard screaming which is yet again seconds before the three males see Senka emerge from the hall, pulling her sister by the scruff of a ponytail, Akamaru following behind precariously.

As Kiba and Shikamaru seem to stare a bit, Daisuke carries on casually, drinking a cup of hot pomegranate tea. "Come on, Senka. Give poor little Rinsu a break."

"STFU before I pwn your face." She responds in agitation before all but throwing her sister onto the couch. "You will _sit _there and let Akamaru nuzzle your titties and you will like it." She grunts before looking to Akamaru and asking him a bit more tenderly. "Would you still mind helping my sister? Since she's been single she's been a little whiny. I think you could help."

"......" Just staring up at Senka, Akamaru then grumbles as he looks down and puts a paw over his nose, while Kiba blushes a bit and rubs the back of his head.

Grunting, twitching, and trying to hold back a pout, Daisuke mutters. "...that sounded terrible... did you have to say 'nuzzle your titties'...?"

"Do the three of you _have_ to be perverts?" She asks, shaking her head.

"Yes! It can't be helped... the three of us are horribly depraved, though it's no one's fault--persay--it's just something that happens." The brunette nods sagely again, crossing his arms. _Especially when the hot ones turn out to be lesbians…_

"Wait, wait, wait, just a goddamn minute." Senka stomps as her eyes narrow a bit dangerously before turning to Shikamaru with a nearly evil glare. "Did you tell him you were _deprived_?"

Backing up quickly, his eyes widening, Shikamaru puts up his hands. "No!"

"......Senka I was talking about me, Kiba, and Akamaru...." Daisuke utters before shaking his head. "....Epic fail, seriously.."

Rolling her eyes at him before putting her hands on her hips, Senka just waves a hand before bending down and nuzzling Akamaru. "Please, Akamaru..? Show these stupid boys up."

As the white dog rumbles confidently and pads toward Rinsu, Daisuke grunts and points out indignantly. "Hey, I thought I did really good earlier.. I was nice, and doting...." He trails off for emphasis. "..It made you feel _a little_ better didn't it...?" He utters while looking to the smaller brunette on the couch.

"I guess.... thank you... I guess...." She sighs before grumbling with a soft pout. "I'd rather you guys just... leave me alone..." She mutters while reaching out to pet the dog kindly.

Crawling up a bit, Akamaru takes full advantage of the opportunity and lays his head against her chest, nuzzling sweetly and tilting his head up to lick under her chin.

Sniffling and pouting softly, Rinsu then smiles a bit as she cuddles up to the dog and then sighs, uttering softly. "I wish all men were as loyal as dogs, you know..? So kind and sweet... so lovable... I need a dog!" She then cries out, shaking her head a bit before holding Akamaru even tighter to her bosom.

Blushing a bit, Akamaru whimpers in a way that only Kiba can understand and only makes the Inuzuka peer at him in a slightly incredulous manner though he says nothing in return.

"...Hey, Kiba...?" Rinsu asks with a sniffle, nuzzling her nose against Akamaru's cheek before she asks further. "Would you mind if Akamaru stayed here tonight...? If you wanted to you could sleep out in the living room....."

While Akamaru looks to Kiba with a hopeful expression, the brunette then raises a brow before he rubs the back of his head. "I...well...alright..."

The door opens after Kiba's words and the short haired brunette kunoichi steps in and suddenly blinks as all eyes seem to fall on her. Grinning sheepishly and innocently, she backs up a step as she utters cutely. "Oh... what?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Senka states leadingly before adding. "Just, Ino."

Biting her lip and beginning to blush, Kiyoko doesn't meet the face of anyone gathered before offering. "What _about_ Ino?"

Sighing gently, the older brunette then asks. "Kiyoko, just when have you ever known me not to know _everything_?"

Turning to Senka and blinking innocently as her nervous grin fades, Kiyoko then turns thoughtful. "Oh.. um.. so you were the one she felt..." Then biting her lip she suddenly turns serious as she points. "I'll mop the floor with the face of anyone who starts gossiping about it; just you all understand now."

"I trust them. ..Maybe Kiba." Senka says, raising a brow and seeming considerate as she looks at the Inuzuka male. "But I don't think he's as loud mouthed as I've heard his mom and sister are." She states, punching him playfully in the arm.

Chuckling sheepishly, Kiba nods. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Good. Because I'll be really pissed off if someone on the outside messes us up." She states before walking into the kitchen and returning a moment later with a soda. She walks behind the couch and behind Rinsu, bending over it slightly to hug the girl and dog. "You doin' a little better, Rinsu?"

"No... but it's okay because Akamaru's my new boyfriend." Rinsu answers, nuzzling the dog sweetly. "He'll protect me from all the big bad men in the world.. like Lee..."

"Aww.. atta girl..." Kiyoko offers with a grin, nuzzling her cheek. "Still, Lee's not as bad as _some_ of them."

"Uh, Rinsu... I'd be careful saying things like that around Akamaru... he... might take you seriously." Kiba warns carefully.

"I _am_ serious!" She protests, holding the dog tighter, balling her fists around his neck. "He'll make sure I don't get with any more boys so they don't hurt me. Right Akamaru?" Looking to the dog with a sweet smile.

Seeming to grin back, he only barks once softly before licking her cheek.

Watching this, Kiba then shakes his head before scratching his cheek a few times. "Still, Inuzuka nin dogs aren't like regular dogs..." _I'm only gonna stress this just so far, if she doesn't get it well... I suppose it'll become all too apparent sooner or later... Like when he actually tries making out with her... Yep. That'll clear up the picture. heh._

"Exactly. He won't just sit there and be all protective and stuff cuz he's smart, too." She answers, scratching behind his ears as she rubs her nose against his. "Besides, I read a book once that explained different things that dogs do and the way they bark and what they mean. I could probably understand him almost as well as you. Almost..." She says with a happy smile.

"At least she looks happy.." Senka utters with a sigh before she smiles as well. "She was kinda dragging me down, too."

Standing now and clapping once, Kiyoko smiles. "She's happy. Now we can celebrate the rest of the night." before coming around the front of the couch to sit beside her.

"Heh. Sounds good." Shikamaru offers with a small grin.

"Hey, Kakashi still owes Rinsu a whole list of favors. I should have her go pilfer some drinks off of him. You know he's got some." Senka states with a smirk, making Rinsu frown and pout at her as she clings to the large dog.

"I'm not even dressed and I don't want to see him if I don't want to!"

"So send Daisuke to do it." Kiyoko offers making the brunette young man blink.

"...Kakashi doesn't owe me anything..." He points out before offering. "You could take me and Akamaru as your escort, though, Rin."

"I guess... oh! And someone responsible. Um...." Looking over the group, she raises a brow before shaking her head. "You're the only viable one, Shikamaru. I need someone responsible. That way you can be like, a young chaperone. Or so he'll think. Plus, you're somebody he knows which is why Senka won't work." She states with a proud nod. "I'm pretty smart, huh?"

"Yeah. Alright, well.. I guess you should get changed and we'll wait here." Shikamaru offers with a small grin.

"I'm not gonna..." Rinsu whines before leaning up on Akamaru with a big smile. "If I go out in my night gown will you hide me?"

Blinking up at Rinsu, Akamaru then just barks once again and starts to get up. Meanwhile, Shikamaru scratches his neck a moment and Daisuke just blinks and blushes a little but says nothing as well.

"At least put on my jacket, Rinsu.." Kiyoko offers, walking over to the closet to pull out a denim jacket and offer it to the slightly older brunette. "It'll look odd if you're just out walking around like that. It's not _that_ late yet."

"It's eleven-thirty... probably almost twelve by now. No one _important's_ gonna be out." She mutters though she takes the jacket and slings it on without direct argument.

"If you're thinking about something involving twins, you, and a bed, I suggest you get it out of your mind immediately." Senka states, her face straight as she looks between the three men incredulously with a deep frown. "Especially you!"

Blinking innocently, Daisuke looks off as he utters. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never ever have those kinds of thoughts..."

"You are such a bad liar..." Senka scolds, shaking her head.

"Well I wasn't at that moment." Daisuke states with finality. _I was thinking about the somewhat cool night air mixed with thin fabric and Rinsu's nipples..._

"Still. Get those pervy thoughts outta your head! ...I'm gonna play Clay Shot for a bit." She grins, flopping back onto the couch.

Grinning slowly, and purposefully, Daisuke then chortles and echoes. "Heh. _Shot_." Before swiftly ducking out the door.


	40. Chapter 41: I Thought He Was Smarter

Naruto climbs up onto the water tower for the second time that night. The first time, he had been confronted with Shikamaru and Senka, accusing him of being a peeping tom on Sakura, as it overlooks her bedroom. Now, he finds himself face to face with Mitsuki, who lies on her stomach staring up at the night sky as a flurry of butterflies surrounds her, one of the blue birds he had seen before perched atop her rear. When he makes a soft sound of surprise, she only blinks at him from her position, dressed in the same shirt as usual, though opting for a fairly short skirt, rather than the knee-length shorts she usually wears.

"O-oh... Naruto..! ...I could leave if you don't want company..." Turning to look up at the stars once more, she grins slightly, holding her green fluffy pillow a bit tighter. "...My father was from the Star village, and my mother from the Tenshi village so... I guess that's why I love the night sky so much..."

Blinking, then settling down he just shakes his head. "It's fine. Hey, what're these butterflies? I get the bird, but..."

"...They're scouts, just like the bird; just...mmm...smaller.... ...They use less chakra, so there's less of a threat of anything happening to me. But they can only scout and see for me; they can't interact..." She answers shyly, blushing gently. _He probably never noticed them... Or he's forgotten... I've noticed he has a __terrible__ memory sometimes... hehe He's still so cute, though... ...oh well..._

"Huh. You know, I used to chase butterflies that kinda looked like those when I was younger." He points out a bit naively.

"..Oh..? Mmm... They're a kakkei genkai... No two look the same, and every Chokai has... That was my mother's maiden name..." She murmurs, blushing a bit deeper as she purses her lips.

"Oh. Well did your mom ever spend time in Konoha?" the blonde asks semi-curiously.

"..mm-mm... But they can travel pretty far... Farther than the birds... The village I was raised in isn't..._too_ far away..." She admits, slowly moving to sit up as she puts out a hand, drawing the butterflies slowly into her hand, one at a time and making them disappear as the bird flutters up overhead.

Blinking a little, Naruto then just grins a bit. "It kinda reminds me of Shino, but a lot less creepy. Heheh."

"Why..?" The black haired female asks, scooting closer to him slightly as she moves onto her knees, holding her pillow in her lap.

"Uh... I dunno. I guess butterflies are prettier than destruction bugs. And you're not all creepy, sneak-up-on-people kinda... thing like he is." The blue eyed young man offers a bit obliviously as the raven haired girl's blush deepens to a redder tone.

"..Th-thank you..." She answers with a sweet smile, looking down and twiddling her thumbs together with a smile. "Did you ever... see birds like these, too...?"

"Hmm..." Naruto crosses his arms as his eyes squint. "Can't really remember. Maybe..." Then he looks to her and blinks as he notices her trying to hold back a pout. "Hey, what's wrong all of the sudden?"

"..Mmm, nothing..! heh... Just...thinking..." She answers, pursing her lips together slightly to play with her lip gloss.

"Oh, well... what about?" the blonde asks curiously, leaning over with his elbows on his knees as he looks sideways to her. _Hmm... she kinda reminds me of Hinata, but not as bad. ...That's kinda weird. She reminds me of Shino, and Hinata, and they're both on the same team. _

"...Just that...I'm glad you've finally got some good friends..." She murmurs mysteriously, her blush fading slightly as she looks ahead at the sky with a soft smile and a gentle sigh.

Blinking at her a bit, seeming curious, the thought seems to suddenly dawn on him. "Wait!" And when she jumps and blinks at him innocently with widened eyes, he asks, seeming to stare almost inspectingly. "You said your dad was from the star village, right? ...Did you ever do any of those.. star power... things? I know one lady made a weasel or something ....uh, but you said that was your mom's bloodline trait...." Grunting as his eyes squint closed he just mutters. "Man, I just got confused..."

"It's not from my _mother_ persay... It's from her side of the family..." She murmurs, sighing once and smiling as she shakes her head. _Here I thought he was smarter than I thought he was.. hehe So cute..._

"Oh. Alright." Naruto still squints thoughtfully while the raven haired girl just turns to stare at him.

_I wonder if it's actually making sounds in his head...'click...click...click...'_ Unable to help herself, Mitsuki giggles softly, shaking her head as the bird at her side hops over towards the blonde and tilts it's head, seeming to watch him as well.

Rubbing the back of his head a bit, Naruto asks almost sheepishly. "So, uh... what're you tryin' to tell me, anyway, Mitsuki?"

"...You're really cute...you know?" She asks honestly, the apples of her cheeks a pale pink as she smiles, wrapping her arms around her knees and holding them tightly to her chest.

Blinking, his brows raising as a slight hue begins to well in his own cheeks he then asks. "Er... is that a kinda... baby animal cute, or....?"

Giggling again and rocking slightly on her rear and feet, she only offers in response. "Just about every kind of 'cute' I can think of.."

"R-really??" He raises his brows as he grins a bit, then rubs the back of his neck. "Well... uh... thanks... y'know I... always thought ponytails like that are cute, too."

"I know.." She answers before quickly biting her bottom lip.

Blinking again, his grin fading just a bit as he looks at her questioningly, and then his eyes widen. Jumping to his feet, the chunin shouts as he points. "THOSE BUTTERFLIES WERE _YOU_ THE WHOLE TIME!!!"

Flinching and jumping back a bit, the shy raven haired girl whimpers before folding her hands together as she begins begging and lowers her head as she moves back to her knees and bows. "I'm sorry...!"

Calming quickly in a smooth decline, Naruto settles down again. "I'm... not mad or anything... I...uh... just kinda surprised."

"...I... When I was really young...my mother had me reaching out with my butterflies, and...I found you..." She murmurs softly, blushing deeply as she keeps her head down and remains almost prostrate. "...You started chasing them...and since I could see through their eyes, I... I felt like you were playing with me, too... I never had any friends when I was a little girl...so, I'd watch you and...when I got older...I started watching you with the birds sometimes, too, and...I guess I got carried away... I was too scared you'd...think I was weird or something... some kind of...psycho... So...I just..." She murmurs before flinching again and becoming silent, keeping her head low. "...please...forgive me..."

Watching her a moment more, seeming thoughtful, Naruto then smiles a bit before he bends down to take her by the arm and help her to her feet. When she starts sniffling, he only sighs and wraps his arms around her, hugging her softly. "Alright."

Lifting her head as a few tears roll down her chin, she blinks up at him, her mouth popping open slightly as she becomes silent, coughing once on her tears as she seems questioning.

Looking back down on her, his arms still around her shoulders, the taller blonde utters. "It... doesn't sound psycho at all. It... just sounds really sad. And... now I feel like I've known you a long time; I don't want you to be upset over it."

"...I...always felt so bad, when I saw you alone..." She utters softly, sniffling again as she raises a trembling hand to caress his face with a shy smile. "..I was glad...when you got put on your team because...you started making friends more, but... I kind of felt bad, too...because you didn't need...butterflies and birds anymore..."

"Then it's okay now... because look; Sakura left with Sasuke... but... you're still here. You can still be my butterfly." He offers sweetly with a grin.

Blinking up at him as her cheeks flush deeply once more and her hand falls, she asks a bit nervously, a coy tone coming to her voice. "..wh-what do...you mean...?"

"Well... we'll be able to spend a lot of time together." He offers, still smiling down at her a bit. Then turning a bit quieter, he seems thoughtful a moment. "we could...uh... you know..." He hesitates a moment, seeming slightly nervous and thoughtful ever more. _I better make sure I have enough money before I start talking about dates...._ Looking back to her questioning stare he then clears his throat and offers innocently. "You know; other stuff."

Her hopeful expression becoming shattered, she lowers her head and nods slightly before raising it and offering a sad smile. "...that sounds like fun, Naruto..." _...I kinda thought...he was going to... ...But I guess not... ...Why would he... ever want someone like me...?_

Blinking a few times, Naruto just stares a moment. _...That smile suddenly looks kinda creepy... hm..._ _...She looked so sad for a second but... I thought it'd make her happy.... aw man, what do I do now?_

"...I'm glad...I came here..." She murmurs softly, closing her eyes before laying her head onto his shoulder with a sigh. _..Just let me have this moment..._

Looking a bit more at ease, he just hugs her a bit tighter before offering with a smile. "I'm glad you did, too, Mitsuki."

"Really..?" She asks as her smile returns, but then she bites her bottom lip. _He might just mean as another friend... ...but...even if that's so, and...I can't be with him... _"...I want...more...but...that's fine with me...even if it's...just friends...." She whispers close to his ear, cuddling up to him with her eyes closed.

Blinking a little, Naruto then grins as he blushes a bit. "Well... yeah, I'd like more, too..."

Blinking as she realizes she said the words aloud, Mitsuki jumps slightly before she raises her eyes to him again in surprise. They slowly begin to gloss over with an almost star-struck shine as she asks gently. "...R-...really, Naruto...? ..But...I'm so useless..." She adds, frowning and pouting cutely as she brings her index finger to her teeth.

_sh-she's so cute..._ Naruto thinks to himself before he grins. "No way. You saved everybody from Itachi."

"..He was only knocking everyone out..." She points out, her eyes shimmering slightly as they seem to fill with tears. "...I didn't do anything worth while...did I...?"

"...That _was_ worth while. I mean, so what if he was knocking people out. What woulda happened after that?" He points out before nodding and then smiling. "Don't cry, Mitsuki, you were a really big help!"

Blinking up at him again as her eyes light up, the black haired girl nods back happily, smiling largely. "O-Okay..! Thank you, Naruto..! If...nothing else, I kept them away from you longer, and...that's good..!"

"Yeah..! I'm thankful, too, Mitsuki. I've seen what they do before. They did it with Gaara and it isn't pretty." He mutters, rubbing the back of his head.

Smiling still, she lays her head onto his chest with a satisfied sigh, resting her hands at either side. "...I...would have been so upset if anything had happened to you..."

"And it's thanks to you I'm still here." He adds with a smile, wrapping his arms around her again.

"....psssssst....!" A hushed sound catches Naruto's attention making him blink and turn to a mop of white hair poking over the side of the water tower. "....kiss her already.....!"

Blinking a bit, his eyes widening, the orange clad ninja suddenly shouts. "PERVY SAGE!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE??"

Grunting when Mitsuki sits up, and turns to look at him, Jiraiya then frowns. "...I swear, Kid, I really don't know how you got this far. You wouldn't know opportunity if it kicked _in_ the door." _Heheheh, I like this one, though. Her face is just as cute as her butt. OH thank heaven for short skirts! And this brisk night air!_

Blinking and then blushing, Naruto then frowns while the white haired sanin looks around the area.

"Hmm... good view from up here... hey, is that the Haruno house?" He asks with a broad grin.

"What are you doing up here, Pervy Sage?" Naruto presses, and the older nin folds his hands behind him as he murmurs.

"Oh, just... getting my bearings. I heard you finally found Sasuke. Hey, out of curiosity, is that Sakura's bedroom?"

"....." Squinting his eyes closed, Naruto just frowns still. "Uh huh. We got Sasuke back."

"...umm... honestly, he came back on his own...with miss sakura..." Mitsuki offers shyly, her voice lowering down once more for the unfamiliar man halfway at her side, curling one hand beneath her chin.

"Oh, well just the same. Looks like he found out Orochimaru being a snake is more than a literal translation." He chuckles before looking to Mitsuki and offering a grin. "Now, no need to be shy, there. I'm perfectly harmless."

Blushing gently, she only nods and follows downward, bowing her head to him. "...yes, sir..."

Grinning a bit broader, Jiraiya only chuckles again, though a bit more lecherously before he offers. "Please, call me Jiraiya." _She's __soooo__ adorable! Good job, Naruto!_

"....yeah, harmless my ass..." Naruto grunts before Jiraiya suddenly seems thoughtful before nodding, his thumb and forefinger perched against his chin.

"You're right, of course." Before he strikes one hand out, palm up with his fingers splayed and his other hand raised up above his head. He twists his head around once as he states. "I am also one of the great legendary Sanin! Jiraiya the Toad Hermit!" Before he seems to slide in closer to Mitsuki and take her hand. "So feel safe in my presence, for any who would harm you are my enemy and my enemies never last long."

Grunting, Naruto stands and clocks Jiraiya downward, sending him face first into the water tower roof before commanding accusingly. "Quit flirtin' with her, you dirty old pervert!"

"...ooh... Naruto, who knew you'd get so jealous..." Jiraiya offers with a grin, rubbing his cheek.

Blushing more as he continues to hold her hand, Mitsuki makes a soft sound of embarrassment, murmuring a bit coyly. "..th-thank you...Toad-...san...?"

Chuckling softly, Jiraiya just croons. "You have got to be the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Then he sighs and pulls himself away before he stands, and points at Naruto. "You're lucky. If I was at least thirty years younger, you and I would be having it out."

Blinking a bit, Naruto raises a brow but before he can speak, Jiraiya walks toward the edge of the water tower.

"Well! I'll leave you kids alone, see if there's a sake bar still open somewhere in town."


	41. Chapter 42: Something in the Air?

Rising to the knock at his door, Kakashi slowly opens it and peeks out and blinks at the sight of Rinsu in a nightgown and denim jacket, with her entourage. _They're protecting her from me... _Grinning a bit in his typical way, Kakashi then asks. "Well, what can I do for you?"

"Well... We were going to have a little...thing... just a few of us...umm... Shikamaru, Kiba, Daisuke... And I was thinking you might be able to give us a little...'liquid refreshment'? Senka was thinking it was the least you could do, and I kinda agreed..." The young woman offers, licking her lips as she looks off.

"....Liquid refreshment?" Kakashi echoes while raising a brow. "...You mean like soda." He offers with an almost hopeful tone. _It's the middle of the night and these teenagers are here asking for alcohol... what kind of delinquent do they think I am....? hrm... if it wasn't for that little dispute I'd send them all packing._

"Shikamaru drinks all the time with his dad, and you know he's responsible." She retorts, lifting her legs up onto Akamaru's back and crossing them cutely as she lies on her stomach, her light form making for little irritation for weight. "It's a small, small fragment of some sort of payment for stealing parts of my youth. I mean, after what you did to me... And you were also the one who suggested Lee in the first place..." She reminds, pouting up to him sweetly.

Twitching only slightly, Kakashi sighs. "I see. .....hold on." He utters before disappearing back into the room, only to return a moment later with a bag and three carafes of sake. He hands them out and offers as he puts up a finger. "If anyone finds out, I haven't seen you all week."

Smiling brightly, she only nods and smiles with a wink. "Rinsu is actually pretty good at keeping secrets, when she wants to." With this, she looks over the drinks, then blinks and pouts. "...Is this all...?"

His eye widening in surprise, Kakashi then asks, almost worriedly. "....H-how many do you _need_?"

"It's not the _amount_... It's the _kind_.. Where the wine coolers, wine spritzers..." She murmurs almost dejectedly.

Blinking slowly, Kakashi then only utters simply. "...I only keep sake." And when she only whines and sniffles, the older Jonin sighs and then rubs the back of his neck. "..........Hold on." Before he steps inside once more and reappears again even faster wearing his shoes and vest.

"Yay!" She calls happily, shooting all of her limbs into the air with a bright smile.

Blinking at all of this, Shikamaru just stares. _...Whoa... she really did just say 'jump' and Kakashi said 'how high'? Man..._

* * *

An hour later, as the group comes in the door of team Thirteen's home, Shikamaru glances around and, noting the lack of Senka or Kiba, asks Kiyoko casually. "Hey, where are Kiba and Senka?"

"Huh? Oh, they're in her room..." She answers as she plays Arkanoid on the semi-small television, making the fluffy haired male blink, then nod slightly as he starts back for the brunette's room. Opening the door, he sees Senka and Kiba, sitting on her bed innocently, turning to look up at him as they listen to music.

"Just wanted to tell you we were back." He states simply, maintaining his casual demeanor. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid now... She said herself, when she didn't know I was there, 'I don't cheat'._

"OOOoooouuu, alcohol..." The brunette female coos as she hops off of the bed and makes her way past Shikamaru happily.

Standing only a moment later, the two young men make their way back to the living room where Daisuke is setting out the assortment on the coffee table. Kiyoko returns from the kitchen with a two liter bottle of citrus soda as she sighs. "It still sucks that Ino couldn't come..."

* * *

"..mmm... You know... You boys are..._awfully_ cute..." Rinsu murmurs drunkenly as she leans against Kiba, lifting her feet up onto Shikamaru's lap, turning to grin at Daisuke as Senka calmly drinks another shot of Sake, taking no heed to her schnapps-sipping sister.

"Uh..." Shikamaru just blinks as Daisuke grins and chuckles. "..Well now we know what kind of drunk Rinsu is."

Akamaru whines a little at Rinsu's side, nuzzling her hand with his nose as Kiba raises a brow and then chuckles. "....You're uh.. making him jealous, Rinsu..."

"Hmm. This was a nice idea..." Kiyoko comments softly, stretching out almost cat-like beside her brother before laying against her hands as Rinsu giggles and puts out her arms to the dog cutely.

"Aww, Akamaru... Come here, boy..! Give mama some lovin'! hehehe...!"

Yowling happily, and wagging his tail, the large white dog nuzzles Rinsu's neck and licks under her chin while Kiba just scratches his own temple a bit.

"...I had a dog once..." Daisuke mutters nostalgically. "He got attacked by two bigger dogs. My stupid brother didn't realize how bad he was hurt until he was _really_ hurting."

Blinking a bit, Kiba then furrows his brows. "You mean he died because of it? Man, that sucks! ...Where were you?"

"...With my father. When they found out I was actually dating a ninja it was too much so my step dad kicked me out; he's seriously anti-ninja. ...I wanted to take him with me but since he was mostly the family dog, and I just took care of all his needs, I didn't get to..."

"...What kinda dog was he?" Kiba asks, seeming interested, to which the brunette recounts effortlessly.

"Beagle. He was the runt of the litter, and the only one with brown and white. The rest all had brown, white and black. His nose and eyelashes were even brown."

Raising his brows, Kiba just nods understandingly. "That was a special dog then... Akamaru and I had a ...difficult time a couple years ago. He actually ran away. Through that I was forced into a really... difficult decision. I either had to bring him back, or kill him. And, I just couldn't find a way to do either of them." Then grinning to the dog he nods. "We faced off against each other and he could have killed me. I would have let him... But it was our bond that brought him back to normal."

"Aww... Maru-kun has a big heart..!" The shortest brunette coos, nuzzling the dog sweetly.

Blushing a bit, Akamaru just gives a doggy grin as Kiba chuckles.

"I really do think Akamaru thinks he's your boyfriend, now, Rinsu..." Kiyoko murmurs, rolling onto her back and looking up at the two; her shirt riding up over her belly button.

"But he _is_ my..." She starts before her words seem lost and Kiba snaps his head up, as does Akamaru, seconds before Senka, ripping herself from her silent revelry.

Blinking a bit, furrowing his brows, Shikamaru just stares at Kiba a moment before asking. "....What's up?"

"...We smell somethin' weird..." The Inuzuka utters before he stands and walks toward the window, and Akamaru stands and lowers his head, stalking in front of Rinsu protectively. Blinking a bit, Kiba then frowns as a slight flush comes to his cheeks and he shakes his head. _This isn't... normal...I feel so... hot..._ He then clears his throat before looking at the group. "There's... uh... something... in the air..." He looks to Akamaru who now pants softly and barks a few times. "...Akamaru thinks... uh... you guys have a fan?"

"...I...think in the..." Senka murmurs, her cheeks already a deep red as she loosens her Chunin jacket, pulling it away from her arms. "...think my blood pressure just raised a bit..."

"..I feel...so _hot_...!" Rinsu suddenly cries out, still lying on her back as her bare heel digs gently into Shikamaru's crotch and she squirms slightly. "..wh-what is this..?"

Jumping a little, though feeling his erection swelling quickly, Shikamaru blushes deeply as he scoots back a bit. "I think... erm... man, my head's so fuzzy right now... not just the alcohol..."

"I'll go get the fan..." Kiyoko mutters as she stands. "I know where it is.." She then lifts the hem of her shirt, fanning it a bit onto herself. "Mmph... this is so..."

"R-Rinsu!" Shikamaru calls out suddenly, his eyes widening as the brunette lifts her nightgown to show off her lacy black panties. "Uh...!" Then he swallows a bit, feeling his rod throb once and blushes a bit deeper as he finds his eyes locked onto her, and the spot of wetness against the already dark fabric. _...Holy shit...! She's... whoa..._

"...Senka, you might wanna get your sister..." Daisuke utters though he stares as well while suddenly noting out of the corner of his eye that she unzips the vest revealing the black sports bra underneath. Turning quickly to look at her, he just blinks again and gawks a bit.

"Wow, it's getting _really_ hot in here.." Kiyoko coos a bit before she pulls off her grey tank top, revealing her b-cup bust with a small bounce. Her pinkish tan nipples already appearing as mini bullets.

"Heh... Kiyoko, not bad..." Kiba utters with a lecherous tone.

Gacking suddenly, Daisuke stands quickly and wraps his arms around his sister's body, covering her chest with his forearms and frowning a bit. "...Shit.. okay... let's all try to calm down... I...."

"Let _gooo_ I'm _hooot_..." Kiyoko whines, struggling against her brother as her nipples rub against his bare forearms only making her call out softly and blush deeper.

"...S-Someone....I...need..." Rinsu shivers, her free arm wrapped around her chest as she uses her other to rub her sopping crotch, her cheeks blushing deeply before she presses inwards slightly, her fingers rubbing into her slit through her satiny panties. She cries out in embarrassment, though she spreads her legs as Senka pants out.

"Rinsu..! ..You...you can't..." But she, too, lets out a labored moan, reaching up after a moment to grip one of her own breasts. "...I...mmm...can't...think..."

Walking up to the fluffy haired twin quickly, Kiba offers a bit gruffly. "Go on, Shikamaru. Give Rinsu what she wants. I'll handle Senka.." Before he kneels down and leans in, nipping Senka's neck once before he rumbles. "That okay?"

"I.." She utters in slight protest before she gives over, closing her eyes and all but begging. "Y-yes..please... Kiba...!"

"...Sh-...Shikamaru...please..." Rinsu whimpers, spreading her legs further as she pants and grips a breast tightly. "..I need...something...a-anything inside...!"

Swallowing, then scooting up from under her feet, Shikamaru suddenly blinks as the large white dog shoulders him and his jaw drops open. _Y-you can't be...._ But in the next moment, Akamaru bends his head down and latches on to Rinsu's panties, twisting his head and ripping them open. _....holy shit...._ He then looks up to where Kiba nibbles furiously at Senka's neck, gripping her breasts tightly and groaning heatedly.

Panting heavily, Akamaru crawls up a bit onto Rinsu and begins thrusting his large pink member against her sopping slit and quickly feeds it into her hole quickly up to the swollen knot near the base of his rod.

"Daisuke..." Kiyoko whines as she grinds her thighs together tightly. "I'm getting so hot I can't stand it...!"

"...N-no way in hell am I letting you go to get randomly fucked, Kyo...." The brunette Chunin responds as his hardened rod rubs against his sister's backside through their clothes while Rinsu cries out half in surprise and half in pleasure.

Whining as she looks up at the dog, that now stand over her, thrusting himself into her waiting hole, Rinsu whines and covers her face as it burns brightly. Shaking her head slightly before whimpering up at the white and brown canine. "A-Akamaru..! Oh my gosh...!"

Panting and moaning as she wraps her arms around Kiba's neck, Senka slowly lies down before turning and blinking in surprise at her sister. "R-Rinsu..! Akamaru what are you..." But as she feels Kiba's teeth rake her neck, her thoughts are soon lost and she shudders and cries out. "P-please just... go ahead...! I want to feel it...! I'm so hot..!"

While Shikamaru stares, he soon finds himself unable to help but begin quickly stroking his rod while watching Akamaru slide in and out of Rinsu's sopping hole quickly and without abandon. It only takes a moment, however, before he moves up to the smaller brunette's side, his pulsing rod dribbling precum near her face. "R-Rinsu... I...."

Kiba, seeming spurred by Senka's words shivers as he quickly and a bit ferrally opens his pants and yanks hers down, quickly settling between the brunette's legs, he begins to slide his throbbing swollen rod against her where she can feel a bit of added thickness near the base of his own as well.

Whimpering closing her eyes, Kiyoko begins kicking off her pants and then spreads her legs wide quickly strumming her clit. "Damnit, I want a _cock!_"

"D-do you even hear yourself?" Daisuke practically pleads, as he feels his precum begin to seep into the fabric of his underwear.

Whining out loud, her face burning, the hazel eyed female just shivers as she grinds her bare hips against him. "I-I don't care..! I can't stand it...!" Wriggling and wrenching she suddenly turns in Daisuke's arms and pushes him back, grinding her slit along his length through his clothes and moaning loudly. "I-I've never been so horny in my life....!"

Crying out as her back arches, Senka's hole clamps around Kiba's length as her mind reels then she reaches up her hands to grip at his coat, trying to pull it away from his body. "Kiba! Oh please, Kiba! It feels so good! It's so big!"

Opening her mouth without a word, the shortest brunette female freely takes the Nara male's length into her mouth, opening wide until she can feel him poking at the back of her throat. Leaning forward, she gobbles him heatedly, pushing her hips up to the dog that pounds her swollen pink insides.

"Damn! Yes..!" Kiba growls as his hands grip Senka's thighs tightly, his teeth gritting as he slams into her quickly and deeply. "It's so hot...! So wet...!"

Groaning and letting his head back, Shikamaru reaches down to grip his girlfriend's twin by the hair while his cock throbs heatedly against her tongue. "Yeah..! Oh yeah!" As Kiba's partner continues to slam against Rinsu and push harder, his knot sliding up into her slick insides and locking him deep in place.

Groaning and blushing deeply, Daisuke gasps as he feels his sister's hands reaching in to pull him from his pants and then quickly drive him into her body. "K-Kiyoko!" He blushes almost shamefully as she begins pumping down onto him and moaning loudly.

"I can't stop...! I can't think...!" The medic nin whines as she reaches down to grab her brother's hands and bring them up to her chest. "Pinch them, Dai! Please...!"

As Rinsu sucks feverishly on Shikamaru's manhood, reaching up a hand to caress his ball sack lovingly and her free hand reaches up to pet Akamaru thoughtlessly, Senka cries in a passionate throw, her legs moving up to wrap around Kiba's waist. "Kiba! Oh Kiba, please..! I'm cumming! It's so good...!"

"Hell yeah...!" Kiba groans in excitement as he feels Senka's pussy tightening around him drastically. He continues slamming into her and bends forward, yanking up her bra to reveal her large breasts and then take one of them into his mouth, suckling and nibbling passionately.

Akamaru suddenly stiffens, his legs trembling a bit before Rinsu can feel the rush of his semen pumping quickly into her body, though the swollen knot does not recede. As it begins to leak back out, he slams into her more easily, pushing even more of the white liquid back out.

Groaning and closing his eyes tightly, Shikamaru rocks his hips forward slightly, pushing his cock deeper down Rinsu's throat as he pants heatedly. "Oh yeah... so good..."

Whining as her brother pinches her nipples, Kiyoko shivers and arches her back, grinding her clit against his hips and moaning loudly as her pussy begins keegling almost involuntarily. "Oh god, I'm almost there...!"

Flinching a bit, Daisuke whines. "K-Kiyoko if you do that I might...!" Releasing one hand from her breast he reaches down to pinch off the base of his cock while the knuckles of his hand grind harder against his sister's clit, pushing her well over the edge. He quickly pushes her back, sliding from within her seconds before his cock erupts in a spray across her chest and stomach.

Gagging slightly as her pussy convulses around Akamaru's length, Rinsu's hands grip Shikamaru's thigh and the scruff of the white dog's neck before she closes her eyes tightly. Cumming harshly around the thick, pink member, her eyes tear as her back arches and she trembles, trying to whine against the Nara rod.

Screaming out as a tingle builds deep within her body, the fluffy haired Morimoto twin begins thrusting up her hips, her hardened clit rubbing against Kiba's pelvis. "Kiba! Kiba, fuck..! Oh God, I... Don't stop, Kiba...! _Kiba..!_"

Nearly growling back in response, Kiba shivers as he clenches his eyes tight, lifting his head to pant out. "S-Senka... I gotta...!" Before slamming into her deeply and releasing his seed deep inside her body. "Ah! Yeah!!"

Groaning deeply, his eyes clenched tight Shikamaru's cock pulses again in Rinsu's mouth before he moans out. "R-Rinsu... I'm gonna cum...!" Before his balls tighten and he shoots his load against her tongue. Then gasping a bit when he feels her swallowing deeply against him.

As Akamaru pumps another shot into Rinsu's hole, the shadow nin pulls back from Rinsu's mouth with a soft moan before turning to Kiba. "Hey, Kiba."

Glancing aside, Kiba seems thoughtful before slowly pulling back from the nearly comatose young woman as she pants against the floor. "Sure." Then turning to Akamaru he suggests. "Let's switch."

Looking up at Kiba, then seeming slightly hesitant, the large dog then pulls back; his member sliding from within Rinsu, though with a bit of resistance from the knot still within her. Then, as Kiba moves down between Rinsu's legs, his partner sidles up to Senka and begins licking her neck as Shikamaru chews softly while suckling her nipple. He then blinks and looks up a bit quizzically at Akamaru until Senka suddenly snaps out a hand, tapping the large dog on the nose.

"B-Bad dog..! No way..." As she still pants, otherwise barely seeming coherent.

Grunting quietly, then backing up, Akamaru looks around a moment and then settles on where Kiyoko is bent down, cleaning her brother's rod and steps up quickly, jumping up onto the shorter haired brunette female from behind.

Gasping a bit and quickly lifting her head, Kiyoko's eyes widen. "W-wait..!" Before she feels the pulsing dog member pushing into her body. She whines out in embarrassment, blushing deeply and burying her face against her hands while moaning muffled against them.

Staring a bit, Daisuke says nothing but flinches a bit at the way his cock quickly begins throbbing again and he shivers before murmuring almost apologetically. "I... I gotta.." Before he stands and moves to where Kiba takes Rinsu against the floor. "Kiba. Work with me a little." He offers before moving to lift the feminine brunette onto his lap and then pulling her down against him. The water user then spreads her open wide and grunts as he begins pushing against her asshole, making her cry out.

"It...feels good...even though it's...my first time...!" She whimpers, blushing deeply as she bends her head shamefully. "...I...was saving it..." She admits as Kiba moves up in front of her to push deep within her front hole.

Blinking, a feeling of guilt coming through him, Daisuke flinches before he murmurs apologetically. "S-sorry..." But then raises his hands to begin groping her breasts firmly, the liquid still flowing from her hole due to Kiba's thrusts adding to the slickness of both holes.


	42. Chapter 43: Orochimaru's Revenge!

_Now I can't get back to sleep... I just keep worrying about them._ Kakashi comments in his mind as he re-reads his favorite 'Make-out!' novel. He seems thoughtful and squints as an odd scent crosses his senses and he sits up quickly. _I know that smell!_ His eye widening as he holds his breath and turns to the window just to see a shadow flit from his window quickly. Standing without a moment longer and pulling on his pants with both hands, Kakashi opens his other eye and can see somewhat clearly; the powder wafting through the air.

Frowning a bit, he rushes to and out of the window, following after the trail left by what is obviously a fleeing ninja. _If it's her, it's the Sound! Obviously Orochimaru is already ready for revenge._

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Neji rushes; his Byakugan blazing in his eyes. _I can only hope that was not poison! But it seems to be affecting the entire town... How.. how can __one__ person stride into Konoha and begin disabling the entire city!? Hinata... you had better be alive when I get back...!_ It isn't long before another vision pervades his own that he comes to know as Kakashi. Moving to his side he states quickly. "Who is this??"

"Someone from the sound." Kakashi returns vaguely as the two continue moving. "The powder throws those that are sleeping into a much deeper, nearly comatose sleep, and can knock out a grown man with only a couple whiffs."

"But it's not poison?" He asks, seeming slightly relieved.

"...not unless she's changed remedies..." The older jonin mutters back. Then he asks quickly. "Can you follow her trail well enough with your Byakugan?"

Blinking a bit, Neji just raises a brow. "Of course."

"Good. I'm going to need to lean on you a bit, then. My eye isn't as good as yours." He utters leadingly before reaching up his hand to pull the eyelid shut once more. _I need to save my strength for chasing her down. She has a cursed mark, which means her natural abilities are increased. One of the things she was best known for among our team was her speed._

"Is this some sort of late night exercise?" Jiraiya asks as he leaps up to join the two, and then Kakashi states quickly.

"More like an attack."

"An attack!? Is it the Sound??" Frowning a bit, and squinting at himself, Jiraiya just mutters as he turns to his thoughts. _I saw that little girl running around an hour ago! I didn't do anything because she was dressed like a Konoha jonin!_

"Yes." Kakashi returns thoughtlessly as Neji recounts.

"This sleeping powder is already over most of the town. I can see her chakra trail easily. Her movements seem almost purposefully erratic. Which means anyone who was already asleep at this point is completely knocked out."

"Great. Here I was starting to think just making some kind of ruckus to rouse the city would be a good idea..." The sanin grunts.

Ahead, suddenly, a cloud of destruction bugs erupts upward, though half of them seem to fall just as easily back down. "It's the Aburame clan." Neji observes. "Well it would go to figure that at least one of them would be up."

"Hrm..." Jiraiya rumbles thoughtfully before his brows shoot up. "Ah! I ought to go and see if Naruto and his new girlfriend are still awake! Heheheh!" Making Neji blink and glance at the sanin disbelievingly and a hint indignantly.

_Maybe I should check on ...but would that be too forward... No! Neji, think clearly. This is an attack, not a date!_ Nodding a bit, the Hyuga offers. "I know of another person I would like to help us join the fight."

Sighing a moment, Kakashi nods. "You two go. I'll use these to keep tracking her." Before he crosses two fingers on either hand and suddenly a pair of Kakashis stand with one at either side of him. One of them pulls up his eyelid to unveil the sharingan as the original Kakashi keeps headed in the path now made by the trailing destruction bugs. Within moments after Jiraiya and Neji leave, Shino begins running beside the jonin.

"How many, Kakashi-sensei?" The youth asks while Kakashi frowns.

"One.. one very fast, very frantic chemist. It's a sleeping powder."

Glancing to him a moment, Shino then nods. "Good. If it had been poison, this person would deserve to die."

Frowning a bit in a mysterious way, Kakashi says nothing. _She's being controlled... she has to be... If I can just catch her..._

* * *

Jumping down from the roof, Neji halts near the window of a lovely buxom raven haired youth and asks aloud. "Kanata-chan. Are you awake? I am Neji Hyuuga."

Though no movement occurs in the room he stares upon, only a second later a light turns on in the living room and the woman opens the door, seeming slightly surprised and slightly nonplussed as she half-stands behind the door. Sheer bedclothes adorn her body of a slightly purple tone, a deeper more gem-tone set of panties and a bra concealing her unmentionables from sight. "Neji...?"

Scrying this through the door consequently, Neji's brows raise and he blushes slightly before stating quickly. "Konoha is under an attack and we require assistance to track down the ninja responsible. A sleeping powder is being spread across the city."

Her brows raising before she turns aside, the black haired young woman curses herself before turning out the light and, leaving the door open, disappears within. "It will take me only a moment to change... I heard Konoha was a strong hold so I... meditate at night with nothing better to do, least I be training."

"Yes. However I fear some the infamous rumors may be true." He admits while frowning. Through his Byakugan he finds himself watching her thoughtlessly through the walls.

"I knew that the day we walked into town and there was nothing that stood between Mitsuki and I, and that party." She answers, smirking slightly as she pulls off her sheers quickly, slipping on a tight pink t-shirt as she turns over her shoulder and frowns gently, as if in thought. Then, blinking once as her brows raise, she turns her back to the wall and states calmly. "I am perfectly fine for the moment, Hyuuga-san..."

Jumping a bit, then looking away, though it really doesn't help, he offers as he blushes more strongly. "My Byakugan focuses in all directions at once. Forgive me I don't mean to..."

"You seemed awfully focused." She answers before adding respectfully as she slips into the rest of her clothes. "I will assume it was with the best intentions from one such as you, Hyuuga-san." Only moments before she jogs from the room and into the living room expectantly.

"Yes, of course." He utters, folding his hands into the sleeves of his robe and then turning back to her. He lowers his hands and offers simply. "Our opponent is exceptionally fast, and dressed as a Hidden Leaf jonin. Let's move quickly."

* * *

"Naruto, Mitsuki-chan." Jiraiya states suddenly, making the blonde jump as he turns to her; the two sitting on the roof of Naruto's home just outside his window that overlooks the Hokage palace.

"Wh-whadda you want now??"

"There's someone from the Sound ransacking the village, and you're sitting up here making-out. I'm ashamed of you." The sanin scolds, crossing his arms.

As Mitsuki begins blushing deeply with a shy whine, Naruto rubs the back of his head. "W-we were not... we were just talking."

"Oh, I see." Jiraiya grunts in a tone that seems to speak 'That's even worse!' before he unfolds his arms and raises a beckoning hand. "All kidding aside, Kids. It's you, me, Kakashi, Neji and some buddy of his, and one of those Aburame guys. We're trackin' down this little blonde girl from the sound."

Blinking, seeming thoughtful, Naruto's brows raise as he thumps his fist into his hand. "She must be back for those scrolls! Kakashi said she used to be a friend of his!"

Raising his brows, Jiraiya blinks. "Eh? Hrm... Well! Let's get a move on." Before he turns to Mitsuki, obviously more serious than he was before. "So you, what have you got?"

"..mmm... chakra scouts...and flying chakra bombs..." She answers softly, biting her bottom lip.

Grinning a bit, Jiraiya just nods. "Alright! Sounds good. You scout the area, Naruto? How about some shadow clones?"

Blinking a little, Naruto then grins. "Right!" before crossing his fingers. A huge cloud erupts on the roof as Mitsuki forms a small string of handsigns and forms an alcove with her hands. A butterfly appears within them before she casts out her hands, creating a flock of them in a ranging kaleidoscope of colors and a group of twenty Naruto's call in unison. "Let's do it!"

* * *

As Kiba pinches Rinsu's nipples, he thrusts up into her from beneath while Akamaru mounts her once more, the human youth in her asshole with the dog slamming into her hole.

Senka mounts her sister's face, moaning against Daisuke's rod as it pulses in her mouth to not only Rinsu's tongue, but also Shikamaru's lips and tongue against her nipple.

The Nara male holds Kiyoko's leg up against his chest as he fucks her quickly as she lays on her side, a small line of drool trailing from her mouth as her brother gropes her breasts firmly.

"Kiba..! A-Akamaru..!" Rinsu screams as her holes tighten suddenly, her already sopping hole gurshing the cum of the two Inuzuka's as she cums as well. She moans and coos, slurping down the cum of Kiba and Shikamaru from her sister's cunt, making the taller Morimoto groan louder, sucking Daisuke more feverishly as her thighs quiver.

Daisuke moans loudly, his eyes closing tight as he twines his fingers within Senka's thick hair, bucking his hips in return against her face. "Ah, Senka!" He groans out loud, his body trembling as a slight dampness builds in his eyes. "It's so good! I'm gonna cum!"

Groaning deeply, pinching Rinsu's nipples tightly Kiba grits his teeth as he slams into her deeply. "Yeah..! Oh hell yeah..!!"

Grunting, his eyes closing tight, Shikamaru bites down tighter, but not painfully, onto Senka's nipple as he continues thrusting into the shorter haired brunette on her side.

"Oh yeah! Oh please!!" Kiyoko swoons as she rocks her hips in return to Shikamaru's thrusts, her hole clamping down on him harshly.

Almost sobbing as she cums onto her sister's face, Senka trembles, pulling back her head and scooting back, licking her own saliva from her mouth as she tilts Daisuke downwards, grinning as he spurts his cum onto her sister's face. "Mmm, Rinsu... You're so pretty, covered in cum..."

"...b-...bukkake... I want...bukkake.." The shorter female all but begs as she looks at her elder imploringly, causing Senka to move to Akamaru's side, reaching around to grip his rod and pull it from within the pink folds.

"Cum on my sister's face, Akamaru..." She murmurs in his ear sensually, jacking the dog wantonly and nuzzling his cheek.

It takes but a moment before the dog rod in Senka's hand suddenly erupts, sending a massive jet of jizz onto the brunette's face. Kiba slides out from underneath of her and begins jerking quickly until he spurts in an almost equal amount onto Rinsu's face and chest.

Kiyoko calls out and cums harshly around Shikamaru's cock, spurting up onto his thighs. She then begins panting and utters quickly. "G-go on... Shikamaru..." to which the fluffy haired male pulls from within to kneel above his girlfriend's sister and spray his shot across her cheeks and hair.

"...Wow, you're really covered..." Daisuke pants out as he slips into a seated position, watching the white liquid as it coats Rinsu's face.

"Picture..!" Kiyoko calls out before giggling slightly while the long haired brunette licks her lips and moans happily and tiredly, lifting a hand to wipe her cheek slightly with one finger, only to dive it into her mouth hungrily and calling softly as Akamaru mounts her once more.

Digging around under the TV, Daisuke flops down again holding a camera and then blinks when Senka smacks it out of his hand. "Hey..." He whines a bit drunkenly, meanwhile, Kiyoko already slumbers haphazardly right where Shikamaru left her.

"..dude...Kiba...yer dog is...wow..." Senka mutters as she watches Rinsu whine, her face almost cleared of the joint spooge and slowly begins to pass out. "...mmm...he's fucking her to sleep..."

Chuckling almost sheepishly, Kiba shrugs. "Well... I told her he'd take her seriously... I uh... never figured he'd go _this_ far but..."

Laying straight back, his cock now only half mast, Shikamaru grunts. "...My sex drive is outlasting the rest of me..."

"Lessee..." The fluffy haired girl grins before spreading her legs and bending over with a soft, alluring sound. "You three boys have...a little more left for me...? I've always wanted three..."

"Let's janken for holes...!" Daisuke offers quickly, scrambling up though a bit tiredly. "First one's the pussy."

Going through the first round, Daisuke is quickly weeded out, leaving Shikamaru and Kiba to try once more because of using the same hand sign, then again, leaving Shikamaru to beat out Kiba. He grins a bit and lies back down, prompting Senka to mount him and grind her still wet folds against his cock, slowly bringing it back to a full erection.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Daisuke try once more in efforts to vie for her asshole. The first is yet another tie, the second ending in Daisuke's victory. He kneels behind the brunette and begins sliding the head of his cock, still slick with her saliva, against her rear as Kiba kneels in front of her and grips her hair in a playfully forceful manner, pulling her mouth around his blood gorged member, the added thickness at the base pushing between her lips, causing her to moan loudly for all of the attention.


	43. Chapter 44: Random

Racing through the roofs, Shino blinks behind his sunglasses as his eyes are drawn toward the cloud of butterflies that nearly intersects with his own destruction bugs. "What are those? Her jutsu?"

"No. She only deals in medic and chemicals." Kakashi states simply. "Those belong to one of the former Missing Nin of the fire village."

"I see." The Aburame male states thoughtfully before he sends a command to his bugs and they begin to descend while rounds of kunai and shuriken begin cutting through the butterfly scouts. It's then that a crowd of orange pervades her vision and a large group of Naruto's leap from the ground on all sides of the ninja while the destruction bugs close in from the top.

"Don't kill her, Shino. I need to interrogate her." Kakashi warns but receives no answer as Mitsuki sends off a scream of pain that radiates through the village and a green vested woman sprints towards the exit.

Another cloud erupts before her and five other Naruto clones leap from it to drag her back and to the ground just as the rest of the ninja close in.

"Good work, Naruto." Kakashi states thankfully just as Neji and Haruka join the fray.

Glancing to the Hyuuga before grinning knowingly, Jiraiya jabs tauntingly. "Ah, look at that. Naruto got _two_ girls before you." Making Neji suddenly twitch and then frown daggers at the older Sanin who only sweatdrops slightly and chuckles through it. "Heh.. heh... don't give me that..." Before he turns off and turns fairly blue. Now as Kakashi ties a thick rope around the Sound nin, who writhes in pain from the burning of the cursed mark on her shoulder, the toad hermit seems to notice the young woman who stands with Neji and grins. "Wow!" and when she turns to blink at him, he only grins and asks. "Are you even human, or a descended goddess?"

"..Pardon?" She blinks again, seeming surprised as she watches the older man, her arms folded slightly.

"For being one of the legendary sanin, you act about as mature as an academy student." Neji states coolly, folding his hands into his robe though his eyes do not meet the elder. "Try to act like you still have an ounce of dignity left."

Twitching, Jiraiya frowns deeply and crosses his arms. _Hrmph. Maybe I had that coming. Pissy little Hyuuga's._

"Are you alright, Mitsuki?" The original Naruto asks as he kneels next to her, and puts a hand at her back.

"...mm-hm... Just...I...can't..." She starts, trying to stand before falling back once more; this time, into the orange clad ninja's arms as she lets out a sigh and smiles up at him thankfully.

Pulling the Sound nin up to him by the back of the ropes, Kakashi then murmurs as she nearly hangs in her bonds with a blank expression. "I don't know how much you can hear me, Rin, but sorry. You're gonna have to deal with the burn until Lady Tsunade wakes up." Then he offers with a bit of a typical grin. "Unless you want me to frisk you for the remedy." but she still remains nearly comatose, the claw-like black markings across her body slowly beginning to recede.

* * *

Moaning softly as she shifts slightly, Senka blinks down at Shikamaru and blushes gently before blinking and feeling a weight upon her back. Turning quickly to see Daisuke's sleeping face, she gasps and turns to look around, noting Kiba, pants less, lying on his back not far from her physical line. Turning again quickly to see Kiyoko's nude form curled nearby and Akamaru lying on top of her sister; atop a large puddle of an almost dried glue-looking substance, the fluffy haired youth suddenly screams in disgust.

His eyes open and seems to become aware of the otherwise odd weight atop him. "Se--" He pauses and clears his throat before looking around. His face falls and his eyes widen before he starts to sit up a bit. "Wh-what the hell??"

Lifting her head, Kiyoko's eyes squint still a bit tiredly before she opens them wide to adjust to the light quickly and then look around. Her jaw drops before she realizes that her own nudeness is as apparent as the others and calls out in embarrassment, drawing her legs close to her body and snagging a nearby article of clothing to cover her chest.

Falling to the side, Daisuke remains asleep as does Rinsu, but the brunette male's head bounces a bit off the floor as Senka pops him with her fist in the temple. Sitting up quickly, he holds his head. "OW! The _fuck!?_"

Ignoring him as she pulls a Chunin jacket onto her rear; who's she isn't sure; Senka grumbles and puts a hand to her head. "...we didn't drink _this_ much... Maybe Rinsu..."

"...Akamaru... and I smelled somethin' weird and then..." Kiba shakes his head and sighs, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Everything else is a bit of a blur..."

"...Last thing I remember was Kiyoko going to get the fan, and then Rinsu... uh... started pulling off her clothes..." Shikamaru comments while the shorter haired brunette female looks around.

"I don't see a fan.. I couldn't possibly..." Then rubbing her head as her face burns a bright red she mutters. "...I remember it getting really hot..."

"Yeah... You didn't make it to the fan. You started pulling off your clothes and then I grabbed you to keep you from..." Daisuke grunts as he rubs his head still. "...damnit, Senka..."

"Shut up, Dai..! ...I feel dirty..." She grumbles in response, turning away with a flush of her cheeks. "...like a whore..."

A silent air of guilt seems to resound from the males in the room in the way they either look off, or down before Shikamaru shakes his head. "...It's like we weren't under.. our own power..."

"..I'd never mean to make you feel.. like that, Senka.." Daisuke offers gently as Kiba sighs.

"Y-yeah.... I... man, what were we thinking??"

Nodding in agreement, Shikamaru frowns while Kiyoko remains silently thoughtful and suddenly whimpers in disgust.

"Oh god! ....did I really.... Oh god!" She suddenly stands quickly and rushes off down the hall.

"...As sorry as I feel for Kiyoko...I feel worse for Rinsu... ...I...didn't know dogs came so _much_..." Senka murmurs before adding and lowering her head, shaking her head. "...Kiyo...and Dai... and Akamaru... ew, but, umm... She at least wasn't as ravaged by the dog as Rinsu was... Plus...she didn't have sex with every guy _here_... ...I wonder...how she's going to react, if Kiyo freaked that bad..."

Nodding slowly after a moment, and looking blue as well, Daisuke then looks to Kiba. "Hey... uh... how about we try and move her into the bathroom before she wakes up?" _I hope she's as passed out as she seems..._

Raising his brows, Kiba then nods before he looks to Akamaru silently and the dog starts to rise a bit sheepishly.

As Shikamaru turns to Senka, he asks as he reaches up to put a hand on her shoulder. "What about you?"

"Well... I was lucky enough not to have sex with--"

"Iiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rinsu calls a moment later seeming to barely pay any attention to the dog at the moment as she moves her hips around in the half-sticky, slightly damp but mostly dry liquid around her. "W-what the hell--??" She starts before lifting her eyes wide at Akamaru and screaming again. "IIIIYYYAAA!"

"Here it comes..." Is all Senka can say as Rinsu wildly begins smacking the dog on top of the head making him whine and flinch back.

As Akamaru skitters off behind the couch, Kiba rubs the back of his neck and blushes a bit and Daisuke scratches his nose, backing up a few steps as well.

"I.... You... I'll kill you all!" The young woman, clad only in a pair of ripped panties and a pushed up bra cries out, wrapping her arms around herself as she shakes her head in disbelief.

The male populace of the room stands silent for a long moment before Akamaru peeks from behind the couch and whimpers apologetically before slinking out with his head held low, and toward Rinsu slowly.

Starting to pull in on herself and wrap her arms around her knees, the long haired brunette slowly begins to sob as she seems not to pay any mind to the white dog at her side and Senka just sighs, crossing her arms and looking around the room with a slightly dark expression in her eyes.

Looking up at Rinsu slowly, Akamaru then sits beside her, still keeping his head down though his nose comes up to touch her shoulder.

Cautiously, Kiba swallows and then murmurs. "Rinsu... try... not to... hold it against Akamaru... he... er.... his hormones are even worse... than a normal human's..."

Sniffling as she looks up at him, the brown eyed girl then reaches up a hand to gently touch the dog's head, uttering in agreement. "You're right... I should blame his master..."

Flinching a bit, Kiba sighs as he puts out his hands. "...You can if you need to. I... should have been more clear when I said that he'd take you seriously... I uh... just figured he might... try making out with you or something, and you'd freak out, and it'd... be like some kind of little joke..."

Blinking up at Kiba suddenly, Akamaru then frowns as he huffs and looks off quickly.

"Well... that's not very nice of you..." She murmurs sadly, shaking her head a bit. "To either one of us... I feel... so weird... I-I need a bath... a long one..." She murmurs before she slowly moves to stand and then lets out a breath as her eyes roll back in her head and she starts to fall back once more.

Springing forward a couple steps, Daisuke reaches out to grab Rinsu's arm just before the elbow as Akamaru shifts behind her to form a seat, and then flinches a bit at the squish against his fur. Then looking up at the hazel eyed shinobi, Akamaru barks a few times causing him to blink before Kiba translates with a slight frown.

"He said he wants you to help Rinsu get to the bathroom so he can talk to me alone..."

Blinking again, Daisuke blushes discreetly and nods as he hoists the brunette up a bit. "...Come on, Rinsu... I gotcha...."

* * *

"We're never gonna talk about this night again." Daisuke offers a bit somberly a while later, after all the showers have been taken and the clothing redistributed. Akamaru still sits near Rinsu apologetically while giving Kiba eyes.

"...But... what am _I_ supposed to do?? My girlfriend can read minds!" Kiyoko whines out loud. "And you know she's gonna ask so I can't just avoid it!"

Seeming thoughtful for a moment, Shikamaru offers with a shrug. "Tell her it was good, but it woulda been better with her there. She'll probably just leave it alone after that."

"....I'm just so worried, and freaked out...! I'da never done all that otherwise..." The short haired brunette frowns worriedly.

"...Maybe we should just stay in for the day..." Daisuke offers slowly with a sigh but Kiba frowns.

"My mom'll come looking for me. And Ino and Choji'll prolly come looking for Shikamaru at some point..." Falling silent a moment, the Inuzuka then offers. "Besides. I can't believe it'd be just this house. If it was an attack, there were probably a _few_ places that were hit. ....I just hope _mine_ wasn't...."

"Or the Hyuugas..." Senka offers quietly before falling silent once more.

Coming up from his thoughts once more, Shikamaru offers carefully. "....Maybe we should... step out and have a look around. We won't say anything about us and just... try to figure out if anyone else was affected."

As the group filters outside, they heard the random murmurings of a few of the Konoha shinobi citizens.

"Man, I slept _great_ last night..."

"I know. I slept like a log."

"Hey there." Kakashi states from nearby making Daisuke and Rinsu jump; Rinsu nearly out of her skin. "...You guys have a good night? We had a problem here last night. A Sound nin was spreading around random chemicals in the air. Mostly sleeping powder, but it seems ...there may have been some other ones used."

"Wait.... _Random??_" Senka calls out, leaned forward toward Kakashi with her arms down at her sides. "That shit was _Random_??" Then, as she stands silent for a moment, and then crumples to the ground into a seated position, the grey haired nin raises his brows.

"Hard to say. She's beyond questioning at the moment." Before he crouches down to become eye level with her once more while Shikamaru kneels at her side, one arm around her as he tries talking to her. "...Senka? You alright?"

"It was random... the whole thing was random... I can't believe it was fucking random... the whole thing was really random...? someone did that.... _randomly??_" She all but chants the word, seeming in shock before tilting her head to one side and wrapping her arms around herself, rocking back and forth.

"Or... it was probably because you guys were actually awake..." Kakashi offers a bit more carefully, putting up his finger before reaching out to put a hand on the shoulder opposite Shikamaru. "Senka? Look at me..." But when she doesn't respond, as tears well in her eyes and silently roll down her cheeks, Shikamaru asks worriedly.

"Senka??"

"Okay..." Kakashi states with a frown before coming to her other side and hoisting her up. "Come on... let's get you back inside... you're obviously freaked out." And then when she doesn't move, he bends down to lift the younger jonin wedding style and step back into the house with her. "Which way to her room?"

"..Top of the stairs on the right." Daisuke offers worriedly as Shikamaru follows quickly at Kakashi's back. The older male carries her up and into her bed before offering lightly.

"You've got a really great view from up here, you know?" And when she continues to be unresponsive, Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. "...I'm not trained for this exactly... Shikamaru? I'm going to go talk to the medic corp." before he seems to all but disappear out of her window.


	44. Chapter 45: My Way Home Is Through You

"....This woman used to be..." Tsunade comments almost in shock as Kakashi stands before a passed out burgundy haired nin with purple rectangular markings along her cheeks.

"Her name is Rin. ...A long time ago we trained with the Fourth. I thought, for a long time, that she was dead but... Apparently Orochimaru found her before that happened." The pale haired male nin explains.

"Or so it may seem." Tsunade states with a slight frown as she begins examining the younger woman, and then nods slowly. "But no, she's definitely still alive. I'm going to revive her now." A charge of chakra filters from the Hokage into the slumbering nin causing her body to jolt as it's provided enough energy to rouse.

Jumping slightly then blinking her eyes open, a surprised look flashes in her brown eyes before it's quickly replaced by sadness and then fear and then nothing. She sits up slowly and stares out the window, remaining completely silent as her body sags and tears fill in her blank eyes.

_She's more gone than Senka... I just hope those medics I sent can actually help._ Kakashi thinks with a soft frown as he stares at his former teammate and Tsunade asks.

"You said the mark was back here." The hokage recounts as she moves to Rin's back and touches a spot on her shoulder blade, making her scream out in pain. Pulling her hand back quickly she blinks and then frowns. "...Don't worry, I'm gonna get this off of you." She states reassuringly before making a careful cut with a pair of scissors along the fabric of her outfit and tearing away enough fabric to see the mark clearly. "As far along as it is, it's surprising she isn't dead. ...Orochimaru must have... been keeping her for a specific purpose."

Flinching, a deep frown crosses Kakashi's features as his good eye narrows. Then he pushes it back and dips down to look up at the kunoichi seated in a chair. He takes her hand and offers with a small grin mostly hidden by his mask. "No need to worry about that anymore, okay Rin? You're safe now."

She seems dormant for a moment more before she quickly sits up and lashes out, flipping one arm half-way behind herself to latch on to Tsunade's hand and twist it slightly, causing the surprised Hokage to release the scissors in surprise into her hand. The purplish haired nin then turns to Kakashi blankly pressing the open end of the scissors against his neck before pausing.

Staring back up at Rin allowingly, Kakashi then offers as he reaches up. "Don't let him win, Rin... you know... that I love you." Before he pulls his mask down away from his near perfectly drawn features until the fabric bunches at the tip of the blade and then he sighs before offering a visible smile. "Unless you wanna outlive me for a change."

Her features unchanging as she retains the scissors against his neck, they slowly begin to shake as her arm trembles. A flash of sadness enters her eyes as she releases the scissors just before screaming out in pain and reaching up her hands to pull her shirt even further away from her back, clawing at the wraps that hold her bosom in place. Her high pitched scream echoes as she falls forward against him, clawing desperately at the black tattoo-like mark.

Frowning deeply as Kakashi quickly wraps his arms around the collapsed female, Tsunade finishes her jutsu before pressing her hands to the mark on her shoulder, causing the poison infecting the younger woman's body to begin to recede as she forces Orochimaru's influence back.

Straightening suddenly before she almost seems to wither, Rin almost slips from his arms and back into the chair. Her eyes, though still sad seem to smile slightly as a gentle expression crosses her lips, one hand reaching up to caress her cheek before it falls away and she sags, her eyes closing tightly.

Reading Rin's pulse, Tsunade frowns. "The mark is gone, but she's in a state of severe shock." she explains as she lays Rin back on the floor and uses the chair she had been sitting in to hoist her feet up. "Get the oxygen mask from over there." She then commands of Kakashi who follows the instruction and is back again in moments. The Hokage then hooks this equipment up to Rin's face. Kakashi then hands off a blanket from one of the beds nearby as Tsunade sighs. "If it wasn't for the fact that I'm afraid of moving her, we could have her in the bed instead of this floor but..." She just shakes her head while looking back down to Rin thoughtfully while covering her for the warmth though not tightly.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly and shifting slightly for the uncomfortable crink in her back, Rin's eyes then close tightly as she lets out a soft sound.

Looking up quickly, Kakashi puts his book down. "Rin."

Blinking once more as she looks up at him, a slightly happy look enters her eyes before it fades and she turns away, becoming silent.

Standing from his seat, the grey haired shinobi shifts to sit on the edge of her bed; his mask replaced on his face. "It's alright, Rin. You're home now. You're safe."

"Can't trust me..." She whispers in a hoarse tone. Actual words almost seeming a rarity from her mouth. "...I can't hurt you... not you..."

"Then... don't." He offers with a typical smile, putting up a finger. "It's your choice now, after all."

"He'll do it again... he's ruthless... he'll take... everything... everything away from you...." She starts before her hands shift slightly beneath the blanket and she becomes silent once more trembling obviously as her legs squish tighter together.

Frowning deeper, Kakashi reaches up quickly and pulls the kunoichi into a close embrace. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"You can't stop him..." She whispers once more, closing her eyes as her arms stay at her side and tremble deeply. "He's so strong... he can take anything he wants... anything... he just bides his time..."

Holding on to Rin, Kakashi's brows furrow gently in thought as it begins to weave together in his head before his good eye widens suddenly and he just frowns again. "I will stop him if I have to." _Now's probably not the best time to boast Konoha's strength... especially to her. And I just got a bad feeling about Sasuke being locked up so far away..._

* * *

"I keep to myself mostly. But, it counts as good behavior and speaks highly in my favor." Sasuke comments to the pink haired chunin outside his cell.

Smiling sadly and nodding back, Sakura keeps her hands on the bars before her as she sighs, seated with her legs crossed in her lap as she offers. "Does it feel... like time is moving quickly, or...?"

"It's moving quicker... right now..." He utters almost sheepishly, while not meeting her eyes for his own inherent shyness.

Blinking gently, before smiling a bit happily though an odd sadness hides within the expression, Sakura nods once before gripping the bars a bit tighter. "I.... know how you feel... I wish I could spend every moment with you... to help ease this in some way.... Besides, we're awfully far from Konoha and my lean-to is actually starting to get a little cold at night." she laughs light-heartedly, seeming to bare no ill will in the statement as she lifts one hand to wave it dismissively.

Frowning softly, he doesn't share in her humor but only sighs. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Blinking and then shaking her head quickly, the young girl corrects. "This was my decision. Besides, I've almost got enough saved up to stay in a hotel for a whole week. A nice one. So if I stay in one of the lower end ones that's more like..." Counting on her fingers for a moment as she looks up in thought she reiterates. "Maybe three weeks. Which means if I keep saving like this, by the time it starts snowing I'll have enough to stay there."

"And it was my decision to make that brought this chain of events around." He corrects back with a bit of finality before closing his eyes. "...You have a home; a good one. There's no need for you to sleep in the cold."

"I'm happy..." She admits, shaking her head again before biting her lip and offering out her hand to him. "Happier than I have been in years. The only thing that would make me happier would be your freedom... Even if..." Sighing and closing her eyes, she finishes a bit fearfully. "...Even if I couldn't be with you... if I knew you were safe, happy, and free..."

"I'll be happier once this is over and you don't have to scrape by anymore." He offers as his eyes reopen gently, and then one of the guards steps up straightly.

"Visiting hours are nearly over." Before he walks away again.

As she smiles, pouts a bit and lets her arm fall, Sasuke watches the guard walk away and he offers gently. "I don't want them trying to think you're slipping me anything." Before he leans against the bars a bit and states again. "...Thank you, for everything.."

"It's the least I could do..." She answers a bit shyly, biting her bottom lip before sighing. "I'm still trying to find a way to get you out sooner. I sent a letter to Lady Tsunade just this morning with another letter to your warden saying how good of a job you'd done so far... I didn't read it!" She adds quickly, seeming a bit shy before continuing. "So I hope... maybe... we'll actually be able to... um...be together soon." She finishes, seeming a bit redder now than before.

"Hopefully." He echoes a bit simply before offering. "I just had an idea; you should write to Kakashi-sensei and ask for a little help. Just tell him that I'll refund whatever he uses on you. It won't be a hand-out from him, it'll be _me_ helping you."

Blinking her eyes in surprise, Sakura starts to speak before putting a gentle fist to her mouth before looking down almost shamefully with a nod. _I would usually say no but... well first of all, he's so insistent. I'd never be able to stick to it in the first place. Second.. he is my boyfriend and... maybe we'll get married someday so... it's kinda like my money, too, right? _She suddenly blushes deeply, smiling almost shyly as she opens her fist and presses her hand against her cheek to cool it with a gentle sound of happiness. But then it breaks as she blinks, still seeming thoughtful. _But... he only has all that money because..._ Biting her bottom lip as she keeps her hand upon her face, Sakura only then nods again seeming somewhere between sad and sheepish as she responds carefully. "Yes... Sasuke-kun..."

"There's.. nothing wrong with me spending money on my girlfriend... Since we can't exactly go on dates or anything." The raven haired young man offers simply once more as the guard returns.

"Miss Haruno, we're going to have to ask you to leave now for today."

Looking up to the man and nodding obediently, Sakura stands slowly before biting her bottom lip and asking almost shyly. "I know it's too late now but... when he first came here, I spoke to one of the wardens and... they said I could have a closer meeting with him... like over tables and stuff like that if..." glancing to Sasuke and seeming suddenly shier, she glances down almost shamefully and murmurs with hints of fear in her voice. "I'd like to talk about... what that entails while we leave, please..."

As Sasuke just watches her silently, though a bit curiously, the guard blinks and then scratches his temple with a thoughtful expression. "Alright..."

Slowly lifting her eyes with an odd expression in them as she smiles to Sasuke, Sakura folds her hands in front of her and then waves one hand before murmuring softly. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. And... I love you, Sasuke."

Still watching her, the Uchiha then nods slowly before offering back a bit under practiced. "I... love you... too.." To which she offers a sad smile and a wave before being lead on, as the guard goes about attempting to explain in the best way.

Sitting silently in his cell, several minutes later, Sasuke suddenly blinks and sits up quickly. _Why is it so quiet...?_ Before the flitting of a ninja passing by his cell catches his attention. Frowning and standing quickly, he then finds himself face to face with a pair of sound ninja.

"Hey, Sasuke." One speaks before pulling out a bloodied set of keys. "We're gonna get you out."

Frowning a bit but remaining silent, Sasuke begins walking up to the door as it opens and the two quickly leap away. Frowning deeper, he looks down at the chaos ensuing and glances around quickly before leaping down to the next level and claiming a sword from a fallen shinobi. It is then that he makes his decision and rushes the closest Sound nin, stabbing him quickly through the stomach. Then as he begins to fall, Sasuke's eyes flash red and three tomoe open in his irises as he activates his sharingan and throws himself into a variable frenzy; cutting through the Sound forces.

"No! Sasuke, you're--" One pleads before being cut down, another at his back stabbed and quickly dispatched. The remaining prison jonin take this assistance gratefully to force back the Sound. But as the Uchiha male nears the gates he stops suddenly when the sight of Kabuto holding Sakura captive greets his eyes.

"Stop there, Sasuke. I'd hate it if my hand were to slip suddenly."

"Let me go, or I'll hack your balls off!" Sakura screams in protest, pulling against Kabuto's grip before stomping on his foot.

Grunting then gritting his teeth, the grey haired medic tightens the kunai against her neck as he reaches down his other hand to grab her by the crotch. "Since physical pain doesn't seem to bother you, I'll just do this!"

"Get your hands _off_ her!" Sasuke demands, sneering darkly.

Suddenly blushing deeply as her body almost buckles, Sakura shakes her head frantically, screaming in protest. "No please stop...!"

"Look at you. You're getting weak in the knees from me touching you." Kabuto points out with a grin as he begins grinding his fingers against her slit through her shorts. "Is it because you're under sexed? You _were _going to just let us have our way with you; all at the same time."

"Kabuto, let her go or I'll kill you!" Sasuke scowls as he points his sword at the Sound jonin.

"No..! That's not... it was all for him..! I just wanted to see him... to be with him...! I..." She utters heatedly, shaking her head as she whines and pants, fighting harshly against her tight grip.

"It makes me wonder... exactly _how_ you've been affording life out here... You should let me check." He states boldly before pulling back his hand and diving it down her shorts and panties, his fingers brushing against her bare womanhood.

"...That's it..!" Sasuke sneers but as he starts to move, Kabuto also tightens the kunai until a line of red shows on Sakura's neck.

"If you attack me, Sasuke, I _will_ take this whore with me, even if I die. Or... return with me, and you can play with her all you want."

Panting heavily as she lifts her head against the kunai, Sakura all but begs as she sobs once. "D-Don't break it...! O-Oh god...! Stop or I'll...." she begs, shaking her head again as she forces herself to stay at least partially standing on her own will.

"You'll what?" Kabuto chuckles as he steadily works his fingers over her heated slit while slowly pressing one finger into her folds until he feels a resistance.

Panting and heaving heavily, Sakura's fingers grip at Kabuto's arm as she screams to Sasuke, turning to him almost pleadingly. "Please don't look at me..! Please.." It's at this moment that he feels a sudden rush of a heated, slightly slick liquid rushes on to his fingers and she screams out though more in embarrassment than in pleasure before slumping slightly in his arms.

Blinking a bit, Kabuto's eyes widen and his brows raise before his already roused hardon suddenly swells more and begins throbbing against her back. "Wow, Sakura.... heheh..." Before he pulls his fingers back to show Sasuke his hand glistening with her juices. "Look at that, Sasuke. She wants it bad! Come on, come with me and we can _both_ give it to her. You can even have the virginity."

"...how dare you..." Sasuke squints darkly as he grips his sword, but then blinks when Kabuto's face falls and his eyes suddenly cast down, Sasuke turns just in time to see the red and black Akatsuki robe pervade his vision before Itachi shoulders him aside. "What are you--!?"

"This is none of your business. Weren't you escaping?" The Uchiha, with makengo sharingan open, stands silently and stares at Kabuto.

Looking back and forth between Itachi and Sakura, he lunges forward when the pink haired girl begins to slip from the sound nin's grasp and scoops her into his arms before leaping past. _Damnit, Itachi.. this isn't over...!_


	45. Chapter 46: Sasuke Makes it Back

Rushing through the country-side, Kakashi suddenly blinks when the vision of black and pink hair in the distance suddenly grabs his attention. The three stop and face each other before Sasuke states quickly.

"It wasn't my fault. Sound attacked the prison."

Furrowing his brows a bit, Kakashi then sighs. "...If that's the truth then... I still need to see it. Besides, they might need more help."

"You don't believe me, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asks as he furrows his brows and the grey haired nin shrugs gently.

Turning and seeming surprised for Sasuke's use of his title, Kakashi then states straightly. "I want to. But I know you, Sasuke, you'll lie and Sakura will lie for you."

Remaining silent as she looks down sadly, Sakura offers a bit of a smile as she nods. "I guess I've ruined my honest reputation haven't I...?"

"Hmm... not quite." Kakashi utters thoughtfully before pointing out with a typical sort of grin. "Only when it comes to Sasuke." Then putting his hands on his hips, he sighs. "Though, I'm not so sure it's a good idea for Sasuke or you to go back into a potentially dangerous situation... so I'm going to trust you guys this far; go back to Konoha and report directly to the Lady Hokage."

Nodding slowly, Sasuke then splits off from his sensei as they rush in opposite directions, while Kakashi has the thought. _The report will say that we met en route. I just hope that I can really trust that they'll go back to the village._

* * *

As Naruto hides during a training practice of 'war games' with Mitsuki, high within a tree just outside of the Konoha village walls, a flash of colors almost pervades his vision before he blinks at the butterfly and then finds himself tackled to the ground beneath a typically clad Mitsuki. She giggles, her thighs clamped tightly around his waist before sticking out her tongue and pulling down an eyelid with one finger. "I got you! Hurray!" She calls out the last, pumping both fists high into the air, causing her short T-shirt to ride up high enough for the Chunin male to see her Kunoichi wraps, bidding her small breasts to remain firm.

"Heheh.. yup." He offers with a bit of a sly grin.

Meanwhile, just inside the gates, Sasuke stops abruptly, panting heavily. _Those damn sound nin have been just behind us... and I've been running all night... At least... we made it back into Konoha..._

Three Sound nin step boldly through the gates, chuckling softly. "You think you're safe inside Konoha? Please. These pathetic--" the speaker's words are cut short and a jonin guarding the gate stands where he fell, the other two dropping shortly after.

Blinking a bit, Sasuke then smiles slightly before letting Sakura down and putting up his hands defenselessly.

One of the jonin starts to step forward before his partner stops him. "Wait! He's using the Sharingan eyes isn't he? He might try to use a genjutsu!" prompting both the raven haired young man, and his female counterpart to suddenly sweatdrop incredulously.

"He's giving himself up, _stupid!_ He's been running all night... The least you can do is a_rrest_ him, let him sleep, and get him some _food_!!" Sakura calls out, gripping a fist as she grits her teeth.

"But... it could be a trick...!" One of them offers, and the other one states.

"How do we know this isn't _already_ a genjutsu??" Before he finds the pink haired girl upon him, promptly punching him upside the head.

"Because you can't feel _pain_ in a gen_jutsu_, idiot!!"

"o-okay... she's right..." The guard on the ground groans while his partner asks a bit curiously.

"How'd you escape?"

"Orochimaru sent the Sound into the prison to try and reclaim me." Sasuke offers simply, putting his hands to his hips. "Kakashi can verify this... if... he's around.."

"Kakashi left just after dinner last night." The more coherent shinobi offers with a shake of his head.

"Then he must not have made it back yet. He told me to report directly to the Lady Hokage, so that should be my next stop."

"Alright... but..." Looking around a moment he then walks back to their booth. "I'll have to still call an escort. We've been pretty jumpy since the other night. The night before last, in fact."

"What happened?" Sakura asks, turning from her agitated expression at the male who sits on the ground to a more worried one as she looks to the watchman.

"Well.... someone from the sound came and had the entire city at their mercy. Lady Tsunade's been in an uproar ever since... sending ANBU to people's houses randomly to see how alert they can be." He explains as he picks up a phone and dials a number.

"Wait... some_one_ from the Sound?? You mean _one_ person??" Sasuke almost barks as he strides up to the booth and then frowns before looking off with a sigh. _They really are soft...._

"...How...could that happen... We're _ninjas_!" Sakura scolds darkly, frowning in worry before shaking her head. "This is so..._stupid_!"

"...When I was in the Sound village, I heard talk about how 'soft' Konoha had gotten." Sasuke comments, crossing his arms with a frown. "I thought they were just being arrogant, but..."

Making a soft sound, Sakura then sags a bit and looks off laying a soft fist to her chest as her other arm rests at her side. She seems strangely thoughtful, a deep gaze in her eyes that holds a matching deep sadness.

"Were there any casualties?" Sasuke asks with a frown and the guard sighs.

"Just one. A genin from the Sand village. They came for the chunin exams. ...Currently the Kazekage is in just as much of an uproar as the Fifth."

Frowning softly, Sasuke then crosses his arms. "So apparently there really wasn't anything to be learned by the near loss of the Uchiha clan."

"Sasuke..." Sakura starts in a comforting tone before bowing her head with a sigh. "Where's Naruto? Is he alright? You said that was the only casualty, did anyone else get hurt?"

"Nope. In fact, it was Naruto that caught the ninja responsible. Him, and Neji, and Kakashi... oh! Jiraiya and two of those girls from the fire village. Everyone else was put to sleep with a sleeping powder." The guard explains.

"Fire village..." Sakura starts before seeming thoughtful and then nodding. "Right. So much has happened, I almost forgot about them..."

"Fire village?" Sasuke echoes questioningly before a familiar voice calls from nearby.

"Did you get out on good behavior or something, Sasuke?" Before the two can turn to see Naruto with his arm around Mitsuki's shoulders, walking toward them.

At Sakura's surprised blink, Sasuke raises his brows before he sighs. "Not exactly. The prison was attacked and I had to leave."

"Attacked!? By who!?" The blonde's jaw drops as his eyes widen.

"Who else? The Sound. They wanted me back." The Uchiha explains with a soft frown. "Orochimaru is being way too active for his own good."

"It sounds like it..." Naruto mutters, rubbing the back of his head before he grins and motions to the raven haired girl beside him. "Sakura, you already met Mitsuki at the party, but ...Well, Sasuke this is Mitsuki; she's my girlfriend!"

When Sakura's jaw drops open, Sasuke's brows raise again before a small smirk crosses his lips. "Your girlfriend?" Then he nods a bit to Mitsuki before introducing himself more completely. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"O-oh..!" Bowing slightly from the hip as she folds her hands into her lap, Mitsuki nods back before offering a bit of a smile. "You're the one he loves so much!"

One brow crooking, his eyes widening a bit as a huge drop of sweat forms on Sakura's head, Sasuke just stammers out. "Wh-what?"

Rubbing the back of his head, his eyes squinted typically, Naruto blushes a bit as he mutters. "...you know, like... a brotherly love...."

"Oh....I see...." Sasuke mutters, seeming a bit relieved as he rubs the back of his neck.

Smiling naively, Mitsuki nods again before putting out her arms in emphasis cutely. "You've been gone so long! I heard you were in town for a little before but... the two of you must have so much to catch up on..."

"Yeah, but.. I've got to report to the Hokage first to ... get her ruling on the situation at hand." The raven haired male explains. "We're just waiting on an escort."

"Well... why don't Mitsuki and me escort you then?" Naruto offers, putting out his hand. "It's just that those two can't leave their post and... hey, are those three guys dead or something?" The orange clad shinobi asks as if just noticing the three Sound nin that had followed Sasuke in.

"I don't think so." Sasuke returns simply before he nods and then looks up to the guards. "You don't have a problem with that, right?"

Shrugging, the guard just shakes his head. "I can't see why not. Sure, go ahead."

Now as the four walk on, Sasuke states to Naruto. "Any problem with taking a more... scenic route rather than going straight up Vine Street?"

"You're such a pretty girl. Why are you with Naruto of all guys? I mean you could probably get a Hyuuga if you tried, or at least someone nicer and smarter." Sakura asks from behind the two males making the raven haired girl blink in surprise.

Turning quickly and stopping, prompting the group to halt, Naruto practically pouts. "Aw c'mon, Sakura! I'm plenty nice!"

"I mean like 'nice young man'. Like Neji, or Shikamaru, or Sasuke. Not..." Seeming thoughtful as she shifts her weight onto one leg and puts her hands on her hips, she points out a finger to him. "A perverted young man who reads dirty magazines in the store and Jiraiya's dirty novels at home."

"Hey, I've been a perfect gentleman!" Naruto defends with a soft frown. _If that old pervy sage'd quit spying on us...!!_

"There's no need to talk her out of dating him." Sasuke offers a bit vaguely.

"You're right. He'll probably mess it up when he pushes her too hard for sex anyway." Waving a hand before blinking he eyes wide when she looks at Mitsuki. "You haven't already, have you?"

Blinking and giggling shyly and Naruto gacks out loud, Mitsuki just shakes her head as her face flushes deeply. "We haven't even kissed yet..." Making Sakura sweatdrop once more.

"Uh.. h-hey! So... how about... some ramen, huh??" Naruto offers with a bit of a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, actually. I've been running all night, and the attack happened right before dinner so I haven't eaten anything yet." Sasuke explains making Naruto blink.

"Man, how do you do it, Sasuke? I'd prolly be crippled right now.." Before he then just grins and slings his arm around Sasuke's neck, pumping a fist into the air. "Right! Next stop; Ichiraku ramen hut!!"

* * *

"It doesn't really look like the city has changed too much." Sasuke comments after lunch as they near the Yamanaka flower shop.

"It hasn't really..." Sakura agrees before letting out a soft sigh and a smile. "Mostly just the people I guess... I guess we're all growing up. Had to happen sometime."

"Yeah, in some ways. Your _personality_ matured, Sakura." Naruto offers with a sly grin making her blush suddenly and look at him before growling and gripping a fist.

"NARUTO--!" She calls before promptly punching him upside the head.

As the blonde smashes into the dirt road and twitches in pain, a razor-cut brunette steps from the flower shop curiously and looks up and down the street. When she sees Sakura she grins and rushes up, slinging her arms around the pink haired girl momentarily.

"I _thought _that was you!"

Blinking then smiling as she turns from Naruto to the female before her, Sakura just offers a nod before extending two fingers and her thumb out cutely in a self-assured pose with a wink. "Someone had to take care of Sasuke, he sure wasn't."

Turning quickly to look at Sakura, Sasuke blinks his eyes wide in sudden remembrance. _My mother... said the same thing about my father not long before..._

"Ah yes. The famous Sasuke Uchiha." Kiyoko grins, cutting in to the raven haired young man's thoughts as she puts one fist on her hip and points the other finger at him with a half accusing squint. "You better return the favor. I'll keep my eyes on you." Before putting her index and middle finger to her eyes and then pointing them both at Sasuke, who just blinks and raises a brow before the hazel eyed kunoichi just starts chuckling.

Blushing deeply as she chuckles and smiles, Sakura then becomes quiet before shyly reaching out to take the young Uchiha's hand. "I'm... sure he'll do a great job. I have even more faith in him now than I did before..." She states confidently making Mitsuki let out a soft sound almost akin to a swoon.

Smiling a bit, seeming suddenly almost wistful, Kiyoko then just nods. "Good... by the way, I'm mad at you. You were gonna leave me for a whole year without saying 'good-bye' or anything."

"I.... I was sort of caught up and under a lot of pressure... I'm really sorry..." the pink haired girl answers seeming less jovial now as she frowns sadly.

"Aww, it's okay.. I understand, it just made me pouty for a while. You were the only....friend I've had outside of my group for a while." She explains though a very slight blush works it's way onto her cheeks. _It's still pretty tough to ignore how attracted I am to her. But I can do it._

While Sakura falls silent, Naruto's eyes slowly start to widen before he blurts out. "Whoa! Kiyoko, you _like_ Sakura, don't ya??"

Snapping her eyes to Naruto as a bit of a deer in headlights expression comes to Kiyoko's face, her jaw drops slightly. "Wh-what??" _How in the hell did __he__ of all people...??_

"Don't be stupid, Naruto." Sakura almost whines as her hand clutches around Sasuke's tighter as a reaction and her face turns beet red, her other hand clenching into a tight fist. "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!"

"But... she's actin' the same way _I_ used to!" Naruto protests causing Kiyoko's face to flush fully and her eyes to widen.

_Shit... that's how..! _"I ....just... haven't... had a friend like Sakura for... a long time and... that's all..!"

"Well there's nothin' _wrong_ with it..." Naruto offers, putting out his hands as Sasuke twitches and grits his teeth more from the pressure on his hand brought on by Sakura's anger and embarrassment.

"Alright. Well, I _was_ helping Ino with some flower arrangements and... so I won't take up any more of your time!" The brunette offers quickly and a bit dismissively before skittering away back into the flower shop.


	46. Chapter 47: Getting to Know Her

While meditating alone, Neji's eyes open as he breaks his concentration. _Hinata must be held up ....with Daisuke. Hrm. _Getting a sense of someone nearby, the Hyuuga male turns thoughtful before activating his byakugan and it's vision acuities. It is then that he sees Haruka not far away and also alone. _That other girl that came to Konoha with Haruka is always around Naruto lately... Tenten isn't exactly desirable company and Lee is... well... completely intolerable without Rinsu. It's almost as if she's all I have now, and that's a bit of an overstatement. Still, this could be an opportunity to change that._ Standing on the log and hopping down, he lets his kakkei genkai relax and turns in the direction of the pink clad beauty before walking on.

Seeming almost to wander as she passes the Hyuuga compound, Haruka turns her head to a familiar aura nearby. Waiting a moment as her less-than-byakugan eyes stare on, she turns a bit casually when she notes it to be Neji, walking past another member of his clan. _...He's so different that Dai... ...I do like his style, even though I don't know him very well, but.. It's so difficult for me to even feel...crush-like feelings for anyone but Daisuke..._ Sighing as she closes her eyes, she begins to walk once more, the pink-clad young woman wraps her arms around one another to grip her elbows respectively.

Catching her glance, then seeing her continue on, Neji seems thoughtful a moment before he hastens his step slightly and speaks out towards her. "Wait a moment, Kanata-chan."

Turning and putting a hand on her hip, the heeled kunoichi raises a brow, shifting her weight slightly, making her hip protrude. "What is it, Neji-san?"

Folding his hands into his robe as he stops before her, he then offers carefully. "I'm curious, if you aren't currently engaged, would you mind joining me?"

Her eyes widening as a sudden flush spreads like a wild fire across her face, the pink clad young woman lets out a sound of surprise as she almost stumbles backwards and asks in a tone of surprise. "E-Ex_cuse_ me..??"

Blinking somewhat innocently, and raising a brow he then utters carefully. "...I... didn't think I was being _that_ forward... If.. you'd--"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but...how can you possibly think asking my hand, when I barely know you, _not_ to be forward??" She asks boldly, standing straight with a deep frown on her face. "I am not so easily swayed by your family's respectable--" But she freely silences herself when he lifts a hand, seeming intently expectant over his next words.

Clearing his throat as he blushes a bit, Neji then utters gently. "....What I meant was... if you are not currently engaged in some _activity_ would you mind joining me... for a walk, or to train or some other such... depending on what you'd find more enjoyable at the moment." Then looking up to notice her much stronger blush coupled with her hand to her cheek as she turns off. A small smirk grows on the Hyuuga's lips before he offers. "Quite an awkwardly interesting misunderstanding."

"..I am...so sorry..." She murmurs back meekly, keeping her hand to her cheek in an attempt to cool her burning face. "...I...I didn't mean to offend you, or...infer something negative about you or your kin..."

"No, I understand..." He returns and chortles slightly, folding his hands back into his sleeves again. "Your mind must have just ran away with itself for a moment." But Haruka just makes another sound of embarrassment, for a moment beginning to remind Neji of his own cousin. A bit of an awkward silence ensues, but the brunette breaks this by then offering. "I _am_ still curious about your abilities. I lost my opportunity to see them during the attack."

"My…abilities." She echoes, seeming a bit mused by the statement before seeming thoughtful. "I suppose…with me, what you see, is what you get." She states, an odd grin forming over her face. "If you know what you're looking for." A playful, almost seductively melodic quality couples her last words as they carry through the air, the wind blowing across the two and making their hair waft almost together.

Slowly grinning, only a bit, Neji points out somewhat smoothly. "The same could be said for myself, if you were to simply see 'a Hyuuga'. However…" Lowering his hands he continues. "We both know nothing is as it seems at first, and only upon delving deeper can we gain a full and true understanding of anything. This said, would you please join me? For lunch perhaps…"

Blinking at him in a bit of surprise, Haruka then slowly grins before it turns into a smirk and she shifts her weight onto one foot, lifting a hand to rest upon her hip. "..Are you flirting with me, Hyuuga-san?"

His brows raising as a slight sound of sudden shyness enters his tone, Neji then looks off slightly as he clears his throat. "I…well… I'm unsure how to answer that aside from… well… yes…"

Her smile becoming a bit sadder, she then turns away herself before letting out a sigh. "…You're handsome…from a good family…serious minded…interesting and skilled… What girl wouldn't want the chance to go out on a luncheon date with you…?"

Staring at her thoughtfully, Neji then offers. "If you're implying that… those are the reasons why, I can assure you; I make no habit of this. …In fact I've never."

"You misunderstand me. I truly am only naming off reasons why a young female would want to date you." She answers though still looking away from him as she still crosses her arms.

"However…" He utters urging.

"…I can't." She finishes with a soft sigh, adding as she turns towards him and closing her eyes. "…I'd be no good for you. You don't know me. You don't know what I've done. It would be wrong for me to take advantage of your ignorance."

"Then tell me." He states somewhat bluntly, before clarifying. "I know that you were once a missing nin. I have been curious exactly what it is that makes one …want to choose such a path; understandable that everyone can have their own reasons but…"

"…It's complicated." She answers, lifting her eyes with a sigh as she reaches up a hand to run her fingers through her hair almost casually, Haruka only shakes her head slightly. "Have you ever been in love? Or even thought that you were? I don't need details, just a simple yes or no will suffice."

Raising his brows a moment, Neji then offers simply with a small sigh. "No."

"You sound sad because of that fact." She offers, raising a brow.

"Perhaps. I have always been so involved in bettering my skills." He explains somewhat vaguely, folding his hands into his robe once more.

"Perhaps it is time to more evenly distribute your time and abilities." The raven haired young woman smirks in return.

Blinking slightly, a slight look of intrigue crosses Neji's face as his pale lavender eyes look to her and he asks, while attempting to hold back the slight coy grin that begins to develop on his features. "Oh?"

"Perhaps…" She echoes, folding her arms as a very subtle hue of pink comes to her yellow features and she turns slightly to hide it.

His grin perking a little more, Neji then only chortles once before offering. "Well then, for the moment, I'd like to spend some of my time having lunch, if you'll join me? I will cover the cost for both of us."

* * *

"Well hello, you two!" Jiraiya grins to Naruto and Mitsuki as they walk into the Ichiraku ramen hut.

"…Why do I think you're following us?" Naruto asks with a blink as they sit. Then looking up he waves a bit. "Hey, Daisuke!"

Turning and then grinning, Daisuke just waves. "Hey guys! What can I get ya?"

"The usual, two of 'em! I'm hungry-ttebayo!" Naruto pumps a fist before looking to Mitsuki.

Nodding as well, Daisuke looks to Mitsuki and grins almost devilishly. "Do you want naruto on your ramen, Mitsuki-chan?" prompting Jiraiya to suddenly blink, his eyes widening before he suddenly bursts into laughter.

Blinking at Jiraiya oddly, the raven haired girl only smiles at the brunette with a nod, folding her hands together sweetly. "Yes, please..! I love naruto! And it tastes really good."

Snorting through his nose before he's able to cover his mouth, Jiraiya cackles as Naruto starts to burn red, his eyes widening between the two. After a moment, the sanin calms and utters quickly, still trying to contain his laughter. "Girl's gotta have her protein."

"I thought naruto was made out of fish and rice…" Mitsuki answers innocently, blinking once again.

Clearing his throat and calming himself as well, Daisuke still grins before offering. "Well any kind of meat has protein." While Mitsuki just blushes for her ignorance, and Jiraiya wipes a tear away while calming to a chuckle.

"…you guys are…" Naruto mutters embarrassedly before he just sighs and squints. "That's what I get for being named after a food…"

While Mitsuki just kind of looks at Naruto and pouts, her eyes shine with worry that she's done something wrong.

"Or maybe your parents read Jiraiya-sama's book and wanted you to be a hero like he was." Daisuke offers, then making Jiraiya seem thoughtful and suddenly blink and set down his sake cup, looking thoughtful.

"Hmm…" _How could I forget? I am the one that named him, aren't I? _Turning to look at Naruto who meets his eyes for a moment, he then just grins. "I'd say they weren't far off from the truth."

Blinking a little at Jiraiya, Naruto just chuckles and grins a bit. "What? What's this all of the sudden?"

Turning to look at the Hokage mountain, Jiraiya then asks. "What do you know about the great Hokage?"

"Hn? …Well, just the standard things…" He returns with a shrug.

"What about the Fourth?" Jiraiya returns a bit mysteriously.

"Wasn't he a student of yours? And I know he sealed the kyubi in me…."

Raising a brow, Jiraiya blinks and turns to him. "Is that it?" Frowning a bit he turns away and sighs. "The Fourth also trained your teacher, Kakashi. He created the rasengan and--"

"Wait! I thought you said my _dad_ created the rasengan. So which is it?" Naruto shoots interrogatively, making Jiraiya and Daisuke face-fault.

Gasping and covering her mouth with both hands, Mitsuki calls out quickly. "Naruto, you really are super cool! You're destined to be Hokage, I know it! You're the Fourth Hokage's son!"

Blinking at Mitsuki, Naruto falls silent as his eyes widen, then looking at Jiraiya who rubs his own head and grins.

"Yep! Heheh… and, well, your godfather is, none other than," Turning with a sharp grin and a thumb jabbed at himself, Jiraiya adds. "your's truly! The Toad Sage Jiraiya!"

"…." Staring at Jiraiya, Naruto blinks again before looking around and then shaking his head. "Wait! If you knew all this time, why didn't you say anything before??"

Suddenly looking sheepish, the white haired man scratches the side of his nose as he looks off. "Well… I…. forgot… until just now when Daisuke, here, mentioned that thing about my book. It was a flop. Your parents were one of the only ones who liked it."

"Jiraiya-ojichan…." Naruto mutters before all but pleading. "You-you gotta tell me everything you know about them! My parents, my mom, my dad… Why did he seal the kyubi in me?? His only son! What happened to my mom!? Was she killed by the fox or…??"

"Alright, alright…" Jiraiya offers, putting up a hand. "We'll talk…"

Noticing the white robes of a Hyuuga, first, Daisuke calls forth in greeting while Neji pushes apart the half-curtain and steps in--followed by Haruka. Upon meeting eyes with the pink clad kunoichi, Daisuke's eyes widen and his face flushes. "H-Haru…." _Oh god… if she's tooling around with Neji, and she knows what happened last night…. _

Her eyes growing wide as well, Haruka's own face seems to turn a bit purple before she turns off quickly. "..daisuke…"

Blinking once, then furrowing his brows scrutinously between the two of them, the longer haired brunette asks quizzically. "Is there a problem?" _If they still harbor feelings toward each other… I won't tolerate either of us, Hinata or myself, being pulled around between them._

"…I feel ill…" Haruka admits before placing a hand in disgust over her mouth. "…"

Raising a brow, Neji glances to Haruka before his eyes narrow a bit as he looks at Daisuke and then sighs and turns quickly. "Well then, I won't expect you to suffer. We'll eat somewhere else." _Good. Merely a case of scorned lover syndrome. Daisuke, if you ever give Hinata reason to feel that way, I will kill you._

Chewing his lip and looking down a bit, Daisuke sighs worriedly. _This… this is bad… what the hell am I supposed to do now…?_


	47. Chapter 48: Two of a Kind

"Wh-what..??" Hinata blinks in surprise at Kiba as Team 8 walk down the main road in Konoha towards the training area.

"Yeah, that pigtail girl from the fire village." The Inuzuka recounts before turning thoughtful. "Mitsukake?" but Akamaru barks up at him and he snaps his fingers. "Oh yeah! Thanks, Akamaru. Mitsuki!"

Frowning gently, Hinata just stares at Kiba before she turns quickly and runs of the other direction. _Naruto… I won't give up yet…! I have to at least tell you how I feel…_

"Hinata?" Kiba calls but blinks, then turns to Shino. "Where'dya think she's goin'?"

Staring at the retreating Hyuuga female a moment, Shino offers no facial emotion as per usual before speaking. "A lost cause. Hm." _But perhaps not for me… It's a shame, Mitsuki has that wonderful butterfly jutsu but, this could open up my other prospect._

* * *

Blinking a bit at Hinata's question, Daisuke clears his throat somewhat nervously. "Oh… uh… th-they were… here earlier, but… they left… why? Is--" The rest of his statement is lost as she darts off again leaving him only to blink again and rub the back of his neck. _Uh… alright…I wonder what's up…_

* * *

"So then I told 'em, that the name Naruto was just something I picked up because I was eating ramen that day. Minato told me that'd he'd name ya after the hero in my book, regardless of where I got the name."

"Wow.." Naruto seems thoughtful before he just furrows his brows. "But it was just something you were eating that day… My name coulda been Tempura or Sashimi!"

Chuckling a bit, Jiraiya just grins. "Well aren't ya glad it's Naruto? So I said 'Well, since I named him, I guess that makes me his godfather'."

"And then you forgot…" Naruto sighs, and rubs the back of his head. "I hope I never get that senile…"

Twitching and pursing his lips slightly as Mitsuki giggles, Jiraiya 'hrmphs'. "It's not senility! Sometimes, when you're in hermitage, even important events can get lost. Trust me, the less you're around people, the harder it is to hold on to old memories; because you don't see any similar people to help you remember. Not to mention, without people to tell the stories to, you lose 'em too."

"Well you sure had _some_ kinda stories to tell people. That's why Make-out Paradise is so popular now." Naruto points out and Jiraiya chuckles slightly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'da liked to keep writing books like the first one, but it didn't sell hardly at all. So to cover the deficit I was in cuz of it, I had to sex up the sequel."

"NARUTO…!!" A familiar voice calls out suddenly, and when the three turn towards it, they see Hinata running down the road, looking up desperately at the blonde.

Raising his brows, Jiraiya then grins. "Uh oh. See ya later, Naruto." Before he suddenly takes off into the distance, leaving Naruto to blink oddly before turning to Hinata again.

"Hinata? What's wrong??"

As she approaches, the Hyuuga female pants softly as she comes to a stop, then shakes her head, gripping her fists tightly together as she all but tunes the other raven haired girl out at his side. "When I watch you, I feel strong, like I can do anything, that even I am worth something. I used to always cry and give up...I nearly went the wrong way...but you...you showed me the right way...I was always chasing you...wanting to overtake you...I just wanted to walk with you...I wanted to be with you... you changed me! Your smile saved me! I don't want to run away anymore! Because I-- love you..." Her resolve wanes slightly before she stands straight and looks up at him hopefully, though she now seems to notice Mitsuki as the other girl makes a soft sound, then turns slowly to Naruto.

His eyes widening, Naruto just stares at Hinata in shock as the two girls watch him expectantly. As the surprise begins to wear off after a moment, the blonde blinks and takes a step back. _Oh man… I knew this was gonna come up at some point… ever since Asuma clued me in… _Almost reeling a moment, he finally straightens and rubs the back of his neck as a somewhat guilty look comes over his face and he sighs. "Um.. Hinata I… I uh…" Scratching his nose a moment, his eyes held down, he sighs again. "I mean… you're my friend, I…" Swallowing once, his brows furrow gently and then he utters. "…I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say, except I… h-have a girlfriend…"

Bowing her head as her face curls painfully, it takes a moment before she lifts her tearful face, but smiles at him lovingly as she asks softly. "…then…will she make you happy…Naruto…?"

Blinking a little, Naruto slowly, almost cautiously, offers his own smile back before stating simply. "…Yeah."

Trying to control a soft sob, the young Hyuuga only nods and bows slightly before sighing and, maintaining her smile, offers sweetly. "Then…I only hope that she does… Because I… I really just want you to be happy, Naruto…" With this, she turns to start back down the road slowly, only allowing her face to crack slightly once she's a bit farther down the way.

Turning away after a moment, Naruto suddenly blinks and snaps his head around in every direction. "Wh-what the..? Mitsuki!? Where'd you go??"

"She went that way!" Jiraiya pipes in, motioning out west.

Raising his brows curiously at Jiraiya, Naruto then just nods before seeming thoughtful and asking. "How'd I do?"

Seeming surprised, Jiraiya rubs his chin. "Huh… well… not too bad, I guess." Then he grins. "Now it'd take _real _skill to try and juggle 'em both."

Blinking up at Jiraiya, Naruto just stares incredulously before he shakes his head. "Nah. I already know someone else who's interested in Hinata. That's why I was so surprised, I thought they were.. Y'know…"

"Oh really? Well, whatever works. Well! You better get going. Want a butterfly net?"

* * *

Moving silently, Gaara approaches Rinsu from where she sits at the edge of the training area; in the tree line. He does not speak until almost directly behind her, at which point he says simply. "Betrayal is a terrible thing, isn't it?"

"..Yeah…" She answers sadly, seeming unsurprised as she plays with a dead, fallen leaf with a sigh. "I'm used to it, though. …The more it happens, the more I learn to depend on them less…"

"I know the feeling all too well." The kazekage offers as he leans against a tree and slinks to a seated position. "But the more you begin to rely on yourself, the harder it gets to overcome loneliness. You stand in your own way."

"I'd rather do that, than dishonor myself by constantly being with man after man." She answers with a frown before pulling her knees up to her chest. "…Most men don't understand it's not my fault. That I don't do anything _wrong… _It's like it's my fault, if for no other reason, than because I'm a bad judge of character or something…"

"You can't possibly know everything about a person; no matter how long you've known them. They might always be hiding something." He offers while the brunette before him begins bowing her head into her knees. Seeming thoughtful, he looks off out of the trees. "I, too, have given myself blindly, hoping to gain love in return. But what will you do now?"

"…I don't know… I feel a little lost… Not the first time, mind you, but…" She murmurs into her lap, reaching up one hand to run her fingers through her hair.

"I've heard many rumors and excuses to this story. They drift around Konoha daily. I've come to the conclusion, in what I know of that man, that whether he meant to or not is irrelevant; he was weak, in whatever means, and allowed himself to be corrupted, even if only for a moment." Turning to her again, Gaara then offers. "I speak from my own past when I say, that your strength must come from the ability to shut out your heart from pain. For people like us, it will always be a constant."

"Well I don't mean to be impertinent or anything…" She states waving her hand a bit as she lifts her head before sighing and continuing. "But it's a lot harder for girls to shut out emotions than it is guys. Though we do have some really beautiful spite. And we can be even more bitter than a lemon."

"Hm." Is the only sound he offers before looking out into the valley again and falling silent once more. "Revenge… I've taken it plenty of times… Every assassin that has ever attempted to take me, has failed. In the end, the final straw for me was someone, the one person I cared for the most. …He failed as well and met the same fate. Eventually, you'll close off or surrender to the emotional wounds. Either way, which ever happens, it will be a shame."

"Why do you say it will be a shame?" She questions, sniffing once and lifting a hand to wipe her face before tilting her head towards him quizzically, seeming interested in his story. "If I turn out like you, or I… go the other direction, it would be bad either way, why?"

Angling his eyes downward slightly, Gaara remains silent for a moment as a thoughtful and somewhat sad expression enters them. "I only ever wanted to be like everyone else. I wanted to be around the other children, to have fun… instead… I was feared, and though that fear brought respect, I still never had any friends. And only recently, after years of sacrificing myself have the people I had since given up on come to actually care about me. Even so, being the way I am, I can't appreciate it fully. Being like me is not a good thing."

"Why were they afraid of you?" She asks innocently with a frown, scooting towards him slightly.

The red haired young man's eyes flick once noticing her movement though he doesn't make this obvious. "Because of what I am--or was. Before I was even conceived, my father had an idea to create a weapon… and I _was_ that weapon. My grandmother sealed the Ichibi inside me, and my mother's energy kept me alive. She was the one who named me Gaara. After they realized that I couldn't be controlled, I was dubbed as a failed experiment. Once they found that they weren't powerful enough to kill me, it turned into what I just explained." Turning to her again, Gaara points out. "With my power, in the middle of a desert, I was nearly unstoppable. With your power, in the middle of this forest, it's the same."

Blushing a bit as she looks ahead, the brunette looks down slightly before she sighs. "Sometimes I don't think it's fair. I'm a twin, you know." She points out, twirling a finger in her hair. "Senka's older than me… she made sure I came out first because she was protecting me… she's always protected me… but when I was younger, I used to think it wasn't fair that I came out like this and she didn't. But now that I'm older I think I realize that…" Smiling at him a bit sweetly, she offers sadly. "I think the reason she's always protecting me…is because I protected her first…and took all of this onto me…" Looking forward once more, she sighs as a breeze flows over the two, playing in her hair. "…She's so…Senka is so…" Sighing and closing her eyes, she smiles sadly. "She found the love of her life, and lost him all in the same year. …It's funny, how you can envy and feel sorry for that same statement…"

At this, the kazekage turns quiet again. _I wouldn't know anything about that… but to imagine it, I… don't know what would become of me if something like that happened…_

"…I hope someday, I can find someone…to really love me…and be faithful…" The brown eyed young woman says wistfully, closing her eyes and leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

Watching Rinsu and remaining quiet a moment longer, Gaara then looks up again before changing the subject. "I have a feeling things will be going from bad to worse soon, here, in Konoha. Naruto loves this place, so if I can help, I will."

"What do you mean? How do you know?" She asks, lifting her head to frown at him quizzically.

"Since we left the Sound village half in ruin, I'll say that Orochimaru sending that kunoichi last night was a warning." Gaara offers easily. "And with the fact that he was able to do such with only one person… he will not need much force to launch a true assault."

"He was testing the leaves, so to speak, huh…?" She asks with a frown before bumping her head back and looking up. "If ole' snake in the grass wants a war, I guess we'd better be ready, huh?"

"At the same time, I'm worried--What if this was to draw my attention and then launch an assault on Sunagakure? For this reason, however, I've decided to send my brother back there. However, with that guy… Sasuke…he's more likely to attack here." Gaara points out with a small frown.

"Sasuke… He's a pretty messed up guy, huh?" Rinsu asks, lifting one leg slightly.

"I don't know much about him. I only know that he used to be one of Copy-cat Kakashi's students and he left Konoha to gain power through Orochimaru. That's only what I know through Naruto. Konoha has been very secretive about the entire thing."

"Well… What can we do to make sure nothing happens?" The wood jutsu nin asks with a bit of concern. "I'll be honest; I don't care a whole lot about this village. But Naruto… He's a great guy, and I've gotten to like him since I got here."

"I owe him a great deal." Gaara says in agreement before then asking. "We should talk to your Hokage, and use your wood release jutsu to turn the forest against the sound when they come."

"Mmm… There's actual jutsu for the wood release, but… for some reason, I always do better when I just…want something." She offers, biting her bottom lip.

Watching her a moment, seeming almost confused for a moment, Gaara just blinks before asking. "What do you mean? A… free-style technique?"

"Yeah, sorta." Rinsu replies with a nod. "I do best when I just…do it. Sometimes, I don't even think about it. Others…like, when I'm really mad, or hurt, it almost gets out of control…" She murmurs, rubbing a hand along her arm thoughtfully. "I…I've never told anyone that before…"

Watching her a moment more, with the attentive eyes of a kage, Gaara then asks almost boldly, but quietly. "…Are you… one like Naruto and myself? There are nine in total, after all…"

"…I don't think so… People say I've got some…freaky strong version of the First's cells in me, because my parents were injected, and then I was, too, and then…all these other things…" She responds with a gentle frown. "…But then again, a lot of people…aren't sure what to make of me… And there's more than just the nine, you know." The brunette offers, turning to him with a smile and a point. "Those nine are just the strongest."

"You're talking about the difference between _the _tailed beasts, and then regular demons." Gaara points out simply.

"There were more than just the main nine tailed beasts." Rinsu retorts almost playfully, wagging a finger at him almost scoldingly. "You're not accounting for the Twelve demon beasts. I thought the Kazekage would know these things. Hehe"

"I know about the nine, in part of that ritual, that I died for. Those are the only ones I was really concerned over for you." He returns somewhat mysteriously before he only sighs and closes his dark rimmed eyes a moment. "I suppose I can say… at least I can sleep now… Before that, every time I slept I was afraid that Shukaku would possess me and destroy my village. And then with the Akatsuki to contend with… I feel it's way more trouble than anyone needs to deal with."

"…Hey! Why would you be _concerned_ over me?" She suddenly asks urgently, squinting gently as she still smiles.

Blinking innocently, Gaara's face remains sealed behind his armour though his eyes turn sheepish before he utters. "……..As I said, far too much trouble for anyone to deal with….."

"Uh-huh. Su-u-re." The kunoichi giggles, narrowing her eyes playfully. "Anything you say, Mister Big-Kazekage-sama. Hehehe" With this, she reaches over, gently pushing his shoulder.

Blinking at her again, Gaara seems confused again for a moment before he looks off silently in his own embarrassment.

Giggling and pushing his arm now, the shorter nin continues to smile before trying to bite to back on her bottom lip. "You know…I think you're people…have the right idea about you now…"

Seeming curious, Gaara raises his brows before asking softly. "Hm?"

"Intelligent, handsome, wise, considerate… You make a good leader." The long haired young woman says with a wink before slowly moving to stand and offering him her hand.

Blinking up at her innocently, Gaara then turns thoughtful again before taking her hand somewhat sheepishly and standing. "I just do the best that I can, and hope everyone is alright." Then pausing a moment to look around he asks. "Are we… going to the palace now?"

"No.. I just thought you should be standing." She stands oddly before her smile fades and she turns to look out into the trees. "…Someone's coming; and I don't recognize them."

Blinking a bit, Gaara frowns before crouching and putting his hand to the ground, channeling his chakra through the dirt to get a feeling for the chakra moving along it.

"…Some guy in black, with a…weird looking red mask…" Rinsu utters, her eyes seeming glossy and the irises almost emerald green as she lays a hand on the nearby tree.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Gaara stands straight and moves up directly behind Rinsu, close enough that they nearly touch. The ground shifts slightly beneath their feet as he uses his power to begin influencing it. He asks, almost in her ear. "Black ops?"

"Don't think so.." She answers, shaking her head as she moves back against him slightly, narrowing her eyes slightly. "…He's alone; but moving pretty fast."

"Any markings?" The kazekage asks, and when she shakes her head, he frowns a bit deeper. The two wait quietly before she reaches behind herself to touch his hip in warning seconds before the figure of Tobi runs past them in the main road and the female whispers. "There's someone over head, too… I didn't notice them until now… Umm… Blonde guy with freaky hair and a black cloak with…red clouds?"

Blinking, Gaara's eyes widen before he quickly wraps his arms around Rinsu and the earth beneath them raises up onto a hovering disc held up by his chakra. "Akatsuki." Is all he says before, while remaining within the trees, he begins guiding them back towards Konoha.


	48. Chapter 49: Who are youWhy're you here?

"Are you sure Gaara and his people left already hm?" Deidara asks with a soft frown as he lands is bird right outside the gates of Konoha, within the lines of the trees. "And both the Hokage and Kakashi are away hm?"

"Yep! Plus, I double checked that whole thing with Orochimaru. His nin girl got in here, smooth sailing. I figure if he can do it with just one girl at night, we can do it with even less of a problem at dusk. Especially with your skill, Deidara-senpai." Tobi answers proudly, making the blonde shrug slightly.

"Alright then. We're here for Naruto and the girl hm?" The taller Akatsuki asks, to which Tobi just nods. "Let's focus on the kunoichi first. If we can recruit her then we can use her skills to try and defeat the kyubi, hm."

"That's a great idea! Alright! Let's go!" Tobi pumps a fist into the air, making his senior colleague twitch.

"Don't you know the meaning of subtlety?"

"Uh… Not really." Tobi responds, turning to the blonde who grumbles lowly before snatching out quickly to lock the taller man into a tight headlock.

"It means be quiet before we're discovered before it's time, hm!" his grip tightening onto the masked man until he has trouble breathing.

"…d-dei..dara… senp-ai I… can't.. breathe…." Tobi chokes out to which the blonde retorts.

"This'll keep you quiet then, hm?"

* * *

Sighing deeply and putting her head in her hand, Tsunade frowns deeply. _This is the last thing we needed…_ "Two of them…?"

"They usually come in twos." Gaara states and then frowns. "Whether there is more than that… I have no idea."

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Shizune charges in. "Tsunade-sama! Oh…! Kazekage-sama…"

While the two kage look to Shizune, and Gaara nods slightly, Tsunade asks. "Is it the Akatsuki, Shizune?"

Frowning gently, then shaking her head, the younger woman sighs. "…Danzo is missing…"

"What??" Standing quickly, a look of worry and anger flashes through Tsunade's brown eyes and Gaara continues to frown before he looks to Rinsu knowingly.

"…Oh! …Oh crap.. Umm…" The young woman murmurs to herself with a frown to Gaara before turning to Tsunade and offering hopefully. "I can fix the Akatsuki at least! One less problem, you know?"

Raising her brows at Rinsu, Tsunade's hands come to rest on her hips. "Alright… What do you need?"

Smiling brightly in pride, the girl only winks as her eyes flash to green and she lifts her hands, turning towards the window. "Nothing, Tsunade-hime. Nothing at all…" A few minutes go by before Rinsu frowns gently, then narrows her eyes and grits her eyes. Another few moments go by before she whimpers once and there's a few resounding explosions within the village, though a bit far away, followed by a few loud calls and screams, though sounding of surprise.

Frowning softly, Gaara turns quickly and leaves the room, rushing from the palace now carrying his gourd on his back. The ground beneath him lifts on a sand disc and he begins scouting quickly for Deidara. _I know it's you… It's time for me to take revenge…_

But by the time the Kazekage reaches the area of the explosions down the main road, his eyes see a tangle of vines, their roots outside of the village, moving towards the main palace.

Bypassing this tangle, he continues scouring for the blonde Akatsuki member to no avail and frowns deeply. Frowning deeply, he continues his search and only succeeds in finding a weak spot in the ground just outside the village. Furrowing his brows quizzically, the kazekage reaches down to touch the dirt. _It's the consistency of a very fine sand… You're under ground, aren't you? _Fueling some of this sand with his own chakra, Gaara then pushes it into the hole and continues deeper and onward, flowing through the hole after the personal chakra he feels within.

Moments go by before Tobi can feel the ground beginning to form down around him and he is pushed up through the middle of the street held inside a giant sand fist. "…Crap, Deidara-senpai is gonna be pissed…"

Stepping up, with a few leaf jonin, Gaara's arms remain crossed as he glowers up at Tobi.

Looking around himself, Tobi then chuckles a little before he says mysteriously. "You know the terrible thing about moles? They dig under ground and can even mess with building foundations."

As the leaf jonin suddenly start talking back and forth about an evacuation, Gaara continues to stare up at Tobi who only returns his gaze. After a moment, the Kazekage speaks. "What do you want?"

"A private audience; with the hokage, Kakashi Hatake and the kunoichi from Otagakure."

* * *

"He also wishes that his team mate not be involved in the event that he is captured." Gaara explains to Tsunade as he keeps Tobi tightly wrapped in sand.

Watching Tobi a moment, Tsunade then sighs. "Well the girl is still in serious condition, I don't think that part will be possible."

"Look, I can bust out of here now, if you'd rather. Or… You can do what I said, and I can…help you." She states vaguely, turning off slightly. "Information is worth much more than money."

Sighing gently, Tsunade utters as she picks up a phone. "…Let me call the hospital first.."

* * *

"Kakashi said it was in here. Friend of his was an Uchiha..." Daisuke utters as Senka nods slightly, frowning gently as she opens a large tile from under a mat in the Uchiha main house.

"Well… Since there aren't any other ones, I guess, aside from Sasuke and Itachi, you're pretty much all that's left; especially with Kiyoko wanting nothing to do with it." "She states, pushing it out of the way and jumping down into the underground area.

Following after his team leader, Daisuke shrugs before walking to a set of scrolls. Taking one down he sets down the small oil lamp he carries and begins looking it over. "…It's a family tree. Look; Kazuki Uchiha is listed as deceased. Do you think they actually sent someone to kill him, or just presumed him dead?"

"Probably sent somebody." She states simply and almost assuredly as she crosses her arms and leans against a wall, slumping down to the floor.

Setting this scroll aside, he picks up the next one and begins to peruse it. "Family history.. I'll come back to that…" The next scroll he opens, he makes a thoughtful sound over. "Here. This one is explaining the levels of the sharingan……….." Reading to himself, Daisuke's face slowly goes from curious, to further concerned before he finally sighs. "…Okay, I officially can't really blame Kiyoko. She could never do half of this stuff anyway. Hell, by the way this scroll talks I'm basically backed up. The first one comes just through stress. Stress through training, or however. The second tomoe opens when you witness something traumatic…because it enlightens a darker part of the mind." Pausing a moment, thoughtfully, he then mutters. "…I guess we know how that happened…" Then shaking his head he offers. "This third one… it has to be obtained due to the death of someone important to the user." Scratching his head a moment, Daisuke frowns. "It's almost like I'm… backed up."

"Well, sounds like you need training then." The brunette female offers with a smirk. "Lots…and lots…of very, very hard…training."

"It also says that continued use has an adverse affect on the user's natural ability to see." He mutters as his eyes squint a moment. They then open quickly and snap back toward the opening above them. "You actually hear someone… moving around this time, right…?"

"I sure hope so…" Senka answers as she jumps to her feet, pulling her katana quickly from her back. "Wanna hide behind me just incase it's a pissed off ancestor? Heh."

Peering at her a moment, Daisuke just snorts. "They'd probably only be pissed because you're down here."

"They can get over it." She retorts, moving up against the wall and holding her katana slightly downward while Daisuke blows out the oil candle, thrusting them into darkness.

In the dark, the sound of metal on metal rings out several times before twin sounds of pain echo in the dark.

_Shit!_ Daisuke's eyes widen as he quickly reaches into his pocket for a box of matches. Even in the low light, providing enough for them to see the form of Sasuke, with Senka's sword stabbed shallowly into his right shoulder as he stabs his just as shallowly into hers.

"Sasuke!" Senka states suddenly in surprise, withdrawing her blade and taking a few quick steps back.

Still keeping his weapon posed, Sasuke questions incredulously, at the same moment as Daisuke.

"What are you doing here?" Causing the two a shared glance before the brunette chunin grunts once and drops the match, shaking out his hand.

"Gh! Damnit…"

"I thought you were in prison." Senka states into the darkness, the sound of something tapping fabric resounding in the three's acute ears.

"I was, until Orochimaru staged a prison break." The Uchiha explains before he sighs and grunts. "That's regardless to the point. Get out--"

"Have you checked in yet? Can't just be wandering around you know." She cuts in, having little regard for his words.

"Yeah, besides, we have permission to be here." Daisuke offers, feeling Sasuke's eyes on him before asking directly.

"From _who_?? This place, and the knowledge within is reserved specifically for only those of the Uchiha line!"

"Like I said, we have permission to be here." Daisuke repeats.

"He's a little dense, isn't he?" Senka questions with a soft chuckle, as the three still bathed in darkness, though their eyes are almost fully adjusted.

"…I didn't believe it at first either. What gives him any reason to?" The brunette male returns.

"To be honest, I thought he was smarter than you." Senka states, making Daisuke grunt defensively. "Though I'll admit, a lot less trusting."

Looking back and forth a moment, Sasuke then frowns. "This is a trick… or a joke! Either way, I don't appreciate it--"

"If you want, go ask Kakashi. Or maybe Tsunade-hime. Though I bet they're probably both busy. Either way, you're kinda getting in our way." Senka states, waving a hand in the dark. "Don't be so freaked out, I'm not even reading anything."

"Here, you won't even have to go that far." Daisuke offers helpfully, lightning another match and using it to light his lamp again. He then closes his eyes, focuses for a moment, and opens them again, revealing his single opened tomoe.

His eyes widening slightly, Sasuke's three tomoe'd eyes look back into Daisuke's disbelievingly for a moment. "How is this… possible? You're my same age, I would have remembered you."

"He didn't live in town." Senka offers, only now moving to sheathe her blade at her back.

Glancing at Senka, Sasuke then seems thoughtful before he shakes his head. "By that logic, there could be …dozens of Uchiha still alive outside of Konoha."

Raising his brows, and letting the tomoe in his eyes close again, Daisuke offers. "Come to think of it, there's at least four others. I'm the oldest of six. And yeah, seriously Sasuke? The way I know Senka, you could let her _carry_ this stuff and she wouldn't read it." Then looking to the older brunette he grins almost cattily. "As long as you didn't tell her she wasn't allowed." Which only prompts her to stick out her tongue and grin with another soft chuckle.

"Smart ass…"

"…You said you're the oldest of six… What kind of ninja training do your siblings have?" Sasuke asks curiously to which Daisuke sighs and shakes his head.

"None. My stepfather has a personal disliking for ninja. I won't bother going into detail, it's just… stupid." Daisuke mutters, shaking his head.

Blinking a bit, Sasuke then sighs. "I see…"

"Three brothers, one sister; aside from Kiyo." Daisuke adds before grinning slightly. "I figured you were probably gonna ask that next."

"…We should talk. I want to know more about this person. Because right now, he's doing all of us an injustice by keeping those kids away from their real potential." Sasuke mutters thoughtfully, his usually hostile nature completely diffused.

"He won't stop." Senka offers in warning, putting a hand on her hip. "The only thing that would do those kids any good would be to take them out of the situation."

Blinking again, this time at Senka, a slow smirk starts to grow on Sasuke's face. "We could do that.."

"I would help." She offers simply, throwing up a hand.

"Hell, so would Kiyoko and Rinsu." Daisuke agrees, nodding slightly.

"We'll have to plan for this, all the loose ends involved. Kidnapping is still highly illegal, and if anything _is_ leaked back to Konoha, it'll give us a _bad_ precedence." The Uchiha male speaks thoughtfully.

* * *

Looking up from where he sits, Kakashi slowly stands as Tsunade and Gaara escort the captive Tobi into the hospital room.

"Y'know… to do this properly, I'm going to need at least partial control of my hands." The red masked nin states before he suddenly becomes quiet, looking down at the half-conscious kunoichi. "How… did that happen?"

"She's recovering from the effects of Orochimaru's cursed mark." Tsunade explains as Kakashi stares on inspecting. "Her cells are trying to repair the erosion it's done to her body."

"I see…" He states before turning off with a sigh. "I fought for a long time to get her out of Orochimaru's grasp. But I suppose, in the end, maybe the two of you really are meant to be together." With that, he chuckles light-heartedly, though a certain amount of bitterness is carried along with it before he offers simply. "Sure makes the last years of my life seem like a waste."

Furrowing his brows slightly, Kakashi still seems skeptical as he inspects this man from a distance from his hair, singular eye opening, and his black and metallic attire. "…Who….are you…?" _The way he's talking, he reminds me of …him… but there's no way he could be._

Turning to Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja can almost feel the odd smile invade upon him. "You already know, you just don't want to believe it. Your mind is working against you. But I guess I can see why. Still… At a time like this, what would one more ghost from your past be?"

"Gaara, I think that you can release at least one of his hands now." Tsunade offers making the kazekage furrow his brow a moment before slowly pulling his sand back from Tobi's left hand up to the shoulder.

Stepping a bit closer, Kakashi continues to stare. "Hm. But why would you… ally yourself with someone like them? If it really is you?"

"It's because… of who I used to be." He explains quizzically.

* * *

"Sasuke, you know anything about this?" Daisuke asks while he and Senka make further plans on the kidnapping plot. "'The eternal sharingan grants the user everlasting life. However, the price for such power involves taking the eyes of one's blood brother. The two must have obtained the mangekyou sharingan. This process is not fatal, but will render the sacrifice blind for the rest of their life."

Blinking a bit, and turning to look at Daisuke, Sasuke frowns. "Eternal life..? I've never read that one… but if that's true, then.. Could it be one of the reasons my brother pushed me to obtain it?"

Raising his brows at Sasuke, Daisuke then shrugs before he goes back to reading.


	49. Chapter 50: Secrets Explained

"…Madara Uchiha?" Kakashi's brows shoot up as he stares in disbelief.

Tobi nods. "The eternal life that the sharingan offers is not unlike the eternal life of a phoenix; it's the reason Uchiha are all so adept with fire release jutsu. The coined phrase that all Uchiha have a 'fire in their belly' comes from the phoenix flame harnessed in our sharingan at full maturity. So, when Madara Uchiha died I was reincarnated as Obito."

"And after Obito died…" Kakashi offers leadingly, to which Tobi shakes his head.

"I … I can't even fully remember myself how it happened. But after a long blackout, I found myself on the surface. I forgot my life as Obito and remembered my past self; Madara."

Blinking again, then slowly sitting down, Kakashi falls silent again. _My entire world has been turning upside-down ever since…My mind is reeling…_

"Kakashi? Are you alright?" Tsunade asks curiously, and Tobi gives another invisible smile.

Turning to Gaara, Kakashi then asks. "Hokage-hime…"

"Hm?" Raising her brows and then seeming thoughtful, she looks to Gaara and nods slightly. "…Go ahead."

Frowning softly, Gaara grants Tobi the use of both of his hands, but continues to keep his sand wrapped around him from the waste down.

Taking a deep breath, the red masked man shakes out his arms in a slightly humorous manner before dusting them off and then sighs again, turning to Kakashi once more. "You really wanna be sure? Once you know, there's no going back."

Watching Tobi for a moment, Kakashi sighs softly, closes his eye, and then nods slowly before opening it again.

Reaching up both hands to the back of his head, Tobi slowly pulls the near stocking-cap mask away, pulling it down away from his face to reveal an obviously Uchiha male with semi-short black spiky hair. His left eye is covered with a cloth eye-patch which seems slightly sunken in. His right eye stares with reddened iris with three black tomoe surrounding his pupil. His features are oddly not that far from Naruto's own though a bit more rugged with differences that note his last name's heritage.

"Obito.." Kakashi says carefully, as if saying the name too loudly would awaken him from a dream state. Then he shakes his head again. "…Seeing you again is unreal.."

"I'll bet you said the same thing to her." The Akatsuki member states, jabbing his thumb with a sly grin toward the barely conscious Rin before he turns to her and his smile fades. "…So…Finally realized what a great girl she was, huh? …But I guess she's a woman now, isn't she?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi utters. "Yeah… finally…" Then lowering his hand he opens his eyes from a casual squint. "What are you going to do now?"

"Still thinking about it." He answers back a bit aloofly as he tries to step forward but is held fast by Gaara's sand and he only stills himself, the brunette kunoichi still out of arm's reach.

"I'm not fully convinced yet." Gaara states boldly. "Corpses have been used as puppets by the Akatsuki before. Even if he isn't a puppet, I can never fully trust an organization that was responsible for my death."

"I'll be honest with you," Tobi states, though an odd coldness is carried in his tone. "I've been doing a lot of things over the past years I might not be exactly proud of, but I don't regret any of it. It was all for her sake and I would give my life for her. And if it wasn't for her sake, it was for the sake of something to harm Orochimaru in some way. You can have detest for my methods, but don't question my reasons." Turning away and sighing, he shakes his head. "They're more selfless than most. People who break the rules are trash--"

"--But people who betray their friends, are worse than trash." Kakashi finishes, then offering a small grin.

Turning back to Kakashi, and seeming almost surprised for a moment, the other male then only smiles brightly before nodding. "Through everything that ever happened, I've only ever felt like I had two friends and anyone associated with the Akatsuki should have been very careful to never purposefully kill or maim either of them and to avoid it at all costs. That was the best I could do."

Lifting his nose a bit, his arms still crossed, Gaara stays quiet while mostly seeming undaunted. Then he slowly lifts the sand away from Tobi and narrows his eyes slowly. "I imagine you'll leave this place alive, and when you do, give a message to your new friend; when it comes time for our rematch, I'll be well prepared."

"Deidara is no friend of mine." Tobi half chokes, half laughs as he waves a hand at Gaara dismissively and walks up to Rin and stops at her side. "But I get your point…" He starts to reach out to touch her face before his hand shakes and stops followed by him looking to his hand with a soft frowns. It's only then that he lifts his hand slightly and uses the other to pull his glove off revealing the ring that once belonged to Sasori as well as blackened nails. Slowly slipping his ring from his finger he holds it tightly in his still gloved hand before bending down and caressing a bit of hair from her forehead. "…I started to wonder… if I'd ever see your face again… anywhere but my dreams…"

Watching Tobi for a moment, Kakashi's usually nearly expressionless eye gives off a slightly melancholy look before becoming neutral once more. _Why do I almost feel … guilty?_

As Rin begins to shift slightly, Tobi quickly draws his hand away before turning off and nodding as he pulls his mask back on. "Well! I've got work to do. Gotta make sure Deidara thinks I was trying to capture her and that blonde kid, you know."

Giving a somewhat mischievous look, Kakashi offers almost like a cat to a mouse. "I can help you with that, you know."

"Heh! Bring it on; if you can find me." The masked man answers back boldly before waving slightly and flickering out of existence.

Raising his brows, Kakashi sighs. "Yep. He's definitely both Obito and Madara Uchiha." Sparing a glance to Rin, Kakashi turns fondly thoughtful before darting away.

* * *

"Tobi! There you are…" Deidara almost barks as he glides down next to the black haired nin. "I see you escaped the vines, also hm."

"Barely. I saw the girl, but she was heavily guarded. Where were you?" He asks, crossing his arms. "Plus, it looks like the Copy Cat Ninja and the Hokage came back early. They could cause issues…"

"I see… and where was I, hm? I was dodging living vines for the sake of my life! Did you remember to plant the bombs I gave you hm?" The shorter male asks expectantly.

"Uh… Oops! Heheheh…" He answers, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. _I swear, people better appreciate the crap I go through…_

His eye widening, then flashing in anger, Deidara frowns. "Oops?? Like you just _forgot??_ You make me waste my energy creating brilliant art, and then you don't even see that it's put to good use!? _I'll_ put it to good use!" Forming a hand seal, the clay still on Tobi's person suddenly explodes, launching him into the air and off into the distance.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE!!!!"

* * *

"You really said that..?" Mitsuki asks as she leans up against Naruto suddenly, her eyes wide with interest as she places her hands onto his chest with a bright, sweet smile.

Blinking innocently, then smiling he nods. "Yeah! I really said that. Heh.."

Her eyes dancing, she then leans up, quickly, pressing her lips against his lovingly. Her chest shifts onto his own, much broader one as her hands linger on his chest, slowly curling up onto his shoulders.

One arm slipping around Mitsuki's waist, Naruto returns the kiss gratefully for a moment. Then, as the raven haired kunoichi shifts her hips once, excitedly, against him, a voice cuts in teasingly.

"Hey, get a room." making Mitsuki jump suddenly, tightening in on herself frigidly as she blushes down to her belly button.

Jumping as well, Naruto whirls quickly, a hint of agitation in his eyes before he sees Shikamaru's smirking face. "Huh? Shikamaru?" His eyes squinting he points accusingly. "We weren't even doin' _half_ the stuff you do with Senka!"

Flinching a bit, and grunting in surprise, Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck. "…You little voyeur..! I was gettin' you back for the way you used to tease me and Temari-san." Then putting a hand on the back of his hip, he asks. "I know you got an in with the Lady Hokage, so I was wonderin' if you've heard about anything goin' on."

"Goin' on…?" Naruto echoes and then rubs his head before shaking it. "Why?"

"Well, cuz my old man left out early this morning. Normally I wouldn't think twice about it, 'cept for the fact that Choji and Ino's dads are both still in the village." Then he sighs and shrugs a bit. "Well, I'll stop buggin' ya then. Later." He then turns to walk off, waving up above his head.

Grinning half-heartedly, he just waves back. "Heh… yeah, later…" _Damnit, at this rate I'm never gonna get anywhere with her!_

* * *

"…I had a dream…" Rin murmurs softly as evening settles over Konoha up towards the white haired nin that sits by her side. "…It was…a nice dream…"

"Oh? What about?" Kakashi asks with a small grin.

"…Obito." She answers with a soft sigh. "..He was…saying things…it was garbled and I couldn't hear, but then, he came to me, and…started saying all these romantic things…then, he left… It was really…weird…"

Watching her a moment, Kakashi remains silent but thoughtful. _Is that your plan? …we'll go with it for now. _"Really? That does sound nice." Closing his only remaining eye he adds. "Most of the dreams I ever had about the two of you is… how I failed to make a difference in your fates."

Blinking, then offering a sweet smile, the brunette shakes her head before stating mysteriously. "You did more than you know… …I love you.."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize; I love you, too." Kakashi offers as he turns to look at her. Then turning forward again, his face concealed mostly by the band around his sharingan eye. "I missed.. Having someone who knew me so well."

Seeming surprised, the other ninja sits up and reminds him with a smile. "..I thought you said you hated not being able to hide anything from me..?"

"…I'll admit, I took you both for granted… it was a mistake I've never lived down." The copy cat ninja murmurs, but then turns a bit worriedly when the brunette kunoichi starts to pull herself out of bed. "Rin?? Are you sure you should be getting up?" But she says not a word as she stands and takes slow steps towards him. When she reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck, he only continues to watch her as she moves onto her toes, reaching one hand up to pull down his mask gently and press her lips against his sweetly.

Seeming surprised for a moment, in concern for her well-being, Kakashi then slowly relaxes into the kiss as he wraps his arms around her protectively, holding her up against himself.

Shivering against him, Rin lets out a soft sound of happiness before she suddenly tenses up and squints her eyes slightly, becoming lax against Kakashi, making a sound of pain.

Blinking a bit, and separating from her, Kakashi asks worriedly. "Rin?"

"..I'm alright.." She answers quickly, holding him a bit tighter before she murmurs lovingly. "…Take me home…Please…"

Raising his brows, Kakashi turns thoughtful before nodding slowly and reaching down to pick her up wedding style. "…Alright."

"I want you…to wash them off of me, Kakashi…" The brunette murmurs as the two leave the hospital, her head cuddled under his chin.

Watching her a moment as he leaves through the window, he begins leaping across the city, nodding slowly. "I understand.." It doesn't take long before the two perch outside of Kakashi's own window. Carrying her in, he sets her down on the bed; consequently in perfect eyeshot of the two photos he keeps perched on his headboard.

Turning slightly, the kunoichi reaches out tenderly to touch her team of years gone by before turning to Team Seven and smiling. "…They oddly remind me of us…"

"You don't know the half of it." Kakashi offers as he chuckles slightly and comes to sit beside her, looking over the two pictures. _Still, if Naruto has found someone, it gives me some kind of hope for Obito._

Smiling a bit more as she lays her head back, Rin asks simply. "What is it you want with you life now..?"

Turning to look at her, Kakashi seems thoughtful before he offers a small smile and states. "I… want you to forgive me…"

"What is there to forgive?" She asks, raising her brows before she frowns gently, seeming worried.

"Because, I've been feeling like I let you down." He answers honestly. "I feel like… there must have been something I could have done so that the two of you could have been here this whole time; instead of losing you both, and then Minato-sensei."

Lowering her eyes, the violet eyed woman shakes her head, reaching up to caress his face. "..You have to stop carrying these burdens on you, Kakashi… People make decisions in their lives, and you can't stop them… Destiny takes us the way we're meant to go."

Watching her a moment, Kakashi smiles again and reaches out to wrap his hand around the back of her neck, and play his fingers in her hair. "…You're right. If things hadn't happened the way they did, I wouldn't be the person I am now."

Blushing deeply as her eyes move off slightly, Rin only smiles with a nod. "And…you're happy with your current position..?"

A few quick thoughts flash through Kakashi's head before he clears his throat and chuckles softly. "No." Sliding closer and wrapping his other hand under her chin he adds smoothly. "This is a _much_ better position."

Gasping and moving in surprise, her brown eyes look up at Kakashi with a dulled fear before she closes them and sighs, opening them once more to reveal the fear all but gone and replaced with love and trust. "..o-oh…"

Chuckling softly, Kakashi leans in and kisses her once more, deeper than before as his first hand slips further down her back and the other replacing it behind her neck.

Her blush easing back over her face as she turns slightly in embarrassment, Rin then blinks and leans slightly to one side, her eyes seeming locked onto something upon Kakashi's desk. "…Kakashi…??"

Blinking innocently, the kiss broken once more, Kakashi just questions softly. "Hm?" To which she lifts a finger, pointing to the copy of Icha icha paradise set aside, the jonin blinks again, albeit not so innocently. "…………..Oh… that."

"I-it's…okay…" She murmurs, blushing deeply as she looks down. "..I mean…a man…y-your age…still, you know…umm…untouched….you umm…. You need some sort of…release…" She murmurs shyly.

…_Oh boy, this keeps getting deeper and deeper…_ Coughing softly into his fist, Kakashi then sighs. "I… can't say that in honesty."

Seeming surprised, Rin then turns away quickly before moving to stand. "..Oh..Kakashi."

Swallowing once, somewhat nervously, the grey haired nin searches quickly through his mind before offering carefully. "I… well, I didn't have anyone else after six--"

"I don't think…this is going to work…Kakashi…" She utters, wrapping her arms around herself and keeping her face turned away.

Flinching deeply, the shinobi frowns gently. "…Wh-what..?"

Turning back around to him suddenly and quickly, a devious look in her eyes, she states with a simple tone. "Gotcha."

Staring up at her in shock for a moment, he then chuckles a bit weakly, squinting softly in a typical manner. Then, upon feeling the weight of her against his lap, he sighs calmly and wraps his arms around her once more. "Such a cruel joke… I couldn't stand it to lose you again, Rin…"

"You never will… I love you too much… And besides; you thought I was dead… And…it's…not like I'm…a virgin either…" She murmurs guiltily, bowing her head shamefully. "…You deserve better.."

Pressing her head against his shoulder, Kakashi gently pets her hair. "Don't go feeling guilty. You're just the way I left you years ago." He offers with a smile.

"…I want to be new for you tonight…" She agrees, nodding and letting out a soft sigh. "…They took something…they didn't deserve…so I want to give as much of it to you as I can now…"

"I won't make you wait." He offers with a somewhat playful grin while caressing her back and leaning in to press the side of his head against hers just aside his forehead protector.

Lifting a hand to halt him, she only asks one last question, tilting her head up to him. "…Was it… at least someone…a little special..?"

Seeming thoughtful for a moment as he pauses in silence for a moment and then nods.

Smiling a bit and nodding back, she then leans against him, nuzzling his neck. "…But for tonight… We're the only ones…"

"Yeah…" He utters, seeming to finally relax fully. _Now just don't screw up again, Kakashi!_ He then moves down and kisses her lips once before moving down slightly to begin, more gently, kissing her neck.

Letting out a soft, happy sound, she utters a bit shyly. "…Please…undress me…and touch me with love… ..I…suppose in some ways, I _am_ a virgin…"

Nodding and smiling softly, Kakashi remains quiet while his hands move down her sides smoothly and he continues kissing a little further down her neck. The ninja male's fingers move deftly to the hem of her hospital shirt and softly graze against the skin of her stomach as he pushes it up slowly.

Blushing deeper and closing her eyes as she looks down, Rin licks her lips and takes a shaky breath, feeling her heart beat into her throat. "..Kakashi…"

Both of his hands slowly reach beneath her hospital attire and begin to draw it up, exposing her breasts to him for the first time. His hands cup them both tenderly as he kisses down the upper part of her chest.

"K-kakashi..!" She coos and whimpers, almost cringing as her face still flushes. "..mmm…"

Pulling his hands away from her chest to wrap around her back, Kakashi's kisses move down further as well until he can take her nipple in between his lips, licking softly as his gentle grip takes the waist of the bottom half of her garb, to begin sliding it down as well. As she pants and squirms slightly, he works it down to her knees before he helps her down onto her back against his bed. His fingers slide slowly across her stomach and the upper part of her pelvis as he slips down beside her to begin suckling the opposite nipple.

"..Kakashi… Kakashi…!" Rin almost chants, laying her head flat against the pillow, her body trembling from his touch. "…s-so good…so…different…mm..!"

Working her clothing off the rest of the way, Kakashi's hands travel appreciatively over her legs to her hips and then down along the barely apparent brunette hairs along her crotch to the heated edge of her lips.

Gasping gently and blushing deeper as she flinches back, she raises jaded and panged eyes to him, then quickly turns away with a soft whimper.

Frowning gently in worry, Kakashi caresses her face gently with one hand as his other wraps around her hips protectively, letting some of his weight rest against her as he leans up and begins kissing along her neck once more.

Letting out a soft sound, Rin shivers and swallows, tilting her head aside from him as her back arches, lifting her body more towards him.

"I love you, Rin…" The jonin male reminds as his hands caress over her body fully, lifting her legs around him so that she can feel him weighing down on her. However, he keeps enough of himself lifted to keep from becoming overbearing as his lips continue to kiss heatedly down her neck and his hands palm her breasts sensually.

Whimpering and panting gently, the younger female slowly begins to grow warmer; his touch raising her body temperature as her thighs quiver around him. "…yes…oh please, Kakashi…yes…" She utters breathlessly, her eyes closed as she wraps her arms around him tightly.

Shifting and working the tight shirt he wears, up over his body and eventually off of his head, the grey haired shinobi settles his athletic figure down once more before stripping down his pants and boxers to his knees. Kakashi's hardon rests against Rin's heated slit as he kisses sensually down her chest and plays his lips over her nipples once more.

Whimpering as she clings to him tightly, the brunette lifts her hips against him welcomingly, her worn lips pulling him into her folds and accepting him into her womb. "Kakashi, please…! I want it! I'm so ready!" She cries, her soaking twat enveloping him in warmth.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Kakashi kisses the brunette woman deeply as he begins pumping into her slowly, pulling back and forth so that she can experience his full length while his tongue plays against her own lovingly.

Calling out against his lips, Rin's nipples begin perking quickly, hardening against his chest. Her hips start to thrust back up against his, her wet mound sloshing with his member as she speeds up her motions. Her tongue darts against his and she suckles upon his own, her nails cascading across his back.

Shivering as his back straightens, the White Fang moans as his thrusts pick up speed to match hers and the sound of their lovemaking begins to resonate within the room. His own hands move to her hips, and then her rear, gripping it firmly to feel the rise and fall of her body with him.

Screaming at the new feelings of euphoria, the shorter female throws her head back as her wetness sloshes up onto their thighs moments before she tightens drastically and her love juices squirt from within her. "Kakashi!!"

Smiling somewhat triumphantly, Kakashi groans as the added tightness makes him throb heatedly inside her. His eyes both close as he moans and dips his head into her neck, kissing and nibbling her softly. "Ah, Rin…"

Crying out in pleasure as she thrusts up harshly, thrashing back slightly as she clenches her thighs around him tightly. "Harder…! Oh god…!"

His brows raising, Kakashi begins to pick up speed, thrusting harder and deeper into the kunoichi beneath him. His hands still grasp her hips and he grips them firmly as he groans again in pleasure. "Oh, Rin… so good…!"

As they continue on, Rin yells thoughtlessly, her nails clawing at his back desperately. "Too good…! Oh Kakashi, finish…! Please, finish, or you'll kill me…!! I can't take this…p-pressure…!"

Letting out a trembling sigh, the male ninja nods as his eyes close and he clutches her tightly to him, sitting up slightly and pounding into her quickly, groaning heatedly, repeatedly, until the quivering throb of his erection reaches a peak and he bursts inside her, calling out in release and satisfaction.

Crying out and clinging to him, the kunoichi then all but collapses into his arms, panting as her hole pulses around him.

Letting himself rest down against her for a moment, Kakashi pants and moves to his side, not releasing his hold on his teammate as he reaches up a hand to pet her hair and kiss her softly. "Mm, Rin… I'm so glad you're here now…"

"…I love you…" She murmurs softly, a drowsy tone to her voice as she shivers and lets out a gentle moan. "…mmm…Kakashi…"

"I won't… ever let anything happen to you again…" The shinobi murmurs, his eyes closing lightly as he holds her. "Because I love you, too…"


	50. Chapter 51: A Datettebayo

"…Mm-hm! ..And when we die from our birds becoming destroyed or absorbed, we leave a feather of our chakra…" Mitsuki tells Naruto several weeks later, fingering an almost glowing feather in her fingers delicately. "Like this one…"

"Instead of…. A body?" Naruto asks carefully, looking at the feather between her fingers with a curious blink.

Blinking back and giggling cutely, the pony tailed girl only shakes her head. "No, it's….more like a piece of their energy. The body is still wherever the bird left it, but the feather is all that's left of the person's chakra."

Turning thoughtful, Naruto furrows his brows before pondering out loud. "Maybe there'd be a way to put the chakra back… y'know, bring 'em back…"

"Hmm… I don't know! Maybe if it was really soon afterwards…but you'd need a lot of chakra to reanimate a person back to life and not…some freaky kinda zombie…" Mitsuki murmurs, rubbing her head thoughtfully.

"I could do it, then, no doubt-ttebayo!" Naruto nods confidently and chuckles.

"Well, I hope you never have to try." She answers with another cute giggle, resting her hands on her knees as she rests the feather in her lap. "..It's what's left of my brother…"

His face turning serious again, Naruto just looks down at the feather. "Oh wow, really…?" Then he falls silent as she nods solemnly. A moment of reverence falls over the usually boisterous blonde. "Y'know, almost everybody I'm really close to has a brother or sister… or had one. What's it like anyway?"

Seeming thoughtful for a moment, the raven haired young woman slowly smiles sadly, offering as she looks down at the feather. "…It's like…there's this person there for you when you're little…and you know you can always count on them… Even when your parents don't understand, they will…And when it's an older sibling, you know they'll protect you… They tease you, too." She adds with a chuckle, scratching the side of her head. "They can be really annoying and get on your nerves. …But you'd never trade them…" She finishes with a sigh, adding a last statement. "It's…sort of like having a boyfriend or a girlfriend that you don't…wanna do stuff with…or a parent that you see as more of a friend…something like that…it's really weird.. And hard to explain."

"Oh!" Grinning a little, Naruto chuckles. "Now that you put it that way, I kinda know what that's like. We might not have the same parents, but… it's kinda like Iruka-sensei and me."

"Yeah! …He really cares about you." She points out with a smile, leaning back onto her hands, protruding her chest forward slightly.

Turning slightly, Naruto then begins to stare at her intently and sighs before suddenly frowning and looking around quickly, poking around the window slightly before he slowly grins and moves a little closer, reaching an arm around her back. "I'm glad; he's been there for me a lot. Now I have you, too."

Blinking her eyes at him wide, Mitsuki blushes deeply and smiles, turning her head away slightly with a gentle nod.. "…I always…wanted to make sure you…had someone to play with…"

"It helped… a little." Naruto offers with another smile, resting his hand against her hip, curling his fingers around her curves. "I'm really grateful."

Gasping from the intimate touch as her wide eyes snap up towards him, the younger female wraps her arms around her chest innocently. "…I…umm…a-any time…"

Chuckling softly at her innocence, Naruto licks his lips and then leans in, kissing her lips softly.

Jolting slightly, she squirms, but then slowly gives in to his kiss, shivering as the heat from her face burns onto his own; sharing her warmth with him. "Mm…!"

His other hand reaches up to cup her cheek as he deepens the kiss slightly and then pulls her into an embrace close to his body; his lips locked to hers lovingly.

Whimpering loudly as she begins to tremble deeply, Mitsuki lifts her lips from his and turns away, sniffling gently as she cups her forearms in front of her body tightly. "…N-Naruto…" She almost whines in an adorably pure tone, her heart pounding in her little chest.

"Mitsuki…" He murmurs thoughtfully before grinning. "You're so cute!"

Blinking up at him once more, though this time in confusion, she only answers, her eyes sparkling sweetly as she furrows her brows gently. "..Really…? …Why..?"

Raising his brows, Naruto shrugs a bit and then smiles. "There's just things about you that are so cute… some of the things you say, or the moves you make."

Tilting her head to one side and still seeming confused, she then just smiles and nods. "Okay! I'm just glad…you think I'm cute..!"

"Believe it." He states smoothly with a grin as he cups a hand on the back of her neck, gently urging her back into a kiss, his eyes closing as his lips mesh with her own.

Whimpering loudly again, the younger girl wrenches her head away from him shyly as her fingers clench his shoulders nervously. "N-Naruto, I…!"

Blinking, raising his brows, Naruto then just asks. "What's wrong?"

"…I…I'm scared..!" She suddenly cries out, clinging tightly to him as she starts to sob, pressing her body up against him.

"Scared of what?" He asks with a slight chuckle, looking down at her and holding her tightly and protectively.

"I want…to give everything to you…! …But I'm…I'm afraid…of losing myself in you…in us… And… …It's…going to hurt…a lot, isn't it…?" She questions, her body trembling in his arms.

Petting her hair softly, Naruto seems thoughtful again before offering. "I'll be careful, alright? That way you won't have to worry."

Looking up at him charmingly, Mitsuki's eyes sparkle lovingly as she nods, smiling happily up at him. "I'm putting my trust in you…" She utters before leaning forward, puckering her smudged, glossy lips.

Suddenly feeling a slight nervousness hit him as well, Naruto blushes but then closes his eyes and completes the kiss once more, his hands gripping the smaller female's shoulders softly and drawing her close.

Shivering in return to his urgency, the black haired girl melds against him willingly, her face still flushing deeply as she lets out a trembling moan. Her own fingers clench around his shoulders, pulled in tight to her body to allow his to hold her own while she dabs her tongue with his lovingly.

Softly sliding his tongue around hers in return, the blonde makes a soft sound of satisfaction as his hands move up and down her back soothingly, taking in her light feminine frame with appreciation in his appraisal.

Whining before lifting her head, Mitsuki lifts her neck and pants, clutching him tighter to her body. "Naruto…Naruto…oh Naruto…please…mmm…"

Dipping his head in response, the blue eyed young man begins kissing sensually over her neck as his hands rest at her sides just over her breasts. Slowly moving onto them, he begins to fondle her experimentally.

Crying out in arousal as a sharp tingle shoots down into her loins, Mitsuki turns her head aside quickly, bucking her hips up once involuntarily. "Naruto..!"

Smiling a bit through the kiss at her reaction, Naruto moans softly at the taste of her skin as his own arousal begins to grow quickly. His fingers brush over her nipples and then begin focusing there, pinching and groping experimentally.

Her hands tightening even more around his shoulders, Mitsuki squirms, her thighs pressing tightly against one another to try and ease her moistening hole. "Naruto, I….so good…! ..I never…knew… Oh Naruto….! Touch me..!"

Kissing down the neckline of her shirt, the blonde groans happily before pulling Mitsuki into his lap. One hand continues to grope and pinch her chest while the other runs down the other curves of her body; squeezing her rounded butt firmly.

Whimpering at his fondling through her clothes, Mitsuki blushes a little deeper, panting happily. "..Naruto…mmm… You…f-feel so…aah! …I-it…itches…" She admits meekly, shifting her hips again with a whine of frustration.

"Itches?" He echoes with a blink. Then he grins a little and shifts his hand to coax her legs open. "Let me help you…" He offers eagerly, reaching down to cup her mound through her pants.

Her eyes growing wide, she whimpers, starting to tremble as she spreads her legs for him slowly. "..p-please…be gentle, Naruto…"

Nodding though a dot of red appears below his nose, the blonde just grins reassuringly before kissing her once more; heedless of what is happening just above his lips. His hand grinds softly but heatedly against her crotch while the other continues to fondle her breasts.

Whining loudly in surprise to the bit of blood, Mitsuki calls out against his lips in worry, flailing slightly before she falls back against the floor, calling and grunting from the landing. She lies there and shivers once, his blood smeared on her cheek and lips.

Blinking in surprise at the blood on his girlfriend's face, Naruto gawks a bit before asking quickly. "Wh-what's.. what happened?"

"…owowowow…" She whimpers gently, rubbing the back of her head before murmuring. "…n-n…nose bleed…Your nose…are you okay…?"

_Oh man, are these distractions ever gonna stop!?_ Grunting in slight embarrassment and putting a hand over his mouth, Naruto then just nods. "Uh… yeah… I'm fine… what about you?"

Nodding cutely, she reaches up, rubbing her cheek and lips free of his blood, as well as her own lip gloss. But this only makes her lips swell up seductively, a slight red tone stained onto them, making them appear heatedly crushed from his kisses. "…Naruto, I…umm…. …Don't stop…please…?"

Wiping his own blood away, and onto his pants out of sight; since it isn't as though the fabric hasn't seen blood before, he takes the raven haired girl back into his lap where she can feel his steadfast and waiting erection. He cups her once more and continues his ministrations of both hands and lips.

Moving back from his lap, she giggles, plopping her rear onto the blanket covered floor before licking her lips. "…I…I feel a little more comfortable now, really… …I…suddenly want to make you really want me…." Standing up, she offers a wink. "What…_really_ gets you….y-you know…! …Excited…"

His eyes widening a little, Naruto blinks. "What…?" _She's so innocent… I could almost make her do anything..! _Scratching the side of his nose thoughtfully, the blonde offers almost sheepishly. "W-well… there's… one thing I've really wanted to try…"

"What is it??" She asks excitedly, balling her fists in front of herself cutely as she beams. She bounces as she does so, her chest jostling as she bends over slightly.

Blushing still as he just watches her, mentally reeling from her cuteness, Naruto continues to grin as he explains. "It's… uh… oral. I've been really curious about that for a while…"

Standing up straight, Mitsuki mutters gently as she looks off, pouting sadly. "…so much for wooing each other…"

His own face falling, as he just stares at her, Naruto's own eyes widen. _Oh crap… stupid! _"Uh! W-wait, I um… I just…." Standing as well, he sighs and rubs the back of his neck guiltily. "I.. I didn't mean to say that. I don't even know _where_ that came from!" He offers, putting out his hands as he shakes his head.

"..I…wanna do it.." She clarifies shyly, blushing deeply at her admittance before she just shakes her head and sighs. "..I just…wanted to be…fun and cute first… Do other stuff, I dunno…"

"….I…got overeager… s-sorry…" He murmurs, looking down slightly he chews his lip. _Can't believe I screwed up like that! God! That was a great thing to say! _Then seeming thoughtful, a squint crosses Naruto's eyes before he drops down to the floor on his knees, his head dipped low and his hands pressed together over his head. "Please forgive me!"

Blinking her eyes wide, the raven haired girl takes a step back and quickly shakes her head adorably. "Oh no! D-don't, please..!"

Sighing and lowering his hands, he props up to one knee and looks up at her. "Only if you insist. But I'm gonna do something nice to apologize for talking like a pig. We'll go to town and watch a movie, how 'bout that?"

Blushing still, though she smiles, the younger female bounces cutely with a beaming smile. "Really, Naruto?? That sounds so sweet and romantic! I'd love to! ..Like a real date.." She murmurs sweetly, offering a coy smile.

_Alright, here comes the ultimate sacrifice…_ He thinks to himself as he stands and reaches out to take her hands. "Yep. Any movie; you can pick."

Seeming thoughtful as she takes his hand, she offers objectively. "I've really been wanting to see Hojo Yamishiro's new action movie. I think it's called--"

"Fight Another Way?" He asks, seeming slightly surprised. _Really? Awesome!_ Then smiling again, he reaches up and pets her hair. "You really are a perfect girlfriend."

Looking up at him with a happy smile, she only giggles cutely. "If you think so, then it must be true!"

"I definitely think that." He answers with a grin. "But I think you give me alittle too much credit." He adds the last with a slight chuckle and a modest smirk.

Seeming thoughtful, the younger girl then nods a bit before she chews her bottom lip and chuckles nervously. "..I…I've been training myself for so many years…to be a woman that would make you happy, I…don't know how to be myself anymore, I guess…"

Blinking, Naruto's face sobers a bit and he furrows his brows gently. "What? …That sounds.. Alittle sad, Mitsuki."

Pouting sadly at his words, she only bows her head, sighing cutely. "…I'm sorry…"

Sighing and reaching up to hug her tightly, he then offers. "It's great… that you love me so much, you want to be the best person you can for me; I wanna do that for you, too. But because I love you, I also want you to be your own person, too. Even if it doesn't match up perfect to everything I say and do. Heh. I'm not perfect, y'know?"

Her brows furrowing gently, she then nods before looking up at him. "…I wasn't going to say anything, but…I wanna get something to eat first. …A-and not ramen…"

Raising his brows, Naruto then nods. "Alright, do you have any place in mind?"

"…Something really romantic…like gogi gui!" She offers, beaming sweetly.

Smiling a bit, Naruto then just nods. "Alright." _I don't know if I have enough, but… I'm pretty sure I do._

"Really??" She asks happily before she jumps into his arms and beams cutely. "I promise I'll try and be myself from now on, if you promise you'll still love me, Naruto…!"

"Sure I will!" He says with a grin, holding her against him.

Nuzzling against him happily, she nods before letting herself down with a grin. "I'll go get ready! Come pick me up in an hour, okay?"

_T-Tonight?? Oh crap…_ Raising his brows, he then grins, though a bit less confidently. "Alright…"


	51. Chapter 52: Gaara's Extended Stay

Pacing in Shikamaru's room as she waits for him to return from the store: an errand his mother sent him on, Senka frowns gently at the lemonade and chocolate pudding filled buns waiting on a plate upon the young man's night stand. _…I can't eat at a time like this… I'm too freaked out…_

Meanwhile, Mrs. Nara moves from the kitchen as Shikamaru moves to put away the groceries, offering him a slight nod of thanks. "Your girlfriend is in in your room. She said it was important. Finish putting those away first. I'm going to the Akamichi's."

Blinking a few times, Shikamaru then just nods. "Okay." Before he begins putting away the products, though a bit distractedly. _Hope everything's alright. With everything that's happened recently, including that attack from the Sound, the whole city's kinda felt thrown off._

After finishing his task, the dark haired male walks into his bedroom casually to find Senka pacing still. Raising his brows he offers a smile and steps up to slip an arm around her waist. "Hey. What's up?"

Jolting, then sighing as she places her hand on her head, she shakes it, but offers a gentle, worried smile. "….hi….Shika-kun…"

Noticing her more worried expression; hidden, or trying to hide, by the smile, Shikamaru furrows his own brows thoughtfully before asking in concern. "Everything okay?"

"Well…that depends…" She answers, moving from him and licking her lips and crossing her arms.

Shifting and putting one hand on his hip, the chunin nods before asking. "Depends on… what?"

Biting her lip now as she narrows her eyes thoughtfully, she moves to lie down on his bed, sighing deeply. "…come here…?"

Blinking once, Shikamaru then starts to blush a little as a thought comes to mind, though he doesn't voice it; instead he sits beside her, one leg on; one leg off. "Alright…" He says a bit leadingly.

Taking his hand into her own, she rests it upon her lower abdomen, uttering softly. "I want you to press…kinda hard right there…"

Blinking again, then raising his brows, he does as instructed and upon feeling a small lump his brows shoot up further and his eyes widen. _Is… is that…? Is she…?? _"What… is it…?" He asks almost knowingly as a nervousness begins to build in him.

Reaching her hand into her pocket, she looks up at him, handing him a thin, long piece of plastic.

_Holy crap she is! _He confirms in himself without even looking, though he still takes the object in her hand and looks it over. _….Whoa, I'm… gonna be…. But we're both seriously young… and I haven't lived up to what I promised her yet… We're gonna have to get married…. My… my mom is gonna be pissed… oh man… Well, there's no turning back now. I'll think of how to tell them both later, right now I should focus on Senka. This isn't a bad thing, just not something we prepared for. But, we'll be alright; I'm sure of it. _He thinks over the situation quickly; as his wont to do before chuckling nervously. "…Wow, seriously..?"

"…You're freaked out.." She utters dejectedly, flinching deeply before Shikamaru reaches up quickly to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"I dunno if that's the right word for it. It's definitely a surprise, but… I still think it'll be okay." He offers with a small smile before leaning down to kiss her softly. "Because we love each other, and because there are plenty of people who care about us."

"Maybe _you_ have plenty… I've got a rag tag team I can barely lead out of a paper bag! …Rinsu's power, Daisuke's traps and my sword that gets us out of everything… And when that doesn't work, Kyoko heals us…" She mutters, putting her hands to her eyes with a deep sigh.

Leaning down a bit, rubbing back and forth over her shoulders, Shikamaru furrows his brows. "I think every leader thinks like that at some point. But what I had to learn, too, is that it isn't those things, so much as it is the leader's ability to direct that makes their team that great. Really think about those three; Daisuke, Rinsu, Kyoko… now do you really think the three of them could keep it together long enough? …Rinsu… while she's a great person, is too impulsive. Daisuke will do about anything Rinsu says because he's attracted to her, and because I don't think that _he_ thinks things through fully. And Kyoko doesn't know how to exude herself until she gets upset. And by that point, it turns into an argument."

Nodding in agreement with a melancholy chuckle, the brunette then sighs before cuddling against him slightly. "Just the same…I've got a messed up father who's in cahoots with Orochimaru of all people…and my mom lives really far away now…"

Nodding back in understanding, Shikamaru turns thoughtful before he offers. "Don't worry. You've got me, so that means you've also got Choji and Ino by default; and Asuma-sensei's my best friend, even above the two of them. Y'know, for being a bit of a loner, I've got a pretty impressive network. Not to mention you've got your own friends outside of your team; like Kiba. Point is, we know people who'll watch our backs when we really need it. So even if we are a little unprepared, we'll be alright."

Sighing and smiling a bit, she then nods and becomes quiet for a moment. "…okay." She says simply, reaching up to fiddle in his hair as she holds him down against her on the bed. "…I…love you…Shika-kun…"

"I love you too…" He murmurs, closing his eyes, and trying to melt away the anxiousness in his own chest as he breathes deeply, taking in the smell of her hair and holding her close.

* * *

Running over the roofs pretty quickly, Naruto stops once he comes to the house where Daisuke stays. Knocking quickly, looks around and paces slightly until the brunette young man opens the door with a quizzical expression.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hi." The blonde returns quickly before asking. "Can I come in??"

"I guess…" He then moves aside as his taller friend comes rushing in, looking sheepish. He asks carefully.

"Do you.. Man, I hate to ask, but I need a favor! Bad!"

"Okay, okay… cool it. What kind of a favor? Is someone after you? The way you ran in here like that…" Daisuke observes, folding his arms.

"No. just.. I need… I need you to let me borrow some money! I'll definitely pay it back, just that I got a date in like an hour and I didn't have _nearly_ enough! Way less than I thought I had!"

Frowning a bit more, and sighing, Daisuke grumbles slightly before walking over to the closet and digging into his chunin vest. "What exactly are you talking here?"

"Well… She wants to go to dinner, Gogi gui, and I offered a movie… I.. got about enough for one of us to eat… and one movie ticket…" _If it hadn't been for the dinner, I woulda had barely enough to cover the movie and a small popcorn… why's this always happen to me…?_

His eyebrow twitching Daisuke sighs as he closes his eyes and shakes his head. "How can you overspend yourself _that_ much…? Geeze, you should owe _me_ a date with Mitsuki… since I'm basically paying for her anyway…"

Blinking, and turning slightly uncomfortable, Naruto frowns. "Uh… Are you serious?? Wait, I thought you were interested in Hinata! You know, if she knew you were having thoughts like that she'd--"

"No! I'm not serious." The brunette cuts in quickly, blushing a little and shaking his head. "Damn… Well just the same, I really do expect to be paid back for all this. As for Hinata? I'm… not exactly sure. We've been talking for a while, but she's so reserved and shy that I end up being the one doing most of the talking.. I still barely feel like I know her, and I've told her all about me, and my family, my parents… All that I know that we have in common is that we both like cinnamon rolls; a _lot_, we read the same kinds of books, and we both don't particularly care for one parent, while holding the other in a high regard. But for her, it's her dad, and for me it's my mom that I hate…"

"You hate your mom…?" Naruto echoes, seeming slightly perturbed. "What did she do for you to hate her?"

"It's the person she's married to." Daisuke sighs before he shrugs. "Not even my dad; my stepfather. He treated me like I was always in the way, and she let him. And then when I opted to _get_ out of his way, she'd cry to him behind my back and he'd refuse to let me. ..He wanted to keep me there to be a living babysitter and chore-hound. I wanted to be a hero. So I left."

Still seeming thoughtful, the blonde then sighs and shakes his head. "I don't really know anything about my mom, but now I know my dad was the fourth. For a bit, I was angry because of him sealing the demon fox in me, but after the Ero-senin explained that he did it because I was the only one who could handle it, and that he hoped it'd make me a hero one day, I kinda let it go. Maybe she thought you'd be a better person without having to deal with all this."

Blinking a little, Daisuke turns thoughtful and then chews his lip before he shrugs. "…If that's the case, she did it wrong. She did it behind my back; she tried to turn me against my dad and my sister. Tried to make me hate them because of what they are; Senka and Rinsu, too. It wasn't just trying to protect me, it was trying to get me to _hate_ ninjas."

Blinking back, Naruto's face falls. "Oh… well… that's completely different then."

"Eh, you don't want to think about this now. You're getting ready to go on a date; with Mitsuki…" Daisuke states before handing Naruto a bag of yen. With a grin. "She's a definite cutie. I thought about trying to date her right before my team got sent to Konoha, but oh well. You can pay me back by buying my team lunch tomorrow."

Nodding a bit, Naruto then thinks. _That money I'll have to borrow from Iruka-sensei… but it's okay, because he'll let me slide for a while! _Grinning he takes the money and pumps a fist. "Thanks, Dai! You're the best-ttebayo!" Before he leaves the house completely.

Standing on his own, Daisuke looks up as he hears a pair of girlish giggles from above and sighs as his imagination starts to run wild. _….Ino, one of the sexiest blondes I've ever seen, and my sister…who I just had sex with not long ago… on accident… Oh man, I've gotta get outta this house… I'm gonna go take a swim. After I check on Rinsu._ Walking up the stairs, he knocks on Rinsu's closed door.

When he gets no answer, the male chunin opens the door slowly and blinks at the empty room. _…She's not here? …She must be visiting the Kazekage in his 'extended stay'._

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Gaara! Gaara!" A sea of young women call to the young Kazekage making a bead of sweat slide down his brow as an awkward expression crosses his face.

_These Konoha women… _Making a sidestep, Gaara ducks down a side street leaving behind a sand-made duplicate. _That should help.. For a moment._

"Gaara-sama…?" Another voice calls to him, sounding slightly familiar before a vine sprouts from the ground, beckoning him to it. "Want some help?"

_Help?_ _This vine technique… it reminds me of that girl from the other day; Rock Lee's girlfriend, or previously._ When he moves towards it, he seems surprised before it lifts him into the air, placing him atop a nearby building.

Down below, the vine sinks back away into the ground once more just before the grouping of girls turn 'round the bend, them seem confused as where to go next.

Nearby, Rinsu sits on her knees, almost side saddle, and looks up at the male a little nervously before turning her eyes aside, bowing her head in respect. In front of her, there is a fair sized pile or dirt; nothing more. "I…thought maybe you needed some help… You didn't seem like you…appreciated the attention, Sir.."

"It's not the type of attention I command." He offers back simply before seating himself on the roof and looking across the city. "I also don't know this city as well as my own." _She seems… nervous. Probably frightened of me. I didn't make the best first impression either. She more than likely couldn't tell it was an act; that I was goading her to see if she could really handle killing that other girl…_

When the two sit in silence for almost twenty minutes, the naturist girl then lets out a calming sigh before drawing her hands up. One glows dimly a deep blue tone, the other almost seems to be caked with dirt as she motions through a set of hand signs.

Watching her for a moment, Gaara then offers. "Wood Release… that's a rare nature." _Isn't she one of Orochimaru's experiments? Yes…_ _he revealed that when we were in Otogakure. _"As I understand it, this entire forest was created with that technique."

"Y-yes…I've been told that… …It's funny, though… I can't use ground or water release, no matter what I do." She offers with a humored grin to him before she blinks and blushes, turning away. "S-sorry…"

Sighing, seeming disheartened for a moment, Gaara then slowly moves to stand again. "Maybe if you were to master single-handed seals." He offers, seeming to disregard her apology.

"Wh-what are those?" She asks, separating from her task to stand quickly, then shy back, turning off and chewing her bottom lip.

Frowning still, the kazekage sighs and looks down thoughtfully. _It seems she's apprehensive. Does she really think I'm that violent? I would hope that someone might have told her different; like Naruto… Then again, she might not know him too well. He's perverted, and she's quite attractive, so they might not get along. _"I have only heard of one that could activate single-hand seals; a ninja from the Village Hidden in Mist. His Kakkei genkai was the ice release style."

Seeming interested, she nods then, moving to seat herself on her knees respectfully. "So…like, doing a whole set of hand signs…with just one hand?"

…_Now she seems oddly calmer.. Hm. _Gaara nods but then adds. "I haven't gone into studying them myself." Feeling slightly more at ease himself, the green eyed male then offers, though changing the subject. "I'm glad, that you decided against killing that girl."

Jolting a bit before she blushes deeply and turns off, Rinsu only nods shyly. "..I…I'm sorry you had to see that, Kazekage-sama… I embarrassed myself and my family by showing you such a thing…and even worse, I embarrassed you by subjecting you to it…" Moving to lie prostrate, she offers humbly. "…please, forgive me, Kazekage-sama…"

Blinking, his eyes widening slowly, Gaara slowly looks off as a slight blush forms on his own cheeks this time. _I don't get this sort of attitude from most people in Sunagakure… Let alone here… _Covering his mouth with one hand for a moment, he steels himself and then shakes his head. "..There isn't a need to be that formal. To be honest, I wanted to see if you would back down from such a threat. …I had planned to stop you myself if you hadn't."

Looking up at him and blinking, a flare of anger rises within her before she stands quickly and furrows her brows deeply. "You…You were tricking me, weren't you! How could you…H-How _dare_ you do such a thing!" She cries angrily, stepping forward and poking his chest harshly once.

Blinking down at the crack that forms in his ever-present armour, Gaara then raises his brows while turning to face her more fully. "Not trick; but rather coax you to a revelation that you were, hopefully, not the kind of person to murder another that way."

"You… You didn't even _know_ me! I could have killed her at any _moment_ and you wouldn't have been able to do anything until the _end_!" She points out, poking him again before she trembles once. "You pompous, arrogant _**jerk**_!"

_Hmm… if she keeps at this, she's going to put a hole in it…_ Gaara realizes before adding a counterpoint. "I had a good hunch, that you were not the monster Orochimaru designed you to be."

"Next time, -_gamble_-_with-_ your -own- life!" She finishes, poking him on every emphasized word before casting her hand out. "Being Kazekage doesn't make you omnipotent! You don't _know_ me!"

Bits of sand fall away from Gaara's chest and he frowns gently. _I'm going to have to stop her hand next time. It's starting to hurt._ "Being Kazekage also does not make me a good judge of character. But I've seen the look you had then before; in myself. I know what betrayal, from someone who you thought loved you feels like. You start to question whether the love was ever real to begin with. I had hoped that you were of a similar mind as I. I'm sorry if I misjudged you."

Flinching at his words, the young woman listens to him, but her eyes fill with tears with his every word. She stands silent, trying to hold back her tears as her bottom lip trembles cutely.

Watching her as well, a somewhat haunted look in his own eyes, Gaara then sighs and then turns to the side and lowers his arms. "I'm sure its different for you. Someone, who only pretended, would not stand around in the rain looking foolish pleading for forgiveness. They--" Gaara suddenly turns again on an impulse to catch the sobbing girl in his arms. He stares down at her in confusion and helplessness.

"I know he loves me…but it doesn't help much…" She sobs painfully, gripping his robes tightly. "I can't be with him…I can't..! …It hurts so bad…I can't even see his face without wanting to cry…! …I just…wish I could be with a strong man who was kind to me…and wouldn't _cheat_ on me…!"

Carefully, and discreetly, removing his armour, Gaara watches the girl for a moment seeming still at a bit of a loss. Then he offers somewhat uneasily. "Of course you deserve such a person…"

Looking up at him as she still sniffles, tears roll down her face as she whispers in a deep sadness. "…no such man…would ever want me…"

"Why do you say that?" He asks, seeming genuinely confused as he still continues to look down at her.

"…b-because…I've…been with a…good few guys…" She murmurs, turning her eyes off sadly. "…They lie to me…tell me I mean the world to them…say how much they want to marry me, have children with me..! …but then, they cheat…or just take what they want and leave… They leave me…wondering what I did wrong…"

Watching her and furrowing his brows thoughtfully, Gaara then sighs and offers. "People like that, most often don't know what that sort of hurt feels like. Those that do would never want to bring that kind of harm to another."

"…well…I guess I'm not as good of a judge of character as you are…" She murmurs with a sniffle, a few more tears rolling down her face before she cuddles against him sadly.

Sighing gently, Gaara then just frowns discreetly. _It's odd I know that we don't know each other, but I want to… This is impossible, though. She's a Konoha jonin and I am the Kazekage. And I have to leave soon enough. …Or possibly not. I could push for an extended stay; for diplomatic reasons, and send Kankuro and Temari back with the rest. Besides, she can lead me to Orochimaru as well._

~*~ ~*~ ~*~


	52. Chapter 53: Stoic Love

"I'm glad that I can coax you out of your room more often." the red haired man states to Rinsu as they sit together on that same building several weeks after Tenten's betrayal, and the attack from Rin on Konoha. Current to Senka's discovery of her unborn baby.

"I'm glad that it seems like I'm intimidating enough to keep your fan girls at bay." She answers with a giggle, scooting towards him with a smile.

"Why wouldn't you be?" He asks almost leadingly before he turns thoughtful and looks up toward the sky. "I am going to have to leave before too much longer… but…" He pauses and turns somewhat nervous.

"Yes??" She answers, scooting up to him until her thigh presses against his and she looks at him expectantly.

Glancing at her quickly, Gaara then sighs before murmuring sheepishly. "…It's complicated. I don't want to leave you here, in Konoha, and have to feel the strain of what we have over the distance. But, I also don't feel it's my right to ask you… to… leave Konoha with me. Because of your family… I would not want to separate you from them…"

Looking down, she swallows, then nods before letting out a soft sigh. "…how do you feel about me…?"

Thinking deeply for a moment, the kazekage murmurs. "…I feel… like … I'm not entirely sure. When I'm with you, I feel content, selfless, and more confident than usual. The only reason I hadn't asked this of you earlier, is because I understand what it is like to have close extended family… and I could never feel like I had left them behind. I want to bring you with me … so much." Falling silent again, Gaara turns deeply thoughtful before asking with earnest curiosity. "Do…does." Frowning a moment he clears his throat and continues. "Do you think that 'love' has a set definition, or is it more or less one of those things where we decide the terms?"

"…maybe…a little of each…" She offers, twiddling her feet thoughtfully. "…I think when everyone falls in love, it feels different…even when it's the same person, falling for one person, then another…it's different each time… But…being loved is feeling loved, they say…so, when you fall in love, you've gotta learn how to show them… But then…every person feels loved in different ways, so…" She trails off, shifting slightly against him.

Nodding in understanding, Gaara seems further thoughtful. _Even if it is love, I'm still afraid of it. But I get the feeling she is, too. _Closing his eyes, supporting her against him, Gaara then asks almost testingly. "It's… a little frightening isn't it? Since we both lead dangerous lives."

"…It is…but…" She murmurs before sighing, lowering her head and rubbing the back of her neck. "…I don't want to let fear rule me… I rule myself…and I try really hard…not to let my emotions rule me…even if I slip up sometimes." She adds the last with a cute giggle, turning to him with a smile. "But that's part of the excitement of life! Doing things that scare you…that are risky. …In some ways, isn't that why we're ninja? …And…there's this part of me…I can't shake that keeps saying…'You could die any day… Maybe your father will kill you, or Orochimaru will find you. Maybe you'll make a mistake and die on the field.' …So, I…really want to enjoy as much life as I possibly can…"

Seeming thoughtful, Gaara then admits. "We have.. Much in common… both of us were turned into weapons by our fathers. Both of us were horribly controlled and tormented. Both of us have felt betrayal. But, it might sound sadistic but you're lucky; you are exactly what he intended for you to be. For me? I was a failure." Closing his eyes he sighs. "I haven't been able to find many ways to enjoy life… but I enjoy being Kazekage. I enjoy doing everything I can for my people. And… I enjoy sleep; just not the nightmares."

Nodding a bit, the young woman sighs before offering in rebuttal. "Yeah, but in my own way, I was a failure, too. At least your father always had you under his thumb. I ran away…twice!" But then, seeming thoughtful, she slowly smiles, offering a coo. "…You know what I enjoy?"

Raising his brows, Gaara just gazes to her curiously.

"I enjoy sleeping by the fire when it snows…and going swimming when it's hot. I enjoy spending time with my friends and family; even when I don't say much most of the time… I enjoy cheese cake with strawberries, and my mom's fried gizzards…"

His brows raising further, Gaara echoes. "Gizzards?"

Blinking, then blushing deeply, she murmurs in embarrassment with a nod. "…my mother taught me how to fry gizzard… It might sound really weird, but they're soooo tasty Sometimes, when they're over cooked, they can get a little…chewy, but they're still reeeeeeeally good! And when they're cooked perfectly; they're tender and…mmm…!" She almost swoons with a nostalgic sigh and a cute flutter to her eyes.

"Interesting." The Kazekage observes and when she pouts, blushes more and begins scratching her cheek shyly he offers back. "They're one of my favorites as well. And a broiled beef tongue."

Lightening, but then making a cute face with a giggle, she reaches out thoughtlessly, taking his hand. "I've never tried tongue; but I've heard some people swear by it and say they're better than steak! I could never get past the…weird looking little…taste buds.." She offers, pointing to her own tongue and sticking it out cutely, pulling it back. "But that's so weird! I don't know anyone else, other than my family, who really likes them! ..Heck, my sister won't touch them when they're tender. That's so bizarre…" She murmurs the last, seeming in a bit of awe by him.

_At least bizarre doesn't seem like a bad thing. _He offers a small grin and then falls silent, looking out and furrowing his brows in concern. _Hm? Someone is coming, but they're not sneaking up on us…_

"…Gaara…" She coos softly, catching his attention, and when he turns towards her, her rosy, puckered lips greet him, a mere inch from his own. "…please…" She utters, her smaller body starting to tremble.

Blinking suddenly, his own eyes widening, a blush comes to his face as he suddenly gets a cornered look, but then bites it back and sighs, laying inexperienced lips against her own.

Her lips soft and tender, Rinsu's more practiced mouth begins massaging his, her kiss becoming more and more loving and unafraid as she reaches up to touch his face sweetly with a soft whimper.

Trembling softly, for his unfamiliarity with affection, Gaara just closes his eyes and begins using her as an example to return the kiss more whole-heartedly. His hand, now seeming to realize that it is touching hers, grips it firmly though not roughly in an attempt to steel himself.

Lifting her lips from his, the young woman pants softly before she offers a gentle smile, her body trembling like a new leaf in the wind. "…G-…Gaara…" She whispers, caressing his face as her eyes tear up slightly as she then nods, answering his all but unspoken question. "…yes…I will…"

A faint look of guilt crosses Gaara's eyes but it fades and he nods but then turns away, catching eyes with Tsunade as she looks up toward the two of them. _The Hokage? Hmm.._

Stopping herself as she leans against him, Rinsu blushes deeply and turns away, biting her bottom lip before looking up shyly. "H-Hokage-hime…"

Smiling knowingly, the older woman puts a hand on her hip; a somewhat sad look resides in her brown eyes as she offers apologetically. "Rinsu… We need to talk." Then looking to Gaara she offers a respectful nod and adds. "I'd like you to join us as well, Kazekage-sama."

Blinking in slight surprise, the red haired man then nods before looking to Rinsu as he moves to stand, a deep blush on his cheeks.

* * *

"Neji-chan." A male voice calls to the younger Hyuuga male as he trains in the clan courtyard.

Looking up to see another member of his clan, Neji straightens and folds his hands into his sleeves. "Yes?"

"You…uh…" He starts, suddenly seeming at a loss before pointing towards the open door he came out through. "You have…a phone call, Neji-chan…from a girl."

_She called? _Raising his brows, Neji then nods. "Alright. Thank you." Before he walks into the building through the door and lifts the receiver as he bypasses the awkward stare from his relative. "Hello?"

"…_H-Hello…Hyuuga-san…"_ Haruka's voice answers, sounding much more unsure of herself than the long haired male is used to hearing from her.

Raising his brows, Neji asks in slight concern. "Yes. Is everything alright?"

"…_Are you terribly busy..? …I hate to…bother you…"_ There's a slight ruffling on the other end before she sighs deeply. _"…N-Never mind… I feel like a fool…"_

"No. It's alright." He insists before offering simply. "I'm not doing anything that I could not also do in company. Should we meet somewhere?"

"_Well…Mitsuki… is going out on a date with Naruto soon, and…I find myself oddly feeling…lonely… Only for companionship, I assure you."_ She adds the last clearly before sighing and continuing. _"I am…not used to such an emotion.. I look around myself and see couples, friends, families… I normally do not succumb to such emotions, but…but I…"_ She trails off, sniffling once before clearing her throat.

Blinking in slight surprise, Neji raises his brows before then furrowing them in concern. "I see… well I understand. I'll come to you, then."

"…_thank you…Hyuuga-san.."_ She answers before he hears a soft _click_.

* * *

As Naruto lets out a sigh as he stands out front of Team 42's home, it takes only a moment before Neji opens the door, making Naruto blink. "Neji??"

"Hello, Naruto." The Hyuuga male offers politely before allowing him inside.

"Uh, yeah, hi. What're you doing here?" The blonde querries as he steps in.

"Does that really matter right now?" Neji asks leadingly. "Aren't you here for something else?"

_He's avoiding the question… bah. That's so like him anyway…. _Squinting and scratching his head, the blonde then sighs. "Yeah… well.. Never mind then. Is Mitsuki ready?"

"I'm here..!" He hears her call before she emerges from the side hall, offering him a sweet smile. Her typical attire has been forgone for a tight fitting, thin strapped little black dress that ends in a punky frill and a pure white ribbon bow. A cross with a black rose at the center on a black choker, as well as another symbol of some kind adorn her neck and she wear fishnet, fingerless gloves with matching stockings upon her legs. She pads towards him with a soft blush, completely shoeless as she flips back one of her low-sitting pony tails over her shoulder.

"Well…you said you wanted me to be myself..!" She reminds, her chest seeming considerably larger in this dress as she purses her pink glossed lips. Within her hair sit's a gothic-Lolita skull, pink hearts replacing it's eyes. Somehow, like this, her violet eyes seem to jump out at him more, and the slight freckles on her cheeks are unhindered by the make-up that once hid them from view. "..W-what do you think…?"

_Whoa. If I didn't know I'd think she was… like a sister or a cousin to Mitsuki…_ His brows lifting, Naruto then just grins. "I like it."

"Really??" She asks excitedly, cupping her hands in front of her. "Oh…Naruto…I love you so much!" She cries, jumping up into the taller man's arms.

Looking off from her seat, Haruka just lets out a slightly irritated sigh before crossing her legs and looking back towards the television.

Holding her tightly, Naruto just chuckles softly. "Love you, too, Babe…"

"Go on, before I find something for Mitsuki to do." Haruka warns, making the younger girl giggle and tug at the blonde's arm.

"Come on, Naruto! I think…you're going to have a _really_ great night…" She coos, slipping her feet into a pair of black ninja heels and starts out the door as Haruka narrows her eyes and turns off.

"I can't wait!" The blonde grins, slipping an arm around Mitsuki's waist as he follows her out.

Raising his brows, Neji then sighs before he settles near Haruka. "I think I need to see a dentist after watching that."

"It was almost disgusting." She answers before sighing and turning towards him, admitting. "…and there's a part of me that would rather experience it again, than witness it.."

Turning to her, Neji then falls silent as he lowers his eyes and makes a thoughtful sound. _She has a much softer side than she lets on… we're more alike than I realized._

"…You don't watch television often, do you?" Her voice breaks his thoughts as she raises a brow at him questioningly.

"Hm? No, of course not." Neji returns as though the answer were obvious. "Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem the type. And you seem bored." She comments before offering as she leans back, crossing her arms again. "I have a habit of playing video games, if anything. It works up hand-eye coordination."

"I've heard that before." He comments with a slight nod before adding. "I'm not exactly bored, I just don't usually spend much time just sitting and talking to people, so I lose gumption quickly in a conversation."

"Mm." She responds, seeming put off as she frowns, then stands with a sigh, shaking her head. "I think this was a mistake…"

Blinking and standing as well, Neji frowns a little. "A mistake? Why?"

"If you can't even talk to me without becoming bored, then what's the point of trying to…!" She starts, but then stops, her eyes growing wide before she turns away. "I'm a fool. Just leave."

Blinking back, Neji furrows his own brows and then states back pointedly. "Did you actually pay attention to what I said? I never said I was bored."

"Well, I'm sorry conversing with me causes you to 'lose gumption'." She retaliates, turning off and narrowing her eyes. "I was wrong. Maybe I'm not meant to have friends, or a loved one, or family. …I'm probably just rambling to you."

"You're taking it way too personally. I said that I'm not a great conversationalist." Neji points out with a frown.

"..Perhaps I'm just stressed out…" She admits before suddenly flinching, reaching up to grip her stomach as her chakra dips drastically.

Watching her a moment Neji reaches out to steady her. His tone changes to one of concern. "Are you alright?"

"…I…didn't want anyone to…see me like this…but Mitsuki…" She utters before flinching again and collapsing into his arms, letting out a restrained call of pain.

"What are you talking about?" The Hyuuga asks, bracing her against him. "What's going on?"

"…it's…nothing. It's nothing…" She mutters, wincing and shifting before uttering breathlessly. "…I apologize…"

Furrowing his brows inspectingly, Neji remains silent for a moment and then offers carefully. "I can understand your need to be strong, but don't do so recklessly."

Making a sound of agitation, the pink-clad female then furrows her brows, turning off before nodding and moving to stand against him a bit more straightly. "…It's something that was done to me…while I was…a missing nin… It was meant to keep me under thumb, but I still worked against them…and now, I am…being punished, as far as they would see it…"

"Akin to Orochimaru's cursed mark?" He asks, seeming understanding while he allows her to use him as a brace.

"…a little… it used to make me…so strong, but now…I can hardly use my chakra abilities at all…and…I don't know…if…" She utters before turning off, narrowing her eyes once more with a deep, shaky sigh.

"Hmm… is there any way to remove it? I have a distaste for cursed marks anyway…" He points out before reaching up around the back of his head, and removing his headpiece to reveal the sea foam green sigil scrawled across his forehead.

Blinking up before her eyes grow wide, she gasps in surprise before uttering softly. "…what…is it from…? …It almost looks like…oh, what are those things called…?" Turning off thoughtfully with a frown, she then nods once. "A swastika. The symbol used by the Nazi party in Germany."

"What?" Neji furrows his brows and then shakes his head before replacing his forehead protector again. "No… it's a Buddhist manji, and a cursed mark put on all members of the Hyuuga branch families. It protects the secrets of the byakugan, as well as giving the main house the ability to have insight on our thoughts and enact punishment through a simple jutsu. The activation causes extreme pain and can even be fatal."

Frowning deeply, she questions, seeming to loosen a bit as she begins to calm, and severely uncharacteristically nuzzles against his chest. "Does it hurt sometimes?"

Blinking suddenly and blushing a bit, Neji raises his brows. "No… not unless provoked…"

"..What provokes it…?" She urges on, gripping the shirt of his gi tightly as she clings to him and continues to stare up at him. Though now, she seems to have a slightly dazed expression in her eyes.

Looking down at the pink clad kunoichi, a look of concern crosses Neji's face before he reiterates. "The head family can perform a simple jutsu… The only ones who even know how it is done are my uncle, grandfather and cousins."

"Oooohh… But…they can read your thoughts… Can they read them now…?" She asks, swerving slightly.

"Not as long as it remains covered. Although, I have my uncle's word against such intrusions as well…" He offers before putting an arm around her and guiding her to the couch. "I think you should sit down, Haruka. You seem dizzy."

"..I'm usually a little open to suggestion at a moment like this…" She admits, seating herself with a sigh and rubbing her head slightly with a sigh.

Sitting beside her, Neji nods in understanding before surmising. "A method of control… it's not uncommon… but, is there any way to remove it? I'm sure our Hokage, being a skilled medic, could fix such a thing even if it were something internal."

"Maybe…not sure…" She utters, making a soft sound before leaning over against him and closing her eyes. "…why are you here…?"

Blushing at her faintly, Neji then swallows once. "Because… you called, and I wanted to be here; since you … sounded… like you really needed someone to be."

"…is that…the only reason…?" She asks, tilting her head up towards him with almost drowsy eyes.

"No…" Neji admits, licking his lips nervously before offering. "I want… to know you better. Because, I want to know… if we have anything in common."

"..do we..?" She asks, blinking her eyes almost cutely as they seem round and soft.

"A little… I think more remains to be seen…" He responds, still looking down at her, the Hyuuga man's heart beats a bit faster at the feel of her shapely form against him. _Could this be… who she really is? I've often heard people with lowered inhibitions exhibit their truest nature._

"…do you…want to know more…?" She asks before adding. "..I'll probably tell you anything…"

Seeming thoughtful for a moment, Neji then utters. "I don't know… I'd almost feel like I was… taking advantage of you. You still have a right to decide what you want to tell me, and what you don't."

"..go ahead… I'm giving you permission…" She murmurs before smiling and laying out with another soft sound. "mmm…but I'll still probably be embarrassed later…"

Nodding once, Neji sighs deeply and then asks. "Why did you… do what you did?"

"…become a missing nin…? Or kill Senka's boyfriend…?" She questions openly, yawning and stretching.

"Either one." The brunette male states, shaking his head.

"..For the first…there was a mission I was assigned to handle with my team…we failed. …I'd never failed a mission before, and it was fixable, so…I decided to go under cover…and became a missing nin… It's the reason I was allowed back with little trouble… I told them why, and explained to them how what I did caused me to complete our mission.. They took my explanation, with a little urging from a medic nin that was adept at telling of someone was lying, and I was allowed to come back into our village; a free ninja.. …As far as the boy is concerned…they wanted me to kill Daisuke…I loved him…very much…I couldn't do it, but I had to keep appearances, so…since they're order was vague when they told me to 'kill the boy'…I killed the one I had to between the two… At that point, if I had tried to come back, not only would I have been arrested, but they would have killed me if I tried to run instead, and either way, Daisuke would have still died… This way, I bought time until I could wrap everything up; which I did…" She explains tiredly, cuddling against him with a sigh once she's finished.

Raising his brows, Neji then furrows him thoughtfully after she finishes. _So the reason Daisuke is so… distant from her… it's almost the same as the reason I hated my clan for so long; mistaken actions. She did what she did to save him. Granted it cost him the life of someone he cared about, but… in the end it saved his life, and possibly many others. …I should explain that to him when I see him next. While I'm not urgent of mending their relationship, if I can at least bring them both to friendly terms she may not be so depressed._ As his thought diminishes he is able to focus more on her again and the way she cuddles to him. Blushing again he swallows. _…She's… so soft…_

"…you feel nice…" She murmurs up to him with a soft sigh. "…I miss feeling cared for… I've lost…so many people… It hurts…"

Swallowing softly, Neji remains silent as he just stares down at her, but then reaches up an arm to slowly and carefully place it around her shoulders.

"…anything else..?" She asks, tilting her head up towards him slightly, offering another soft yawn, stifled politely by her hand.

"Why… did you call me?" He asks neutrally.

"…because I like you and I didn't want to be alone tonight.." She says openly without recanter before adding. "But I almost didn't call you…because I'm afraid of hurting you… I'm not a very good person, however I try; I still only end up neutral…"

"Neutral is at least balanced." The Buddhist young man offers. "I can understand that… so you don't have to worry about hurting me."

"..But I don't want to hurt you…" She clarifies, scooting up on him a bit more, causing her chest to smash against his shoulder.

Blushing a bit and swallowing at the feel of her sizable endowments, Neji lets out a calming breath. "You won't…" He then states, trying to sound assuring. "No matter what, trust me."

"That isn't very reassuring… Why would I not hurt you, 'no matter what'…?" She urges, shifting more on him until her nose pokes the tip of his gently.

Feeling her breath against his own lips, the Hyuuga male's eyes widen as his face flushes more fully. He doesn't respond to her question, finally overcome with the feel and smell of the shorter raven haired female, he leans forward boldly, his eyes closing as he kisses her fully.

Blinking a few times in surprise, the pink-clad young woman croons with a sigh, tilting her head and opening her mouth welcomingly.

Wrapping his arms around her, enveloping her in the pale folds of his robes, Neji shivers and trembles as he returns the kiss dexterously but inexperiencedly, his hands moving over the curve of her back.

Pressing her body up against him tightly, she moans, lifting one leg to wrap around his lap sensually. Her tongue daringly darts against his over and over, her temperature rising with every snake-like strike.

He groans, feeling the heat of her lips and her body against him. His hands move to the side so that he can take in the shape of her body, moving up to the sides of her breasts and then down to the sides of her hips. His tongue returns against her own; licking along it for her taste. He groans again as his arousal starts to peak and pulls her more fully into his lap.

Spreading her legs over him, she separates her lips from his and whimpers, her face flushing deeply as she pants softly. "…I haven't done anything like this…in over a year… I'm…not really so open, I swear…" She implores him to believe her as her chest heaves and she paws at him slightly, leaning forward to lick along his neck hungrily.

Opening his eyes when she breaks the kiss, they close again when he feels her tongue against his neck and his back straightens. "Are you… sure we should… be doing this…? I don't… want to take advantage of you…" Neji offers almost reluctantly while his hands continue to caress her shape, groping her experimentally.

Calling softly, she turns her head aside, shivering and swallowing. "..I don't know…but…if we do this…than it's not just…tonight… If _you_ hurt _me_ too badly, I'd…probably try to kill you…" She admits, shaking her head before biting shallowly into his neck. "..I'm not easy…and I'm no slut…"

"I'd… never think that…" Neji assures her as he shivers, his erection apparent and aching against her. He sighs in an attempt to settle himself though mostly futilely as all his mind is able to focus on is the vision before him. "I… would definitely like to …make this more permanent…"

"…then take me…please…" She utters, shivering as a tingle begins to rouse within her nether regions, making her start to dry humping his hips. She tilts her head back, moaning deeply as her breasts bounce in his hands.

Clutching her breasts, Neji moans. Then, pulling his hands back, he pushes up her shirt revealing the white bra with black trim underneath. A suggestive and sexy garment with thin black straps connected with silver loops at the top of her chest as well as between the breasts. The back strap is at least twice as wide as the others which makes her C-cup perk up beneath her clothes. Otherwise, making it fairly easy to remove, shown in how Neji pushes her cups down, letting her breasts bound out into view.

Letting out a soft call of happiness, she turns her head, murmuring heatedly as she puts a hand to her cheek. "…I…know…we're not in love with each other, but this is _not_ casual…" She states, slowly coming back to her own mind.

"Of course not… I'd never conduct myself that way…" Neji offers reassuringly before swallowing and admitting somewhat innocently. "I… wish to fall in love with you, though, Haruka."

"…I feel the same way…" The pink-clad kunoichi agrees, offering a more genuine smile than before, gripping his shoulders.

Looking up at her, Neji's hands work deftly across her ample breasts; his fingers over her nipples betray his inexperience as he grinds his own hips up against her; feeling the leather straps that garnish her skirt brushing along his legs and hers.

Calling in pleasure as she pushes back down against him, Haruka suddenly feels a shot of pleasure that makes her jolt. "Neji..! …o-oh please…don't tease me…" She all but whimpers the last, bowing her head shamefully as she starts to tremble.

Watching her, then seeming of two minds for a moment, the Hyuuga man then reaches down to tilt her head up to his and kiss her deeply while his hands move down and begin releasing the belts from her thighs.

Panting as her hands snake into his hair, Haruka grips it gently, grinding more heatedly against him as she returns his kiss, suckling lovingly upon his tongue. He can suddenly feel her extreme wetness seep clear through her own underwear and shorts to soak into his pants and briefs. "Neji… Neji…! Oh please…"

Blinking his eyes open, Neji then shivers. His mind reeling, the brunette man reaches under her already revealing skirt to hike down her lower clothing and unveil her heated slit which he quickly cups into his hand to feel her wetness leaking down around his fingers. His digits move over her clit quickly as the other hand wraps around the back of her neck and draw it down to his lips.

Whimpering as she squirms against him, she grinds her hips down. Her wetness begins completely soaking his fingers and drips from them like a leaky faucet. "..Neji…! Oh Neji… You feel so good… I'm so hot…"

Panting softly from the excitement of feeling her warmth for the first time, the Hyuuga man reaches down to his pants and works them down away from his hips; his hardon bouncing up quickly against her lower lips while his mouth works down her chest to her nipples. He begins suckling them heatedly as his cock head brushes back and forth against her hole.

Slamming her hips down, she screams out in pleasure, trembling deeply as she begins bouncing harshly on his lap. "Neji! Yes! Oh gods…! So good…So good!!"

Gasping as he slides within her, Neji's eyes widen and his face burns red. He groans deeply at the tight feeling of her insides and gasps out huskily. "H-Haruka…!"

"Fuck me..! Fuck me!" Haruka cries passionately, her muscles tightening and loosening around him. "O-oh gods… You'll…make m-me…!!"

Almost heedless to her cries, the once virgin man groans out loud in his own deep pleasure as he thrusts deep into her womb, pushing his hips upward to meet her for each thrust. "Ah…! S-so good…!"

Screaming as she throws her head back, a rush of her love juices squirts from her tight hole, saturating the young Hyuuga male's pants and completely coating his erection. "Neji!!" She cries to him, gripping his shoulders tightly as her womb clenches tighter still, squeezing and milking his own love liquids from within him.

Calling out loudly, Neji's head tilts back as he furrows his brows and shoots deep within her. "Haruka..!!"

Blinking a few times before she chuckles and sighs, the pink clad young woman runs her fingers through his now loose hair. "…mmm…virgins are so cute…"

Blinking his eyes innocently for a moment, Neji then blushes and looks off. "Wh-what…?"


	53. Chapter 54: A Near Death Experience

On his way to the lake with a towel around his shoulders, dressed normally save for a pair of suitable shorts, Daisuke hears a pair of familiar voices nearby, coming toward him coincidentally, and looks up curiously to see Naruto; now dressed up a bit wearing a black and orange warrior's jacket and a zipped-up black long sleeve shirt. Beside him is Mitsuki; dressed in her date outfit. _Whoa… I didn't know Mitsuki dressed like that sometimes… She looks so… cute…_

Now noticing Daisuke, Naruto waves. "Oh, hey, Daisuke!"

_And the way the moon is shining on her, it really gives kind of an ethereal look to her skin…_ Daisuke thinks as he continues to take the dark haired female's appearance before he blinks and then waves slightly. "Hi, you two. Looking nice tonight."

As Mitsuki notes his stare and blinks, turning off shyly before the blonde at her side just chuckles obliviously. "Thanks a lot! Oh, where are you off to?"

"The night has denoted I need to cool off…" The brunette responds with a shrug. "So I'm headed for the lake. It hasn't been too long since the Sun went down, so the water's still warm, but doing it in the dark is just more fun."

As Mitsuki makes a sound of embarrassment, covering her face, Daisuke blinks at her and then looks off, trying not to grin, while Naruto raises his brows and then just chuckles while starting to blush slightly as well. "Uh… alright. Heheh… Well, we're on our way to dinner, then it's off to see 'Fight Another Way'!"

"Ah, Senka mentioned wanting to see that… But I'm more interested in seeing 'Tuesday Night'." Daisuke nods a bit.

"The horror movie about a young ninja guy who comes home from a mission and takes his wife out to dinner and a movie?" Mitsuki asks, sounding a bit excited.

When Daisuke smiles and nods a bit, Naruto just frowns, seeming perturbed. "…A horror movie about that…? Heheh…"

"Oh yeah, I would definitely suggest that for you guys, but you've already got the movie picked out." The brunette chunin offers, seeming serious for a moment before letting out a bit of a dark chuckle and then a shrug.

"Yeah.." Mitsuki nods before whispering a spoiler into Naruto's ear. "When they get home, there's a crazy guy there and he barracked them into the house, so they can't get out. A bunch of running and fighting later, the guy ends up killing the ninja's wife and he freaks, ripping the mask off the man. It ends up being his best friend that was a missing nin, then supposedly died." She explains only for him, for Daisuke's sake.

Suddenly looking faintly blue, Naruto twitches and then offers with a sheepish grin. "Nah, no thanks… heheheh…." _Talk about hitting close to home…_

"I'll probably go see it once I get paid next… but then nobody else on my team really likes horror movies." Daisuke explains with another shrug.

"We should get going." The raven haired girl offers with a grin, taking her arms and wrapping them around his own. "We've got a lot we want to do tonight, and it's almost eight already."

"Yep! Well, see ya, Daisuke." Naruto waves and the brunette nods back.

"Later guys…"

"…Kinda creepy, isn't it?" Mitsuki asks with a teasing grin, poking his shoulder.

"Huh?" Naruto blinks at her then grunts. "Uh, yeah. Would you really wanna see a movie like that on a date?" He asks with a chuckle.

"No… Not really… Especially not on a honeymoon or something." She says with a grin, nudging him with a gentle blush.

Blinking softly, he smiles and scratches the side of his nose. "That's good then. I'd end up nervous heading home. Heheh!"

"Naruto." Shino suddenly speaks from right in front of the blonde nin, his hands in his pockets as his sunglasses seem to gleam in the dim lights of the streets.

Blinking again, backing up a step or two, Naruto grunts. "Man! Shino, don't do that!" _All that talk about a psycho killer and then Shino pulls his creepy appearance…_ "What's goin' on?"

"I wish to challenge you." He answers in a monotone voice, pulling his hands from his pockets and resting them at his sides.

Quirking a brow, the jinchuriki stares at Shino oddly a moment before asking. "Uh… right now? I'm kinda busy, but if you wanna spar we can do it tomorrow…"

"I am not referring to sparring with you. A real fight, Naruto." He answers, sinking into a fighting stance. As Mitsuki takes a step back in worry, he adds simply. "For this woman's affections."

Both of his brows raising, his eyes widening, Naruto then palms his face and grunts. _He's serious? Oh crap…_ "Fine. I guess I can't change your mind. I won't use clones, if you don't use bugs!"

Seeming thoughtful, the mysterious male then nods. "A true fight to the death. I accept your terms. I have been wanting to fight someone strong, such as you."

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto mutters. "You think I'm strong, eh? Well thanks but--Wait, did you say _death!?_"

"Na-ru-tooo…" Mitsuki whines softly, tugging at his arm slightly before calling as she side-steps a strike aimed to separate them from the bug nin.

"You should move. I do not wish for you to get tangled into our 'gentlemen's duel'."

"Naruto!" She urges with a deep frown.

"Damnit, Shino! You really are nuts, you know that??" Naruto grunts, taking more of a defensive stance to the Aburame male's offensive.

"She seems the perfect match for me." He retaliates, striking out towards Naruto's face, only to miss and turn to try and back-fist him at the back of the head.

Ducking down, Naruto reaches up to grab Shino by the wrist and pull him down into an uppercut as the blonde nin moves to stand with his action.

Dodging his head back, Shino moves to kick his opponent's feet from beneath him, paying no heed to Mitsuki's cries.

"Stop! STOP IT!! Ooouuu…! Don't I have any say in this at _all_!!?" She yells, jabbing her fists down at her sides.

At the distraction hearing Mitsuki's words, Naruto grunts, taking Shino's attack and landing on his back. Gritting his teeth, he rolls to his feet and jumps, swinging his leg high in an attempt to kick Shino away from him. _He's not listening, I gotta make him stop at least._

Grunting as his head flips back slightly, Shino's glasses fly from his face and he falls to the ground, shifting a bit sluggishly before climbing to his feet, causing his hood to fall from his head.

"….h-….k-k…._**KAWAII!!!**_" Mitsuki cries, clasping her hands to her chest as her eyes grow wide, like beating hearts, making Shino blink at her in confusion.

"..What?"

"WHAT!?" Naruto calls out, turning to her in disbelief.

Blinking and jumping slightly, Mitsuki only giggles shyly before waving a hand. "W-what..? ..he's cute… B-but still!" She then turns to Shino, sighing and putting out her hands. "..I _love_ Naruto… I've known him longer than you think and….it's taken me a bit of time actually being with him to really realize the difference between infatuation and love…" Turning back to the blonde as she puts her hands over her chest, she seems imploring as she admits openly. "…but tonight, I've finally…beyond a shadow of a doubt fallen in love for the first time…"

Smiling in relief, Naruto sighs and nods before offering with his hands out. "So, you think we can call a truce, Shino? I don't wanna have to keep doin' this." He says with a bit of a confident chuckle.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Shino warns sharply. "Do not sound so arrogant." But then, he blinks at the shimmering butterfly that flies before his face. "…This isn't your favor…is it..?" He asks with a slight frown before the multicolored insect flutters to land upon his cheek. A moment later, the bug boy's eyes roll back into his head and as he falls back, the butterfly flutters it's way back to the raven haired girl, making her sigh before taking it into herself. "Oou.. He had a lot of chakra built up for this.."

Blinking a little, Naruto looks at her, then looks down to Shino and rubs the back of his head before he sighs. "…Sorry about all that."

"It's okay! I'm…really kinda flattered that you'd fight for my hand and stuff…" She says cutely, smiling as she clings to his arm and smiles, uttering softly. "…I…I'm sorry… I must have kinda freaked you out, huh…? ..Being…_so_ into you…"

"Uh… only a little…" Naruto admits with a slight grin. "But I've got a bad history with rejection." Then looking back at Shino again he shrugs. "I guess he'll be fine in a minute.."

Flinching and suddenly looking hurt, she takes a step back and asks quickly. "Y-You…aren't with me just because _I_ like _you_, are you…??"

Blinking at her innocently, Naruto then shakes his head. "What? No. …Why would you say that…?" He asks, seeming genuinely confused.

"..because…" She starts, but then just shakes her head, pouting cutely. "…Do you…really love me…?"

"Yeah…" He nods with a smile, reaching up to put his hands on her shoulders, and then pull her into a hug.

"…why..?" She asks cutely, turning her eyes up to him from her tiny stature of a bit under his chin.

"Because… even if I didn't know it, you were always there for me when no one else was. Those moments when the other kids' parents would stop us from playing, separate me, just because of what I am." He explains, smiling down at her appreciatively.

Chewing her bottom lip, she smiles a bit and nods before asking. "What else..?"

Biting his bottom lip harshly, Naruto looks down to her a moment. _I haven't really thought about it a lot… but I can't tell her that! ……..I know!_ Smiling softly again he offers. "Because… I feel like you're the piece I'm missing in my life."

Gasping cutely, her eyes fill with tears before she jumps up fully into his arms. "N-…Naruto…! You're more kawaii than _anyone __**ever**_!!!"

"Me?" He chuckles a bit. "Nah, _you're_ the cute one!" He just chuckles and holds her tightly.

Meanwhile, behind a low fence, Jiraiya smirks. _So, that little angel has a devil side, too. And she's still just as cute… Way to go on that line, Naruto. Looks like the boy can be taught after all!_

* * *

Daisuke comes to a sudden stop after running out a few yards into the lake. _Should be deep enough here.._ Releasing the control of his chakra, he drops down into the water and disappears beneath the surface. Keeping himself below, he travels leisurely through the dark depths before resurfacing near the opposite side of the lake.

It's then that an enchanting sight welcomes him from the waters; the vision of a long haired beauty, only bathed in the moonlight, dances upon the water. She appears graceful, like a water nymph as she glides over the lake's surface, jumping and sliding across.

His eyes widening, the brunette ninja wipes the water from his eyes and blinks a few times, entranced when the vision remains. He treads the water while his gaze remains locked on the figure before him in amazement.

The mysterious figure continues on for a bit longer before she slowly draws to a stop, lifting up a leg into a wide kick and completely exposing her slightly hairy nether regions; a splash of water splaying across the area--including across Daisuke's face.

Grunting involuntarily in surprise, Daisuke's eyes then widen further as his face quickly starts to burn upon recognizing the face of the figure above him. _It's… Hinata and she's….!_

Blinking in surprise from the sound of him grunt, the Hyuuga female's body quickly creeps red before she screams and cringes in on herself, darting out her foot quickly to kick him across the lake, and into a tree.

Having barely a chance to blink, the brunette succumbs quickly to the attack and drops to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Not long later, a hurried knock comes to the door of Team Thirteen's abode where Ino and Kiyoko sit in the living room watching a movie. Blinking a bit when the banging becomes increasingly louder, Kiyoko then moves to stand quickly when she hears Kiba's voice.

"Hey! Open the door!" And when she does, Akamaru charges inside, nearly knocking the female brunette over. He trots into the room and does his best to slide Daisuke from his back onto the floor; a large bleeding gash in his forehead. "Found him in the forest…" The Inuzuka explained. "Akamaru and I were training near the lake when we smelled the blood. Looks like he hit… something."

"_Something_?" Ino echoes, frowning as she puts a hand on her right hip. "Something's right. Jeez…"

"Well it was probably a tree, but it could have been a rock, too." Kiba says with a shrug while Akamaru commences to cleaning his back and Kiyoko already kneels down with her hands near her brother's face; centering her chakra to heal the wound.

"What ever it was it actually cracked the skull--" She comments seconds before the unconscious chunin suddenly screams and moves to sit up.

"My eyes! What's wrong with my eyes!? What happened!?" The blood, having dried slightly, has effectively sealed his eyes closed, and his frantic question makes it obvious he doesn't remember what he hit or how.

"Hey, hey, calm down…Easy, Daisuke…" Ino utters, kneeling down at his side and touching his forehead. "Your eyes are fine, as far as I can tell… Okay?"

Steadying his breathing, he seems to calm slightly, but then asks worriedly. "Why… can't I open them..??"

"..Probably all the blood…" Kiba mutters rubbing his own forehead before he jolts forward when Ino smacks him at the back of his head.

"Ooouu, you…dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb…!!!" Ino exclaims, shaking a fist at him as she bows her head down angrily.

"What??" Kiba grunts defensively while Kiyoko goes about cleaning the blood from her brother's eyes before he can freak out again.

"Don't worry, Daisuke! It's not that bad… I'm cleaning it up now!"

"…W-was I knocked out…? What happened?" He asks before reeling a bit.

"I am _so_ telling Senka what an insensitive dip shit you are…!" The blonde scolds, whapping him on the nose with a nearby piece of mail.

"Don't do that!" Kiba barks back indignantly before Kiyoko sits up.

"You gotta remember, guys… Daisuke hasn't had the same kind of training any of us have. So this is a pretty major hit. He isn't resilient enough yet to do things like… oh.. Get pinned to the ground through the thigh with a katana and still get up and fight." She references while patting the wide scar on the side of her leg; seen for the shorts she's currently lounging in. "And… I'm gonna be up the rest of the night, now… He's probably got a concussion."

"…You want some help..?" Ino offers, softening slightly before putting out her hands to the other kunoichi. "Tsunade-hime's been teaching me how to be a medic for a long time now…"

Nodding slightly, Kiyoko then points out. "I wanna get him up to bed. There's no point taking him to a hospital; with the two of us here."

"I could probably even get Sakura, if you need me to." The blue-eyed young woman offers further, brushing some of the brunette male's hair from his face. "You're okay, Daisuke, okay..?"

"Only if we need to…" Kiyoko responds from Daisuke's opposite side as she helps him toward the stairs.

"My… head hurts… the last thing I remember is…" He seems thoughtful for a moment in a drowsy and almost drunken state but sobers for a moment and blinks several times before he asks. "Is… Hinata here?"

"No." His sister says simply, shaking her head and helping his hand to the rail. "Just me, Ino and Kiba… oh, and Akamaru, too. Did you see Hinata when you were out?"

"…I don't … Um… I'm not sure…" He responds, leaning against the railing, and then back against Ino slightly; still wavering.

Blushing slightly but shaking it off, the psychic female offers simply. "Kiba and Akamaru had to drag you here. There was no one else.."

Daisuke lets out a confused sigh as Kiyoko opens the door to his room and helps him across to the bed. Seating himself, Daisuke then grunts as he lays back, putting one hand up over his face, and then flinches and moves it down. "Is it really bad…?"

"We took care of it. You'll be fine. But no sleeping yet!" The hazel eyed female points out quickly while her brother frowns.

"I'm really tired though…"

"You might have a concussion, Daisuke, no sleeping yet." She insists and the shinobi continues to frown but sighs to steel himself despite his steadily waning consciousness that drops out a few moments later.

"Well, that worked." Ino teases with a smirk before offering further. "I can check out how bad he gets."

"Are you sure?" Kiyoko blinks a little. "I know you've got work tomorrow, too." She points out, rubbing her head.

"I'll watch him for a little bit.. Just to make sure he's okay." She says with a gentle shrug and a soft sigh. "It's okay.."

Nodding slowly, the brunette then offers. "Well, then I'll go down and see Kiba out." Shrugging as well she grins sardonically and offers. "The life of a medic, huh? Never know who's gonna show up next."


	54. Chapter 55: Naru Mitsu

"…I thought when he upper cutted that guy off the building, it was almost depressing. He really didn't wanna kill anyone… But it was still kinda cool." Mitsuki offers as she and her blonde boyfriend walk towards his home.

"Yeah… it kinda reminded me of that thing that happened earlier with Shino. Oh, but I liked the part where he made his vow; 'The rest of you can do things the old way if you want, but I'm off to Fight Another Way!'" Naruto points out, rubbing the back of his head with a small grin.

Giggling, she leans against him cutely, nuzzling the base of his neck with her chin. "Kinda reminded me of you…"

"Really?" Naruto chuckles a little. "I don't know if I'm _that_ much of a rebel."

"No… But he had, like….this horrible regime to fight against. We have a good Hokage. We'll hopefully never be in a situation where you'll have to be like that." She points out, clutching to him tightly with a bright smile, cuddling his shoulder cutely.

"Yeah, me either, really…" Naruto nods in agreement, sliding an arm around Mitsuki's waist. "We'll be fine with Tsunade-baba in charge. The only reason that girl from the Sound got so far is because she got lucky."

As they stop in front of Naruto's home, Mitsuki murmurs with a grin. "…Are you…excited…?"

Raising his brows a little, Naruto then suddenly swallows and blushes a little before he nods slowly. "Y-yeah.."

"Ooh..? And why's that..?" She asks, squinting her eyes deviously as she leans in and presses her chest up against his back as he opens his door.

Still grinning and backing up into the living room, Naruto then licks his lips as he slips an arm around the smaller girl's waist. "Why? Because we're finally alone. Heheheh!"

"Ooh..? And what's so special about us being alone, hmm, Naru-kun?" She asks with a smile, leaning against him cutely.

Closing the door with his leg, both of the blonde's hands wrap around and grip firmly onto the black haired kunoichi backside while he continues to grin. "Means I've got you all to myself, for stuff like this."

Jumping and gasping, Mitsuki whimpers and blushes, turning her eyes off shyly as she brings one hand to her mouth cutely. "…w-we…haven't even had the after-date kiss yet… …This was…my first date…"

Leaning down and resting his forehead to hers, Naruto's eyes squint in a fox-like fashion as he just smiles. "Well, we had fun, right?"

Blinking up her eyes at him cutely, she blushes deeper and smiles shyly, nodding a bit. "..y-yes… We had…a _lot_ of fun…"

"We don't need to stop yet." He suggests, reaching up one hand to cup her chin between his thumb and forefinger while his grin broadens.

Her eyes growing wide, her soft blush suddenly grows deeper as her nose scrunches and she shivers once. "…a-ah…Uhh….what…do you mean, Naruto…?"

Grinning broadly, he just chuckles and states vaguely. "You're so cute, Mitsuki!" Though he doesn't move from his position and still pulls her tightly to him. His grin melds and becomes more sly as his hand slides up her back as he draws his lips close to hers.

Her eyes growing wider still as her blush travels down her neck, she utters in honest wonder. "…y-you know…even though we…umm…we've kissed…a lot, I, uh… You still make me feel so…embarrassed…"

"I guess it's good your face looks so pretty when it's red." He comments with a grin before kissing her cheek lightly, but still hovering near her lips.

Smiling and casting her eyes down slightly, the younger girl murmurs softly, "Thank you…" Before closing her eyes and releasing a calming sigh. She whispers up to him, cooing melodically. "…how do you do that…?"

Blinking suddenly, seeming confused, the blonde shinobi asks in earnest. "Huh? Do what?"

"…make me feel…like the only girl in the world…" She coos once more, smiling as she casts her eyes up to him sweetly.

Grinning again he chuckles. "Oh, that's like comparing the moon to the stars. Except for one thing; I know you'll be there every night."

Letting out a taken swoon, the violet eyed kunoichi whimpers, trembling slightly in his arms. "…naru-kun…t-…take me…please…"

Leaning in the final inch, Naruto's eyes close as he locks his lips with hers and wraps his arms around her smaller frame tightly. His tongue slowly plays against her lips before she welcomes him in; the taste of her making him groan audibly.

Stiffening and shivering once more, she slowly laxes in his arms, letting out a soft, happy sound before gripping onto his shoulders, jumping up into his arms. Her legs wrap around his waist as her arms move to snake around his neck. The gentle virgin heat between her legs slightly permeates towards his.

Pressing her gently against the wall opposite his window, Naruto groans again as he stiffens quickly against her. His hands quickly hike up her dress and his lips leave hers and begin cascading down her neck.

Calling out at the new sensation, the violet eyed girl then whimpers, turning her head aside as her body convulses with every jolt of tingling pleasure that moves its way through her body, stabbing her loins without recant. "N-Naruto…! …ah….I…can't…handle this… I don't know….mmph….I suddenly can't…th-think…straight…."

Breaking from the kisses, the blonde pants harshly and then just grins before letting her down against the floor; causing her to crumple down onto her knees. Blinking innocently he then chuckles softly and caresses her cheek with one hand. "Not, uh… what I had in mind…"

"..what…?" She asks in a bit of an echo, turning up to him innocently before uttering heatedly. "…I feel…so hot, Naruto…I can't think…"

"I'll help." He offers before kneeling down beside her and lifting her dress up and over her head, revealing a pair of black, lacy panties and bra set as she blinks and calls cutely, reaching her arms up quickly to cover her chest. Chuckling in response, Naruto reaches down to stroke her thighs as he leans more against her to ease her back and urge her legs apart.

Scooting away quickly, she pants and shakes her head, clutching her body in on itself. "S-Slow down, Naruto..! …You're moving too fast for me…"

Blinking again, his brows raising, he nods and rubs the back of his head before offering almost apologetically. "Alright, uh…" Now turning thoughtful he licks his lips and stands again, walking up to her and reaching down to lift her wedding style.

Seeming small in his arms, she curls in on herself slightly within his grasp, murmuring in embarrassment. "…Be careful, Naru-kun… I'm…a little heavy…" She utters, reaching down to poke at the small amount of baby fat that clings to her stomach area.

"Heheh, yeah right." He teases confidently before carrying her to his bed, though he suddenly seems alittle uneasy. _I really don't have a lot, do I…? It was good enough for me, but…_ He shakes his head quickly before he sits with her in his lap and just smiles alittle as he caresses her face and brushes a few loose strands away from her eyes. "You're great; perfect size, pretty smile… and I love how sweet and shy you are."

Suddenly turning off with a frown, she comments off topically. "…Hinata's shy, too…"

Blinking, Naruto furrows his brows in confusion before he asks. "…What does…?"

"All the stuff you said about me…she is, too…" She comments, turning off and sighing as she sags, closing her eyes. "…she just…has…a bigger chest…than me…and she's from a better family… …I can't keep up with that….is makes me feel like I'm…holding you back…from something b-….better…"

"Hinata didn't go out of her way to make me feel wanted; to make me feel like I always had somebody. It might not sound like much, but that really means a lot to me..!" He states in earnest.

Looking up at him and blinking, she pouts gently, but then smiles, cuddling up against him with a sigh. "…really…?"

Holding her tightly, he nods. "I _always_ felt alone when I was younger. Even the rare times I was able to hang out with Sakura or Sasuke, somebody would come to take them away, and I could hear them whispering sometimes about how I was a monster and they didn't want their kids around me.. I know I didn't know you were there at the time, but it's one of those things where you can look back and appreciate it all at once. It… makes it so I don't take it for granted."

Smiling brighter, she only nods, cuddling up to him with a sigh. "…I love you…Naruto…"

"Yeah… I love you, too.." He echoes assuredly as he rests his forehead against hers again, and brushes her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Letting out a gentle sigh, she smiles at him as her eyes lock with his and she shifts around at their hips. "…Make this special, Naruto… Please…" She murmurs before leaning back and reaching behind herself, unsnapping her bra. Her face still flushes deeply as she closes her eyes and turns her head aside, letting him gaze upon her completely nude form, her nipples tight and hard from her embarrassment as she shivers nervously.

Looking her over appreciatively, Naruto's eyes widen alittle before he smiles and nods. Lowering down beside her he cups one of her breasts in his hand as he kisses her softly and begins slowly fondling the raven haired girl gently.

Whining softly, she shivers and cringes slightly before letting out another calming sigh, leaning back against him and moaning gently. "…please, Naru-kun…be gentle with me…"

"Okay…" He responds simply, kissing down her neck all the way down to her opposite nipple while his fingers play over the other, grabbing it carefully as his lips and tongue draw over the left.

Calling out at yet another new sensation, the younger girl pants and grips his pants tightly with one hand, squirming as she closes her eyes tighter. "Naru-kun…Naru-kun…!"

Moaning heatedly in response, his hips raising a bit at the feel of her hand, the blue eyed young man lets out a shivering sigh as he separates from her nipple and slowly begins kissing down her body. His hands continue the ministrations to her nipples though his tongue tickles along her abs.

"..o-oh…Naru-kun….that's…so nice…" Mitsuki admits, swallowing harshly before reaching around her hands to run her fingers through his hair. "…I never thought…I would ever actually…be here…like this… I-I feel so…hot…and wet…"

"You feel really hot…" Naruto murmurs from near her groin. Reaching down, his fingers touch along the fine hair along her lips and he turns thoughtful for a moment. _Huh? She seems a little… under developed… she really is fifteen, right? _Chewing his lip a moment he then just slowly caresses her womanhood and can feel her wetness drizzling onto his fingers. "Wow… you really _are_ wet, too…"

Catching her breath, she lifts her hips towards his hand, moaning again and whimpering pitifully. "Oh, Naru-kun…! Yes, please…! Touch me… Touch me there…!"

Pressing his fingers more firmly against her mound, he draws his fingers back and forth across her silken virgin lips as his tongue dips down and dabs experimentally against her clit.

Crying and lifting her hips against his face, the pony tailed girl wraps her arms around her chest as a new bout of shyness takes her over and a tiny spittle of liquid squirts from her womb and onto his tongue.

His brows shooting up, Naruto then moans gently and moves back his hand only to lock his mouth onto her slit and begin slowly drawing his tongue up and down along it; poking within the folds of her insides as his hands grip her rear firmly.

Panting and squirming, she shutters and swallows, tilting her head back as she tries to force down a loud moan of pleasure. But the sound still escapes her mouth, coming out as a low groan.

Swirling his tongue around her hole, he then slips it inside, tickling gently around her hymen as his hands continue to explore her body.

Flinching away, she suddenly cries out in a mixture of fear and pleasure. "N-Naru-kun, stop…! …please…" She whimpers the last, pulling from him and wrapping her arms around herself, her legs moving to press against her chest, exposing her tiny pussy still.

Blinking and lifting his head quickly, Naruto looks up at her with concern on his face as he asks quickly. "You okay, Mitsuki?"

Pouting cutely, she sniffles, slowly moving to sit up as she admits apologetically. "..I…I'm…so scared…. …It's going to hurt so much… …I'm not strong…like you, Naruto…"

Sitting up as well, the blonde offers a reassuring smile as he reaches up to rub her shoulders gently. "It'll be okay, Mitsuki. I'll be careful; and I'll only go as fast as you want. If it hurts too much, I'll stop for you."

"…once it starts hurting too much, it's already too late, isn't it…?" She asks innocently, turning up to him with sweet, teary eyes.

"Uh…" He blinks alittle, rubbing the back of his head before he ponders for a moment and then nods. "But, the pain'll stop after a while, and I'll hold you until it does."

Sniffling as a few tears roll down her cheeks, she then only nods, chewing her bottom lip. "…okay…just…be really…gentle, okay…? Promise…?"

Watching her a moment, Naruto suddenly frowns almost guiltily and sighs before rubbing away a few of her tears. "…Hey, are you… really sure you're ready, Mitsuki..? You're kinda startin' to worry _me_…"

"…you really want to…right…? ..I know you can be a real pervert sometimes, Naru-kun…" She points out cutely, pouting as she looks up at him.

Sighing, the blonde shrugs helplessly before he points out. "Uh, maybe… but… I don't want you to do it because _I_ want to. It's okay…" This said he furrows his brows oddly for a moment. _What was that 'thunk' just now?_

Meanwhile, on the street outside, Jiraiya lies face first in the street with a deep frown. _Ugh. You idiot!_

Blinking up at him with confused violet orbs, the younger ninja then smiles slowly and sighs, nodding once assuredly. "I'm sure. …As long as your careful…and gentle…then it's okay, because I…really want to do this with you…just you…"

_Huh. Maybe she just needed that extra assurance. _Naruto ponders as he blinks back at her and then smiles softly. "I promise I will." He says simply as he wraps his arms around her once more.

Cuddling up against him, she licks her lips and eases her legs to open with a gentle shiver. "…I love you, Naru-kun… And…I trust you, too…okay…?"

Nodding slowly, Naruto smiles as he lays with her and kisses her deeply once more. His hardon pushes softly against her bare slit through the fabric of his boxers and his pants while his hands run down her sides gently.

Shivering, the smaller girl seems a lot more at ease as she turns her head slightly, nipping at his neck lovingly.

At this, the blonde groans lowly and shivers as his eyes close. He returns the gentle grazing of her skin and bucks against her slowly while his hands run down over her legs and then separate to take down his own pants.

Squirming closer to him, Mitsuki lets out a heated breath, nuzzling her head back against him as she coos sweetly. "…touch me more, Naru-kun… …love me…"

Lowering his head, Naruto kisses and suckles gently over her nipples as his hands graze over her hips once more. The right one continues up to her opposite breast and his left reaches down to run over her pelvis and her outer lips.

Jumping once, the black haired girl moans and closes her eyes tightly, clenching her thighs around his hand. "..Ooh….mmm…"

Running his fingers slowly along her skin, Naruto moans gently against her nipple as his hardon brushes against her fully and he takes in the taste of her skin. His opposite fondles her breast lovingly as he presses just one finger between her folds.

"Ah..! Naru-kun…" She whimpers cutely, lifting her hips against his hand. She starts panting more as her juices begin leaking onto his finger from her tight hole.

Grinding slowly against her soft flesh, Naruto moans softly through her nipple as the last knuckle of his finger rubs against her clit and his fingertip teases her hole; more easily for the added wetness.

Catching her breath as she wriggles, the younger female moans loudly before stuttering adorably. "…I…think…I'm going to…d-do that…thing I did before…! I-I can _feel_ it…!"

Lifting his mouth momentarily, Naruto only murmurs assuredly. "Don't hold it.." Before he latches onto her nipple again as she trembles, then screams, her clear love squirting from her virgin hole to coat his finger and past, splattering onto the wall beyond them.

"Naruto…!!!"

Blinking a bit in amazement, the blonde then grins as he lifts his head and chuckles down to her. "Wow… are you alright?" Looking down to her then as he continues to stroke her more slowly, easing her down from her orgasm.

Laboring over her pants as she writhes and squirms, Mitsuki turns her head back and forth, trying to calm herself as she all but begs. "…I want it…please…oh god, I…want you…fill me…Naruto, _please_…"

Removing his shirt, Mitsuki can see the roughly formed black spiral marking rested directly over the blonde's abs; the seal that keeps kyuubi at bay. Moving between her legs once more, he rests the tip of his length against her hole; holding himself up with one hand as he carefully and slowly guides it part of the way into her with the other.

"I-it's so BIG..! …Naruto…" She whimpers; half impressed, half fearful. Her face flushes once more, closing her knees, but again, still exposing her pert, tiny pussy, and even her cute, pure pink asshole.

Now with the smaller teen girl's legs in a variable 'Y' shape at his waist, and his member still part of the way into her, Naruto licks his lips as he tries to concentrate against the warmth and wetness tensing around his virgin cock. He smiles reassuringly as he moves his hands in a try to part her knees; coaxing them sweetly. "It'll be okay, Mitsuki… I promise… I'm goin' really slow…"

Lifting her legs more, though keeping them together; still allowing him deeper within her, she flinches in pain before uttering quickly. "I'm _really_ small…! And it's…really _big_…! I don't know if it'll _fit_…!"

Feeling her hole become more accessible to him, the chunin male pets her long dark hair as he offers calmingly. "Just relax, Mitsuki… you'll be okay…"

Trying to calm herself once more, the butterfly nin only nods and sighs shakily, easing her legs open slowly. "…o-okay…okay…"

Sliding into her further, he stops quickly when he meets the resistance of her hymen making Mitsuki flinch again. Feeling his heart pounding, he carefully leans down against her and kisses her quickly before offering. "I'm gonna do it… I love you, Mitsuki…if it hurts too bad, you can grip me as tight as you want… I can handle it."

Looking up at him fearfully, she nods slowly, biting her bottom lip to keep it from quivering as she wraps her arms around him, holding him tightly. "…I love you, too, Naruto… so much…" She says surely, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Pulling back slightly, Naruto then pushes forward and through the raven haired teen's hymen, causing her to scream and begin clawing at his shoulders. He grunts once from his own pain, but then sighs as he begins kissing her face and neck repeatedly, resting within her.

Sobbing as she holds him slowly to her body, Mitsuki trembles in his arms, shaking her head as the scent of blood hit's the blonde's nose. "…it hurts…it hurts…"

"It's okay…" He murmurs back repeatedly, kissing her eyes and her cheeks and petting her hair back as his hips slowly rise and fall within her. He moans softly as his eyes squint from the tightness squeezing his cock.

Sniffling and whimpering as she clings to him, the black haired kunoichi continues to cry sweetly as her blood squishes with his soft thrusts.

Panting softly into the hair of the girl beneath him, Naruto moans gently as he nuzzles against her and whispers softly. "Mitsuki… so tight… mmm… I love you…"

Crying out as she still grips him, the younger girl only nods and coughs a few times on her tears as she still holds him close to her. But it doesn't take very long before her grip grows less desperate and she eases her nails from within his shoulders. "…mm…it's…still really sore, but…mmm…." Slowly opening her eyes, she releases a trembling sigh, her legs loosening before they spread to either side on his hips.

Watching her for a moment, Naruto slowly begins to pick up the pace grunting gently in exertion as he continues to caress her breasts and moan openly. "Feeling… alittle better…?" he guesses heatedly.

"Y-…Yes..! Ahh…" She answers, panting and moaning in pleasure once more as her finger tips grip his biceps. She begins pushing back up against him, her virgin blood splattering onto their thighs and leaking onto his sheet and mat, making a large stain of red.

Smiling slightly in an almost relieved way while he continues to quicken his thrusts, moving deeper into her form. Now feeling less guilty about his own enjoyment he groans more fully as he sits up slightly and his hands wrap around her waist. "Ah… Mitsuki…"

"Yes..! Oh…mmm….! ..Naruto…Naruto's inside me…!" She cries out, looking up at him and smiling heatedly up at him before her back arches and she shuts her eyes tightly again with a call of ecstasy.

"Oh yeah..!!" Naruto calls back in restraint and exertion; pumping into her quickly as he watches her wriggling beneath him.

"Naruto! Yes, Naruto! Oh yes..! Please…deeper! Harder! Fill me..! Oh god, you're inside…so deep inside me…!" She cries, thrusting against him hungrily as her hole begins convulsing around his length, milking him of it's cum greedily.

Groaning out loud as his eyes close tightly, Naruto calls out in release as he thrusts deep into her body, holding himself deep inside as he shoots hot quick jets of seed into her. "Mitsuki! I'm cumming! I'm cumming in you…!!"

Whimpering and panting as she lifts her hips more flush against him, the younger female moans and shivers before sighing and relaxing, slowly beginning to rise and fall her hips once more. "…don't stop yet…please…"

Smirking alittle, Naruto chuckles before boasting as he picks up and begins slowly thrusting into her again. "Heheh… Don't worry; I've got four times the stamina of the best jonin!"

(To be continued!)


End file.
